Mistakes
by Sanpacchi
Summary: Ya. Itu benar, Gaara. Dia, gadis kecil yang dulu kau cintai... adalah Naru. Sabaku Naru. Ia yang selama ini kau siksa tanpa henti. GaaFemNaru. END. R&R?
1. Dendam

**Summary : **

**Di awal pertemuannya, Naru hanyalah korban pelampiasan dendam Gaara ke Sasuke. Tapi ternyata pria itu lebih membawanya ke dalam jurang kehidupan**, **di mana takdir juga hadir untuk mempermainkan mereka.**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Pada suatu sore, seorang pria berdiri di salah satu jembatan layang. Dia adalah Sabaku Gaara. Helaian rambut merahnya sedikit bergerak-gerak mengikuti hembusan arah angin. Kedua matanya menatap lurus kepada sesuatu di ujung sana—lebih tepatnya ke taman luas yang menjadi pemandangan di bawahnya.

Gaara menaruh dagunya di atas persilangan kedua tangannya yang tertumpu di sisi pembatas jembatan setinggi 1,5 meter itu.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Tentu saja karena ia barusan melihat kedua sosok yang sedang cari. Yaitu, sepasang kekasih yang sedang menebar kemesraan di taman.

Ya, tapi yang menjadi titik fokusnya sekarang adalah 'dia', bukan 'mereka'.

Dia, Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pria berambut biru dongker yang sedang memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Tapi, berhubung Gaara sedang mengamati dia yang sedang berpacaran, mau tidak mau dilihatnya juga gadis berambut pirang dan beriris biru yang berada di samping Sasuke.

Menyadari ciri-ciri tersebut, ia mengeryitkan kening. Tatapannya berubah tajam seakan marah, dan tanpa terasa kedua kepalan tangannya teremas kencang.

Lagi-lagi karena memikirkan ciri-ciri itu, dirinya kembali membayangkan penampilan seseorang yang dulu pernah ia cintai.

Dulu. Ya, dulu. Karena orang itu sudah menjadi masa lalu. Gaara sudah tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Karena Sasuke sudah membunuhnya. Membunuh satu-satunya seseorang yang pernah ia cintai.

Pria berambut merah marun itu membenarkan posisinya menjadi berdiri tegak, lalu ia kembali melemparkan pandangan datarnya ke pasangan yang dari tadi ia perhatikan dengan seringaian.

Tapi...

Ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Balas dendam.

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | GaaFemNaru & SasuFemNaru | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Angst, Drama, Tragedy, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Mature Themes, etc. | A/N : Tolong di garis bawahin kalo di fict ini ****so-many-grapefruit****, jadi jangan heran atau marah ya kalo Naru dibuat tersiksa. | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**[Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan] **

**- Naru (16 th) Sasuke (21 th) Gaara (21 th) -**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no I. **Dendam

.

.

Semenjak awal generasi muda lahir, Uchiha _corp_ dan Sabaku _corp_ memang dapat dibilang tidak mempunyai hubungan yang baik. Dimulai dari persaingan antar perusahaan, nama keluarga dan akhirnya persaingan individu antara Uchiha-Sabaku.

Tak terkecuali untuk Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara.

Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu pewaris utama Uchiha _corp_, dan Sabaku Gaara, putra pewaris tunggal Sabaku _corp_. Selain mempunyai kekayaan di kantung masing-masing, mereka juga diberkati ketampanan yang sedikit dibumbui oleh sifat dingin. Gadis mana pun pasti akan menjerit kegirangan jika mereka berhasil berbicara—walau hanya sepatah kata—dengan salah satunya.

Dan tanpa diragukan lagi, banyak gadis-gadis muda yang akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan mereka berdua.

Tapi bila diperjelas, sifat mereka mungkin terlihat sama, namun nyatanya tetap ada juga yang berbeda. Jika keduanya dijadikan tokoh antagonis, Sasuke mungkin lebih menonjol ke arah kelicikannya. Tapi untuk Gaara, ia lebih ke arah orang jahat tanpa perasaan.

Kenapa dibedakan menjadi tokoh antagonis? Karena mereka sama-sama bukan orang baik. Sasuke, _playboy_ yang selalu mendapatkan apapun sesuai keinginannya. Bila tidak, tentu saja ia akan menggunakan akal licik. Dan Gaara? Hampir sama, tapi dia merupakan pria yang sedikit anti sosial, bukan seorang _playboy _yang gemar mencari mangsa ke mana-mana.

Untuk mereka, persaingan sudah dimulai sejak kecil. Tapi sekalipun bersaing, mereka tetap bersahabat. Memang persahabatan bagi di antara keduanya membuat rasa bersaing dari dalam diri sempat tertutup, tapi suatu kejadian membuat hubungan dekat itu terputus.

Masalah yang berinti pada seorang gadis yang dicintai Gaara.

Bila dijelaskan seperti tadi, bisa dikatakan hal itu tergolong hal sepele sampai-sampai Gaara membenci Sasuke sampai setengah mati. Tapi kenangan buruk Gaara akan kehidupan sosialnya membuat hal sepele tersebut menjadi dendam seumur hidup.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dari dulu hidup dimanja keluarga, kehidupan Gaara lebih sulit. Di saat Gaara duduk di bangku SMP, kenyataan pahit membuatnya terbuang dari keluarga Sabaku. Ia tidak satu ayah dengan kedua kakaknya yang lain—Temari dan Kankurou.

Ia adalah anak haram dari kandungan ibunya bersama temannya sendiri.

Sejak kenyataan itu diketahui oleh kepala keluarga Sabaku, ayahnya, Gaara disingkirkan dari keluarga—dibuang jauh-jauh ke Tokyo dan hidup sendiri. Beruntunglah karena ibunya masih mengirimkan uang bulanan dan juga pelayan setia. Tapi karena hal tersebut, Gaara mulai membenci dan menutup kehidupan bersosialisasi serapat-rapatnya.

Sampai ada seorang gadis kecil yang membuka pintu hatinya kembali. Tapi dengan cepat pula keluarga Uchiha kembali menutup perasaan itu dengan cara membunuhnya.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Trrrr...**

Merasa ponselnya bergetar, Sasuke memberikan isyarat ke teman-temannya yang berada di klub malam agar ia bisa keluar sebentar. Salah satu tangannya menutup telinga kiri agar suara ponsel akan lebih terdengar dari suara dentuman musik di dalam.

"Hn?"

"_TEME_!"

Belum sampai setengah detik terlewat, suara balasan dari ponsel melengking kencang menusuk gendang telinganya. Tapi karena itulah ia tau siapa pemilik suara berisik itu.

Kekasihnya.

"Kau berisik sekali, _dobe_."

"Uh, _temee_... sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, jangan siapkan _limousine_-mu di depan _flat_-kuu!" Keluh seseorang dari sana. Tampaknya gadis yang dipanggil '_dobe'_ tadi kesal karena niat baiknya.

"_Limousine_ itu untuk mengantarmu sampai ke sekolah."

"Iya, tapi aku tidak mau dan aku tidak minta ini! Pandangan teman-teman berubah jadi kagum kalau mobil mewahmu itu memasuki sekolah biasaku! Dan itu menyebalkan!"

Rajukan aneh barusan membuatnya menghela nafas malas. "Iya, tapi nanti. Biarkan dulu mereka mengantarmu sampai ke sekolah."

"Oke. Tapi ini yang terakhir, ya! Jangan kirim lagi _limou-_mu untuk menjemput atau mengantarkanku ke sekolah!"

"Hn, hari ini aku yang akan menjemputmu sendiri."

"Ah! Benarkah? Terima kasih, _teme_~" Sesudah suara riang itu terucap, terdengar suara bel sekolah dari ponselnya. "Ah, sudah bel masuk. _Jaa, Teme_!"

Setelah sambungan terputus, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Itulah yang membuat kekasihnya berbeda dari gadis lain. Tidak ingin diperlakukan mewah.

Sebenarnya banyak perempuan yang seperti itu, yah, walaupun memang perbandingannya tidak sebanding dengan orang-orang yang bersifat terbalik—matre. Tapi dia lebih berbeda—sangat berbeda malah—apa lagi saat ia mengingat _dobe_-nya pernah mengamuk habis-habisan ketika Sasuke mendatangkan puluhan benda mahal ke rumahnya.

Ya, bagi kekasihnya yang bernama Uzumaki Naru itu, Sasuke terlalu memperlakukannya seperti kucing. Kucing itu manja, pemalas, lucu, dan banyak maunya. Tapi untuk Naru, Sasuke harus mencoret sifat 'banyak maunya'.

Dan ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu lebih istimewa, tapi hal itu hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan sebagian keluarga Uchiha. Sebuah rahasia terbengkalai yang sebenarnya sangat penting untuk dijadikan kunci kebahagiaan dari seseorang.

**Trrrr... **

Tiba-tiba saja badan ponselnya kembali bergetar, tanpa basa-basi ia pun langsung menekan tombol hijau dan menaruhnya ke telinga. Sudah merupakan kebiasaan si _dobe_ yang kadang suka menelfonnya dua kali—entah ada yang kelupaan atau apapun lagi alasannya.

"Hn, kali ini kau lupa apa, _dobe_?"

'_Dobe_? Apa itu panggilan sayang untuk kekasihmu?'

Mendengar suara yang menjawab bukanlah orang yang ia kira, Sasuke mengeryitkan alis lalu melihat nomor yang tertera di layar ponsel.

Nomor asing.

Tapi ia tau suara siapa yang menelfon.

"Sabaku Gaara..."

Terdengar suara dengusan meremehkan. 'Tidak kusangka kau masih menghafal suaraku.'

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan suara bajingan sepertimu, Gaara."

'Aku cukup tersanjung atas pujianmu.'

"Cih, jangan basa-basi!" Desisnya. "Mau apa kau menelfonku!?"

'Hm...' Gaara menyeringai. 'Kau masih ingat dendamku?'

"..."

'Sepertinya sudah waktuku untuk membalas segala perbuatanmu.' Ia memberi jeda untuk membiarkan Sasuke berpikir. 'Apa tidak apa-apa kalau _dobe_-mu itu yang kujadikan targetku yang sekarang?'

Sasuke tersentak. "Gaara, kau—!"

'Aku tau dia berbeda dari yang lain. Dia khusus. Bahkan aku sangat yakin kau sangat mencintainya. Karena itu aku ingin menghancurkanmu dengan cara menghancurkannya...'

"Jangan pernah kau lakukan apapun padanya!" Bentaknya kasar.

'Tenanglah...' Jawab orang itu dengan nada yang sangat tenang, kebalikan dari nada Sasuke. 'Aku akan memperlakukannya baik-baik. Dia tidak akan kusakiti.'

'Hanya saja... akan kurebut kekasihmu, dan kujadikan dia menderita.' Gaara tersenyum singkat. 'Jadi lebih baik kau siapkan diri untuk menerimanya.'

**Klik.**

Lalu sambungan tersebut diputuskan sepihak oleh si penelfon.

Sasuke menggeram bersamaan dengan gerakan menjambak rambut biru dongkernya. Otaknya terasa panas. Secara spontan ia langsung menendang pintu kayu yang ada di depannya sampai terdengar suara debaman kencang.

"Sial..." Desisnya.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sudah lewat 50 menitan semenjak bel pulang berdering, tapi gadis pirang yang rambutnya dikuncir dua tinggi-tinggi itu masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

Sambil menggembungkan pipi yang di masing-masingnya terdapat tiga garis halus, sesekali ia melihat ke jam digital kecil di ponselnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Hmph, t_eme_ di mana sih!?" Ia mendumel sendirian. "Masa aku dibiarkan menunggu sampai selama ini!?"

Tapi, sesaat kemudian Naru menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding pembatas sekolah dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia pasrah.

Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Dirinya sendiri yang kelupaan memberitahu Sasuke kalau hari ini waktu pulang sekolah sedikit lebih cepat dari biasa.

Naru melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas lelah. Sekarang wajahnya mendongak, manatap langit-langit yang sudah berwarna kelabu. "Tuh, kan! Ini sudah mendung! Awas saja kalau _teme_ tidak jadi menjemputku!"

Baru saja ia meluncurkan protes, tiba-tiba ponsel di tangannya bergetar. Bersama alis tertekuk ia pun melihat isi pesan yang tertulis.

.

**17.24 -**_** Teme-chan**_- '_Dobe_, kau pulang sendiri saja, aku sedang ada—'

.

"Sial! Ternyata benar!"

Setelah membaca tulisan di layar, emosinya langsung naik. Tanpa membaca pesan dengan keseluruhan, ia langsung menutup ponsel dan memasukannya ke dalam tas dengan kasar. Tulisan di sana sudah membuat gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Naru itu tau kalau kekasihnya tidak akan menjemput.

Tapi di saat ia baru lima kali menghentakan kaki untuk kembali ke rumah, tetesan air dingin dari langit datang menyapanya.

"AAH! Hujaan!? Jangan hujan doong!" Naru berteriak sambil mengadahkan wajah ke langit yang sudah semakin gelap—mungkin akan hujan deras nantinya. Tapi bukannya dikabulkan oleh awan mendung, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, tetesan air hujan semakin bertubi-tubi menjatuhi kulitnya.

"Dasar _teme_ sialan! Kalau tau begini lebih baik aku pulang dari tadi!"

Daripada terus mengumpat padahal tidak didengarkan oleh Tuhan, Naru lebih memilih untuk menjadikan tas jinjingnya sebagai pelindung kepala dari hujan sambil terus berlari ke rumah.

Namun karena suhu udara sudah semakin dingin dan dirinya sudah cukup lelah akibat berlarian di bawah hujan, akhirnya Naru mengistirahatkan diri di bawah pohon yang cukup lebat, sehingga ia sedikit terlindung dari derasnya hujan sore tersebut.

Karena hawa yang terus menusuk tulang, Naru memeluk badannya yang menggigil kedinginan dan mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya ke siku. Merasa dingin tidak kunjung berkurang, ia meletakan tas yang ia pegang ke sebelah kakinya dan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, berharap ada sedikit kehangatan yang tercipta di sana.

Tapi dengan tiba-tiba, ada sebuah payung besar menghalangi rintikan kecil hujan yang membasahi kepalanya. Ia pun menoleh ke samping, lalu melihat pria asing berambut merah yang ternyata menyodorkan payung itu.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

"Maaf, aku pasti merepotkanmu! Tapi aku benar-benar tertolong!" Serunya ke seseorang yang sedang fokus menyetir mobil merah miliknya. "Oh, iya. Maaf ya jok mobilmu juga basah karena kududuki..."

"Hm, tidak apa." Ia yang bernama Gaara itu mengangguk pelan. "Lagi pula aku yang menawarimu tumpangan."

Bibir Naru pun mulai menyunggingkan senyum. Dari tempatnya terduduk, ia menatap wajah pria yang berada di sebelahnya dengan pandangan meneliti. Lama.

Merasa terus diperhatikan, pria itu melirik kepadanya. "Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?"

"Eh, ti-tidak kok. Tapi, apa aku pernah mengenalimu?"

Untung saja terlintas pengalihan bicara yang tepat di benaknya. Namun saat pria itu sempat menghadapnya sekilas, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sontak saja Naru mendadak gugup dan kembali menundukan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya—jangan sampai ia ketahuan sedang memperhatikan wajah rupawan orang di sampingnya.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat wajahmu."

Perkataan Naru terlontar bersama dengan terhentinya laju mobil karena lampu merah. Merasa ada kesempatan, Gaara mempunyai kesempatan untuk menolehkan wajahnya lebih lama. "Tidak, kita baru pertama kali bertemu."

Tapi ia bukan hanya sekedar melihat mata _sapphire_ Naru.

Bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan seringaian kecil ketika ia melihat lekuk tubuh gadis itu yang sedikit terekspos di balik kemeja basah kuyup putihnya. Kulit putih yang masih lembab dan juga helaian rambutnya yang basah.

Tapi yang paling menyita perhatiannya adalah bra hitam berenda yang terpampang sangat jelas di balik kemeja tipis Naru.

Bra yang kini sedang menampung kedua bukit besar milik dia, si kekasih Sasuke. Sesuatu yang nantinya akan ia sentuh. Entahlah secara lembut ataupun kasar, tentunya yang dapat membuat dia mengerang kesakitan dan mendesah.

Tapi bukan hanya itu saja, karena ia yakin semuanya akan terjamah dengan rata. Terutama sesuatu yang saat ini ditutupi oleh rok mini kotak-kotak khas sekolah Konoha_ High School_.

Dan ia akan melakukan semua hal tadi di depan Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau baik padaku sampai-sampai menawariku tumpangan?" Naru yang masih tidak sadar telah diperhatikan hanya kembali bertanya dengan nada malu-malu.

"Apa salahnya berbuat baik pada gadis yang membuatku tertarik padanya?"

"Eh?"

Jawaban Gaara yang tadi langsung membuat Naru _blushing_ mendadak. Tidak ia sangka kalimat sederhana itu membuat aliran darahnya berdesir tak karuan, terasa hangat dan nyaman. Tapi ia cepat-cepat menggeleng... ya, tentu saja karena dia sudah milik Sasuke.

Lampu hijau lalu lintas sudah kembali bersinar. Sambil menginjak pedal gas, pemuda berkulit putih itu menambahkan. "Tenang saja, aku tau kau sudah punya pacar."

"Eh? Kok bisa tau?"

"Aku hanya ingin berteman, tidak lebih. Tapi aku memang sengaja mencari tau tentang statusmu."

Naru mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau mau ke _mall_? Aku akan membelikanmu pakaian sekalian baju hangat. Lalu setelah itu kita akan jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Mau!" Tanpa berpikir dua kali Naru mengangguk senang.

Sepertinya pria yang tampak seperti berumur 20-an itu tau kalau sudah dari tadi Naru sangat kedinginan—karena seluruh pakaiannya basah. Dan untuk ke _mall_, jujur Naru sebenarnya kurang suka ke _mall_, tapi hitung-hitung balas budi ke pria baik ini—walaupun ia memang lebih menguntungkan dirinya sendiri.

Naru sempat tersenyum, tapi mendadak senyuman itu menghilang ketika baru menyadari pria yang sedang membawanya ini adalah orang asing yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Terus terang saja kebaikannya membuat Naru nyaman, tapi ia merasa ada yang kurang. Sebagian besar dari dalam hatinya mengatakan kalau pria yang di sebelahnya ini adalah...

Orang jahat.

Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng. 'Naru... jangan berprasangka buruk terlebih dulu...' Batinnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh!? Tidak, tidak apa-apa..." Dengan wajah merona ia memberikan cengiran lebar kepada pria itu. "Namamu siapa?"

"Gaara."

"Um, Gaara-_san_?"

"Gaara saja."

"Baiklah..."

Hening.

Karena tidak ada yang berbicara selain lagu putaran radio yang terpasang di mobil, Naru yang sedari tadi memandang ke arah jendela mulai merasa bosan. Untuk sekedar mengisi kegiatan, ia langsung mengambil ponsel dari tas lalu mengotak-atiknya sendiri.

Karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, ia akhirnya membuka pesan dari Sasuke yang belum sempat terbuka, tapi saat pesan itu menampilkan_ full text_ yang berderet panjang, matanya terbuka lebar.

.

**17.24 -**_** Teme-chan**_

_Dobe_, kau pulang sendiri saja, aku sedang ada urusan mendadak.

Dan mulai sekarang jangan bicara sama orang asing,

Terutama yang berambut merah.

Aku tau kau selalu tidak mau dilarang,

Tapi untuk kali ini, tolong dengarkan aku.

.

Mendadak jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, _mood_-nya langsung terganti menjadi gelisah. Entah kenapa sejak membaca pesan dari Sasuke, rasanya suasana berat kembali memasuki hatinya—mendukung firasat buruk yang sudah mendahului.

Masalahnya, pria asing yang sedang membawanya ini mempunyai rambut merah. Persis seperti orang yang Sasuke inginkan untuk ia hindari.

"Eng, maaf..." Secara mendadak Naru mulai membuka suara. "A-Aku baru ingat kalau setengah jam lagi aku ada kerja _part time_, jadi..." Kilahnya tidak lupa gagapan yang menyertai. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke _mall_."

Naru mengamati gerak-gerik Gaara setelah kalimat itu terucap, tapi ia hanya merespon biasa. "Hm, tidak apa... mungkin lain kali."

'Eh? Dia tidak memaksaku untuk ikut bersamanya...?' Naru mengerjapkan matanya sekali. 'Mungkin firasat buruk itu cuma pikiranku yang terlalu berlebihan...'

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sesampainya di depan _flat_, Naru langsung keluar—mencegah Gaara yang sempat menawarkan diri untuk membukakan pintunya. Ia berputar agar dapat menghampiri Gaara. Tanpa isyarat pun Gaara menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Gaara! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi!"

"Hm..." Jawabnya singkat. "Tapi untuk sebelumnya... aku mau minta maaf." Gumamnya sambil lebih memandang lekat iris Naru.

Naru mengernyit. "Eh, untuk apa? Kan seharusnya aku yang harus minta maaf karena merepotkanmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tadi, Gaara tidak menjawab dengan suara, melainkan kedua sudut bibirnya yang mulai terangkat perlahan, membuat Naru melebarkan matanya.

Entah karena pesona atau sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh orang itu, tubuhnya terasa seperti merinding sendiri. Tentu saja ronaan merah mulai muncul di pipi sampai-sampai mulutnya sedikit menganga.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, pria ini memang tampan. Dan jauh lebih tampan lagi jika ia tersenyum—seperti sekarang, tepat di depan matanya.

Pria berambut merah itu membuyarkan lamunan Naru dengan anggukan singkat dan mulai menjalankan gas mobilnya.

Naru yang tertinggal sendirian masih terpana. Dan setelah mematung beberapa lama, ia pun mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung melemparkan pandangan ke aspal yang diinjaknya.

Sambil mengigit bibir bawah, ia menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras. "Uuh, aku kan sudah ada _Teme_! Tidak boleh seperti inii!"

"_Dobe_... kau kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang muncul Sasuke yang langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang milik Naru, dan tentu saja membuat yang punya menjadi kaget.

"_Teme_! A-Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" Ia menggelengkan wajahnya dengan panik. "Lagian kenapa tiba-tiba muncul sih?"

"Aku menunggumu di sini."

"Ahhh! Katanya ada urusan? Menyebalkan!"

Melihat pacarnya terus mengomel tidak jelas, ia tersenyum lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Naru. Membuat pipi yang berkumis kucing itu semakin memerah.

"Dasar t_eme_!"

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sepeninggal mobilnya dari daerah tadi, senyuman pria itu—yang sebelumny dilihat oleh Naru—berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian. Ia pun mengambil salah satu foto berukuran sedang yang menggambarkan sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja salah satunya adalah gadis yang sempat ia antar.

'Aku meminta maaf karena kaulah korbanku yang nanti akan menanggung beban ini... untuk membalas Sasuke.'

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Imbuhnya sambil merobek foto itu menjadi dua bagian.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Halo, salam kenal. Ini fict pertamaku di archive GaaNaruko. Rencananya, aku mau buat ini jadi longshot. Ngga panjang banget sih, cuma ini bakalan jadi fic terpanjang yang pernah kubuat (dari kerangkanya sampe 20 chap). Mungkin di awal kayak pasaran dan boring banget... tapi lewat beberapa chapter lagi, doain aja ceritanya agak-agak beda haha.**

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Kau telah menolongku lagi. Terima kasih Gaara, sungguh..."

"Brengsek! Lepaskan Naru!"

"Kau lihat? Dia nyaman berada di pelukanku. Sepertinya gadis ini ingin kusentuh."

"Silahkan menikmati pertunjukkan kami, Sasuke."

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	2. Korban

**Previous Chapter :**

Sepeninggal mobilnya dari daerah tadi, senyuman pria itu—yang sebelumny dilihat oleh Naru—berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian. Ia pun mengambil salah satu foto berukuran sedang yang menggambarkan sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja salah satunya adalah gadis yang sempat ia antar.

'Aku meminta maaf karena kaulah korbanku yang nanti akan menanggung beban ini... untuk membalas Sasuke.'

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Imbuhnya sambil merobek foto itu menjadi dua bagian.

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Pagi ini cuaca berubah cerah, tidak mendung seperti sepanjang minggu kemarin. Sekarang memang musim hujan, dan aku tidak menyukai musim itu. Hujan selalu membuat semua permukaan menjadi basah, lembab dan dingin, terutama kalau sehabis mandi—bukannya badan menjadi segar, kadang aku malah terkena flu.

Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, hujan sedikit mendatangkan keuntungan bagiku.

Tentu saja karena aku bertemu Gaara.

Aku tidak selingkuh ataupun menyukai pria lain kok, tapi yah kalau jujur aku hanya mengaguminya. Di daftar orang yang kukenal, dia sudah kumasukan ke golongan orang baik—mengingat betapa menyebalkannya Sasuke beserta laki-laki lain di sekolah yang selalu menjahiliku. Tapi, walaupun begitu aku masih sangat bersyukur karena telah mempunyai kekasih seperti Sasuke.

Di saat perjalanan ke sekolah, aku pun melompat-lompati genangan air sisa kemarin malam sambil mendengungkan lagu favoritku. Sampai tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melaju kencang dari samping, membuatku hampir terserempet dan terkena cipratan air dari ban mobil yang menginjak genangan—bila aku tidak cepat menghindar.

"Hei! Hati-hati kalau jalaan!" Teriakku ke mobil tadi yang sudah berhenti di depan. Tapi ketika aku melihat ke arah jendela mobil yang sudah terbuka setengahnya, ternyata ada kepala seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Itu Sasuke.

"Maaf, _dobe_..." Katanya sambil memberikan seringaian mengejek yang menyebalkan. "Aku sengaja."

Tuh, kan... sifatnya kambuh.

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction ****20****11**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | ****GaaFemNaru**** & ****SasuFemNaru**** | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : ****Angst,**** Drama,**** Tragedy****, Romance****. | Warning : AU, OOC,**** Typos****, ****Gender**** B****ender, ****Mature Themes, etc. | ****Jika ****ada kesamaan ide mohon dimaklumi.**

**[****Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan****]**

**-**** Naru (16 th) Sasu****ke**** (21 th) Gaara (21 th****)****-**

**MATURE CONTENT****—****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no II. **Korban

.

.

Suasana hening tercipta di dalam mobil pribadi Sasuke yang sedang dikendarainya. Aku yang dipaksanya untuk diantarkan ke sekolah hanya bisa diam melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

Tapi mendadak pikiranku kembali terbayang dengan isi pesan Sasuke yang dari kemarin masih tidak kumengerti—tentang dia yang melarangku mendekat dengan pria berambut merah. Maksudku, memangnya ada apa dengan orang-orang berambut merah?

Aku menolehkan wajah, lalu menatap kedua matanya yang sedang fokus di jalan.

"Umm... _teme_, aku mau tanyaa..."

"Hn, apa?" Sahutnya singkat tanpa memalingkan matanya dari jalan.

"Maksud pesanmu yang menyuruhku agar menghindari orang asing berambut merah itu apa?" Tanyaku langsung dengan tatapan penuh harapan agar ia bisa jujur menjawab.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening sekaligus menatapku sekilas dari ekor matanya, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia seperti sedang berpikir—membuatku yakin kalau Sasuke menyembunyikan rahasia dariku.

Tapi nyatanya ia malah menjawab dengan tenang. "Sekarang lagi banyak kasus penculikan dan hipnotis. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Ooh..." Aku mengangguk keheranan—menurutku alasannya masih kurang jelas. "Apa semua penculik dan penghipnotis berambut merah?"

"Tidak."

Aku mengangguk lagi. Kali ini aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tumbenan bertanya? Kau bertemu sama seseorang berambut merah, hn?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke malah bertanya dengan nada tidak suka. Sepertinya Sasuke akan marah besar kalau aku bercerita tentang Gaara.

"Ti-Tidak kok!"

"Hn, baguslah."

Ah, maafkan aku Sasuke... kau membuatku takut menceritakan Gaara sih.

.

.

**: m****i****st****a****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi :**

.

.

Setelah memaksa Sasuke untuk menurunkanku sebelum mobilnya memasuki sekolah, akhirnya aku diturunkan tepat beberapa ratus meter dari gerbang. Usai melihat mobil Sasuke yang sudah hilang dari pandangan, aku kembali melangkah ke sekolah—kali ini berjalan kaki.

Tapi belum sampai 20 meter aku berjalan, sebuah mobil merah tiba-tiba saja melintas pelan di depanku. Sebenarnya untuk mobil yang hanya sekedar melintas saja tidak terlalu membuatku tertarik, tapi aku tau pemilik dari mobil itu.

Gaara.

Aku pun heran dengan mobilnya yang sekarang sedang memasuki gang kecil di daerah yang masih kuketahui. Seingatku ada beberapa teman yang mengatakan kalau jalan itu akan berujung ke tempat seru, tapi sebagian lagi melarangku untuk memeriksanya.

Karena aku adalah tipe orang yang mudah penasaran, aku langsung mencoba untuk mengikuti arah gerak mobil Gaara tanpa mempedulikan lagi sekolah. Memang dasarnya aku tidak suka sekolah sih, dan palingan kalau memeriksa tempat itu tidak akan lebih dari 10 menit, kan? Bel masuk sekolah juga masih lama...

Kulihat mobil Gaara yang sudah terparkir di salah satu tempat parkiran itu, lalu dengan tenang pria yang baru keluar dari mobil langsung berjalan ke dalam sebuah gedung besar berwarna kusam.

Aku sebenarnya semakin mengerutkan kening karena seingatku gedung yang akan dimasuki Gaara adalah sebuah gedung kosong, tapi ternyata penampilan Gaara lebih menyita perhatianku. Aku langsung terpaku melihatnya yang saat ini sedang memakai kaus lengan panjang hitam dengan celana panjang abu—bahkan hal itu langsung membuatku kesusahan menahan senyum yang hendak mengembang saat melihat sosok yang gagah itu mulai memasuki gedung.

Tampan, iya.

Gagah, iya.

Baik, iya.

Berbadan bagus, iya.

Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng, mungkin aku terlalu _excited_ melihat orang tampan yang baik padaku. Kalau jujur sih aku memang selalu senang kalau melihat seseorang pria yang memakai pakaian berlengan panjang—mengingat tipe pakaian seperti itu adalah kesukaan Sasuke juga.

Tapi cepat-cepat kuinjak kakiku yang bertujuan untuk membuyarkan lamunan, dan kembali fokus dengan apa yang sedang kulihat. Ternyata Gaara sudah hilang di balik pintu masuk.

Tapi... untuk apa?

Dengan alis tertekuk kudekati tempat itu lalu mengintip sebentar ke dalam.

Hening...

Bahkan aku tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki Gaara.

Kuputuskan untuk semakin dekat dan membuka pintu kayu di depan yang terlihat rapuh. Lalu sesudah aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam gedung... di sinilah aku sekarang, melihat dengan aneh ke pemandangan yang berjarak tiga meter di depanku. Di sana ada pintu yang jauh lebih bagus dibandingkan pintu sebelumnya, bahkan ruangan di dalam gedung itu dicat—tidak seperti luarnya yang merupakan warna kering dari semen.

Kulihat sebuah pintu besar yang sedikit meredamkan suara dentuman musik di sana. Karena penasaran dengan tempat yang Gaara kunjungi, sambil menghirup nafas banyak-banyak kubuka kenop pintu.

Saat pintu hitam itu kubuka sedikit, suara bervolume maksimal menyerang gendang telingaku yang tidak terbiasa menerimanya. Sontak aku langsung menutup kedua telingaku rapat-rapat. Dan juga, rasanya aku juga mencium bau tidak enak dari sana. Asap rokok yang aromanya sudah terampur alkohol dan benda-benda asing lainnya.

"Te-Tempat apa ini...?" Gumamku ketakutan sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan di dalam. Di saat aku akan membalikan badan dan berjalan keluar, tiba-tiba saja aku terdorong oleh rombongan orang yang baru masuk.

Rombongan yang sepertinya terdiri dari puluhan orang itu mendesakku dengan tidak sengaja untuk berjalan maju ke tengah-tengah ruangan, membuatku semakin melihat lagi keseluruhan ruangan tersebut. Aku yang sempat panik pun menatap semua yang ada di sini dengan pandangan takjub—walaupun masih ada rasa takut. Apa lagi ke arah tengah ruangan yang terdapat _dance floor_, dan tepat di atasnya ada sebuah lampu disko besar yang berputar.

Dengan cepat aku kembali tersadar dari lamunan bahwa ini bukanlah tempatku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba menemukan pintu yang tadi membawaku masuk. Tapi ruangan gelap dan juga berisik ini membuatku cuma menatap sekeliling dengan bingung.

Aku semakin pusing sendiri. Jelaslah, aku tidak menemukan di mana letak pintu aku masuk tadi!

Aku terus mencari, tapi pandanganku malah tertuju ke bagian paling pojok yang terdapat banyak bar yang terjejer minuman di setiap lemarinya. Dan saat aku menolehkan wajah ke samping lagi, kupandangi kumpulan sofa empuk dan meja yang tersebar di sana.

Dan aku juga melihat sekumpulan orang-orang berparas mengerikan sedang memandang ke arahku. Cepat-cepat aku memutar tubuhku sebanyak setengah putaran agar terhindar dari tatapan mereka yang tampak liar.

Entahlah kali ini aku sedang berjalan ke mana, tapi kulihat dari beberapa orang—terutama pria—yang kulewati, mereka selalu melihatku dari atas ke bawah. Aku akui memang dari mereka semua pakaianku termasuk yang sedikit mencolok. Tentu saja karena pakaianku sekarang adalah seragam sekolah.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentuh pinggangku dari samping, membuatku sedikit terlompat karenanya.

"Nona, kau ada waktu sebentar?"

Aku langsung kaget ditambah khawatir saat melihat ada seseorang berambut putih keperakan yang sudah semakin merapatkan dirinya denganku.

"Umm, sepertinya tidak. A-Aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini..." Dengan bergetar kujawab ajakannya, bersama usaha menyingkirkan tangan pria berambut rapi yang sudah mulai bergerak dari pinggang menuju pahaku.

"Kau bisa kuantarkan pulang. Kau tinggal katakan saja di mana alamatmu."

Aku semakin gelisah dan mencoba untuk pergi meninggalkannya, tapi orang itu malah mencengkram tanganku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak dari posisi ini. Tangannya yang kucoba singkirkan itu malah keras kepala terus meraba paha di bawah pinggangku, membuatku sangat tidak nyaman.

"Tidak, aku—uwaaahh!" Kudorong kencang-kencang dirinya saat merasakan orang bermata ungu itu mulai memasukan tangannya ke dalam rok miniku. Tentu saja aku tidak terima!

"Lepaskan aku!"

Orang itu semakin memperlihatkan seringaiannya dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya denganku. Tampaknya ia senang dengan berontakanku yang masih bisa diatasinya, tapi tidak mungkin aku hanya diam bila diperlakukan seperti itu, kan!

"Hidan, siapa dia?"

Terdengar lagi suara orang yang menghentikan gerakan tangan orang yang dipanggil Hidan itu dan juga membuatku menoleh ke arah suara. Kali ini pria berbadan kekar berwajah mengerikan datang sambil membawa sebuah koper.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kakuzu!" Balasnya dengan nada tidak suka diganggu, tapi saat melihat koper hitam yang dipegang oleh kenalannya, alis Hidan langsung bertaut. "Sudah selesai berbisnis, eh?"

Orang yang ditanya mengangguk, lalu pandangannya bergeser ke arahku. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang mempunyai iris senada dengannya, mata hijau orang itu terasa sangat menyeramkan.

Menyadari pegangan dari Hidan sudah melonggar, aku langsung menepis tangannya dan berniat kabur seketika, tapi kali ini tangan Kakuzu yang menarik tubuhku lalu menunjukan sesuatu yang mengerikan persis di depanku.

Sebuah suntikan yang di dalamnya sudah terdapat cairan yang tidak kuketahui.

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

Tubuhku merinding saat ia semakin mendekatkan benda tajam itu padaku.

"A-Apa itu... na-narkoba?" Tebakku asal dengan suara bergetar.

Ia mengangguk, mengira ketakutanku itu adalah sebuah ketertarikan pada obat berbahaya yang ia pegang. "Untuk pertama, aku akan memberikanmu gratis."

"Ti-Tidak, terima kasih..."

"Ayolah, disini sudah jarang yang gratis..."

_Kami-sama_... tolong aku!

"Demi_ Janshin_! Jangan tawari dirinya dengan benda bisnismu! Aku yang menemukannya duluan!" Seru pria yang keempat kancing kemeja teratasnya dibuat terbuka. "Kalau kau tidak datang, dia pasti sudah melayaniku!"

Kakuzu mengernyit. "Jangan lupa, uang dariku juga yang memberi makan cacing busuk di perutmu." Sindirnya. "Bantu aku."

Hidan berdecak kesal, sepertinya kalimat tadi tepat sasaran. Lalu sebelum tanganku benar-benar terlepas dari Kakuzu, mendadak dari belakang Hidan menarik dan mengalungkan tangan kanannya ke pinggangku, membiarkanku berontak di tengah kondisi terjepit—dalam arti sebenarnya. Aku berniat berteriak, tapi percuma saja karena tangan kiri si perak sudah membungkam mulutku.

Aku meronta-ronta di dalam keramaian sampai ada beberapa orang yang melihatku, tapi pandangan mereka berakhir dengan ketidakpedulian.

"Mmfff! Eengghff!"

Di saat tangan berkulit coklat milik Kakuzu menarik tangan kananku dengan paksa, aku menangis menjerit-jerit. Jeritanku memang tertahan, tapi air mataku tidak. Air mataku semakin banyak yang tumpah saat aku semakin melihatnya mendekatkan ujung jarum suntik tepat di depan kulit lenganku.

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan pasrah.

Aku takut!

Aku tidak mau lagi ke sini!

**Buakh!**

"Ukh!"

Semenjak suara erangan Kakuzu terdengar menyusul suara pukulan, kubuka kedua mataku yang masih basah. Dan terlihatlah sosok seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi itu tepat di depanku. Iris _jade_-nya menatap tajam mata ungu milik seseorang yang masih mengunci gerak tubuhku.

"Ga-Gaara!?" Mataku melebar tidak percaya, terlalu tertegun melihat sosok itu.

"Heh, mau apa kau—!?"

**Bukh!**

Satu pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Gaara langsung membuat wajah Hidan tersungkur di atas sofa sebelahnya, awalnya aku yang masih dipegang hendak terjatuh bersama orang tadi, tapi ternyata tangan Gaara lebih cepat selangkah menarikku ke dadanya yang bidang.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi dengan tangan kotor kalian..."

.

.

**: ****m****i****st****a****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi**** :**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Naru menyenderkan punggungnya saat ia sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Gaara. Sambil menghapus bekas-bekas air matanya yang ada di pipi, ia menghela nafas lega.

Di saat pria berambut merah itu sudah menginjak gas mobilnya, Naru mulai membuka suara. "Kau telah menolongku lagi..." Naru mencoba menahan tangisnya yang ingin kembali keluar. "Terima kasih, Gaara. Sungguh..."

"Ya."

Tiba-tiba saja air matanya kembali turun, melewati pipi dan akhirnya jatuh ke kemejanya. Ia berusaha menahan tangisannya, tapi hal itu sudah terlanjut sulit dan membuatnya sesak. Naru menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, memejamkan kedua matanya sampai keningnya berkerut dan tangannya pun meremas kencang kain rok yang sedang dicengkram. "Ka-Kalau kau tidak ada, a-aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku..."

"Sudahlah..." Balasnya dengan nada datar, lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke gadis yang duduk di samping kursi kemudinya. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke atas kepala Naru yang tidak terlalu jauh lalu mengelusnya perlahan, membuat Naru menjadi nyaman dengan perlakuan lembut itu. "Lebih baik kau istirahat, sepertinya kau masih terlalu terkejut karena hal tadi."

"Hm... iya, terima kasih."

Gaara mengangguk lalu ia menghentikan laju mobilnya di sebuah pinggiran jalan, tepatnya di depan sebuah _stand_. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membelikanmu jus dan tisu." Katanya berbarengan dengan gerakan membuka sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil.

Melihat Gaara yang berjalan menjauhi mobil menuju _stand_ jus, Naru meletakan tangannya di atas kepala—tempat Gaara tadi menyentuhnya—lalu tersenyum sendiri ketika dirinya kembali membayangkan tangan Gaara yang baru saja menenangkannya dengan cara itu.

Sedangkan dari luar mobil, salah satu sudut bibir milik Gaara sedikit terangkat sembari menunggu pesanannya datang. Setelah satu jus jeruk dan satu pak tisu kecil sudah diberikan, ia mengeluarkan benda putih dari kantungnya.

Lalu ia pun membukanya dan menuangkan bubuk—dari dalam benda putih—itu ke dalam minuman yang akan ia berikan ke gadis asing di mobilnya. Gadis malang yang pada saat ini sedang memuja-mujanya dalam hati.

"Kukira aku yang harus membujukmu, tapi ternyata kau sendiri yang mendatangi lubang buaya, ya?"

.

.

**: m****i****st****a****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi :**

.

.

Gaara membuka pintu dan duduk di kursi kemudi, ia menutup pintu sebelum kembali menatap Naruto yang sedang menunggunya.

"Ini, minumlah dulu..." Pria itu memberikan segelas plastik berisi jus ke tangan kanannya lalu menaruh satu pak tisu di pangkuan Naru.

"Ya, terima kasih." Sesudah kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh Naru, Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu mulai menjalankan mobil.

Masih dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya, Naru mulai menusukkan sedotan yang sudah tersedia ke tutup plastik jus. Di saat ujung sedotan sudah dimasukannya ke dalam mulut, tanpa diketahui Naru, mata Gaara mengintipnya dari ekor mata.

Naru meminumnya dengan santai tanpa curiga sedikit pun, berharap jus manis itu akan membuatnya rileks. Setelah gerak menelan dari Naru terbaca, Gaara melemparkan pandangannya lagi ke depan. Sebuah seringaipun tampak di wajahnya.

Suasana hening kembali melanda seisi mobil, dan seperti biasa, Naru mulai merasa bosan. Niatnya sih ingin kembali membuka pembicaraan, tapi ia sudah terlebih dahulu menguap lebar—seperti seekor kucing yang mengantuk. Naru pun menghela nafas sambil menyisir poninya ke belakang, kini matanyalah yang menjadi berat. Niat untuk memecahkan keheningan langsung hilang sehingga digantikan oleh rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya.

Dengan malas, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kursi dan menatap jalan dari jendela. Tapi semakin lama, ia semakin bingung dengan arah jalan yang dilewati Gaara.

"Gaara..." Gumamnya pernah karena kantuk. "Hmm, sepertinya... ini bukan... arah jalan..." Tanpa dia inginkan kedua matanya terpejam. "Rumahku..."

Lalu pandangan Naru menjadi gelap. Gelap yang bahkan membuat dirinya sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar deru laju mobil yang sekarang ia taiki.

Naru tertidur, atau lebih tepatnya dibuat tertidur.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang..." Bisik Gaara yang masih menyetir, kali ini ia menampakkan dengan jelas seringai ke orang yang sedang tertidur itu. "Sampai Sasuke datang ke tempat pertunjukan kita."

.

.

**: m****i****st****a****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi :**

.

.

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya yang dilapisi kemeja berwarna biru pucat ke pintu kamar _flat_ Naru. Sebuah ponsel yang aktif sudah menempel di kuping kirinya, menunggu seseorang yang dihubunginya mengangkat. Tatapannya tidak terfokus ke mana-mana, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi yang bebas memainkan daun pintu yang sedang dia pegang dengan kasar.

Dan saat sambungan ke lima, operator ponsellah yang menjawabnya—lagi.

Sekarang ia tampak gelisah.

"Ck, ponselnya tidak aktif dan dia tidak ada di _flat_..." Desisnya dengan nada tidak suka lalu menatap langit malam yang sedikit terlihat dari depan pintu. Ini sudah malam dan Naru sama sekali belum menghubunginya.

Sebenarnya untuk urusan tidak saling membagi suara dari ponsel atau bertukar pesan dalam sehari itu tidak apa, apa lagi khususnya untuk Sasuke yang jarang menaruh peduli akan hal itu. Tapi kata-kata Gaara yang menyebutkan akan merebut Naru itulah yang membuat dirinya harus waspada.

Memang ia harus akui tingkat kewaspadaannya pada Naru masih sangat kurang, tapi ancaman dari Gaara juga baru beberapa hari, belum terbesit dalam pikirannya kalau Gaara akan segera bertindak secepat itu.

"Argh, kau di mana, _baka_!?" Ia menggeram sekaligus dengan memukul pintu kayu yang ada di depannya.

**Trrrr...**

Mendadak ponselnya yang berbunyi membuatnya kaget. Perlahan ia menatap ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Saat ia membuka ponsel _flip_-nya, ia menatap tulisan yang tertera di layar yang menyala terang.

.

_**1 **__**Message R**__**eceived!**_

.

Ketika ia lihat siapa pengirimnya, matanya melebar...

Sabaku Gaara!

Bersama emosi yang sudah menguap, Sasuke buru-buru membuka pesan gambar itu. Lalu saat ia melihat gambar yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Gaara, ia terbelalak, alisnya tertekuk dan kepalan tangannya pun tampak semakin kencang sampai bergetar.

Di sana ia melihat gambar wajah Naru yang sedang tertidur di sofa panjang, masih lengkap dengan baju sekolahnya tadi pagi. Tapi yang menjadi perhatian utamanya adalah berantakan atau tidaknya pakaian kekasihnya itu.

Dan melihat Naru yang masih rapi, satu dari puluhan kekhawatirannya berkurang, tapi ia tetap saja emosi. Dan gambar itu juga sudah dapat menjelaskan kalau Gaara sudah menculik Naru.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini satu pesan dari Gaara. Sasuke berusaha menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk mengurangi kemarahannya, lalu membuka pesan itu.

.

**21.57 - Si Brengsek**

Kau sudah melihat gambar yang baru kukirim?

Aku tau kau marah, tapi tenang saja,

Aku belum menyentuhnya.

Tapi cepat atau lambat hal itu akan terjadi...

Kalau kau sendiri yang tidak mencegahnya.

.

"SIALAN!"

Sehabis membaca sederet pesan tadi, emosinya sudah tidak tertahan lagi. Sontak ia melemparkan ponsel tak berdosa itu ke lantai dan membiarkannya hancur berhamburan.

Dengan kemarahan yang masih belum berkurang ia berjalan cepat ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di depan _flat_ itu. Ia membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar, lalu memasukinya dan menjalankan mesin.

Angka yang ditunjuk oleh jarum _speedometer_-nya sudah melewati batas aman di saat ia melintasi jalan tol. Tapi tanpa ragu-ragu, ia malah semakin keras menginjak gas. Tatapannya yang tajam sangat terfokus ke pemandangan jalan di depannya. Ia benar-benar ingin sampai ke tempat Gaara dan memukul pria tersebut sampai puas—walaupun ia tau tidak akan semudah itu.

Dan kini ia sudah sampai di rumah megah milik Gaara, tempat yang menyimpan kekasihnya bersama orang brengsek itu. Dengan buru-buru ia keluar dari mobilnya yang terparkir asal di depan rumah, lalu berjalan mendekati pintu rumah itu.

Lalu mendadak ada seseorang berpakaian tertutup yang lengkap dengan topeng kain hitamnya mengayunkan sebuah balok kayu tepat di belakang Sasuke. Tapi ternyata ia lebih cepat selangkah, Sasuke keburu merasakan kehadiran orang itu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan tendangan keras dari kaki Sasuke, ia berhasil membuat orang tadi langsung tersungkur di aspal.

Tapi, hadangan bukan cuma satu, ada seseorang dari belakangnya lagi yang mengayunkan balok kayunya lebih cepat dari Sasuke yang hendak menolehkan wajah ke arahnya.

**DUKH!**

.

.

**: m****i****st****a****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi :**

.

.

Merasa lehernya pegal karena telah lama tertidur sambil duduk, ia mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya yang berat. Tapi saat ia ingin menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menghalangi pandangannya, tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak sendiri.

Di detik ini, ia baru sadar bahwa tangannya tidak bisa digerakan karena diikat bersama senderan kayu tempatnya terduduk.

"Cih, apa-apaan ini!?" Geramnya sambil berusaha lepas dari tali tambang yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Ia menariknya dengan kasar, tidak peduli apakah tali itu membuat kulit tangannya memerah atau malah terluka, yang penting ia ingin terlepas dari semua ini.

Menyerah, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengedarkan penglihatannya ke sekitar. Ini pasti di dalam rumah Gaara.

"GAARA, DI MANA KAU!? AKU TAU KAU ADA DI SINI!" Teriaknya kencang. Tapi karena berteriak, dia malah mendapat balasan dari denyut menyakitkan di kepalanya—yang baru beberapa waktu lalu terkena pukulan.

Untuk meredamkan sakit, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tapi, mendadak matanya sudah kembali terbuka mendengar suara langkah kaki—tanda orang itu semakin mendekat.

Dan muncullah dari pintu di hadapannya, pria berambut merah yang sedang menyungingkan seringainya dengan tangan kanan yang sedang mengalungi pinggang milik kekasihnya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Brengsek kau, Gaara!" Makinya dengan bentakan yang kian mengeras. Sasuke mencoba untuk melepas paksa tali tambang yang mengikat tangannya—sehingga hanya membuatnya terluka tanpa bisa melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan dia!"

"Kenapa kau harus marah-marah, Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara. Nadanya tenang, dan ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang sedang terikat. "Bukannya sekarang kau sudah menemukan gadis yang kau cari ini?" Tanyanya sambil menghempaskan diri ke sofa empuk untuk satu orang yang tepat di depan Sasuke, lalu ditariknya gadis pirang itu untuk ke pangkuannya.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku akan membuat kehidupan kalian menderita?" Sembari meninggikan sudut di bibirnya, ia pun melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Naru yang sedang terduduk dengan wajah yang juga sedang menghadap ke Sasuke.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan Naru!"

"Hhngg..."

Mendengar keberisikan yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke, tampaknya gadis yang sedang tertidur itu langsung mengeliat kecil, seakan mencari guling dalam mimpi. Tapi yang ternyata ia lakukan malah membalas pelukan Gaara dengan menyentuh kedua tangannya yang sedang melingkari perutnya, dan memiringkan wajah sehingga bibir lembabnya menyentuh kulit leher milik pria itu.

"Kau lihat? Dia nyaman berada di pelukanku." Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke gadis milik seseorang yang diikat di sana. "Sepertinya gadis ini ingin kusentuh..."

Gaara memberi kesimpulan sendiri berbarengan dengan menggerakan kedua tangannya. Tangan kanannya mulai menyusup ke dalam kemeja sekolah yang sedang dikenakan gadis pirang itu, dan yang satunya lagi menyentuh kulit paha putihnya dan merabanya dengan pelan—membuat yang punya sedikit menggerakan kakinya secara refleks karena geli.

Saat tangan kanannya sudah menemukan kain bra Naru, ia pun membelainya lalu menekannya perlahan. Sampai akhirnya tangan itu memasukan jemarinya di dalam bra Naru. Memainkan daerah tengah yang lebih lembut dari sekitarnya dan membuatnya gumpalan empuk yang tadinya lembek menjadi keras dan menonjol. Lalu ia meremasnya dengan lembut sebagai salam perkenalan.

"Engh..."

Satu remasan itu langsung membuat Naru mendesah tertahan bersama gerak tubuhnya yang seakan meminta lebih—ia menikmati sentuhan itu. Hinaan yang kini dilontarkan oleh Sasuke sama sekali tidak dengarkannya, Gaara malah mendekatkan bibirnya ke kulit leher gadis itu dan menyentuhnya. Gaara tidak mengecupnya atau menjelajah dengan lidahnya, hanya sekedar menyentuhkannya dan menggerakan sentuhannya ke atas menuju rahang bawah milik Naru.

Sensasi geli yang mungkin tidak disadari Naru bahwa hal itu datang dari bibir Gaara langsung membuat Naru memberikan desahan kecil yang tampak menarik di kupingnya. Lalu akhirnya Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kemenangan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengecup rahang bawah Naru.

"Silahkan menikmati pertunjukkan kami, Sasuke."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**S****ansan****'s ****N****ote**** :**

**Wah, tumbenan nih aku update cepet, biasanya aku lelet loh. Mungkin lagi niat buat fict ini kali, ya? Semoga aja masih ada yang mau nungguin Mistakes dan bersedia nge-review. :)**

.

.

**S****uper Thanks to**** :**

**suzuna nuttycookie, Natsume Yuka, Superol, uchi hayui chan, Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, zaivenee, chico-hime, Moe miaw, kyu's neli-chan, Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru, dobelianaru, baka nesiachan, Nakazawa Ayumu, Karin-chan, Sieg hart, Vii no Kitsune, Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions**** :**

**Aku lebih suka rape dibanding lemon. **Iya, makanya aku buat fict ini haha. **Penasaran sama pacarnya Gaara, apa dia Naru atau Ino? Kenapa dia bisa terbunuh? Kok Sasu****Fem****Naru bisa pacaran? Apa asal muasal dendam Uchiha-Sabaku? **Hehe, itu bukan pacarnya Gaara. Lagian semua bakal dibahas kalo jalan ceritanya udah 3/4 lagi. **Chap depan rape****,**** ya! Saya menanti grapefruit-nya! **Hehe. **Naru jangan selingkuh, kasian Sasu. **Tenang aja, Naru ngga akan selingkuh, cuma... ya, begitulah :P**Ngebayangin tadi ada lemon, tapi ternyata belom. **Maaf ya alurnya lambat. Tapi aku sih bilangnya ntar-ntarnya bakal banyak. **Pas pacaran sama Naru apa Sasu masih playboy? **Udah ngga. Alesannya akan dibahas nanti. **Apa Naru bakal terpesona oleh kekerenan Gaara atau masih terperangkap dalam ketampanan Sasu? **Kita lihat nanti, ya :)

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Diamlah, dia sedang tertidur dan kau bisa membangunkannya. Tapi kalau dia terbangun dia pasti akan memberontak, dan aku suka tipe pemberontak."

"Buang bangkai si brengsek ini."

"Ku-Kukira kau orang baik! Tapi nyatanya... k-kau...!"

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu arti baik sebenarnya, Naru..."

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	3. Hari Pembalasan

**P****revious Chapter :**

"Engh..."

Satu remasan itu langsung membuat Naru mendesah tertahan bersama gerak tubuhnya yang seakan meminta lebih—ia menikmati sentuhan itu. Hinaan yang kini dilontarkan oleh Sasuke sama sekali tidak dengarkannya, Gaara malah mendekatkan bibirnya ke kulit leher gadis itu dan menyentuhnya. Gaara tidak mengecupnya atau menjelajah dengan lidahnya, hanya sekedar menyentuhkannya dan menggerakan sentuhannya ke atas menuju rahang bawah milik Naru.

Sensasi geli yang mungkin tidak disadari Naru bahwa hal itu datang dari bibir Gaara langsung membuat Naru memberikan desahan kecil yang tampak menarik di kupingnya. Lalu akhirnya Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kemenangan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengecup rahang bawah Naru.

"Silahkan menikmati pertunjukkan kami, Sasuke."

.

.

**Normal POV**

Melihat kekasihnya sedang disentuh oleh orang yang ia benci, Sasuke hanya bisa memakinya. Tangannya tetap berusaha melonggarkan tali yang mengikat, dan matanya menatap tajamkedua sosok di depannya dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh dia, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Gaara tertawa, sudah jelas ia meremehkan gertakan tadi. "Kenapa kau berteriak terus, eh? Aku akan memulai pertunjukkan kami..." Diliriknya Sasuke yang masih memberontak di tempat. "Jadi, apa kau tidak bisa menonton dengan tenang?"

Sambil terus menatap Sasuke, perlahan Gaara membelai paha Naru menggunakan ujung jemarinya, untuk menambah rangsangan ke selangkangan si pirang yang terbuka akibat posisi duduknya.

Dan benar saja, dada Naru refleks sedikit membusung karena sentuhan itu. Melihat respon darinya, kini sentuhan Gaara berpindah ke area vital milik Naru, membelainya yang masih dilapisi kain celana dalam berwarna merah polos.

"Uhh..."

"Cepat hentikan! Persetan kau!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengeluarkan makian kasar ketika dilihatnya wajah Naru yang tampak menyukai sentuhan Gaara.

"Diamlah, dia sedang tertidur dan kau bisa membangunkannya." Gaara memiringkan kepala, bertingkah seakan benar-benar menasihati. Tapi saat ia melihat tatapan kemarahan dari Sasuke, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Tapi kalau dia terbangun, dia pasti akan memberontak..." Ia memberi jeda untuk mengeluskan pipinya ke pipi milik Naru.

"Dan aku suka tipe pemberontak."

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction ****20****11**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | ****GaaFemNaru**** & ****SasuFemNaru**** | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : ****Angst,**** Drama,**** Tragedy****, Romance****. | Warning : AU, OOC,**** Typos****, ****Gender**** B****ender, ****Death Chara, Mature Themes, etc. | ****Jika**** ada kesamaan ide mohon dimaklumi.**

**[****Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan****]**

**-**** Naru (16 th) Sasu****ke**** (21 th) Gaara (21 th****)****-**

**MATURE CONTENT****—****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no III. **Hari Pembalasan

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Panas...

Entahlah karena mataku masih terpejam atau apa, rasanya tubuhku memanas dan geli di beberapa bagian tertentu. Apa mungkin aku lupa menyalakan AC kamar? Tapi sepertinya bukan. Eh, perasaan tadi aku sedang duduk di jok mobil Gaara? Masa AC mobilnya dimatikan?

Jadi apa dong?

"Ngh!"

Aku mengerang tertahan, padahal aku tidak tau kenapa bisa begitu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja rasa yang sempat terasa tadi di tubuhku menghilang, meninggalkan sebuah kekosongan yang jelas.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku berniat memeriksa, tapi rasanya mataku berat untuk terbuka.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja kurasakan ada hawa-hawa dingin yang menerpa badan bagian depanku. Bukan itu saja, sepertinya ada sebuah tangan panas seseorang yang menyentuhku dari leher ke kulit di daerah dada dan perut, membuatku kegelian sendiri.

Tapi tidak tau kenapa kaitan bra-ku mengendur, dan kali ini udara dari luar lagi-lagi membuatku mengigil. Merasa ada keanehan, aku pun berusaha untuk membuka mata. Kulihat pemandangan aneh ini walau masih tidak terlalu jelas karena buram. Aku tidak terbangun dengan pemandangan di dalam mobil Gaara—seperti pikiranku—melainkan pemandangan di mana sudah ada Sasuke yang sedang terikat dan menatapku.

"NARU!" Suara panggilan Sasuke membuatku fokus ke wajahnya yang tampak pucat.

"Sa-Sasuke? _Teme_?" Aku yang masih mengantuk hanya bisa menyahut pelan, sedikit bingung karena keadaan tersebut.

Tunggu, aku juga merasa aneh dengan sesuatu yang kududuki. Rasanya bukan sofa atau apapun yang biasanya kududuki. Aku seperti sedang berada di pangkuan seseorang. Daripada bingung, kuputuskan untuk menolehkan wajah ke samping—karena aku juga merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang di tengkukku.

Setelah aku menoleh, ternyata tebakanku benar. Aku melihat iris seindah batu _jade_. Aku pun langsung menjauhkan wajahku, ingin melihat lebih jelas siapa orang itu. Setelah tau, mataku terbelalak.

Gaara.

"_Konbawa_, Naru..." Dengan wajah tenangnya Gaara menyapaku dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman singkat.

"Gaara?"

Seakan terhipnotis suaranya, aku malah memutar tubuhku, membuat posisi kami menjadi berhadapan.

Tapi karena aku masih tidak sadar dengan kancing kemejaku yang ternyata sudah tebuka sempurna, ternyata posisi itu mendatangkan kerugian, dan malah memberi keuntungan sendiri bagi Gaara sepihak. Dia dapat melihat kedua dada polosku terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Gaara langsung menjilat puncak dadaku sehingga membuatku merasakan sensasi geli yang menjalar ke bagian tubuhku yang lain.

"Ah!" Karena keterkagetanku, sontak aku mendorong kencang dada Gaara. Tapi sebelum diriku menjauh darinya, Gaara sudah terlebih dulu menarikku, membuat mulutnya menabrak dadaku dengan kasar.

"Ga-Gaara!"

Jujur, aku kaget akan kelakuannya. Bahkan aku menjerit kegelian saat lidah pria berambut merah itu memainkan permukaan tubuhku. Entah kenapa perutku terasa tegang sampai-sampai aku memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. "Gaara! Ahhh!"

Aku menjerit dengan lepas, dan tidak tau karena teriakanku atau apa, Gaara semakin keras menghisap puncak dadaku yang sebelah kanan. "Hhng... le-lepas—ah!"

"_BAKA_! TUTUP MULUTMU!" Sasuke membentakku dengan volume terkeras yang pernah ia keluarkan. Dari suara Sasuke, tampaknya dia marah besar mendengar eranganku.

Tapi berkat Sasuke, dari detik ini aku langsung tersadar akan posisiku sekarang. Duduk di pangkuan Gaara, kemeja terbuka, kaitan bra yang sudah kendur sehingga kelonggarannya itu menyembulkan kedua bukit polosku yang bisa dibilang besar tepat di wajahnya. Dan satu lagi yang membuat tubuhku merinding, yaitu merasakan kuluman Gaara di puncak dadaku.

"Uuhh! Le-Lepaskan!"

Aku mencoba untuk mendorong dadanya, tapi ternyata Gaara dapat menahan, malahan ia menarik bahuku agar semakin mendekat. Kekuatan Gaara yang memang tidak bisa kulawan hanya membuat jilatannya berubah menjadi hisapan ganas.

"Engghhh..."

Entahlah sensasi apa yang kutahan saat ini, tapi ia membuat seluruh tubuhku mengeluarkan keringat dingin dengan sendirinya.

Semakin ia memainkan lidah dan giginya di bagian tubuhku yang ia desak, aku pun semakin kencang menjambak helaian merahnya. Untungnya kali ini aku menggigit bibir bawah untuk mencegah suara-suara aneh yang mungkin akan keluar, tapi hal itu tetap saja membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal.

Mendadak Gaara melepaskan bibirnya, menyisakan sebuah gumpalan daging yang merah dan basah akibat liurnya.

Karena kedua tanganku masih ditahan olehnya, aku hanya dapat terengah dengan mendongakkan wajah ke atas.

"GAARA! DENGARKAN AKU, LEPASKAN NARU!"

Bila dihitung, mungkin itu teriakan kesepuluh dari Sasuke yang tidak dipedulikan Gaara, tapi kali ini pria berambut merah tersebut meresponnya dengan menggeser pandangan kemenangannya ke Sasuke yang di sana.

"Kalaupun aku mendengarkanmu, aku tidak mau melakukannya."

Mendadak, Gaara langsung menarik kunciran rambutku sehingga wajahku kembali menghadapnya. Lalu tanpa bicara lagi ia menjambak rambut dan menarik tengkukku dalam satu sentakan, membuat bibirku bertabrakan dengan keras di bibirnya.

Mataku terbelalak, kali ini aku mencoba untuk kembali menjauhkan kepala Gaara. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun tangan kiriku bebas, aku tidak bisa melawan tangan kekar Gaara yang saat ini menahanku agar tak terpisahkan darinya.

"Mhhh! Enggghhhff!"

Aku hanya bisa menahan air mata yang hendak keluar ketika lidah lunak dan panas dari Gaara menyeruak masuk ke belahan bibirku. Ia bahkan memaksaku untuk membuka gigi agar bisa mengakses mulutku lebih dalam.

Tapi karena aku masih bersikeras untuk tidak mengizinkannya masuk, Gaara malah menggunakan tangan kirinya—yang di awal dipakainya untuk menarik tangan kananku—ke dadaku yang saat ini menempel di dada bidangnya yang masih terbalut kaus. Lalu tanpa aba-aba atau ancaman, Gaara langsung meremas salah satu dadaku dengan kekuatan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aaaahhh—mmph!" Aku mengerang lepas, tapi Gaara malah membungkamku atas masuknya lidah lunak itu ke dalam bibirku dan menjelajahinya.

Padahal aku sudah sepertiga telanjang di depannya, bahkan dia sudah mengerayangi tubuhku terlebih dulu. Tapi kenapa aku malah sempat-sempatnya merasakan sengatan listrik yang terpusat di perutku saat Gaara mencium dan melumatku dengan keras? Ini semua... rasanya aneh.

Namun, kali ini Gaara tidak melakukan ciumannya dengan lama. Hanya sebentar, tapi hal itu sudah membuat wajahku memerah padam karena sesak. Terlihat butir-butir bening dari kedua mataku yang terpejam.

Menyadari pegangan Gaara sudah melonggar—aku tidak mau melepas kesempatan seperti tadi—cepat-cepat kudorong dada bidangnya sampai diriku terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

Dengan nafas tersengal, aku sedikit bangkit dari posisiku sehingga dapat melihat Gaara yang sedang menyeringai dari sofa. Setelah sadar akan arah pandangan matanya—yang seakan menilai tubuhku dari atas ke bawah—aku langsung menutup kemejaku dengan satu tangan yang masih bergetar ketakutan.

"NARU!" Teriak Sasuke yang masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengunci geraknya. Tapi aku tidak menjawabnya, saat ini aku otakku terasa mati rasa. Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Te-Teme_..." Lirihku. "A-Aku takut..."

.

.

**: ****m****i****st****a****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi**** :**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Suara Naru membuat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Rasanya mau meledak mendengar suara si pirang—yang biasa ia dengar bernadakan ceria—terganti dengan suara lirihan yang seakan dilanda kesedihan dan ketakutan mendalam.

Tapi memang benar.

Naru lagi ketakutan, dan dirinya sendiri... tidak bisa apa-apa.

Kini suara gerakan kembali terdengar dari Gaara. Pria itu berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati Naru yang tengah merangkak menjauhinya.

"Dia lumayan..." Ia menyeringai bersama gerak ibu jari yang mengusap sudut bibirnya, menghapus sisa-sisa basahan karena campuran liur yang sempat tertukar dengan gadis itu.

Naru yang masih mencoba menarik tubuhnya agar menjauh pun langsung memberhentikan geraknya. Ia pasrah, apalagi melihat Gaara yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

"NARU! LARI DARI SINI!" Sasuke kembali berteriak lagi, entahlah teriakannya akan berguna atau tidak. Ia hanya bisa berteriak, seakan cara itu dapat menyelamatkan kekasihnya. "NARU!"

**Tes!**

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa tangan kanannya mendapatkan kebebasan. Dengan cepat ia lemparkan pandangannya ke arah belakang—tempat tangannya terikat. Kemudian ia terbelalak melihat salah satu talinya yang sudah putus. Sasuke sempat lega, tapi ia tidak langsung bertindak karena kini ia harus membuka tali yang satunya lagi agar benar-benar terbebas.

'CK, CEPATLAH PUTUS!' Makinya dalam hati, tidak sabar akan tali tambang yang lumayan susah dibuka.

Tapi melihat Gaara yang sekarang berjongkok di depan Naru dengan pandangan penuh nafsu, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi bersabar. Rasanya ia butuh memakai otak agar bisa menyelamatkan Naru.

Ia jelajahkan matanya ke sekitar ruangan, lalu secara mendadak pandangan itu berhenti di sebuah tiang lampu yang tidak jauh darinya.

.

.

**: ****m****i****st****a****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi**** :**

.

.

**Naru****'s**** POV**

Kulihat Gaara yang menyeringai. Aku ingin berlari, tapi rasanya sulit. Tubuhku kaku, dan itu membuatku bahkan tidak bias lagi menelan ludah kecemasanku sendiri. Dan saat kulihat Gaara, dia langsung menerjangku tanpa memperdulikan kepalaku yang terbentur lantai karenanya.

Sambil menjerit histeris, aku berniat memberontak sebisa mungkin darinya. Tapi dia malah meraih kepalaku agar ia bisa menciumku terus dengan tanpa perasaan.

"_Teme_—ukkhmmmfffhhh!"

Ini menyesakan. Aku tidak bisa bernafas dan tubuhku melemas. Mungkin karena sadar akan kondisiku sekarang, perlahan ia lepaskan bibirku, membuat aku dapat melihat benang bening yang tercipta dari ciuman tadi.

Wajahku terkulai lemas di lantai dan air mataku terus membanjiri pelipisku. Nafasku terengah-engah dan dadaku perih saat menghirup udara, tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak terlihat kehabisan udara.

Belum sampai keadaanku pulih, tangannya menjambak rambutku dan menariknya ke samping, menampakkan leherku sehingga ia bisa menjelajahkan lidahnya di sana.

"Hnghh...!"

Aku semakin meronta menyadari ciumannya yang semakin turun—menuju kulit bawah leher dan ke tengah belahan dadaku. Tapi saat ia sudah hampir sampai, mendadak jilatannya terlepas.

**PRAKH!**

"Argh!"

Suara erangan Gaara membuat kedua mataku kembali terbuka. Saat kulihat atas, aku sudah tidak menemukan Gaara yang menindihku. Aku mencoba untuk membenarkan posisiku menjadi terduduk. Walaupun nafasku masih terengah, kupandangi Gaara yang terbaring di sebelah dengan tangan yang menutupi keningnya. Dan bila diperjelas, dahinya berdarah. Sepertinya ia terkena tiang lampu yang dilemparkan oleh... Sasuke.

"_Teme_!" Sadar akan kesempatan yang dibuat susah payah oleh Sasuke, cepat-cepat kukatupkan kemejaku dan tertatih ke arahnya yang masih terikat.

Melihatku yang datang menghampiri, Sasuke malah melemparkan pandangannya yang tajam seakan dirinya marah. "UNTUK APA KAU KE SINI!? CEPAT PERGI!"

"Tidak, Sasuke... a-ayo pergi bersama..." Air mataku mengalir. Jujur, aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu jika aku meninggalkannya sendiri. Tanpa banyak omong lagi kubantu Sasuke untuk melepaskan sisa ikatannya.

Awalnya Sasuke sedikit tidak menerima keputusanku, tapi untuk tidak membuang waktu, dia mengiyakan. Tapi mendadak tubuh Sasuke menjadi tegang, aku yang heran langsung menatap wajahnya. Pandangan_ onyx_-nya terlempar lurus ke depan, tepat di belakangku. Karena bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya, aku berniat menoleh.

"_DOBE_!"

Tapi tarikkannya sudah terlebih dahulu membuatku tersungkur di atas lantai.

**JLEB!**

Mendengar suara mengerikan itu, aku mencoba menahan rasa sakit di tubuh yang terbentur lantai, lalu melihat ke Sasuke.

Mataku membulat, rasanya isak tangisku kembali lepas dari pertahanannya. Aku melihat bahu kiri Sasuke yang menjadi tempat menancapnya ujung runcing pisau yang dihujamkan Gaara—yang mungkin sebelumnya ia arahkan padaku.

Sasuke... melindungiku.

"_Te-Teme_?"

Bukannya kesakitan atau apa, Sasuke langsung mencabut pisau itu dari lukanya. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia kibaskan pisau itu ke arah tali tambang yang menjeratnya sehingga ikatan tadi terputus.

Kini Sasuke sudah terbebas dari ikatan dan memegang pisau. Ia menatap Gaara yang berada beberapa meter di depannya dengan tampang membunuh, tapi Gaara malah menantang matanya, bahkan ia menyunggingkan senyum.

Pisau yang dipegangnya semakin erat, dan Sasuke pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan ke arah pria di depannya itu. Melihat pemandangan ini, mau tidak mau aku menjadi ketakutan. Bahkan tubuhku merinding melihat aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Pria kalau sudah berkelahi dan memegang benda tajam di tangannya memang selalu menyeramkan.

Mendadak, aku mendapatkan firasat buruk saat Sasuke berlari dan akan menerjang Gaara, dan juga tangan Gaara yang bergerak menuju sakunya yang tampak berisi.

Firasat buruk awal dari semuanya.

"MATI KAU, GAARA!" Teriak Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

Tapi saat jarak antara Sasuke tinggal lima meter, Gaara menarik sebuah benda dari sakunya yang langsung membuat mataku terbelalak. Benda yang ternyata pistol berukuran kecil itu langsung ia arahkan ke kepala Sasuke. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi... suara itu terdengar.

**DOR!**

Aku menutup mulutku yang terbuka dengan kedua tangan, mataku berair ketika kudengar suara keras dari pistol yang masih mengarah pada Sasuke.

**Brukh****!**

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat aku melihat orang yang paling kucintai ambruk di hadapanku. Aku menarik nafas dan terus menarik nafas—seakan lupa dengan cara menghembuskannya kembali—bahkan aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan bau mesiu dari pistol yang memenuhi ruangan.

"_TEME_!" Pekikanku terlepas begitu saja. Mataku benar-benar tidak bisa menampung air mata, menumpahkan cairan bening yang terus meluncur lewat pipiku. Tangisanku tidak bisa terbendung.

"Ti-Tidak... tidak mungkin!" Aku langsung berlari ke sosok yang sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang menggenangi kepalanya.

"Sasuke! Bangun!" Aku mencoba mengguncangkan tubuhnya berkali-kali, seperti aku pernah membangunkannya dari tidur.

Tapi Sasuke tidak merespon, bahkan aku sudah tidak mendengarkan suara hembusan nafasnya yang selalu membuatku tenang. "Sasuke...!"

"SASUKEE!" Aku menangis histeris sambil memeluk tubuh dinginnya yang pada beberapa menit yang lalu masih hangat di kulitku.

Kini semua hal tentang Sasuke kembali terbayang. Kenangan-kenangan bersama, kata-kata—yang kukira bualan sewaktu ia menyakinkanku—kalau dia sudah tidak akan memainkan perempuan lagi, dan juga janjinya bila aku sudah lulus dari sekolah.

Rasanya hancur.

Tapi aku sudah tidak butuh janjinya lagi.

Yang aku butuhkan hanya nafasnya, matanya _onyx_-nya yang terbuka dan seringai menyebalkannya.

Untuk saat ini.

Kumohon... Sasuke.

.

.

**: ****m****i****st****a****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi**** :**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Belum sampai Naru puas menangis ataupun menerima keadaan, mendadak Gaara menjambak rambutnya sehingga ia terseret menjauhi Sasuke. Naru terus menjerit dan meronta hebat, berharap ia tidak dijauhkan dari kekasihnya. Tapi jambakan yang terasa malah semakin menyakitkan. Lalu masuklah dua orang yang tidak ia kenal ke dalam ruangan.

"Tuan, ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya salah satunya tanpa ada rasa keterkagetan melihat orang asing yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan seorang gadis yang menangis di tangan tuannya.

"Kotetsu... Izumo..." Gaara membuka suara. "Buang bangkai si brengsek ini."

Orang itu mengangguk dan menjalankan perintah tanpa bertanya lagi.

"JANGAN!" Kalimat yang terkesan membentak itu keluar dari bibir Naru, apalagi ketika ia melihat tubuh Sasuke telah digotong oleh kedua pelayan Gaara.

Kedua orang yang disebut Izumo dan Kotetsu seakan menutup telinga akan semua, dengan wajah datarnya mereka mengabaikan suara keras Naru. Bahkan saat tubuh Sasuke digotong, mereka juga tidak peduli dengan darah yang masih menetes dari kepala.

Naru berniat mencegah, tapi salah satu tangannya sudah keburu diinjak keras oleh Gaara. Naru menjerit saat ia merasakan salah satu kukunya patah karena injakkan itu, tapi ia lebih marah lagi karena dirinya tidak bisa meraih Sasuke yang sekarang sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Gaara!" Ia semakin menangis histeris. "Lepaskaaan!" Tapi saat pintu sudah tertutup oleh kedua orang itu, pandangan matanya yang sudah merah karena air mata ia lemparkan ke Gaara.

"Kau membunuh Sasuke!" Bentaknya langsung tanpa berpikir akan dibunuh juga atau tidak. "Kau... PEMBUNUH!"

Mendadak Gaara memandang iris _s__ap__p__hire_ di bawahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bersahabat. "Lalu apa masalahnya...?" Desisnya dengan tampang yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilihat oleh Naru. Sinis.

Tetap dengan tangan Naru yang diinjaknya, pria itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi kepala mereka, lalu tanpa belas kasih ia meraih kedua pipi Naru menggunakan satu telapak tangannya, dan menekannya dengan kasar. "Kau pikir dia tidak pernah membunuh orang, eh?"

Bersama tangisannya pun Naru menggeleng, tidak mau percaya atas apa yang baru dia katakan.

Melihatnya yang semakin menangis, Gaara mendengus lalu tertawa meremehkan. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku tidak membunuhmu..."

Naru menunduk, isakannya belum berhenti untuk menangisi keadaan. Melihatnya, Gaara malah tertawa sinis dan mengendorkan cengkraman dari pipi Naru, lalu menjalankan sentuhannya sehingga berhenti di dagu sang gadis.

Masih dengan seringaian, Gaara mengadahkan wajahnya, membuat mata mereka bertemu. Ia pun membelai pipi Naru yang masih basah karena ai mata, berjalan ke bibir, dagu dan akhirnya turun ke leher.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu arti baik sebenarnya..." Sesudah kalimat itu, Gaara mendorong tubuh Naru sehingga punggung kecilnya langsung menabrak lantai.

Sesudahnya Naru tidak lagi merasakan apa-apa, sempat membuatnya mengira kalau Gaara telah meninggalkannya di ruangan itu. Tapi ketika ia membuka mata, ia malah nyaris tersedak melihat seorang Gaara yang kini sedang membuka pakaiannya—menampakkan otot-otot kekar dan berbentuk.

Entah kenapa melihat Gaara yang sudah bertelanjang dada, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk tentang hal ini.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" Melihat Gaara yang mulai menyeringai, gadis itu merapatkan cengkramannya ke kemeja, sekedar menutupi dadanya dari pandangan matanya. "Kau belum puas membunuh Sasuke di depan mataku, hah!"

Bukannya takut, orang yang ia teriaki malah semakin menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya sampai barisan gigi putihnya terlihat, membentuk sebuah senyuman mengejek.

"Tentu saja. Aku belum menikmati tubuhmu, kan?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**S****ansan****'s ****N****ote**** :**

**Masih lime! Haha. Ga tau deh, kalo jujur sebenernya aku lebih suka lime yang begitu dibandingkan lemon. Dan moga aja chap ini ngga terlalu vulgar. Tapi mau gemana lagi, besok harus nulis lemon deh :B**

.

.

**S****uper Thanks to :**

**Namikaze Trisha****, ****Vii no Kitsune****, ****Botol pasir****, ****suzuna nuttycookie****, ****Moe miaw****, ****Natsume Yuka****, ****Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi****, ****Superol****, ****kyu's neli-chan****, ****icha22madhen****, ****Reiko Motoharu****, ****Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru****, ****Recca****, ****Sieg hart****, ****dobelianaru****, ****zaivenee****, ****Twingwing RuRaKe****, Nek mwalezt, fie-chan, Akane Fukuyama, Sky pea-chan, uchi hayui chan, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**SasuFemNaru cuma sampai chap 3? Berarti deathchara dong? **Iyap :( Tapi deathchara-nya cuma di chap ini kok. **A****pa nanti akan ada 'senjata makan tuan'—Gaara awalnya benci jadi suka sama ****N****aru? **Kira-kira apa? ;) **Naru di rape? **Iya, masa Sasuke haha. **A****da lemon SasuFemNaru ngga? **Ngga. **L****ebih seru kalo rape-nya GaaFemNaru. **Setuju. **G****imana ya Naru bikin Gaara melting? **Silahkan ditebak. **Apa Naru akan berakhir di tangan Gaara? **Hm :D **Gr****apefruit****-****nya chap 3? **Iya, di chap ini grapefruit + lime, jadi di chap besok grapefruit + lemon. **R****ape-nya agak-agak BDSM ya? **Sebenernya aku masih bingung, tapi aku coba deh. Terimakasih sarannya ;) **K****asian Sasu****ke**** nonton GaaFemNaru live kayak gitu. **Hehe, iya. Justru itu rencana Gaara. **Gaara keliatan banget jahatnya. **Semoga jahat terus :p **R****equest Gaara jadi baik dong. Apa Naru akan jatuh cinta sama Gaara? Apa Naru akan hamil anaknya Gaara? ****Aku**** harap Naru awalnya benci terus jadi suka Gaara.** Kalo dijawab malah masuk spoiler sih ;p **I****ni GaaFemNaru?** Iya :D **K****asian Sasu****ke****, kan dia sayang banget sama Na****r****u. **Iya, ya. **U****pdate ngga usah cepet-cepet juga ngga apa-apa kok. **Oke. Kayaknya mulai ini aku mau updet 2 minggu sekali. **K****ok Gaara bisa jahat sama Naru?** Buat bales dendam sama Sasuke.**M****asalah SasuGaa itu apa? **Nanti aku jelasin :)

.

.

**Next**** Chapter :**

"Hh, tidak kusangka, Uchiha bangsat itu belum pernah mencobamu."

"Kenapa kau menahannya? Keluarkan suara indahmu... SEKARANG!"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu..."

"_Kami-sama_... maafkan aku... sungguh, tolong maafkan aku."

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to ****R****eview?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	4. Awal Sebuah Drama

**Previous Chapter :**

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu arti baik sebenarnya..." Sesudah kalimat itu, Gaara mendorong tubuh Naru sehingga punggung kecilnya langsung menabrak lantai.

Sesudahnya Naru tidak lagi merasakan apa-apa, sempat membuatnya mengira kalau Gaara telah meninggalkannya di ruangan itu. Tapi ketika ia membuka mata, ia malah nyaris tersedak melihat seorang Gaara yang kini sedang membuka pakaiannya—menampakkan otot-otot kekar dan berbentuk.

Entah kenapa melihat Gaara yang sudah bertelanjang dada, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk tentang hal ini.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" Melihat Gaara yang mulai menyeringai, gadis itu merapatkan cengkramannya ke kemeja, sekedar menutupi dadanya dari pandangan matanya. "Kau belum puas membunuh Sasuke di depan mataku, hah!"

Bukannya takut, orang yang ia teriaki malah semakin menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya sampai barisan gigi putihnya terlihat, membentuk sebuah senyuman mengejek.

"Tentu saja. Aku belum menikmati tubuhmu, kan?"

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Mataku terbelalak saat mendengar kalimatnya. Tubuhku bergetar menahan takut, tapi hatiku terasa panas. Aku ingin langsung berdiri dan berlari, tapi rasa _shock_ akan kematian Sasuke masih menjadi beban layaknya jangkar yang menempel di kedua kaki dan tanganku. Tapi aku yakin kalau kalimat yang dikeluarkan Gaara tadi bukanlah suatu candaan.

Kemudian ia mengalungkan lengannya padaku, lalu dengan kasar pria itu mendongakkan wajahku agar ia dapat berbisik. "Jangan sedih, malam ini aku akan membuatmu senang..."

Usai suara itu, kurasakan bibirnya menciumi kulit wajahku, berjalan perlahan sampai ke belakang telinga.

Ya, aku tau aku sedang menangis dan lemas sampai rasanya aku ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau disentuhnya lebih dari ini!

Kudorong tubuhnya sebelum ciuman tadi berubah menjadi jilatan. Setelah rangkulannya terlepas, kutampar pipi pucatnya dengan kencang. Gaara terdiam, hanya matanya yang bergerak menemuiku. Tatapannya... mengerikan.

"Mau apa kau!?" Aku berteriak keras, tidak peduli dengan isak tangisku yang semakin deras terdengar. "Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau bisa menyentuhku lagi, DASAR PEMBUNUH!"

Tapi sedetik setelah bentakan itu keluar, ia menarik kerah kemejaku dengan kasar sehingga wajah kami nyaris bertabrakan. Saat meluruskan pandangan, aku melihat matanya yang berkilat. Dia marah. Ya, marah padaku.

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction ****20****11**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | ****GaaFemNaru**** | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : ****Angst,**** Drama,**** Tragedy****, Romanc****e. | Warning : AU, OOC,**** Typos****, ****Gender**** Be****nder,**** Mature Themes, etc. |**** J****ika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**[****Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan****]**

**-**** Naru (16 th) Gaara (21 th****)****-**

**MATURE CONTENT****—****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no IV. **Awal Sebuah Drama

.

.

"Kau bilang aku pembunuh?" Gaara mendengus sebentar, pelan namun menyeramkan. "Lalu apa sebutan untuk kekasihmu?"

"Hentikan bualanmu tentang Sasuke! Dia tidak mungkin pernah membunuh!"

"Tsch, kau masih kecil..." Ia memberikanku sebuah pandangan sinis, masih tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang kulukai. "Kau tidak tau apa-apa..." Bisiknya sebelum memberikanku bentakan berintonasi tinggi. "Bahkan kau sendiri juga tidak tau sifat busuk kekasihmu!"

"Tidak mungkin!" Aku menjerit tidak terima, kudorong dirinya sampai terjungklang ke belakang dengan posisi aku yang segera menduduki perutnya.

Aku langsung menjeratkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya, dan mengencangkan pegangan itu sampai buku-buku jariku menguning—aku tidak peduli dia akan mati atau tidak, yang penting aku benar-benar emosi. Gaara sendirilah yang mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kudengar.

"Dengar ya, gadis kecil..." Gumamnya tanpa suara yang seperti tercekik, lalu ia menarik perlahan kemejaku agar wajah kami kembali berdekatan. "Sasuke membunuh orang yang paling kucintai di depan mataku, sama sepertimu yang melihat kematian Sasuke. Karena itu, SASUKE JUGA PEMBUNUH, DIA SAMA SEPERTIKU!"

"CUKUP!"

**BUAKH**!

Dengan tenaga yang kuusahakan maksimal, kupukul wajahnya, membuat beberapa gigi di dalam menyobek kulit bibirnya.

Gaara tidak marah, dia hanya berdecih ke lantai—mengeluarkan ludah yang bercampur darah dari mulutnya—lalu ia menatap mataku dengan seringaian. "Seingatku, pagi tadi matamu seakan masih memujiku..." Ia tertawa meremehkan sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya. Tangannya membelai pipiku secara perlahan. "Sekarang, ke mana mata itu...?"

"KAU GILA!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi kutepis tangannya dan langsung berdiri. Sambil membenarkan pakaian yang kukenakan, aku berniat pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi nyatanya Gaara sudah keburu membuatku berhenti melangkah dengan mengenggam pergelangan kakiku.

"Sudah?"

Aku menolehkan wajahku.

"Hanya segitu saja kau berada di atasku, eh?" Lalu ia menaruh telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke belahan bibirnya yang menunjukkan senyum mengerikan. "Kau tidak mencium bibir atau leherku...?"

"Hh, kukira kau tipe yang liar bila ada di atas, tapi ternyata..." Ia memberi jeda untuk melirik kedua mataku yang tengah memandangnya.

Emosiku memuncak, tanpa kupedulikan kalimatnya aku langsung menyentakkan kakiku yang ia pegang. "APA-APAAN KAU INI!? LEPASKAN KAKIKU!"

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, sekarang giliranku, sayang..."

**JDUKH! **

Dengan cepat ia membuatku terbanting keras ke lantai yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang empuk.

.

.

**:**** m****i****st****a****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi ****:**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Naru meringkuk menahan rasa sakit di bagian tubuhnya yang langsung menabrak lantai, terutama rahang bawahnya yang serasa retak karena hantaman tadi. Rasa sakit tadi seakan menyetrum tulang, bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar kalau Gaara sudah berada di atas dirinya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Naru tersiksa atas posisinya yang sekarang. Nyeri masih mengitari semua pusat sakit, tapi Gaara sudah menindihnya tanpa ditahan apapun. Dadanya sesak karena menanggung seluruh beban pria itu. Dan tentu saja setelah sesak nafas, bukannya ia bebas untuk meraih oksigen, Gaara malah memenjara bibirnya dengan ganas.

"Ahh—ahhnngg! Ahh!" Pekikan Naru langsung tercampur dengan lenguhan, membuat Gaara yang menyatukan bibir mereka hanya tersenyum senang. Tanpa kesulitan apapun Gaara langsung merobek tali bra yang masih menggantung di lengan Naru, dan menarik paksa kemejanya sampai terlepas.

Dan karena Gaara sedang meniban Naru yang meronta hebat—dengan pakaian hampir terlepas semua—keduanya dapat saling merasakan dada polos mereka saling menekan dan bergesekan.

Merasa adanya puncak dada Naru yang sudah mengeras itu bersentuhan dengannya, satu tangan Gaara otomatis bergerak untuk meremas kasar bukit Naru. Seakan tidak ingin membuang waktu, tangannya yang lain menuju kaitan rok, menarik resleting sampai terlihatlah pemandangan menarik dari sana. Naru ingin menendang Gaara, tapi kedua kakinya sudah dijepit oleh kedua kaki si rambut merah.

Saking menyukai rontaan Naru yang membuatnya tertantang, Gaara sampai lupa waktu. Dia hanya mau memagut dan memaksanya, bahkan tanpa disadarinya Naru sudah menangis karena benar-benar tidak mendapatkan pasokan oksigen.

"Mfffhhh—ahh aiihh..." Mendengar suara helaan nafas berat Naru di sela ciumannya yang sudah seperti suara penderita penyakit pernafasan, Gaara mulai melepaskan kegiatannya dan mengizinkan Naru untuk bernafas.

Gaara hanya menyeringai saat melihat Naru yang wajah penuh keringatnya memerah dan sedang berusaha bernafas sampai terbatuk-batuk. Untuk menghirup nafas pun ia sampai menggunakan mulutnya agar dapat mengkonsumsi banyak oksigen, tapi hal itu malah membuat dadanya perih karena sudah hampir semenit bernafas tanpa udara.

Desah nafas dan tangisan yang terdengar sangat menjelaskan kalau dirinya tersiksa. Naru sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia merasa dirinya sudah seperti orang yang tenggelam di udara.

Merasa ada kesempatan, Gaara mulai melepaskan rok Naru melewati kaki jenjangnya yang putih, sehingga tubuh itu hanya tertutupi oleh celana dalam berwarna merah mencolok. Setelah itu Gaara berdiri dan menjambak Naru dan menyeretnya di lantai. Ia mendengar jelas Naru yang sedang menjerit kesakitan saat rambut pirang panjangnya ditarik—seakan dirinya adalah anjing peliharaan yang sedang diajak majikannya jalan-jalan.

Tapi Gaara tidak peduli, bahkan dia tega menyentakkan rambut Naru bila ia tidak mau mengikutinya. Gaara berniat menarik Naru sampai kamarnya yang berada di sebelah, tapi ia sempat berhenti untuk mengambil beberapa tali yang tadi sempat dilepaskan dan dipotong oleh Sasuke.

Sesudahnya, ia langsung menyeret Naru tanpa ampun ke dalam ruangan lain. Sebuah kamar yang bernuansa putih. Tempat itu sangat berbeda dari ruangan tadi yang lebih menyerupai gudang. Dilemparnya gadis yang hampir telanjang sempurna itu ke kasurnya, dan tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya, Gaara kembali meniban Naru. Ia melanjutkan aksinya, dijilati leher Naru sambil sesekali menyesap dan mengigitinya bertubi-tubi sampai tercetak warna merah di sana.

Naru memang masih kesulitan untuk bernafas, tapi mendapatkan perlakuan dari Gaara dengan pasrah sangatlah membuatnya jijik kepada diri sendiri. Setelah menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering, gadis itu mencoba melawan kembali.

Naru menaruh tangan lemahnya ke kepala Gaara dan menjambak rambut merah di atasnya dengan keras, tidak peduli Gaara akan marah atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin memberontak dan terlepas dari semua ini.

"He-Hentikan! Uhhh!" Teriaknya dengan suara serak, bahkan terdengar seperti mau habis.

Tapi bagi yang mendengarkan, suara itu hanya seperti suara erangan nikmat yang... seksi. Dan tentu saja, di telinganya seakan berkata kalau Naru meminta lebih dari ini.

Gaara menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Naru untuk mengikat tangannya di tiang ranjang tidur. Awalnya Gaara melupakan cakaran atau pukulan yang diterima dari tangan kiri Naru, tapi ketika ia berhasil mencakar kelopak mata Gaara, tamparan keraslah yang dijadikan balasan ke pipi berkumis kucing itu.

"Diamlah sedikit..." Sinisnya.

Naru hanya bisa menangis, pipi kanannya terasa panas karena ulah Gaara yang tadi. Setelah menyelesaikan ikatan di tangan kanan Naru, ia pun beralih mencengkram tangan kirinya dan ikut mengikatkan di ujung ranjang yang lain, membuat dada besar Naru terekspos jelas di hadapan Gaara.

"Kau! Lepaskan tali ini! Uhhkk!" Naru memberontak, sudah berkali-kali ia menarik kedua tangannya agar terlepas dari tali dan menggerakan tubuhnya agar Gaara segera pergi dari atas perutnya. Tapi kegiatannya hanya membuat Gaara semakin bernafsu melihat kedua payudara yang sudah dilapisi keringat itu bergoyang liar di depannya.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU...!"

Gaara menatap iris biru langit di depannya. "Kau benci padaku...?" Ia mendekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tidak lupa akan setiap ujung jemarinya yang sudah membelai dada Naru.

"Kalau begitu kau mengerti rasa benciku pada Sasuke." Bisiknya. "Tapi dendamku dengannya belum berhenti sampai sini. Aku juga akan membuatnya menangis di alam baka..." Ia mengecup sekilas sudut bibir Naru, lalu melanjutkan. "Dengan menyiksamu."

Naru berusaha memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari Gaara, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena kedua tangan Gaara sudah menahan kepalanya agar ia bisa mencium bibir Naru dengan penuh nafsu.

Ciuman itu berlangsung, membuat suara decapan yang terus menggema dan membuat perut Naru serasa dililit oleh api.

Panas... dan sesak.

Lalu tanpa menunggu lama, Gaara melepaskannya dengan cepat sehingga terkesan buru-buru, tapi hal itu menguntungkan Naru untuk membuatnya bernafas.

Dan ternyata benar, Gaara memang sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi anggota tubuh Naru yang lain. Ia menyesapi dagu dan kulit leher di bawahnya, lalu turun ke bahu Naru—meninggalkan deretan bercak merah yang akan bertahan lama di sana.

Lalu setelah sampai ke bukit kembar milik Naru, ia menjadi ganas memangsa puncaknya yang sudah menegang dan berwarna _pink_ kemerahan, apalagi rasa keringat Naru yang terasa seperti bumbu hidangan untuk menyantap benda kenyalnya. Gaara menghisapnya dengan rakus sekaligus menariknya dengan gigi-giginya yang sudah terlanjur gemas. Sedangkan yang punya hanya bisa memejamkan mata, memiringkan wajah dan mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, berusaha agar tidak terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara pembangkit gairah untuk Gaara.

Tapi nyatanya jemari Gaara sudah bergerak. Saking seriusnya menahan desahan, ia sampai tidak sadar akan jemari Gaara yang sudah membelai dengan lembut belahan bibir kewanitaannya di dalam kain tipis yang sudah basah. Lalu tanpa izin yang punya, orang itu langsung memasukan sedikit jemarinya ke dalam celana dan menjelajahi lekuk bagian tersebut.

"Ahhngh! Janghhaan di sannaa ahh... hh!"

Gaara menekan jemarinya untuk memasuki lebih dalam dan bergerak membentuk belaian lembut, membuat si pirang jadi menggelinjang kegelian dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Tanpa disadarinya ia telah menaikkan punggungnya karena efek sensasi yang baru ia terima, dan hal itu membuat Gaara merespon baik dada Naru yang semakin membusung padanya. Gerakan lembut itu membuat ia menangis menahan getaran yang dirasakan, perutnya serasa keram dan Gaara terus memperkerjakan jarinya.

Wajahnya memerah, bibirnya bergetar, dan kepalan tangannya mengerat. Pemandangan itulah yang membuat pria bermarga Sabaku itu tersenyum.

"Ga-Gaara... ja-jangannn... d-di sanaa—AAHH!"

Berbarengan dengan teriakan itu, Gaara merasakan sebuah semburan cairan hangat yang berasal dari milik Naru.

"Kau memang berteriak tidak suka, tapi kau bisa merasakannya sendiri... tubuhmu menikmati sentuhanku." Suara meremehkan itu terdengar. Gaara menjilati jemarinya yang basah, membuat Naru semakin menangis, kali ini dengan menanggung rasa malu akan dirinya.

Setelah mengeluarkan entah apa dari kemaluannya, ia sempat merasa lemas. Karena alasan itu ia sedikit dibuat lega saat Gaara bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di lantai. Ia kira semuanya akan selesai sekarang juga, tapi ternyata Gaara malah membuka resleting celananya.

Sampai ia mendengar suara berdecit kasur yang ada di bawahnya—petanda Gaara sudah kembali naik ke atas ranjang. Jeritannya kembali terdengar ketika pemilik rambut merah itu menarik celana dalamnya yang basah sampai terlepas dan dilemparkan ke sembarang tempat.

Lalu matanya kembali terbuka di saat ia merasakan benda tegang yang tumpul telah menyentuh bibir kewanitaannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat tubuh gadis yang jauh lebih kecil darinya terkesiap dan membelalakan mata.

Tapi ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak dapat menahan sensasi ini. Sebuah sensasi yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar di saat Gaara menggesekan kepala kejantanannya ke bibir kewanitaan Naru yang sudah basah oleh cairannya sendiri.

Naru menjerit tertahan saat Gaara sedikit memajukan sang batang ke dalam tubuhnya. Sampai akhirnya Gaara berhenti tepat di mana ia merasakan sebuah penghalang tipis untuk memasukinya lebih jauh.

Jujur, Gaara sedikit kaget. Tapi karena adanya penemuan tadi, ia tertawa sinis. "Hh, tidak kusangka Uchiha bangsat itu belum pernah mencobamu."

Naru hanya bisa memejamkan mata kencang-kencang dan menggeleng. "Ga-Gaara! Kumohon ja-jangan lakukan ini!"

Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara. Di saat kepala batangnya semakin maju, tubuh Naru bergetar hebat. Ketakutan dan kepasrahan melanda. Tangannya terikat, tubuhnya terasa tegang dan tidak bisa digerakan.

"Suatu kehormatan menjadi yang pertama..."

"JANGAAN! JANGAAAN—KYAAAAAA!" Berbarengan dengan meremas kepalan tangan, teriakan pun pecah saat benda tegang milik Gaara memasukinya dalam sekali sentakan—dan juga merobek selaput daranya tanpa ampun. Naru menangis menjerit-jerit, tapi belum sampai ia menenangkan rasa sakit, Gaara sudah memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Setelah sentakan buru-buru yang keenamkalinya, ia sudah merasa dinding milik Naru mulai berkedut untuk merespon. Gaara berhenti sebentar untuk menghela nafas, lalu mengelap keringat yang sudah menetes dari pelipisnya menggunakan bahu. Perlahan, iapun memejamkan matanya erat-erat, merasakan betapa hangat dan sempit dinding yang memijat batang tegangnya dengan gerakan cepat layaknya detak jantung gadis yang sedang ia nodai.

"CK... _sshhiit_!" Erang pria berambut merah dengan penuh kenikmatan, ia baringkan tubuhnya yang ikut terkena sensasi itu di atas tubuh Naru, dan sampai saking nikmatnya secara tidak sadar ia meremas kencang masing-masing dada di depannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sakiiit! Ukkh, hiks...!"

"Kau hebat, Naru..." Dengan susah payah ia membuka matanya untuk melihat gadis itu yang sedang menangis, sangat berbeda dari Gaara yang sangat menikmati hal ini. "Ahahaha, si brengsek itu pasti menyesal aku mendahuluinya! HAHAHA!"

Disertai gelak tawa, ia memulai temponya dengan cepat, membuat tubuh Naru mengejang karena sentakan demi sentakan yang diberikan.

"Aah! Ah! Ah!" Matanya terpejam, wajahnya memerah ikut merasakan kenikmatan itu. "Ah! Gaahraa—mnggh!" Tapi cepat-cepat ia mengigit bibirnya untuk mencegah suara itu kembali keluar. Tapi Gaara yang melihat langsung menamparnya, membuat bibir bawah Naru berdarah karena gigi yang menggigitnya terdorong oleh tangan Gaara.

"KELUARKAN SUARA TADI!" Bentakan itu dikeluarkannya berserta jambakan kasar di helaian pirangnya.

"AHK! SAKIIT!"

"Dengarkan kata-kataku, dasar jalang! BUKA MULUTMU!" Bentaknya sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke mulut Naru dan membukanya dengan paksa agar suara itu keluar tanpa tertahan.

"HHHH—AAAHHH!"

Tanpa disadari Gaara, ternyata Naru sudah mengeluarkan orgasmenya yang kedua. Tapi kali ini ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan kepunyaannya dari Naru dan terus bergerak mengguncang tubuh mereka, sampai terdengar suara decapan kedua benda itu yang sedang beraksi.

Naru menangis, ia memiringkan wajahnya dan membiarkan rahangnya terbuka. Ia pasrah, tidak peduli lagi erangan apa yang akan keluar dari pita suaranya. Yang penting ia sudah tidak bisa menahan semua sakit yang didapatkannya.

Di awali suara desah nafas yang seakan berlomba, nafas itu mulai disertai suara lirihannya yang ia jamin akan berakhir menjadi suara pembangkit gairah. Dan tentu saja suara Naru kembali terdengar.

Lirihan itu memang terdengar lemah, tapi tentu saja sudah menjadi efek yang hebat bagi si pendengar. Sesudah melihat kepasrahan Naru dan guncangan dadanya yang sesuai gerakan, Gaara mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, nafas memburu dikeluarkannya dari mulut yang menampakan seringaian.

"BRENGSEK! Naru, kau harus selalu menjadi milikku! Kau milikku! Milikku seorang!" Dengan mata yang kembali ke bawah, ia mempercepat temponya dengan meremas kencang dada si pirang sampai tangannya ikut bergetar—saking kencangnya.

"Hhhah! Ah! Ah sa-sakkiit...! Gahhraaa, ahh, sakhiitt...!" Jeritan Naru semakin kencang. Tapi dia hanya bisa menangis, gadis itu belum bisa mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyakitkan di saat hujaman Gaara semakin kencang. Gesekan benda besar milik pria itu membuat dindingnya terasa perih seakan berdarah. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dirasakannya selain rasa sakit, sakit dan sakit.

Lalu mendadak Gaara menaikan temponya yang memang sudah cepat ke Naru. Bendanya terasa semakin keras dan menyakitkan. Walaupun tidak tau, ia sangat yakin bahwa tubuh Gaara akan mengeluarkan benihnya.

"GAARAA...!" Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, ia berteriak kencang, "JANGAN DI SANA! JANGAN DI SANA AHH AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Dirasakannya sebuah klimaks yang membuat perutnya mengejang, merasakan ribuan sperma Gaara dengan cepat merambat naik ke rahimnya dan menjelajah di sana.

"Hhhh..." Bersama nafas tersenggal, ia menaruh dahinya yang sudah dipenuhi keringat di dahi Naru. Tubuh mereka masih bersatu, rasanya Gaara benar-benar sudah ketagihan dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Naru. Walaupun secara paksa. "Kau..."

"Su-Sudahh... kumohon..."

Gaara tidak menjawab, tapi ia malah kembali memberikan hentakan yang berawal pelan. Kepunyaannya yang sudah kembali tegang lagi-lagi menggesek dinding kewanitaannya yang sudah semakin sakit.

Merasa Gaara sudah terbebas dari rasa lelah, ia menggerakan Naru dengan tempo sedang sambil memainkan puncak dada naru dengan lidahnya. Tangannya pun juga tidak ikut diam, ia memainkan dadanya yang lain.

Tapi tidak ada erangan atau desahan lagi yang terdengar, tentu saja karena Naru sudah pingsan. Dengan posisi yang masih sama ia biarkan Gaara menjelajahi tubuhnya sampai orang itu selesai sendiri.

Ia sudah tidak peduli.

Tenaganya sudah habis, dan dirinya juga sudah terlanjur... kotor.

.

.

**:**** m****i****st****a****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi ****:**

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Merasakan cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahku, dengan susah payah kubuka mataku yang berat, lalu kulihat kamar bernuansa putih.

Ya, aku ingat, ini kamar milik Gaara.

Tak lama setelah mengingat namanya, aku langsung tersentak dan refleks melihat ke samping—untuk tau orang itu ada di sebelah atau tidak. Tapi nyatanya hanya aku sendiri yang berada di kamar ini. Sambil menghela nafas lega, kubenarkan posisiku menjadi terduduk.

Tapi sebelum aku menggerakkan badan, tubuhku lengket dan rasa sakit dari daerah kewanitaanku yang langsung menjalar ke mana-mana. Aku tau kenapa rasa sakit ini menyerang, tapi aku harus memastikannya...

Tanpa memperdulikan tubuhku yang bergetar karena pegal dan sakit, aku memaksakan diri untuk duduk di atas kasur berseprai putih ini. Kutarik selimut yang menutupiku lalu membaliknya, sampai mata _sa__p__phire_-ku mendadak berkaca-kaca saat ketakutan tadi menjadi kenyataan.

Kulihat noda merah di seprei tempatku tertidur.

Darah keperawanan.

Dan orang yang pada awalnya kukira baik itulah yang menodaiku.

Sambil menggeleng tidak percaya, aku langsung menggigit bibirku untuk menahan semua perasaan buruk ini. Namun, hal yang harus kulakukan adalah... keluar dari sini.

Dengan kasar aku menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosku, lalu kucoba untuk tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang terus menghampiri saat aku turun dari ranjang. Tertatih-tatih kuambil pakaianku yang teronggok begitu saja di lantai, lalu memakainya. Tapi tidak untuk pakaian dalam, karena selain sudah sobek, jika memakainya pun aku yakin akan terasa perih.

Setelah aku memakai kemeja dan rok, pertama aku membuka pintu lalu menutupnya dengan pelan, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak membuat suara.

Tapi di saat aku berbalik, mendadak pemandanganku berubah menjadi dada bidang yang terbalut kemeja coklat. Aku terperanjat melihatnya dan refleks langsung melangkah mundur, sehingga punggungku menabrak pintu yang ada di belakang.

Tanpa mendongakkan wajah aku sudah tau siapa orang itu, tanpa aba-aba aku langsung berlari untuk menghindarinya, melupakan sakit yang masih sangat terasa di selakanganku.

Tapi Gaara sudah lebih dulu menarik perut dan membantin punggungku ke pintu.

"Sa-Sakit..." Gumamku pelan dengan menunduk. "Gaara, lepaskan aku..."

Mata hijaunya berpindah ke bibirku yang masih membengkak bekas semalam. Bukannya kasihan, Gaara hanya tersenyum dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang dan menarikku mendekat, sehingga badan kami saling berdempetan dan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dariku.

"Mungkin aku akan menolak permohonanmu." Balasnya pelan sambil menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku, lalu mengeluarkan lidah untuk menjilati luka-luka kecil akibat semalam. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tubuhku sudah sangat lelah akibat diperkosa Gaara semalaman—entahlah sampai berapa jam.

"Aku ingin kembali menyentuhmu lagi." Ia berbicara sambil menempelkan tangannya ke dadaku yang masih terbalut kemeja. Lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka satu persatu kancing yang menutupi lekuk tubuhku di dalam.

Aku terdiam, tidak meronta atau gerakan menolak lainya, hanya air mata yang kutunjukkan untuk pria yang masih ingin menjamah tubuhku itu. Lalu sesudah semua kancing terbuka, terlihat jelas sekali lagi dada polosku di depannya.

Dadaku berkeringat dingin, putih walaupun banyak tanda-tanda merah karyanya. Bahkan ada beberapa yang berdarah—karena giginya—tapi sudah mengering.

Melihat hal itu, mata Gaara tampak berubah, aku yakin ia ingin kembali menerkamku tanpa ampun. Tapi ada suatu hal yang menahan nafsunya.

"Lima menit lagi aku harus pergi, dan aku tidak suka bercinta dengan waktu yang sebentar." Katanya sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di bawah leherku yang dipenuhi _kiss__mark_. Lalu tangan itu bergerak pelan menelusuri dada, pinggang dan berakhir di pinggul, membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

Kemudian ia menatap mataku walaupun aku sudah tidak sudi menatapnya dan hanya menunduk.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu..."

Dengan cepat kalimat itu langsung membuat _jade_ dan _sa__p__phire_-ku saling bertatapan. "Atau lebih tepatnya pada tubuhmu." Imbuhnya sambil tertawa meremehkan melihat aku yang berpikir kalau kalimat itu serius.

"Jadi... lebih baik kau pergi dari sini." Katanya sambil memeluk tubuhku sehingga dadaku kembali menempel di kain kemejanya, lalu ia berbisik pelan. "Atau kau mau menungguku pulang untuk melanjutkannya?"

Tanpa mendengar kalimat itu lebih panjang, aku langsung mendorongnya, dan tanpa berbasa-basi lagi aku berlari menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

**:**** m****i****st****a****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi ****:**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Ia sama sekali tidak menghentikan ayunan kakinya untuk pergi menjauh dari rumah itu. Rumah yang baru sehari ia tempati, tapi sudah memberikannya banyak kenangan buruk. Kenangan yang pastinya akan ia ingat seumur hidup.

Banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan heran, entah apakah ada hal negatif yang terbesit dipikiran masing-masing atau tidak. Yang penting ia hanya ingin menghilang, ya, menghilang dari semua.

"_Kami-sama_... maafkan aku..." Isaknya sambil terus berlari, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berhenti.

Sakit... ini terlalu sakit untuk fisik dan mentalnya.

"Sungguh, maafkan aku..."

Permohonan maafnya terus terdengar, tapi ia juga berharap—sangat-sangat berharap...

Bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya berjumpa dengan...

Sabaku Gaara.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**S****ansan's Note :**

**Oke, akhirnya aku buat lemon. Btw, ini lemon pertama yang aku buat di fanfict. Emang sih, nantinya masih banyak lemon yang lain, tapi aku ngarepnya drama-nya masih tetep menonjol juga. **

**Ohiya, untuk request BDSM, aku bakal ngambil bondage tali-talian di sini, tapi untuk yang lebihnya bakal aku taro beberapa chapter depan. Tapi itu dikit doang, jadi jangan terlalu berharap bakal hot, ya? Abis kasian sama Naru (aku yang searching gambar bondage aja udah merinding kalo itu Naru yang jadi korban ;p)**

.

.

**S****uper Thanks to :**

**Botol pasir****, ****Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi****, ****Twingwing RuRaKe****, ****Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi****, ****kyu's neli-chan****, ****Natsume Yuka****, ****CcloverRuki****, ****suzuna nutty cookie****, ****Namikaze Trisha****, ****Icha22madhen****, ****Nak mwalezt****, ****Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og****, ****Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru****, ****Vii no Kitsune****, ****Superol****, ****zaivenee****, ****Moe miaw****, ****Recca****, Tamichi Uchiha, Yue Heartphilia****.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions**** :**

**Request lemonnya yang sadis. **Kalo ini belom sadis, akan kuusahain di chap-chap depan. **C****hap-nya kependekan. **Kukira malah kepanjangan haha. **P****enjedaannya dikurangin aja. **Sebenernya itu cuma untuk mata reader bernafas waktu baca (alesan yang wth) tapi kalo itu kegunaannya aslinya, akan kuubah deh. Terimakasih :) **Apa ****nanti ****Gaara bakal ****jatuh cinta sama Naru? Gaara bakal tobat? ****B****uat Gaara terpuruk gara-gara Naru**** ya****?**** Apa ini**** Happy ending?** Kita lihat aja chap-chap nanti. **E****ndingnya GaaNaru kan? **Tentu. **N****aru masih perawan? **Iya. **G****aada yang bisa nyelamatin Naru ya? **Iya, Naru di sini kubuat sebatang kara. **U****pdate-nya perminggu**** aja****. **Sebenernya sih bisa, tapi kalo aku kehilangan mood nulis, bisa-bisa chap selanjutnya berbulan-bulan (kayak fic lainku). **P****engen banget Naru hamil. **Hehe. **Kenapa ngga dari dulu aja Gaara buat Sasuke mati? **Awalnya kan pengen bunuh Naru di depan mata Sasu. Tapi malah kebalik. **Apa di****sini a****da Itachi? **Ada tapi perannya sedikit. **S****asuFemNaru udah selesai sampai sini? **Iya, tapi di chap-chap depan hubungan mereka bakal dibahas lagi. **N****aru terkesan menikmati. **Kritik yang ini buat aku sadar... haha jadi malu. Semoga di chap ini kesan terlalu menikmatinya udah sedikit ilang. **U****ntuk Superol-san.**^^d (gini aja deh) tapi silahkan menebak, Gaara disini sifatnya plin-plan parah loh. **L****emon buat yang asem dong. **Aku ngga bisa bedain mana yang asem dan mana yang soft, jadi maklumin ya. **B****DSM itu apa ya?** B = Bondage. D = Dicipline, S = Sadism, dan M = Masokism. Singkatnya sih itu :) **I****ni kan cerita GaaNaruko. Naru****to**** ngga dimunculin? **Loh, bukannya Naruko itu FemNaru? Kayaknya ngga bakal ada Naruto.** Kenapa Sasu matinya ngga sadis?** Ngga tega haha. **M****unculin pairing lain, atau Hinata ****&**** Sakura. **Di kerangka fict-ku sih ampe tamat ini tetep GaaFemNaru, ngga pake slight-slight lain. Jadi, ngga bakal ada pair lain, kecuali ada beberapa peran tambahan. Tapi, kalo ceritanya udah bosenin tinggal bilang aja ke aku :)

.

.

**N****ext Chapter :**

"Lihat dia Sasuke... menangislah di atas sana karena kau sudah tidak bisa lagi balas dendam padaku."

"Tolong dia, Gaara-_kun_... nikahi dirinya."

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang yang kubuat seperti itu, kau malah menyuruhku untuk menolongnya?"

"Dia juga anakku, Naru... biarkan aku ikut bertanggung jawab."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**M****ind to ****R****eview?**

.

.

**SAN****SANKYU**


	5. Hamil?

**P****revious Chapter :**

Ia sama sekali tidak menghentikan ayunan kakinya untuk pergi menjauh dari rumah itu. Rumah yang baru sehari ia tempati, tapi sudah memberikannya banyak kenangan buruk. Kenangan yang pastinya akan ia ingat seumur hidup.

Banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan heran, entah apakah ada hal negatif yang terbesit dipikiran masing-masing atau tidak. Yang penting ia hanya ingin menghilang, ya, menghilang dari semua.

"_Kami-sama_... maafkan aku..." Isaknya sambil terus berlari, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berhenti.

Sakit... ini terlalu sakit untuk fisik dan mentalnya.

"Sungguh, maafkan aku..."

Permohonan maafnya terus terdengar, tapi ia juga berharap—sangat-sangat berharap...

Bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya berjumpa dengan...

Sabaku Gaara.

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Sudah lewat beberapa bulan sejak kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi. Kejadian di mana aku kehilangan keperawananku—sesuatu yang dijadikan harga mati untuk para perempuan. Tapi yang paling membuatku terpukul, aku juga melihat peti mati kekasihku yang sudah kembali ke tanah.

Ya, Sasuke sudah meninggal.

Dia terbunuh di depan kedua mataku.

Aku memang salah satu dalang yang pantas disalahkan dari kematian Sasuke, tapi aku tidak berani untuk mendatangi secara langsung acara pemakamannya. Bukan karena takut menemui keluarga Uchiha yang sangat berduka, melainkan takut kenangan bersamanya akan bergulir lagi di benakku.

Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup mengingatnya.

Dan kini, semua hanya menyisakan penderitaan yang akan kutanggung sendiri sampai beberapa tahun ke depan...

Bersama 'dirinya'.

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction ****20****11**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | ****GaaFemNaru**** | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : ****Angst,**** Drama,**** Tragedy****, Romance****. | Warning : AU, OOC,**** Typos****, ****Gender**** B****ender,**** Mature Themes, etc. |**** J****ika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**[****Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan****]**

**-**** Naru (16 th) Gaara (21 th****)****-**

**MATURE CONTENT****—****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no V. **Hamil?

.

.

"HOEEKK...! Uhukk! UNGH!"

Kepalaku terasa pening saat memuntahkan hampir seluruh isi perutku ke wastafel. Bahkan karena suara nafas memburu dan batukan bertubi-tubi yang terus saja kukeluarkan, Matsuri sampai datang ke toilet tempatku berada.

"Naru-_nee_, ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil mendekat dan mengelus punggungku yang terbalut kostum _maid_. Ya, aku dan Matsuri memang sedang berkerja _part time_ di salah satu _maid cafe _dekat sekolah.

Masih dengan punggung tangan yang menutup bibir, aku menolehkan wajah ke arah si _brunette_ yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku itu. "Aa, sepertinya aku masuk angin."

"Naru-_nee_ pucat sekali, mau kubuatkan teh hangat?" Nadanya terdengar khawatir saat melihat wajahku yang merah padam dan meneteskan banyak keringat.

"Ti-Tidak perlu, maaf... aku... a-aku—uhukk!" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat, lambungku terasa bergejolak—seperti sedang memijat seluruh isinya untuk mengeluarkan lagi melalui kerongkonganku.

"Sudahlah, _Neesan_... tunggu sebentar, ya!"

Ketika Matsuri keluar toilet, aku yang sekarang ditinggal sendirian ini mulai kembali membasuh bibirku dengan air. Setelah bersih, aku mengadahkan wajah untuk memandang pantulan bayanganku di cermin.

Kuhela nafasku dalam-dalam. Benar kata Matsuri, aku terlihat pucat...

Sungguh, aku tidak tau ini masuk angin atau apa, tapi entah kenapa aku baru sekali merasakannya selama 16 tahun aku hidup.

Ataukah jangan-jangan...

Langsung terbayang olehku seluruh kejadian saat Gaara menyetubuhiku dengan kasar. Pinggulnya yang bergerak untuk memberikanku hujaman menyakitkan, tangan yang tiada henti mengerayangiku, dan teriakannya yang dipenuhi pujian melecehkan sekaligus hinaan padaku dalam satu kalimat.

Mengingat hal itu, bulu kudukku meremang dan lagi-lagi kumuntahkan makanan yang sudah hancur dari perutku.

Setelah muntahan yang entahlah sudah keberapa, tubuhku melemas. Seakan hilang kesadaran, aku langsung jatuh terduduk di atas lantai toilet yang kering. Sambil berusaha menormalkan nafasku yang memburu, aku pun menarik tas yang sudah dari tadi menemaniku di dekat wastafel.

Keringat terus mengalir tanpa henti, membuat aku mengelap dan menyibakkan poni lepekku sebelum memicingkan mata ke sekitar ruangan. Setelah kupastikan tidak ada orang lain di dekat sini, kubuka resleting tas dan mengambil _test pack_ yang sudah terpakai.

Kulihat garisnya—yang adalah hasil kerja dari benda itu—lalu mataku memburam karena air mata yang menggenang.

Apa garis ini... berartikan positif?

Tangisanku pecah. Kurangkul kedua lututku dengan dan membenamkan wajahku di sana.

_Kami-sama_... kenapa hal ini benar-benar terjadi?

"_Teme_... ma-maafkan aku..."

.

.

**:**** m****i****st****a****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi ****:**

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Naru-_nee_... ini tehmu..."

Suara itu terdengar sesudah Naru berjalan beberapa langkah keluar toilet. Si pirang menoleh perlahan, melihat Matsuri yang membawakan teh hangat. Ia berusaha mengulum senyum lalu menerima pemberiannya.

"Ah, terima kasih..."

Naru hanya menyeruput sedikit teh hangat itu lalu meresapinya, setidaknya rasa manis teh sedikit membuat otaknya rileks.

"_Neesan_ kenapa? Sudah hampir sebulan ini aku melihat Naru-_nee_ lesu..."

Naru menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, sebenarnya aku sehat seperti biasa, tapi mungkin lagi sedikit lelah. Aktifitas tambahan di sekolah benar-benar menganggu kesehatanku." Kilahnya.

Matsuri mengangguk. Lalu saat ia akan bertanya lagi, laju suaranya sudah terpotong oleh suara lain.

"Matsuri! Naru!"

Suara _maid_ lain yang sedang berkerja terdengar memanggil mereka. "Iya! Kenapa?" Naru langsung menjawab dengan kencang sebelum Matsuri mendahuluinya—sengaja ia lakukan agar terlihat lebih semangat.

"Tolong bantu aku! Kita sedang kebanjiran pengunjung!"

"Oke!" Setelah menjawab mantap, Naru meminum habis teh manis buatan Matsuri sampai tak tersisa lalu meletakannya di atas meja. Sebelum ia berjalan, Naru tersenyum lebar. "Lihat, kan? Aku baik-baik saja! Nah, ayo kerja!"

Sesudah kalimat itu, Naru keluar ruang istirahat para _maid_ untuk membantu, disusul Matsuri yang langsung berkerja di kasir. Tapi baru saja mengantar tiga pesanan, gerakan Naru terhenti. Nafasnya seperti terputus, dadanya sesak dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dengan susah payah ia acuhkan rasa menyakitkan di dalam tubuhnya dan tetap berjalan mengambil nampan keempat.

Diantarkanlah nampan yang sudah tersedia beberapa potongan _cake_ ke meja nomor 5. Awalnya ia mengantarkan pesanan itu dengan raut wajah lesu, tapi saat melihat senyuman dan ucapan terimakasih dari pelanggan, sepertiga sakit di tubuhnya mendadak terlepas.

Naru mencoba tersenyum. Sudah seharusnya ia bersyukur akan keadaan ini. Usia janinnya memang belum sampai dua bulan, tapi bagaimana kalau sudah berumur tiga bulan? Bukannya perutnya akan membesar?

Entahlah sampai kapan ia bisa menjalani kehidupan normal. Karena setelah bayinya semakin tumbuh, ia yakin tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman dan sederet aktifitas yang dari dulu ia jalani.

Ya, Naru memang lebih takut kalau ada sahabat dekat yang tau tentang janin ini dibandingkan diketahui orangtuanya sendiri.

Kenapa?

Karena Naru seorang yatim piatu. Tapi itu hanya masalah lama yang tidak ingin ia tangisi lagi. Kini ia hanya berharap kedua orangtuanya bahagia di surga.

Walaupun tidak punya keluarga, Naru sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan ia gugurkan. Ia akan merawatnya seorang diri, sekalipun bayi yang akan lahir adalah hasil benih yang ditanam paksa oleh orang yang membunuh kekasihnya.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang ia berbalik untuk mengantarkan pesanan lain, tapi secara tidak sengaja Naru menatap seseorang yang baru memasuki _cafe_.

Sebenarnya, orang itu terlihat seperti pria biasa. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya terlihat mencolok...

Rambut merah.

Sontak Naru langsung berbalik membelakanginya yang masih jauh. Ia memang belum melihat wajah pria itu, tapi jantungnya sudah keburu berpacu cepat sampai-sampai tangan yang menggenggam nampan menjadi bergetar. Tentu saja karena rambut tadi mengingatkannya kembali tentang Gaara.

Naru menggeleng pelan, lalu sambil menghela keringat ia berusaha untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat istirahat para _maid—_walaupun ini belum masuk waktunya istirahat. Dengan kondisi lemah ditambah beban pikiran, mungkin ia akan diizinkan ke atasan agar diperbolehkan pulang cepat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naru...?"

Mendadak, suara itu membuat bulu romanya meremang.

Ia kenal suara itu...

'Ga-Gaara?'

Tanpa menolehkan kepala ke belakang, ia langsung meraih daun pintu ruangan khusus _staff cafe_. Awalnya ia mengira pemilik suara itu akan berhenti mengikutinya, tapi ternyata pikirannya salah—ia semakin merasakan orang itu semakin dekat dari belakang.

"Apa kau sehat? Kau tampak mengurus." Suara meremehkan itu kembali tertangkap, membuat Naru ingin menyumpal telinga dengan kapas sampai sedalam-dalamnya.

Cukup karena kalimat tadi, Naru semakin yakin kalau pria itu adalah Gaara—nama teratas dari daftar orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Karena itu Naru semakin mencepat langkahkan kaki menuju kamar ganti, tapi suatu kalimat mencegahnya.

"Seharusnya kau makan dengan benar, agar anak kita bisa tumbuh sehat..."

Naru terbelalak.

'Anak kita'?

Sontak saja tangannya yang bergerak untuk membuka pintu terhenti, matanya membulat sempurna. Ia pun berbalik untuk menatap si pemilik iris _jade_ itu yang tinggal beberapa meter di hadapannya. Kemudian Naru menunduk.

"Ke-Kenapa kau tau aku hamil?" Lirihnya dengan suara penuh penekanan.

Pria yang ternyata benar adalah Gaara itu hanya merespon dengan menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya dan berjalan mendekati Naru. Naru terkesiap, ia langsung memasuki ruang ganti para _maid_ dan berniat menutupnya dengan bantingan.

Tapi pria itu jauh lebih cepat bergerak. Sebelum Naru menutup, Gaara sudah terlebih dulu mendorong pintu sampai terbuka lebar dan kenopnya menabrak dinding. Suara yang dibuat Gaara memang terbilang kencang, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang mendengar—selain Naru—karena semua _maid_ sedang berkerja melayani pelanggan jauh di luar sana.

"Kurasa hanya keberuntungan dalam menebak."

Gaara mulai masuk bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang otomatis sudah menutup ruangan, menyisakan dirinya dan pria itu.

Takut. Itulah yang dirasakan Naru ketika ia kembali berduaan dengan Gaara di salah satu tempat sepi seperti ini.

"A-Apa maumu?" Bisiknya saat sudah merasa tersudut. Tidak ada yang bisa diraih untuk ia leparkan ke pria itu, karena di sebelahnya hanya ada lemari baju setinggi pinggul yang sulit dipindahkan.

"Aku rindu dengan tubuhmu..." Gaara menatapnya intens. Saking tertawan oleh pandangan mata itu Naru sampai tidak sadar kalau si rambut merah sudah menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya. "Aku ingin menyentuhmu lagi."

Hawa menyeramkan itu kembali terasa ketika Gaara sudah menghimpitnya ke dinding.

"Gaara..." Naru memutar pergelangan tangan agar bisa terlepas. "Cukup, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini."

"Kau lelah? Karena itu aku akan menghidupkanmu kembali..." Hanya satu tarikan ia membuat wajah Naru mendekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Dengan kenikmatan duniawi dariku."

Sebelum Naru melanjutkan perlawanan tanpa tenaganya, Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu menggendong tubuh si pirang lalu menaruhnya di atas lemari panjang di sebelah—sehingga Naru menjadi lebih tinggi 10 sentian dari Gaara yang sedang berdiri.

Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi Gaara memeluk tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil itu sehingga wajahnya tepat di bawah dada Naru. Naru yang tidak suka mengerang agar dilepaskan, tapi apa daya jika melawan dengan kondisi seperti ini?

Gaara hanya memasang seringai lalu mengadahkan wajah untuk mengendus bebauan dada Naru yang sangat khas—walaupun sedikit tertutupi oleh baju maid yang dipakainya.

Naru semakin keras menjambak rambut Gaara untuk melepaskan wajah yang sudah terbenam di dadanya. Tapi Gaara malah semakin membandel, menyebabkan remasan bertenaga mulai terasa di bokongnya. Ia memang masih berpakaian lengkap, namun sentuhan itu secara berangsur-angsur membuat bulu roma merinding.

"Gaara! I-Ini tempat umum! Lepaskan!"

Dengan tertawa sinis Gaara memandang wajah merah Naru—antara malu dan demam yang tercampur.

"Baiklah..."

Bahunya terasa rileks merasakan wajah dan tangan Gaara lepas begitu saja dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi saat ia akan turun dari lemari, tangan Gaara langsung melingkari perut Naru dan menarik tubuhnya bersamaan dengan gerakan cepat lain dari pria itu. Setelah sadar dari keterkagetan, ternyata ia ada di pangkuan Gaara yang sudah terduduk di lemari panjang.

Sebelum ia sempat memberontak, tangan Gaara kembali menyentuh paha Naru yang terlihat jelas akibat rok yang tersingkap. Dan satu tangannya lagi memaksa wajah Naru menoleh ke samping untuk mempertemukan tatapan mereka.

"Akan kulepaskan celanamu, seperti permohonanmu tadi."

Sedetik kemudian Gaara memaksa Naru memiringkan wajahnya sehingga ia bisa kembali memagut bibir ranumnya, memaksa tubuh Naru mengeluarkan hawa panas. Keringat dingin terus menetes, memperparah kondisinya yang memang tidak enak badan. Sampai tangan Gaara beraksi di tempat paling lembab di tubuhnya.

Merasa kedua paha Naru refleks mengapit tangannya, Gaara melepaskan ciuman, sekedar membagi pandangan untuk menahan lutut Naru agar terus terbuka. Gaara tidak peduli dengan bibir _pink_ yang tadi dipagutnya jadi menjauh, karena tengkuk Naru tersedia sebagai peganti.

Tapi sekarang ia terlalu fokus ke arah sesuatu yang dijelajahi jemari di bawah sana. Ia tarik rok kembang ala _maid_ yang dikenakan Naru, karena sempat menghalangi sebagian besar pemandangan indah yang dimainkan tangannya.

Sesudah ia melepaskan kaitan, tanpa basa-basi ia lempar benda hitam itu ke lantai. Puas sudah matanya melihat celana dalam Naru yang sudah basah. Gaara menyeringai sebelum menyobek kasar pakaian dalamnya, tidak peduli akan jerit kesakitan yang ia terima.

Lalu terlihatlah surga untuk para pria. Matanya memang melihatnya dari atas, tapi karena posisi Naru yang sudah sedikit merosot dan melengkung, ia dapat melihat bibir garis vertikal itu yang berdenyut menggairahkan, berbeda dengan keinginan si empunya.

Tapi sekarang Naru sudah pasrah, kini rasa sakit di kepalanya sangat membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Tubuh panasnya yang kesemutan memaksa untuk memejamkan mata, bahkan ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan sentuhan tangan Gaara.

Karena tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari si pemilik tubuh, ia lebih menarik kedua paha Naru, semakin membuka dan menghadapkan kewanitaannya ke pintu masuk ruang ganti yang tak terkunci.

Matanya memang terpejam, tapi Naru menyadari posisi berbahaya itu walau samar.

"Gaara... ku-kumohon, hentikan i-ini sekarang juga..." Lirihnya dengan nafas tersengal. Menggerakkan bibir untuk mengeluarkan suara saja dia sangat kesulitan.

"Tenang saja, aku tau apa yang kau takutkan." Ia berbisik. "Tapi tahan sebentar untuk sensasi yang akan kuberikan..."

Bersamaan dengan kalimatnya, ia masukan tiga jemarinya ke dalam mulut Naru, menyentuh gigi dan lidah lunak yang berlumur cairan hangat.

"Ehkh..." Air matanya sedikit keluar saat ia merasakan telunjuk Gaara hampir menusuk kerongkongannya. Setelah jemari tangannya sudah cukup basah, ia pun melepaskannya dari mulut Naru dan menaruhnya kembali ke bibir kewanitaannya yang sudah terbuka. Ia membelainya secara kasar dengan gerakan memutar, membuat Naru menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menahan diri supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Hhhhh...! Uhh...!"

Mendengar hembusan keras Naru, Gaara semakin memilin daging kecil yang ia temukan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Sebagai tambahan, ia masukan dalam-dalam jari pertama ke liang sempit itu, membuat Naru tidak bisa lagi menahan erangan dan refleks mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas.

"Emmhng...! Mmhh..."

Merasakan pijatan hangat yang diterima, Gaara menambah jari tengah dan jari manisnya secara langsung. Lalu ketiga jemari itu seakan bergerak seperti gerakan menggali agar sampai ke tempat terdalam.

"Aahhh! Hhah, ahahhhhnn!"

Tapi yang membuat beberapa suara indah—di telinga Gaara—terdengar, yaitu di saat Gaara juga memasukkan tiga jemari tangan kirinya lagi—ikut bergerilya sampai Naru mengelinjang karena campuran sensasi aneh dan sakit bergerak menuju perutnya.

Barulah setelah setengah telapak tangan masuk, dengan santainya ia menggerakan jemari yang sudah dimasukan menjadi gerakan maju mundur, membuat Naru menangis sambil menjerit kesakitan. Tentu karena kuku tajam Gaara juga ambil peran menggesek kulit dalamnya yang begitu ketat dan sensitif.

Semakin cepat gerakan, tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Bahkan kedua tangan Naru yang mati rasa terus saja menggenggam erat kain celana Gaara yang menahan kakinya.

Tapi bukan karena itu saja ia menangis...

"Kau takut kalau ada yang melihat, kan?" Ia bertanya ketika merasakan cairan manis Naru sudah keluar dan membasahi tangannya.

Ya, dia takut kalau ada_ maid_ lain di_ cafe _ini yang beristirahat dan membuka ruang ganti. Sekarang memang bukan waktunya para_ maid_ untuk pulang, tapi mungkin saja ada orang yang tidak sengaja di dekat ruang ganti lalu mendengar suaranya. Semua hal itu sangat mudah terjadi.

Terutama posisinya saat ini benar-benar sedang mengangkang, mempertontonkan secara langsung semua struktur aset kewanitaannya ke arah pintu masuk. Apa lagi mereka juga bisa melihat keenam jari Gaara yang sedang berkerja untuk merangsang.

Ia benar-benar takut...

Tapi Gaara tidak. Ia malah sibuk menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan sang adik yang sebenarnya sudah tegang daritadi. Tentu saja karena bercinta di sini sangatlah tidak nyaman, dan ini pun hanya ia lakukan untuk menggoda Naru. Ya, 'hanya' menggoda.

"Tenang... kalau perempuan yang melihatnya, dia pasti akan melapor. Dan dalam beberapa detik, tempat ini akan dipenuhi oleh teman-temanmu yang akan menyaksikan kita."

"Tapi kalau laki-laki..." Ia menyeringai. "Aku akan mengajaknya bergabung."

Tentu saja kalimat tadi langsung membuat Naru semakin terisak. Namun secara tiba-tiba tangan basah Gaara menarik wajahnya, mengadahkan sampai mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi, kan?"

Dengan susah payah ia menggeleng, matanya pun menyipit karena menahan rasa sakit yang terus ditanggungnya.

"Cium aku sebagai salam perpisahan..." Bisiknya sambil mengangkat tubuh Naru yang lumayan panas, lalu memutar posisinya agar mereka saling berhadapan.

Air matanya terus menetes, dua kunciran tinggi di rambutnya pun sudah menurun dan berantakan. Di awal mereka saling bertatapan, lalu akhirnya tangan lemasnya yang bergetar mengalungi leher Gaara.

Ia membenci ini.

Kalau dia sedang tidak berada di posisi terjepit, ia tidak sudi melakukannya.

Dengan cepat ia menyentuh bibir Gaara, hanya menempelkannya.

"Aku ingin lebih..."

Disertai isakan yang semakin keras, Naru memaksa dirinya untuk kembali mengecup dan mengeluarkan lidah, menyeruak masuk ke belahan bibir yang sedang diciumnya. Tentu saja Gaara langsung merespon memagutnya lagi. Tapi karena Naru terlalu mengeluarkan tenaga—yang memang sudah kosong—kepalanya berkunang-kunang, ia sempat melepaskan ciuman dan terbatuk di bahu Gaara.

Seakan benar-benar tidak punya tenaga, mendadak tubuh Naru terjatuh dari lemari ke atas lantai.Wajahnya memerah karena sakit dan lelah yang teraduk menjadi satu. Matanya memang terpejam, tapi mulutnya masih terbuka untuk menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu—juga menumpahkan banyak air liur yang ikut keluar.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya bersikap biasa, ia turun dari lemari dan membereskan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Senang mempermainkanmu." Gaara keluar begitu saja sambil mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, meninggalkan Naru yang sendirian.

'Lihatlah dia, Sasuke...' Batin Gaara sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Naru sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintu. 'Menangislah di atas sana karena kau sudah tidak bisa balas dendam lagi padaku.'

**Cklek.**

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, Naru yang masih di posisi yang sama hanya meringkuk di lantai, lalu tanpa ia sadari sudah banyak butiran bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang terpejam, menemani tangisan yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi.

"_Kami-sama..._ tolong aku..."

.

.

: **m****i****s****ta****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi**** :**

.

.

Malam yang dingin di dalam kamar Sabaku Gaara. Jendela kamarnya terbuka, membuat beberapa tirai di dalam bergoyang karena hembusan angin yang masuk. Sejuk. Namun Gaara yang sedang tertidur di atas kasur malah terlihat terganggu. Bola mata di balik kelopaknya yang terpejam tampak bergerak gelisah, seakan sedang mendapatkan sebuah mimpi yang membuatnya tidak tenang. Tapi kali ini sudah bukan 'seakan', karena memang benar, mimpi adalah penyebabnya...

Ya, mimpi tentang 'dia'

**. . .**

Tapi di dalam mimpi, Gaara tidak melihat apa-apa.

Hanya warna hitam yang tidak berujung.

Ia pun mencoba menggerakan tangan, dan tentu saja kedua alat gerak itu masih berfungsi. Hanya saja terasa sesuatu yang menutupi kedua matanya.

"Gaara-_kun_..." Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada tangan mungil seseorang menyentuh kulit tangannya. Ia tersentak dalam kegelapan. Tanpa berkata dibenarkannya posisi menjadi terduduk, tanda ia merespon suara yang rasanya tidak terlalu asing itu. Tapi karena masih gelap, ia mulai meraba wajahnya sendiri.

Tepat seperti dugaan, kedua matanya diperban. Seperti _deja vu_... di mana gadis kecil yang ia cintai menyapanya—yang sedang dirawat akibat kecelakaan—di rumah sakit. Tapi hanya ada satu masalah, itu adalah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Lagipula tidak mungkin 'dia' masih hidup.

Entahlah ini masa lalu, sekarang ataukah masa depan, yang penting Gaara sudah terlanjur tidak peduli akan keadaan waktu. Ia hanya ingin merobek perban yang melilit mata dan kepalanya lalu menatap sosok yang sebenarnya tidak pernah dilihatnya. Tapi nyatanya tangan kecil itu lebih dulu menangkap kedua tangannya, sehingga tangan Gaara kembali dibuatnya lemas.

"Gaara-_kun_, kasihani dia..."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya yang tertutup perban—tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan suara lembut tersebut. "Tolong dia, Gaara-_kun_. Nikahi dirinya..."

"—!"

Langsung terbesit wajah Naru di pikirannya. Gadis yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan _test pack_ berhasilkan positif di sekitarnya. Tidak mengerti dari mana bayangan itu berasal.

"Dia butuh bantuanmu..."

Kemudian tangan mungil itu terlepas, membuat Gaara merasa sangat kehilangan dan nyaris panik. Lalu dirobek paksa perban di matanya, lalu saat perban itu terbuka, cepat-cepat ia membuka mata untuk mengedarkan pandangan.

Tapi saat ia menoleh ke samping, dilihatnya gadis kecil berambut pirang yang sudah membelakanginya dan hendak keluar kamar pasien.

"Tunggu—!"

**SREK! **

Ia menyingkap selimutnya dengan kasar, memperlihatkan keringat di tubuhnya yang tertidur dengan bertelanjang dada. Disertai senggalan nafas, ia memeriksa keadaan sekitar, sangat berharap ia bisa melihat anak kecil tadi.

Tapi, nyatanya tidak.

Kini ia berada di kamarnya, bukan lagi di rumah sakit.

Jadi itu semua hanya... mimpi?

Sambil membelakangi rambutnya yang juga basah karena keringat dengan tangan, ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Lalu, perlahan-lahan ia kembali menyentuh punggung tangan kanannya.

Sentuhannya terasa sangat nyata.

.

"_Dia... butuh bantuanmu..."_

.

Itulah kalimat terakhirnya, entahlah kata 'dia' di sana ditunjukkan untuk siapa.

Tapi hanya ada satu orang yang berhasil masuk juga di mimpinya tadi.

Uzumaki Naru.

Kekasih mantan sahabatnya yang sudah ia hamili.

Ya, Naru memang butuh bantuan...

Gaara menggeram kesal sampai ia membanting bantalnya ke meja, membuat benda-benda mahal yang ada di atasnya berhamburan ke lantai. Lalu ia menjambak rambut sampai kulit rambutnya terangkat dengan kencang.

"Kenapa...?" Desisnya. "Kenapa dari sekian lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu, kau malah menyuruhku untuk menolongnya?"

.

.

**: ****m****i****st****a****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi**** :**

.

.

**Naru's POV**

**Tok tok tok.**

Ketukan itu membuatku yang sedang melamun sambil mencuci piring di _flat_-ku menjadi tersentak. Kucuci tanganku dan mengelapnya sampai kering sebelum aku berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Tunggu sebentar..."

**Cklek.**

"Siapa—?"

Melihat seseorang yang ada di depan pintu, jantungku berdetak semakin lambat—bahkan nyaris berhenti saking pelannya. Mulutku menganga dan terus menatap ke arahnya. Tanpa terasa tanganku menggengam erat kenop pintu yang masih kupegang sampai buku-buku jemariku menguning.

Gaara...

Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Cepat-cepat kutarik pintu agar bisa langsung tertutup. Tapi tangannya selalu lebih cepat selangkah dibandingkanku. Dia sudah menahan pintunya sebelum pintu kututup dengan sempurna.

Aku terus menarik pintu—tidak peduli ia akan terjepit atau apa—yang penting tubuhku sudah panas karena menahan air mata. Namun tenaga satu tangan Gaara bisa menyandingi tenaga tarikan dari kedua tanganku.

Merasa membuang tenaga untuk hasil yang nihil, kuputuskan untuk melepaskan kenop pintu dan berlari keluar untuk menghindarinya. Tapi lagi-lagi Gaara bertindak cepat, sebelum aku benar-benar melewatinya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap dan menarik siku-ku sehingga tubuhku menabrak dadanya.

Aku yang terkesiap langsung memutar tubuh dan mendorongnya agar bisa terlepas, tapi saat kedua telapak tangannya sudah berpindah melingkari perutku, ia malah menarikku sampai punggungku dan dadanya kembali menempel.

"Dengarkan aku..."

Bisikan itu membuatku merinding.

Dia memang belum menciumku ataupun menggerakan tangannya yang sekarang sedang diam, tapi aku yakin ini hanya pembukaannya untuk menyentuhku lagi.

"Tidak!"

Aku semakin memberontak, berharap bisa terlepas dan cengkramannya. Tapi karena ia tetap bersikeras untuk tidak melepaskan, aku menangis membayangkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa maumu!?"

"Naru, dia juga anakku."

**DEG!**

Tubuhku membeku seketika di tempat.

"Biarkan aku ikut bertanggung jawab..."

Dadaku terasa bergemuruh, apa lagi merasakan tangan Gaara semakin erat memelukku.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain terdiam saat Gaara memutar tubuhku, membuat pandangan kami saling berhadapan. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan, ia sudah menyematkan cincin di jari manisku.

"A-Apa...?" Aku seakan mencari jawaban dari mata Gaara yang sedang menatapku dengan serius, tanpa keraguan apapun dan memang sangat yakin atas keputusannya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**S****ansan's Note : **

**Seperti yang kuingetin sebelomnya, fict ini ada banyak bumbu lime dan lemon. Jadi, ngga mungkinlah kalau lemon di fict Mistakes cuma ada 1 haha.**

**Ohiya, aku udah mulai susah ngetik, abis waktu liburanku udah selesai 3-|**

.

.

**S****uper Thanks to ****:**

**kyu's neli-chan****, ****Twingwing RuRaKe****, ****Botol Pasir****, ****Superol****, ****Natsume Yuka****, ****hompimpa****, ****Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru****, ****Yue Heartphilia****, ****Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi****, ****zazaive****, ****suzuna nuttycookie****, ****No n4m3****, ****Vii no Kitsune****, ****icha22maden****, ****Uchihyuu nagisa****, ****Tamichi Uchiha****, ****CCloveRuki****, ****Kuro****, ****Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi****, ****baka nesiachan****, ****Widy Kakitaka****, ****ocha****, ****Haru3173****, ****Moe miaw****, ****date****, ****SkyLiz gwen****, ****chy karin****, ****haneuma-chu****, Ai Zero Ryuu****.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions**** :**

**Kenapa di chap 4 ****G****aara ngelepasin ****N****aru? **Kan Gaara cuma niat balas dendam. Karena udah selesai makanya dia lepasin. **A****pa Naru mau nerima ****G****aara? **Liat sikap Naru nanti ya. **A****da scene ****G****aara menderita? **Ada kali haha. **G****aaFemNaru punya anak? **Silahkan ditebak. **J****angan buat BDSM.** Bdsm-nya di antara ada dan ngga ada sih. Ada, tapi kayaknya malah bukan bdsm. **B****uat Naru di-rape di kamar mandi. **Tunggu muncul ya (kali). **M****unculin tentang dendam ****G****aara lagi, ya? **Mungkin lama-lama bakalan jelas.**J****angan buat hubungan GaaFemNaru mulus. **Grafik konflik GaaNaru tuh naik-naik-turun, naik-naik-turun :P **S****asuke bunuh tuna****n****gan Gaara dengan cara apa sih? **Bukan tunangan, baru orang yang disukain doang kok. Tapi masalah itu bakal dibahas di chap belasan. **T****eror untuk Gaara atau ****N****aru dong. **Teror apa dulu? Kalo bunuh-bunuhan kayaknya ngga ada...** Angst-nya ngga kerasa. **Memang belum muncul kok... eh, apa ngga bakal ada ya? :/ **G****aaFemNaru bakal nikah? **Iya :) **B****ikin ****N****aru lebih kesiksa lagi. **Oke. **M****aksud ****I****tachi bakal jahat sama Naru? **Masa Itachi ngga marah adeknya kebunuh? ;( **W****alopun hamil jangan kurangin ****ke****sadis****an****G****aara, ya? **Hehe apa yaa.**K****urang hot. Adain grapefruit lagi yang lebih hot****sadis. **Doain aja makin hot. **T****olong ****N****aru jangan dibuat menikmati. **Aku tau maksud dari request ini kok. Akan kuusahakan :) **K****alo Naru lapor polisi tentang Gaara? **Dia ngga berani. **K****apan Gaara jatuh cinta beneran? **Liatin sifat Gaara aja.**C****erita yang sebelum d****i****sclaimer itu kan bukan previous chap, taro bawah aja. **Wah, kalo yang itu aku ngga bisa ubah. Abis emang sengaja sih... maaf kalo ganggu. **M****aaf kalo menggurui. **Ngga kok, aku malah seneng bisa dapet ilmu :) **S****emua fic-mu sadis**** :)**Terimakasih (?) haha. **S****iapa ceweknya ****G****aara? **Silahkan ditebak**. ****R****equest ****G****aara ****POV****. **Kayaknya ngga ada. Susah bikin POV-nya cowok.

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Uzumaki Naru, bersediakah kau menerima Sabaku Gaara sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam suka dan duka, sakit maupun sehat, miskin dan kaya, hingga kematian memisahkan kalian...?"

"Karena aku disuruh oleh gadis yang kucintai untuk menolongmu."

"Lalu apa maksud kalian 'menolongku' dengan membunuh janin ini? Kalian berdua sama-sama binatang!"

"Jaga bicaramu, dasar jalang!"

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**M****ind to ****R****eview?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	6. Gugurkan!

**Previous Chapter :**

"Naru, dia juga anakku."

**DEG!**

Tubuhku membeku seketika di tempat.

"Biarkan aku ikut bertanggung jawab..."

Dadaku terasa bergemuruh, apalagi merasakan tangan Gaara semakin erat memelukku.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain terdiam saat Gaara memutar tubuhku, membuat pandangan kami saling berhadapan. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan, ia sudah menyematkan cincin di jari manisku.

"A-Apa...?" Aku seakan mencari jawaban dari mata Gaara yang sedang menatapku dengan serius, tanpa keraguan apapun dan memang sangat yakin atas keputusannya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Uzumaki Naru, bersediakah kau menerima Sabaku Gaara sebagai pendamping hidupmu—dalam suka dan duka, sakit maupun sehat, miskin dan kaya, hingga kematian memisahkan kalian...?"

Naru menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya lirihan itu keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku... bersedia."

Karena ia sudah tau... ini adalah pilihan yang salah.

"Sekarang kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing."

Setelah kalimat itu terdengar oleh semua tamu pesta penikahan mereka, pria di sampingnya bergerak mendekat. Naru pun berputar 90 derajat ke samping, membuat posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Tapi tatapannya masih tidak sudi menatap iris hijau di depan. Ia hanya memandang benda di jari manisnya yang merupakan kembaran dari cincin yang saat ini digunakan Gaara.

Dilihatnya terus cincin tersebut sampai bibir tipisnya tersentuh oleh kepunyaan Gaara. Mau tidak mau ia menatap suaminya. Naru sempat terdiam sebentar, tapi lama kelamaan ia memejamkan mata—merasakan sebuah kehangatan jika pria itu menekan dan mengecupnya secara hati-hati.

Ciuman terlembut yang pertama kali didapatkannya dari Gaara.

Dan mungkin terakhir.

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction ****20****11**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | ****GaaFemNaru**** | Fanfiction****-****net**

**Genre : ****Angst,**** Drama,**** Tragedy****, Romance****. | Warning : AU, OOC,**** Typos, Gender**** B****ender,**** Mature Themes, etc. | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**[****Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan****]**

**-**** Naru (16 th) Gaara (21 th****)****-**

**MATURE CONTENT****—****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no VI. **Gugurkan

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam dan acara pernikahanku dengan Gaara sudah selesai dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini, di sinilah aku berada.

Disertai latar suara tetesan _shower _yang dipakai Gaara di kamar mandi, aku sibuk sendiri merogohkan telapak tanganku ke satu per satu laci di samping ranjang kamar. Mataku fokus dan degup jantungku berdetak cepat—karena aku sedang terpacu oleh waktu, yaitu menemukan kunci untuk membuka pintu kamar ini sebelum Gaara selesai di kamar mandi. Harus.

Bermenit-menit sudah kubuang percuma hanya untuk mencari sebuah kunci yang tidak pasti berada di laci, sampai akhirnya aku menyerah. Kulempar semua anak laci itu ke lantai seperti sedang mengamuk—menambah beberapa benda yang sudah tergeletak di sana.

Aku meremas rambutku, frustasi. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak mengikutinya ke dalam kamar terkutuk ini kalau tau Gaara akan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Sambil menghela nafas agar dapat menenangkan diri, kuelap butiran keringat yang menempel di dahi dan leherku.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri terdiam di samping ranjang. Setelah mataku memberhentikan gerakan rusuh mencari kunci, secara mendadak pandanganku terpaku di sebuah cincin pernikahan yang masih kupakai. Aku dan Gaara.

Ya, setelah berpikir keras selama dua bulan, aku memang memutuskan untuk menerima lamarannya—tentu saja kulakukan ini untuk memberikan seorang ayah kepada calon anakku.

Tapi jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku tidak menyesali pernikahan ini...

Seandainya sifat Gaara tidak berubah—tetap dengan sifat yang pertama kali ia tunjukkan padaku; baik dan dewasa—mungkin aku tidak akan sesedih ini. Tapi kukatakan 'seandainya' karena inilah kehidupan nyata yang kudapat.

Menikah dengan orang asing yang memerkosaku.

Dan jika Gaara keluar dari kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, mungkin seperti apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang, kami akan melakukan malam pertama. Namun kenyataannya ini bukan malam pertama, tentu saja karena sebelumnya kami sudah pernah 'melakukan' hal itu. Tapi aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang untuk yang keduakalinya—setidaknya tunggulah sampai traumaku hilang.

Ya, aku trauma—malah sangat trauma. Tapi untuk saat ini aku lebih takut... keguguran.

Mendengar suara tetesan air _shower _yang berhenti, aku semakin menunduk dan mengeratkan cengkramanku di gaun tidur yang kupakai.

Aku cemas... rasanya ada sesuatu hal yang membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

Apa jangan-jangan perasaan ini karena Gaara?

Lalu saat Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi, kuberanikan diri untuk melihatnya. Ia hanya menggunakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sebuah handuk kecil—yang masih dipakai untuk mengeringkan rambut merahnya.

Tapi ketika ia mulai berjalan ke arahku, cepat-cepat kudempetkan tubuhku ke tembok dan kualihkan pandangan menjadi ke lantai—seakan dia adalah virus yang tidak boleh dilihat maupun didekati. Setelah jarak kami hanya tersisa tiga meteran, ia berhenti melangkah. Wajahnya menghadapku, namun aku yakin ia sedang mencermati keadaan kamarnya yang sudah setengah berantakan.

"Mencari ini?"

Dengan ragu aku mengadahkan wajah lalu terbelalak melihat benda yang dari tadi kucari ternyata ada di genggamannya.

Itu kunci kamar!

Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya agar bisa mengambil kunci itu, tapi ia malah mengangkat tangannya saat jemariku sudah hampir mengenai permukaan kunci—membuat wajah dan tanganku bertabrakkan dengan dada polosnya yang masih lembab. Aku meringis sambil kembali membuat jarak, tentu saja agar dia tidak bisa macam-macam.

"Kalau kau mau mendapatkan kunci ini, syaratnya mudah saja..." Jelasnya pelan dan menaruh kunci itu ke dalam saku celana. Lalu ia berjalan sebentar ke lemari pakaian untuk menaruh handuk dan mengambil sesuatu yang tampak asing di mataku.

Kulihat dengan hati-hati Gaara yang kembali mendekat. "Minum obat ini."

Aku menggeser pandangan ke tangannya yang sudah menyodorkan sesuatu. Tapi saat kulihat nama dan fungsi utama sebuah tempat obat yang ditawarkannya, mataku sontak membulat.

"A-Apa?"

"Ya, gugurkan kandunganmu."

Lagi-lagi firasatku benar.

"APA KAU GILA?" Kubuang seluruh ketakutan yang sempat terselip di hatiku—aku sudah terlanjur terkejut atas apa yang baru saja kudengar. "Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk menggugurkannya, buat apa kau menikahiku!?"

Gaara menajamkan pandangannya, menantang mataku yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. "Menikahimu memang bukan ideku." Pengakuannya membuat nafasku tercekat. "Aku hanya bermimpi tentang seseorang yang kusukai, dan aku disuruh untuk olehnya untuk menolongmu dengan pernikahan ini."

Aku menggeleng tidak terima—terus berusaha agar tidak menjatuhkan setitik pun air mata. "Lalu apa maksud kalian 'menolongku' sama dengan membunuh janin ini!? Kalian berdua sama-sama binatang!?"

**PLAK!**

Sesudah suara itu, kubuka mataku secara perlahan, dan tanpa kuminta bertetes-tetes air mata sudah mengalir di pipiku. Rasa perih mulai menjalar ke kulitku yang memerah—mengingat seberapa kuat tamparan Gaara sampai aku terlempar ke kasur yang kebetulan tepat di samping aku berdiri.

"Jaga bicaramu, dasar jalang!" Ia menjambak rambut pirang panjangku, memaksaku menatap matanya yang memancarkan amarah. "Dia sudah baik menyuruhku untuk menikahimu!"

Beberapa isakan lolos dari bibirku, menemani pandanganku yang mulai memburam. Akhirnya aku sadar di mana letak kesalahanku dan juga hasil dari firasat buruk yang terus kujumpai setiap kali aku percaya dengannya.

"Gugurkan!"

Kulawan tarikan menyakitkannya dengan kedua tanganku. "Ukh, ti-tidak!"

"Sepertinya kau memaksaku untuk melakukan kekerasan, ya?"

"Aku tidak mau—!" Kalimat itu terputus bersamaan dengan punggungku yang kali ini menyentuh kasur—mengikuti arah tarikan Gaara di rambutku. Aku sempat menjerit kesakitan ketika Gaara menduduki perutku dengan kasar.

Kubuka mataku dan melihat Gaara yang tengah membuka tempat pil—yang di awal ia menyuruhku untuk meminumnya. Aku ingin mendorongnya agar ia tidak lagi di atasku, tapi masalahnya Gaara sudah menyodokkan puluhan butir pil obat—yang dapat mengugurkan kandungan—ke dalam mulutku sehingga aku tidak bisa berkutik.

Ia langsung membekap mulutku, mencegah agar aku tidak muntah dan dapat menelannya. Mataku semakin mengeluarkan air mata merasakan pil yang berjumlah banyak itu berkali-kali ditekan Gaara sehingga menyentuh kerongkonganku.

"Telan!" Bentakan itu menyertai tamparannya di wajahku. Untungnya, karena tamparan Gaara aku juga dapat memuntahkan semua butiran pil berukuran besar dari mulut—bersama air liur yang juga sempat tertampung. Sekilas aku sempat melihat mata mengerikannya—seakan menunggu sesuatu agar ia dapat melanjutkan hal-hal buruk padaku.

Aku takut...

Tanpa aba-aba, kutarik paksa tubuhku agar dapat turun dari ranjang—berniat menjauhinya. Namun sebelum aku melebarkan jarak, ia sudah keburu mencengkram tanganku lalu menariknya dengan tenaga penuh—sehingga mudah baginya untuk membantingku ke lantai.

Sambil menahan rintihan, aku masih mencoba membenarkan posisi menjadi terduduk. Tapi saat aku mengadahkan wajah, Gaara sudah berdiri tegak di sampingku, dan ia memberikan sebuah seringaian yang dapat meremangkan bulu roma.

**DUKH!**

Wajahku langsung mengeras merasakan betapa sakitnya tendangan Gaara yang menghantam pinggangku—apalagi tendangan itu membuatku terseret sebanyak tiga langkah darinya. Rasa sesak dan perih yang tercampur terus membuatku tergeletak lemah di lantai sambil memegangi perut.

Aku kembali menangis.

Aku salah menerima Gaara...

Dan juga aku salah tersentuh dengan kalimatnya yang semula ingin bertanggungjawab.

Semuanya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

.

.

**: ****m****i****st****a****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi**** :**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Disertai lirihan yang memenuhi ruangan itu, Naru berusaha bangun agar bisa merangkak menjauhinya. Yang penting ia harus menjauh dari Gaara jika ia tidak ingin janin yang dikandungnya meninggal. Padahal itulah alasan satu-satunya kenapa ia mau menerima lamaran dari Gaara.

"Sepertinya kau sangat membutuhkan ini ya?"

**Trek.**

Terdengar suara besi yang menjatuhi lantai kamar. Dengan susah payah Naru membuka matanya. Sesudah melihat benda yang ternyata adalah kunci kamar, Naru terkesiap. Tanpa peduli apapun lagi, ia langsung tertatih menuju kunci yang letak jatuhnya tepat di samping kaki Gaara.

Saat kunci sudah berada di genggamannya, Naru terbelalak—ia dapat merasakan secara jelas kaki Gaara yang tiba-tiba menginjak punggungnya dengan kekuatan besar.

**DUKH!**

"Aanngghh!"

Naru kembali menjerit ketika ia merasakan punggungnya diinjak oleh Gaara sehingga perutnya langsung menabrak lantai. Dengan rasa sakit yang terasa, ia langsung memiringkan tubuh agar bahunya lah yang menahan beban.

Naru menangis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang tidak kosong, sedangkan Gaara hanya tertawa—entahlah dia tak sadar atau memang sengaja menginjak anak dan juga istrinya.

"Seharusnya kau menuruti permintaanku." Lirihnya sembari menatap Naru dengan pandangan datarnya, lalu ia tersenyum palsu. "Aku kasihan melihatmu menangis kesakitan seperti ini..."

Berlawanan dengan kalimatnya, Gaara malah menarik rambut pirang Naru, memaksanya—yang sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin—agar berdiri. Lalu didorongnya punggung Naru ke sudut ruangan sehingga ia bisa mendempetnya.

Mata Gaara menjelajahi wajah cantik Naru yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu, tubuh mungil itu gemetar menahan rasa takut dan sakit—tentu saja karena perutnya. Seakan terhipnotis, Gaara semakin mendekat sampai ia menyentuhkan hidungnya ke pipi Naru untuk mengecupnya perlahan.

Tangan kirinya menangkup wajah Naru dan mengelus sisi pipi yang lain dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau cantik bila menangis seperti ini..." Kalimat itu terucap sewaktu permukaan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naru yang masih mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Tapi sebelum Gaara berhasil melumat bibir merah muda itu, kedua tangan Naru mendorong dadanya—malah nyaris seperti seperti memukul.

Tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan, Naru langsung berlari menjauhi Gaara dan ingin meraih pintu—karena ia sudah mendapatkan kunci pintu yang dibutuhkan. Tapi rambut terurai Naru yang panjang membuat Gaara semakin mudah menangkapnya. Dengan sekali sentakan tepat di helaian rambut itu, Gaara dapat membuat Naru kembali hadir di dekapannya.

Kali ini dempetannya semakin terasa kasar. Seakan kebutuhan primer, Gaara membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir Naru dan terus menciumnya dengan liar—tidak tau kalau tindakan itu membuat bibir bawah Naru berdarah karenanya. Naru juga tidak mau pasrah, ia terus berusaha menjauh dari Gaara, tapi suaminya itu sudah memberikan tenaga lebih sehingga dapat megatasi dengan mudah.

"Uummn, ahh..." Sewaktu Naru menunduk untuk menghirup nafas, Gaara juga terus mengikuti gerakannya. Bahkan Gaara sampai mendorong lidahnya—untuk memperdalam ciuman—dengan menghimpit kepala Naru ke tembok.

Naru memejamkan mata saat rasa sesak kembali menghampirinya—ciuman itu benar-benar menyiksanya dengan begitu perlahan. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan ada telapak tangan besar Gaara memasuki gaun tidurnya. Rasa geli mulai terasa saat tangan itu menelusuri paha, bokong, dan pinggulnya. Setibanya di perut Naru yang belum terlalu besar, rabaannya berhenti. Gaara mengelusnya perlahan—membuat Naru yang masih menangis menjadi merinding. Gerakan lembut itu bergerak, tapi mendadak Gaara menekannya begitu keras.

"UMMFFH!"

Dorongan yang diterimanya sontak mengundang jeritan Naru—walaupun berhasil diredamkan Gaara di dalam ciuman mereka. Gaara terus menekan seperti berniat akan mengeluarkan isinya langsung melalui cara itu. Tangannya terus berkerja, cuek dengan air mata Naru yang mengalir juga sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Tanpa disadari Naru, tangan Gaara yang sempat menganggur malah sudah berhasil meraih resleting gaun tidurnya—dan Naru baru sadar setelah ia merasakan punggung polosnya saling bergesekkan dengan tembok. Tidak ingin gaunnya berhasil dilepaskan Gaara, Naru yang sudah mengumpulkan keberanian kembali mendorongnya, kali ini membuat punggung pria berambut merah itu sampai terpisah sekitar satu meteran darinya.

Sekali lagi Naru mencoba berlari, tapi lagi-lagi Gaara sudah menahan kain gaunnya sehingga pakaiannya merosot—memperlihatkan dada berserta perut ratanya yang polos—walaupun belum sepenuhnya terlepas.

Melihat hal itu mata Gaara seakan berkilat, apalagi ditambah sebuah seringaian liar yang terpajang di wajahnya. Dengan berlari ditabraknya Naru dari belakang sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi yang sekali lagi menjadikan perut Naru sebagai alasnya.

"AAAHH! Sakiiit!" Tangisan berserta jeritan lagi-lagi terlepas. Naru ingin memutar tubuhnya, tidak ingin anaknya tersiksa dengan posisi seperti ini, tapi yang ia dapatkan malah beban tubuh Gaara dan sebuah jilatan rakus di tengkuk dan punggungnya.

Setelah puas mengecap, Gaara mengangkat dirinya sendiri—seakan memberikan kesempatan agar Naru bisa berbalik. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Naru segera berbalik untuk menyelamatkan anaknya—dan secara tidak langsung memberikan kesempatan kepada Gaara untuk menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, lalu menyerang secara beringas kedua benda lembut di dada Naru.

"Unghh... hhahh...! Annhh!" Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Naru memejamkan matanya yang basah. Ia terus saja mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang menggema karena terus diberikan sensasi panas oleh permainan Gaara.

Keringat sudah membasahi permukaan wajah berserta kulitnya yang selalu bergerak untuk melepaskan diri. Kedua tangannya yang ditahan Gaara terkepal erat saat ia melantunkan desahan sekaligus rintihan ketika tubuhnya menegang.

Takut, sakit, pasrah dan menyesal.

Ia hanya ingin melindungi calon anaknya.

Hanya itu.

Sekilas ia merasakan Gaara yang sedang melucuti seluruh pakaiannya sampai tak tersisa satu helai benang pun di tubuhnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Naru merasa seperti melayang, setelah ia berusaha mengintip dari balik bulu matanya, ternyata ia sedang berada digendongan Gaara. Dengan santainya ia melemparkan Naru yang sudah tak bertenaga di permukaan sofa, membuat kepala Naru terasa berkunang-kunang.

Gaara tersenyum melihat wajah Naru yang memerah dan tampak lemas—padahal ia bahkan belum membuka celananya. Sampai rintih ketakutan kembali terdengar sewaktu Gaara mengangkangkan kedua lututnya, terlihatlah dengan jelas cairan alami yang sudah membasahi kewanitaan dan juga sekujur pahanya.

Saat Gaara menyentuhkan lidahnya untuk merasakan cairan itu, Naru tersentak. Dengan sisa tenaga ia berusaha mengenyahkan tangan dan lidah Gaara yang terus menjelajahi kewanitaannya tanpa izin. Tapi Gaara tidak memperdulikan perlawanannya, tenaga Naru yang sekarang sangat jauh dari kata kuat. Apalagi dengan jilatan panjang dari Gaara yang bergerak sampai ke perutnya—membuat gerakan Naru kaku seketika karena menahan leguhannya.

Merasakan perut Naru yang tampak seperti menahan nafas saat terlewati oleh lidah lunaknya, Gaara kembali menjilatnya secara pelan sampai sebuah desahan terdengar dari bibir Naru. Ia terus-terusan menahan nafas, perutnya terasa geli dan menikmati—tentu saja tidak berkompromi dengan dirinya yang benar-benar tersiksa.

Sensasi itu berhenti, bersamaan dengan tawa yang keluar dari Gaara yang kini tengah memperhatikan wajah Naru. Lalu ia mencium sekilas bibir yang adalah asal muasal suara itu. "Kau indah, Naru..."

Kalimat itu langsung disusul Gaara dengan memutarkan badan Naru—sehingga perut dan wajahnya kembali menjadi tumpuan di sofa. Melihat Naru yang sedikit demi sedikit ingin membenarkan posisinya, Gaara langsung menarik bokong Naru untuk menunggingkannya. Melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya, Gaara mengecupnya pelan lalu meremasnya.

"Ahhh!" suara itu terdengar saat merasakan sebuah lidah Gaara menjilati lubang duburnya yang terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya merinding jika ia menahan desahan, bahkan ia sampai memaksa sikunya yang bergetar menjadi tumpuan beban tubuhnya agar ia dapat sedikit bangkit dari posisi ini.

Tapi Gaara malah mendorongnya, membuat wajah Naru kembali menghantam bantal sofa. Sampai akhirnya ia sendiri merasakan jemari Gaara menusuk kewanitaannya sampai bertetes-tetes cairan keluar dengan cepat. "Mmhh... ahh, ungh!"

Naru semakin khawatir saat bibir Gaara kembali terasa di pinggulnya, menelusurinya dengan kecupan basah dan kembali lagi ke bokong kecupan yang terakhir hanya sekali, karena sisanya telah diberikan ke bagian yang lain.

Walaupun Naru sudah tau, dia tetap membeku merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul dan tegak menyentuh belahan bokongnya. Ia terkesiap—tidak terpikir di benaknya kalau Gaara akan memasuki daerah itu. Naru meremas bantal sofa yang ada di bawahnya—tidak ingin kembali merasakan kesakitkan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Namun Gaara malah mengatasinya dengan menyeringai, dipegangnya kedua pinggul Naru agar tetap diam. Pinggul Naru memang diam karena dipaksanya, tapi wajah Naru yang menoleh ke belakang langsung pucat pasi—melihat Gaara yang akan berbuat sesuatu padanya. Naru semakin membenamkan wajahnya saat ia merasakan Gaara sudah memasukan sedikit dari bendanya ke lubang itu.

"Periih! Ga-Gaara! Jangan!"

Gaara semakin memajukan tubuhnya, kali ini sempat membuat Naru secara otomatis berteriak—sekaligus tanpa sadar menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan memutar agar dapat terlepas—tapi itulah yang membuat Gaara semakin bergairah.

"Jangan... ahh, ahhn—AAHHHHHH!" Melalui sekali gerakan, Garaa langsung memasukinya dengan telak, membuat Naru berhenti bergerak. "SAKIIIIIIIIT!" Teriakan Naru pecah berserta cucuran air matanya yang sudah menetesi sofa.

Naru ingin mendorong Gaara sehingga ia dapat terlepas dari kesakitan ini. Tapi sayangnya sakit yang terasa terlanjur menyetrum tulang punggung—terus melumpuhkan semua perlawanannya.

Sedangkan Gaara masih tenang di posisinya, walaupun sudah jelas wajahnya ia juga tengah menahan sesuatu. Setelah sedikit nyaman ia memulai hentakan pertama, semakin membenamkan kepunyaannya sampai benar-benar telak memasuki Naru. Gaara meringis, saking sempitnya dubur Naru ia sampai merasakan sakit—memang benar apa kata orang, lubang kedua para wanita yang ini memang membuat sensasi yang berbeda. Ya, tapi selama pengalamannya hal itu khusus buat Naru seorang.

Gaara memejamkan mata, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia kembali menyentakan kepunyaannya, membuat sengatan listrik dirasakan Naru, terus bersamaan dengan sentakan lainnya yang menyusul.

"Ahhnn... Gaaraa! Uungghh ahnn...! Uhh mmggh—nghh..."

Naru menangis merasakan sakit yang lebih parah dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Bahkan saking sakitnya, ia sampai bergetar saat mengerang. Ia merintih, bokongnya terasa panas karena gesekan itu.

"Hhh... kasihani aku—UAAAHH!"

Tanpa aba-aba Gaara kembali mempercepat gerakannya, kali ini ia menggunakan tempo yang sama sewaktu pertama kali menyetubuhi Naru—cepat dan bertenaga. Apalagi dengan jemari tangan kirinya yang sudah kembali bergerak di dalam lorong kewanitaannya, jeritan Naru semakin menjadi. "AAHHH AHHH UHH—AAHH AANHH!"

"Ya, teruslah menjerit, sayang..." Gaara tertawa sambil memukul bokong Naru—yang sudah mengeras karena otot-ototnya sedang menekan kejantanan Gaara yang ada di dalam. Tentu saja karena hentakan menyakitkan yang dibuatnya, mau tidak mau Naru jadi ikut dibagian menggerakan tubuhnya juga.

"Buat aku bangga menjadi suamimu!" Bentaknya sembari mencakar permukaan kulit Naru yang bisa diraihnya.

Tubuhnya lemas, rasa sakit kini merajai seluruh engsel tubuhnya, bahkan ia tidak bisa merasakan kalau ia sudah tidak menungging lagi. Kali ini ia tengkurap, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa membedakan rasa sakit yang ditanggung perut atau tempat dimana Gaara menggerakannya tanpa henti.

Tubuhnya mati rasa, bahkan ia sampai tidak dapat mengontrol respon gerakan dan suara yang dikeluarkan sewaktu Gaara terus mengajak bermain. Ia ingin tertidur, tapi rasa sakit ini terlalu menyiksanya.

Sensasi hebat hanya bisa dirasakan oleh Gaara, membuatnya terus menghembuskan nafas memburu—tanda ia sangat menikmati permainan ini. Tapi karena merasa hampir sampai ke puncak, ia meniban Naru—masih dengan gerakan bertubi-tubinya—lalu mengigit pundaknya. Dan salah satu tangannya ikut bernain di dada Naru yang tertiban tubuh mungil itu sendiri.

Gaara menggigitnya—setara dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan—sampai tidak sadar kalau sudah ada cairan asin yang keluar dari bekas gigitan kerasnya. Tapi dengan cepat pula gerakan itu diselesaikannya bersamaan dengan cairan semennya yang ia keluarkan di lubang belakang Naru.

Gerakan Gaara terhenti. Disertai hembusan nafas yang masih terdengar, ia mengeluarkan bendanya yang bisa dikatakan sudah lumayan puas dari lubang milik Naru—sehingga ia juga dapat melihat cairannya mengalir turun dari sana. Lalu Gaara berjalan menjauh untuk mengambil celana panjangnya yang terkapar di lantai, membiarkan Naru tetap di posisi seperti itu.

.

.

**:**** m****i****st****a****k****e****s | s****a****np****a****cchi ****:**

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan nafas lelahku yang terdengar di udara. Tubuh terkulai lemas dan otot di daerah kewanitaan berserta bokongku masih terus berdenyut menyakitkan. Tapi aku masih sangat bersyukur kali ini Gaara lebih cepat memberhentikan kegiatannya. Dari ekor mata kulihat punggung penuh keringat milik Gaara yang membelakangiku, tapi di saat yang sama aku tersadar akan pintu keluar yang kuncinya sempat kuambil.

Dengan perlahan kucoba untuk membuka tangan kiriku yang dari tadi terkepal erat. Setelah terbuka terlihatlah kunci kamar ini yang ada di tanganku yang berdarah—karena saking eratnya mengepalkan tangan ketika Gaara menyetubuhiku.

"Uh..." Sambil menahan nafas kubangkitkan tubuhku agar dapat duduk, tapi sialnya rasa sakit ini membuat tubuhku kaku. Dan jika semakin memaksa agar bisa melawan kesakitan yang kutanggung, denyut menyakitkan mulai semakin terasa di tempat yang terjelajahi habis-habisan oleh Gaara.

"Ck, seharusnya aku tidak perlu membuang banyak tenaga untuk mengurusi pernikahan kalau tau malamnya akan seperti ini..." Gumaman Gaara terdengar bersama suara resleting celananya yang tertutup. Lalu ia sempatkan diri untuk menoleh kepadaku untuk membagi senyumnya. "Tapi mudah saja, kita tinggal melanjutkannya besok. Iya kan, Naru...?"

Mataku membulat, cepat-cepat aku membuang muka ke arah lain. Aku ingin menangis tapi bola mataku sudah terlalu perih untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang kurasakan, kujatuhkan tubuhku ke lantai. Lalu kugerakkan kedua tanganku—yang setidaknya masih dapat bergerak walaupun sudah bergetar lemas—untuk menyeret tubuhku ke arah pintu.

Di awal Gaara hanya diam melihatku, sehingga membuatku senang jika benar kalau ia akan membebaskanku seperti kemarin—bedanya aku tidak akan pernah mau mempercayainya lagi. Tapi akhirnya harapanku pupus ketika Gaara berjalan mendekat. Setiap langkahnya mengingatkanku seperti sosok dewa kematian yang sedang mendekati targetnya.

Saat ia sudah tepat di sebelahku, gerakanku terhenti. Aku sempat ketakutan kalau kakinya akan menendangku lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi nyatanya ia hanya membalikkan tubuhku agar kembali terlentang.

Aku berusaha membuka kelopak mata untuk melihat Gaara yang menatapku dari posisi berdirinya. Hanya seringaian di bibirnyalah yang mewakili wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Tidak ada yang mau kau ucapkan sebagai salam perpisahan untuk anak kita?"

Jangan-jangan kalimat itu...

Tanpa kusadari tenagaku untuk menangis seperti kembali, membuatku terisak. Tapi tanganku sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Aku benar-benar harus pasrah. Tenagaku sudah habis terkuras untuk Gaara.

Kulihat Gaara yang mengarahkan telapak kakinya ke permukaan perutku. Lalu ia menekuk lutut untuk menaikan kaki—mempersiapkan tenaga untuk menginjak perutku yang sudah persis di bawahnya.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata...

Berdoa agar_ Kami-sama_ mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan kuterima...

Dan juga memaafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga titipan-Nya.

**DUKH!**

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**S****ansan's Note:**

**Oke, aku tau ini ngga hot. Kalo ada yang berharap lemonnya lebih hot, aku mohon maklum aja deh karena ini udah batas kemampuanku :P**

**Dan aku mau minta maaf karena kayaknya aku ngga bisa masuki BDSM di sini. Abis selain aku ngga ngerti dan ngga tau nama alatnya, aku juga ngga bisa deskripsiin. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? **

**Satu lagi, semoga para aku dan para readers yang baca ini dosanya dikurangin... kan ****HARI INI****udah**** masuk bulan puasa. Yaudah, untuk mengurangi dosa, ayo kita nonton ustad maulana! =))**

.

.

**S****uper Thanks to :**

**Kyu's neli-chan, ocha, Twingwing RuRaKe, Widy Kakitaka, Icha22madhen, Vii no Kitsune, choco momo, Superol, uchihyuu nagisa, hanyareview, J0e, No name, Moe miaw, C****C****loverRuki, Ai Zero Ryuu, Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru, taro, No n4m3, Haru3173, Yue Heartphilia, Cassie Disandi, BDSM, Yanz Namiyukimi-chan, No name, x, baka nesia chan, chy karin, Tamichi Uchiha, ruu.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Naru mau gugurin kandungannya? **Gaara yang mau gugurin. **Ka****lo GaaNaru nikah lemonnya buat di macem-macem tempat ya! **Kalo macem-macem tempat sih aku ngga jamin, tapi kalo posisi yaokelah. **Y****ang disukain Gaara tuh siapa sih? Sakura, Hinata, Ino atau Naru? **Hmm siapa ya...**B****uat Gaara kesiksa dong. **Kesiksanya pake apa? **Y****ang mau bunuh janinnya Naru tuh siapa? **Gaara. **N****aru keguguran? Nanti bakal hamil lagi, kan? **Haha, apaya...**A****da orang ketiga yang ngebuat Gaara cemburu dong. **Kayaknya ngga ada... abis aku mau buat cerita yang beda sih ;P **G****aara duluan jatuh cinta aja. **Liat sifat Gaara aja.**B****akal ada ****N****eji, ngga? **Wah, ngga adaa :(**T****iap chap ada lime/lemonnya ya? **Iyoo.**T****olong buat ****N****arunya lebih kesiksa, jangan ****c****uma di-rape tapi dipukul juga. **Hei, chap ini hasil request-an mu loh :) **P****engen liat Gaara ngerape Naru pas hamil besar. **Cooming soon aja deh.**H****amil kok digituin sih, apa ngga keguguran? **Harusnya, makanya tuh Naru nyampe... ya, begitulah. **Aku ngga bisa sign up****, katanya passwordnya kurang panjang****.**Kalo tentang password, mungkin kamu buatnya terlalu pendek atau ngga kamu lupa masukin salah satu angka. Maaf kalo ngga jelas hehe. **S****elamat menunaikan ibadah puasa! **IYAA... ternyata setahun itu cepet banget, yaa. Yang penting... SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA :)

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Tenanglah, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari rumahku."

"Kalau kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu... kau pun akan mati di tanganku."

"Tapi kau itu perempuan yang istimewa, karena itu dapat dipastikan kalau aku tidak akan cepat bosan bersamamu."

"Apa kau rindu sentuhanku?"

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	7. Muak

**Previous Chapter :**

"Tidak ada yang mau kau ucapkan sebagai salam perpisahan untuk anak kita?"

Jangan-jangan kalimat itu...

Tanpa kusadari tenagaku untuk menangis seperti kembali, membuatku terisak. Tapi tanganku sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Aku benar-benar harus pasrah. Tenagaku sudah habis terkuras untuk Gaara.

Kulihat Gaara yang mengarahkan telapak kakinya ke permukaan perutku. Lalu ia menekuk lutut untuk menaikan kaki—mempersiapkan tenaga untuk menginjak perutku yang sudah persis di bawahnya.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata...

Berdoa agar_ Kami-sama_ mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan kuterima...

Dan juga memaafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga titipan-Nya.

**DUKH!**

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Dua kelopak mataku yang berat terbuka. Sesudah buraman tampak menjelas, aku menatap langit-langit kamar—karena hanya itulah pemandangan yang tersedia di depanku. Tanpa berpikir apapun, kucoba untuk mengangkat tubuh agar bisa terduduk. Namun, belum sampai setengah gerakan, sentruman luar biasa yang terasa di selangkanganku membatalkan gerakanku. Seperti kehilangan tenaga, punggungku kembali terbanting ke lantai.

Aku meringis, tanganku terkepal erat.

Kepalaku pusing bagaikan orang yang menonton televisi selama 50 jam tanpa henti, jantungku berdegup kencang, dan tubuh bagian bawahku terasa amat-sangat menyakitkan. Semua pusat sakit di tubuhku berdenyut, bahkan karena itu aku jadi tidak bisa membedakan denyut mana yang merupakan detak jantung.

Sakit.

Perih.

Ini lebih parah dibandingkan saat pertamakali aku dinodainya.

Air mataku kembali keluar, kali ini karena nyeri yang merajai seluruh tubuh. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang di dalam rahimku yang sedang mencakar-cakar dindingnya dengan kuku-kuku tajam.

Tapi semakin lama aku menangis, semakin menggila pula rasa itu.

Disertai isakan, kutolehkan wajahku ke samping untuk melihat keadaan.

Pintu keluar terbuka lebar. Dan pada saat ini aku sama sekali tidak melihat tanda kehadiran Gaara.

Awalnya aku berniat untuk langsung terduduk dengan sekali gerakan cepat, tapi saat kulakukan—bagaikan keledai yang jatuh di lubang yang sama—aku hanya menyakiti diri tanpa hasil lagi.

Seharusnya aku berpikir panjang. Sesuatu yang kini kutanggung adalah luka setelah keguguran secara paksa, jelas berbeda dari rasa sakit yang didapat ketika membuka plester di kulit yang memiliki banyak bulu tangan.

Merasa tidak bisa kabur ketika pintu menganga, aku menjerit. Sedikit tertahan, namun tetap kencang. Ingin rasanya mengamuk, tapi apa daya? Aku pun menaruh pipiku di lantai, membiarkan air mata mengaliri pelipis dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Tapi dengan samar lama-lama pengelihatanku terfokus ke arah suatu bercak panjang berwarna merah di lantai.

Mataku membulat.

Aku kembali menjerit, kali ini terlepas begitu saja. Meraung-raung seperti kesetanan. Tangan dan kakiku yang sempat kaku kugerakan secara paksa. Aku tidak peduli rasa sakit ini. Aku ingin melampiaskan kemarahan, kesal, kecewa dan beribu perasaan jelek lainnya ke dalam satu teriakan panjang.

Aku terlalu _shock_ melihat jejak seretan gumpalan darah yang berakhir dipintu.

Dan aku yakin sekali itu adalah janin yang sempat berkembang di rahimku.

Alasan kenapa aku menerima lamaran Gaara.

Satu-satunya yang ingin kujaga.

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto ****is**** Masashi Kishimoto****'s**** | GaaFemNaru | Fanfiction****-****net**

**Genre : Angst, Drama, Tragedy, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC,**** Typos, Gender**B**ender,**** Mature Themes, etc. | A/N : Maaf, aku emang sengaja update pas setelah lebaran. Tapi pas udah selese, eh... malah kelanjutan kayak hiatus :P****| Jika ada kesamaan ide mohon dimaklumi.**

**[****Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan****]**

**-**** Naru (16 th) Gaara (21 th****)****-**

**MATURE CONTENT****—****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no VII. **Muak

.

.

Entahlah sudah beberapa jam aku pingsan lagi. Ketika kesadaran mulai kembali, tubuhku seakan lembab. Kurasakan kain basah yang mengusap tubuh berkeringatku. Bola mataku bergerak di balik kelopak mata yang masih tertutup, lalu sedetik kemudian, kubuka pelan-pelan.

Pemandangan yang sama. Sebuah langit kamar bercatkan warna putih gading. Bedanya, punggungku bukan di lantai, kini aku yakin tengah berada di atas sesuatu benda empuk.

Saat menggerakan wajah ke samping, aku terkesiap. Di sampingku ada seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang dari tadi berkerja membersihkan tubuhku.

Menyadari ada yang menatapnya, dia menoleh.

"Naru-_sama_? Anda sudah sadar?" Terdengar suara khawatir dari wanita itu. Perlahan mata kami bertemu. Saking kagetnya, refleks aku hampir saja menaikan punggung dalam sekali gerakan. Kalau kejadian, mungkin tingkat kebodohanku setara dengan udang.

Secara hati-hati kupejamkan mataku sebentar, lalu membukanya lagi.

Melihat iris _onyx_-nya ke arahku, aku mulai mengeluarkan suara panik. "K-Kau si-siapa?" Tanyaku. Kuingat dengan jelas kalau aku bukan pingsan di kasur dan aku pun nyaris tidak pernah menyaksikan penghuni lain di rumah ini selain Gaara—tentu saja selain kedua pria yang pernah disuruh untuk menyeret mayat Sasuke keluar kamar.

"Namaku Shizune." Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Ia menggenggam tanganku lalu menggerakan ibu jarinya sebagai isyarat agar aku tenang.

Ya, dia berhasil. Tapi bukan hanya tenang, ia malah membuatku semakin berharap.

Aku ingin semua hal yang terjadi ini adalah mimpi. Di mulai dari Gaara memberikan payung, awal pertemuan kami. Biarkan aku terbangun, dan memulai semuanya seperti semula, di mana aku masih bisa menyapa Sasuke, merasakan kehangatan saat keprotektifannya sebagai kekasih kambuh, ataupun melihat seringainya bila mengejekku dengan kalimat yang kadang membuatku tertawa.

"Aku adalah pelayan dari Gaara-_sama_."

Kelima kata yang diucapkan Shizune benar-benar membuatku terpukul. Harapanku seperti tertumbuk oleh batu. Ini bukan mimpi. Rasa sakit dan nasib yang menyerangku bukanlah bunga tidur yang dinamakan mimpi buruk.

Semuanya... nyata.

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha juga untuk menelan tangisan. Kusentuh tangannya dengan pandangan memelas. "Tolong..." Aku memohon. "To-Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini..."

Dia hanya bisa menatapku iba, lalu menggeleng. "Selama Gaara-_sama_ belum mengizinkan, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..."

Air mataku kembali turun, membiarkan tetesan bening nan hangat menjatuhi tangannya yang kini membalas genggamanku. Padahal kalau tubuhku tidak sedang sakit, aku rela bersujud di kakinya. "Ku-Kumohon..."

Shizune terdiam, lalu memeluk tubuhku. "Maaf... aku benar-benar tidak bisa membantu apapun."

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sambil mengunyah pelan makanan lembut yang dibuatkan Shizune, aku memperhatikan pemandangan sore yang menembus jendela. Karena gorden belum ditutup, cahaya jingga mendominasi warna ruangan. Di luar, angin sepoi-sepoi membuat pohon-pohon indah—yang mengitari rumah besar milik Gaara—menari santai. Bahkan saking sejuknya, sepasang burung gereja mengistirahatkan diri di dekat balkon kamar.

Melihat kebebasan makhluk tuhan yang satu itu, ingin rasanya aku mati sekarang juga. Bereinkarnasi menjadi hewan, dengan kata lain menempuh hidup baru yang begitu sederhana. Tanpa beban dan mengalir begitu saja. Tidak seperti apa yang kualami sekarang.

"Shizune, tinggalkan kami berdua."

Suara itu mendadak muncul, membuat Shizune tersentak. Ia pun berdiri, berbungkuk sopan di hadapan tuannya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kamar. Jelas sekali dari raut wajah yang tampak, Shizune sangat takut dengan Gaara.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Gaara tersenyum memuakan. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Ia mengomentari tatapan wajah datarku. "Padahal kau sudah tertidur sebanyak tiga hari lamanya..."

Aku tidak menjawab. Kubuang muka ke samping, memilih untuk kembali melihat burung-burung. Tapi sayangnya mahkluk kecil itu sudah tidak ada, seakan juga takut dengan kedatangan Gaara.

Pria itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, menggoyangkan ranjang yang juga sukses membuatku meringis karenanya. Ia sempat menyentuh bahuku, tapi cepat-cepat kutepis kasar. Dia tidak kaget, malah menanggapi dengan tawa mengejek. "Kau marah?"

Suara meremehkan itu terdengar, membuat wajahku memerah menahan amarah.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari rumahku." Ia menambahkan, "Lagi pula kau adalah alat seorang pemuas spesial milikku. Tidak lebih."

Aku memejamkan mata, kusumpal telingaku dalam-dalam menggunakan jari tangan.

"Kalau kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu..."

Tapi... kenapa aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya?

"Kau pun akan mati di tanganku." Kurasakan hembusan nafasnya mendekati tengkukku. "Seperti nasib 'anak kita'."

Tanpa aba-aba, kuambil garpu dari piring makanan yang sempat disajikan Shizune, dan berbalik untuk menerjang tubuh Gaara yang ada di sebelah, mengindahkan rasa sakit dari pangkal paha yang kini mengeluarkan darah.

Sesudah di atas tubuh Gaara, tanpa pikir panjang kuayunkan tangan yang sudah menggenggam sebuah garpu tajam ke matanya. Tapi sebelum kelima ujung runcing berwarna perak mengenai bola matanya yang terbuka, mendadak laju tanganku tertahan oleh cengkraman tangan kanan Gaara. Kalau ia tidak sempat menahan hujaman ini, mungkin kebutaan permanen bisa didapatkannya.

Ujung garpu yang sudah susah payah kutekan bergetar, tentu karena sedang melawan pertahanan si rambut merah. Namun, sekuat apapun aku menambah kekuatan, ketiga jari yang menahan tetap berada di posisi awal tanpa kesulitan.

Wajah Gaara pun tidak menunjukan rasa kaget, tegang atau apapun selain seringaian dan tatapan lurus ke mataku yang berkaca-kaca. Kesal, akhirnya kutiban perut rata Gaara supaya semakin kuat menekan garpu itu menggunakan kedua tangan. Wajahku memerah, seluruh tenaga sudah kukerahkan, namun hasilnya nihil.

Lalu, tatapan tajam langsung terlihat bersamaan gerak tangan Gaara, dibuang jauh olehnya garpu yang tadi kupegang sampai terpental ke lantai—menyisakan suara detingan berturut-turut. Baru saja aku sadar atas senjata yang sudah menghilang, barulah aku merasakan tangan Gaara mendorong bahuku dengan kekuatan yang tak terkira, kembali menibanku walau masih ada siku dan lutut yang menahan beban agar tidak sepenuhnya menindih.

Salah satu tangannya memeluk kepalaku, dan berbisik. "Bersabarlah..." Tak lupa kekehan pelan yang membuat tubuhku merinding seketika. "Kita hanya dapat dipisahkan oleh kematian."

Aku kembali memiringkan wajah, tidak ingin saling bertukar pandang dengannya. Namun, tangan Gaara lah yang meluruskan wajahku. "Atau lebih mudahnya... tunggulah sampai aku bosan."

Gaara memandang kedua mataku yang terus mengeluarkan air mata, walaupun hanya terbuka sebanyak tiga perempat bagian. "Tapi, kau itu perempuan yang istimewa..." Sebuah belaian terasa di pipiku. "Karena itu dapat dipastikan kalau aku tidak akan cepat bosan bersamamu."

"Dan..." Gaara memberi jeda untuk menggerakan tangannya ke tubuhku, menyusupkan sebuah telapak panas ke dalam pakaian longgar yang diberikan Shizune. "Ini sudah malam, dan kini aku mau menagih kebutuhan seorang suami padamu."

"Tidak..." Aku menggeleng. Disertai tangisan yang menjatuhi bantal, tanganku bergerak tidak menentu, berharap dapat menepis gerakan Gaara yang kembali meraba lekuk tubuhku. "Tidak!"

"Aku tidak mau—ahh! AH AAAAHH!"

Aku memejamkan mata. Hal ini selalu saja terjadi, membuatku semakin merutuki nasib buruk dari kehidupan yang disediakan tuhan sejak aku lahir.

Terus.

Dan terus terulang.

_Kami-sama_, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sebenarnya, sejak dulu aku sempat mengira kehidupan penuh air mata adalah cerita buatan di berita atau drama berseri di televisi—itupun kalau berdasarkan kisah nyata yang tidak ditambah-tambahkan.

Tapi, aku malah dibuktikan ketersediaannya jurang kehidupan seperti itu dengan cara mengalaminya sendiri. Dan asal tau saja, ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Padahal aku hanyalah siswi SMA normal, menjalin hubungan dengan kekasih yang sangat kusayangi—Sasuke Uchiha—dan mendapatkan kehidupan sosial seperti biasa. Namun, ketika bertemu Gaara, dalam hitungan hari ia sudah membuatku hancur, terus menangis, menjerit dan meminta tolong. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena hanya Gaara-lah yang ada di sini. Menertawakanku.

Dan... sudah berbulan-bulan semenjak pernikahanku dengannya terlaksana. Sebuah pernikahan yang tak ingin kuingat, karena sejak saat itu aku bahkan sampai tidak ingat kapan aku memakai baju lengkap selama 12 jam _full_. Aku hanya mandi setelah disetubuhinya, dan aku pun baru bisa beristirahat ketika ia pergi kerja.

Ia benar-benar menganggapku sebagai perempuan murahan yang ia beli untuk disentuh dan dikasari tiap saat.

Ya, sama seperti sekarang.

Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan amarah, jeritan yang keluar menandakan bahwa aku membenci setiap perlakuannya. Tubuh lemasku terduduk di meja dengan selangkangan yang terbuka lebar. Tendangan keras dari kakiku menyerang ke mana pun, berharap dapat mengenai kepala atau bagian manapun dari Gaara yang sudah semakin mendekati pusat rangsangan tubuhku. Tapi dengan santai Gaara malah meletakan kaki kiriku yang terus bergerak liar ke pundaknya dan yang kanan ditahan di meja, sehingga semakin terlihat akses luas untuk menjelajahi sesuatu yang sudah menunggu di hadapannya.

Pertama, bibir pemuda itu mencium kepunyaanku, lidahnya bergerak, menyentuh dan memasuki lipatan tersensitif dari kewanitaanku. Aku mengerang panjang, wajahku memerah dan kedua tanganku terkepal erat, telebihnya saat aku merasa sebuah hisapan kuat di sana.

Ketika Gaara berhenti, ototku yang mengejang menjadi rileks, tapi hanya sementara karena selanjutnya ia menjatuhkan kedua kakiku sampai tergantung lemas dari atas meja agar kami—yang sudah polos tanpa satu sehelai pun benang—kembali bersatu dengan sekali sentakan. Dia mengambil bahuku lalu melemparkan tubuhku ke dada bidangnya.

Saat ia memulai gerakan, aku berusaha memberontak. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kugigit keras-keras lehernya, seperti jepitan dari jebakan tikus yang tertutup rapat.

"—!"

**Brukh!**

Suara debaman tubuhku yang terbanting ke lantai langsung menggema ke satu ruangan, menyisakan tubuhnya yang masih tegak berdiri di depan. Gaara berdesis, lalu menyentuhkan tangannya ke sesuatu yang seperti sedang mengalir dari titik sobekan di lehernya. Saat ia kembali melihat, tangan sudah terlumuri cairan merah.

Darah.

"Sialan!" Satu kata kasar keluar bersamaan dengan tendangannya untukku. Tangan Gaara menyumpal pendarahan yang tercipta dari luka yang sempat kubuat. "Kau mau mendapatkan hukuman, hah!"

Aku melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain. Satu sisi merasa senang bisa terlepas, tapi satu sisi lagi merasa takut akan akibat dari perbuatan yang membuat Gaara sampai marah.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu..." Mendapatkan kesan menantang, ia berjongkok dan mengapit erat kedua pipiku dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. "Akhir-akhir ini tenagamu untuk melunjak semakin besar... kau butuh hukuman ringan."

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Di atas seprei ranjang berwarna putih yang sudah acak-acakan, tubuhku bergetar menahan sakit. Rintihan pelan dan helaan nafas selalu keluar, menemani air mata yang kadang ikut menyertai. Salah satu tanganku mencengkram kasur, dan satunya lagi mencakari kulit perutku sendiri. Tentu dari dalam lambung hanya terdengar balasan berupa sebuah geraman kecil.

"Hhahh..."

Kupejamkan mata erat-erat.

Lapar...

Itulah hukuman dari Gaara. Ia tidak memberikanku makanan.

Kepeningan yang melanda membuatku ingin muntah. Namun, sudah lima hari tidak ada sesuatu yang kumasukan ke perut selain air, entahlah, mungkin cairan bening lagi yang akan keluarkan nantinya.

Di awal, aku senang akan hadirnya hukuman ini. Tentu saja karena aku tidak pernah lagi disentuhnya. Bahkan, ke kamar pun ia sudah tidak pernah. Namun kenyataannya sungguh berat.

Walaupun sudah ada air dari keran kamar mandi yang tersedia, aku tidak bisa menyangkal, air memang memenuhi isi perut, tapi tak ada tenaga yang terkandung di dalamnya. Semua manusia butuh makanan sebagai asupan tenaga—sesuatu yang dapat membawa otot gerakku ke kamar mandi agar bisa meneguk air putih.

Cukup, aku menyerah. Kuakui ketidak sanggupanku untuk bertahan lebih dari ini. Aku sangat kelaparan. _Kami-sama,_ tolong cepat-cepat buat aku mati sekarang juga.

**Cklek.**

Suara tadi sedikit membuatku kaget. Entahlah apa itu Gaara ataupun Shizune, aku tidak tau. Masalahnya semenjak ruangan dikunci dari luar, belum ada satu orang pun yang membuka kamar. Tapi karena merasa ada sebuah belaian di syaraf sensorik punggungku yang berlapis pakaian, aku sangat yakin kalau orang itu adalah Gaara.

"Apa kau sehat?"

Tangannya berhenti di pinggangku, lalu menariknya supaya membuatku terduduk. Ia mengambil daguku, membuat wajah kami saling berhadapan. Namun bola mataku tidak bergerak, bukan karena tidak mau. Iya, memang benar aku tak ingin memandangnya, tapi saat ini alasanku lebih besar karena tidak punya tenaga.

"Sepertinya akulah yang kesiksa akan hukuman ini." Bisiknya pelan, sambil membelai wajahku yang sedikit panas. "Punya seorang istri, tapi di malam hari tidak ada yang melayani. Benar-benar membosankan."

Tidak mendapat respon selain wajah tanpa ekspresi yang lemas, Gaara pun tersenyum. "Apa kau rindu sentuhanku?"

Secara perlahan, tangan kanannya mengendap ke balik celana longgarku, lalu menyelipkan jemarinya ke pakaian dalam yang tersedia. Ia membelainya pelan, kemudian memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam sesuatu yang lembab di sana.

Merasa ada yang bergerak di bagian bawah, aku bungkam. Tidak mengeluarkan suara, menggerakan tangan atau anggota tubuh lainnya. Hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan mata.

Gaara berdecak, gerakan jarinya terhenti. "Kering..." Keluhnya dengan nada malas. "Mungkin kau butuh pemanasan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia menyingkap kausku sampai seleher. Kedua dadaku yang masih terbalut bra kekecilan terlihat sesak, semakin membakar Gaara yang diliputi hawa nafsu. Aku melihat ia menyeringai, lalu hidungnya mendekat untuk membaui permukaan dada bulatku sebelum ia menarik bra-ku ke atas.

Mungkin inilah maksud Gaara mengurungku tanpa makanan. Ia tau aku tidak akan melawan jika seperti ini.

Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya, aku yakin Gaara sedang memperhatikan dadaku yang terekspos. Lalu kurasakan bibirnya mengecup puncak dadaku, dan menjilatnya sekali. Saat ia melanjutkan jilatan lain, aku menahan nafas sampai perutku yang kosong berbunyi.

Kubuka mata saat merasakan ada sedikit cairan yang membasahi kewanitaanku, dan tentu saja Gaara tau, secara ia belum melepaskan jari tengahnya dari sana. Karena sudah sedikit licin, sendi geraknya kembali berkerja menusuk kepunyaanku yang dengan senantiasa membalas rangsangannya.

Belum sampai semenit, kurasakan ia melepaskan tangannya dan melemparku ke ranjang. Aku hanya berbaring pasrah, tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Gaara berdiri, membuka resleting celananya di hadapanku lalu ia perosotkan sampai terlepas. Tanpa dapat menolak, kulihat kepunyaannya yang sudah menegang, seakan marah sehingga ia dapat menyakitiku.

Pria itu menarik celanaku, membuka semua kain yang menempel di bagian bawah, membuat tubuh polosku lagi-lagi terpampang jelas. Ia membantuku berdiri, lalu aku dipeluknya. Sesudah kedua tanganku dituntun agar terlunglai di bahunya, kurasakan punggungku ia tabrakan dengan tembok lalu menarik pahaku yang lemas naik sebanyak 60 derajat sehingga ia bisa memasukan kepunyaannya.

"Nghh..." Saat kurasakan proses menyatu, aku melenguh kecil. Tubuhnya bergerak memberikanku hentakan, tanpa bisa dicegah suaraku keluar sebagai perespon.

Nafasnya kami beradu. Gerakan itu memang pelan, sanggup membuatku mati rasa selama beberapa menit, tapi lama kelamaan semakin cepat, membuat nafasku menjadi keras. "Uhhhh..."

Pasca orgasme, tanganku yang lemas terlepas dari leher Gaara. Aku ingin menjatuhkan diri, tapi Gaara menahan pinggangku dan semakin ditekannya ke sudut tembok, tentu saja untuk melanjutkan hentakan-hentakan lain sampai ia mencapai kepuasannya sendiri.

Sesudah kekuatan gravitasi menyeret punggungku ke bawah, ia tertawa. "Lihat dirimu, Naru..." Memandangi tubuhku yang tergeletak bertabur peluh, rambut berantakan, dan wajah memerah. "Kau begitu mengelikan."

Aku tetap diam. Hanya ada hembusan nafas berat yang keluar dari bibirku yang sedikit terbuka. Setelah tersenyum, Gaara merogoh saku celananya yang terdampar di dekat kasur. Mengeluarkan sebotol plastik berukuran sedang yang menampung cairan berwarna coklat keemasan, isinya bening namun terlihat kental.

Madu.

"Kau ingin ini?"

Hanya _sapphire_ yang redup punyaku yang bergerak ketika Gaara menyodorkan kemasan botol kecil di depannya. Lalu akupun terdiam, tidak menganguk atau menggeleng. Tapi dari pandangan yang dikeluarkan, cukup meyakinkan Gaara bahwa perutku terus menjerit perlu.

"Baiklah."

Dibukanya segel tutup botol, lalu ia tuangkan sedikit ke lantai.

Bagai mendapatkan sejuta tenaga, aku langsung merangkak ke depan Gaara, menyapu cairan manis tadi dengan telapak tangan dan menjilatnya dengan beringas.

"Ckck... padahal itu hanya setetes madu." Gaara berdecak meremehkan, bibirnya tersenyum mengerikan. Sudah jelas ia sedang membayangkan jika jemari yang kukecap adalah sesuatu dari bagian tubuhnya.

"Tapi..." Jeda yang dikeluarkan Gaara entah kenapa membuatku lebih waspada. "Bagaimana kalau di sini?"

**Tes.**

Gaara meneteskan cairan lengket keduanya ke sesuatu—yang membuat mataku membulat tidak percaya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Ish, scene terakhir mesum abis. Aku sebenernya kasian sama Naru yang pasca keguguran. Kata seorang narasumber—yang entah bisa dipercaya atau ngga (?)—katanya keguguran paksa tuh sakitnya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dibandingkan ngelahirin normal. Terus kalo mau gerak, rasa sakitnya mengerikan banget. Serem, ya? Uh, lupakan.**

**Di bulan puasa kemaren rasanya ide-ide fict ratemku jadi ngalir besar-besaran, tapi ngga tau kenapa waktu udah nulis kerangka sampe akhir, kok rasanya susah ya buat ngembanginnya untuk jadi fict yang lengkap? (dimulai dari Handycam, Mistakes, Love is death dan Love in boarding).**

**Dan... akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit ilfil ngetik Mistakes #sigh. Yah, habis aku baru nyadar dari chapter 2-7 aja udah vulgar, padahal di chap-chap selanjutnya masih ada lemon. Pengen buat Mistakes jadi, tapi udah terlanjur begini. **

**Oh, iya. Aku seneng banget ngebaca review di chap 6. Nyaris semuanya bilang Gaara-nya jahat banget, padahal yang itu cuma violence dan bukan gore loh. Yang penting, ngebaca review kalian bener-bener ngebuat semangatku muncul lagi pas aku lagi down ngetik. Aku cinta kalian banget deh. Terima kasih sudah mau mendukungku lewat review :)**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**ocha, Yue Heartphilia, kyu's neli-chan, Nine tailed fox, No n4m3, zazaive, choco momo, uchihyuu nagisa, hanaema-chu, Vipris, Yanz Namiyukimi-chan, Widy Kakitaka, Ai Zero Ryuu, Yakuza, Cassie Disandi, icha22madhen, Twingwing RuRake, Rei Ichioza, Yashina Uzumaki, akucintasanpacchi, Meli-chan, cha-kacha, fuyunokage, Park Minnie, SakuraNomiya, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi, lala, Yuuki, Sabaku naru, M, Moeko, senju koori. **

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Gaara kejam banget! **Haha iya tuh. **Gemana caranya Gaara bisa nyesel? **Di situ letak angst-nya. **Kasian Naru, rasanya dia lemah banget. **Wah, wah. Seenggaknya dia udah kuusahain ngga terkesan menikmati :)** Di setiap chap harus ada lemon-nya, ya. **Di fict ini permintaanmu terkabul. **Apa Naru keguguran? Pengen liat Gaara kejam sama anaknya sendiri. **Iya, Naru keguguran. Kalo Gaara yang kejam sama anaknya sih kayaknya ngga ada. **Kalo Gaara ngga dibuat cemburu, jadinya gemana dong? **Kalo kujawab nanti spoiler :) **Apa Naru nantinya mati terus ketemu Sasuke? **Liat chapter 16. **Aku harap ini happy ending. **Amin.** Kekejaman Gaara dikurangin dong, biar Naru baikan sebentar. Terus kejam lagi. **Permintaanmu juga terkabul. **Siapa gadis yang disukain Gaara? **Ciri-cirinya kan udah dikasih, tinggal tebak aja :) **Bikin Gaara suka Naru. **Hehe. **Kayaknya seru kalo Gaara bosen sama Naru terus dibuang. **Liat chapter besok. **Kalo bisa buat Naru jadi gila pas Gaara udah mulai suka. **Gila sih ngga, tapi mendekati aja.** Apa nanti ada karakter yang bisa ngebuat Gaara menderita? **Naru. **Buat Naru mati aja, terus bales dendam ke Gaara. **Itumah lebih ke Horror. **Gemana caranya Gaara jadi suka Naru? **Liat aja perkembangan hubungan mereka, chapter depan mulai keliatan deh. **Apa sampai end Gaara ngga akan jatuh cinta sama Naru? **Di fict ini kalian harus cermat ngeliatin sifat Gaara. Dia aku buatnya super plin-plan sih. **Ngga kebayang kalo ada di posisi Naru. **Aduin aja sama Kak Seto, pasti Gaara bisa masuk berita kriminal ;p **Apa di fict ini Naru bisa seneng? **Bisa. Di fict ini Naru ngga akan pernah ketawa. Tapi untuk senyum aku udah nyisipin di lima chapter (duanya udah termasuk chap 1 dan chap 2. Jadi sisanya ada tiga). **Boleh aja kalo mau buat ratem yang lain, tapi lebih baik implisit. **Benar juga, aku setuju. Tapi masalahnya aku ngga bisa bikin implisit -_- **Kapan Love is Death dilanjutin? **Kayaknya masih lama...** Pengennya sih Gaara nyesel pas ngeliat Naru keguguran. **Sayangnya itu bukan Gaara di fict ini. **Review ah biar semangat update. **Thankyou. **Kalo ngebayangin Naru adalah cewek yang disukain Gaara, jadi kasian ke Gaara-nya. **Setuju. **Di chap 1, kalo ngga salah ada rahasia tentang Naru yang cuma diketahuin sama keluarganya Sasuke. Itu rahasia apa? **Apaan, ya? Bakal ketauan di chap 15 kok. **Kapan ada scene romance-nya GaaFemNaru? **Nanti. **Jangan terlalu banyak pake tanda (—). **Saran yang keren. Terima kasih, semoga sekarang tanda itu jadi sedikit berkurang. **Ini sampai chapter berapa**? 20 chapter. Alur yang kupake lambat sih (kayaknya).

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Kenapa? Tidak lapar?"

"Aku ini istrimu..."

"Apa salahku padamu?"

"Naru-_sama_, tolong makan pelan-pelan..."

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	8. Perubahan

**Previous Chapter :**

Madu.

"Kau ingin ini?"

Hanya _sapphire_ yang redup punyaku yang bergerak ketika Gaara menyodorkan kemasan botol kecil di depannya. Lalu akupun terdiam, tidak menganguk atau menggeleng. Tapi dari pandangan yang dikeluarkan, cukup meyakinkan Gaara bahwa perutku terus menjerit perlu.

"Baiklah."

Dibukanya segel tutup botol, lalu ia tuangkan sedikit ke lantai.

Bagai mendapatkan sejuta tenaga, aku langsung merangkak ke depan Gaara, menyapu cairan manis tadi dengan telapak tangan dan menjilatnya dengan beringas.

"Ckck... padahal itu hanya setetes madu." Gaara berdecak meremehkan, bibirnya tersenyum mengerikan. Sudah jelas ia sedang membayangkan jika jemari yang kukecap adalah sesuatu dari bagian tubuhnya.

"Tapi..." Jeda yang dikeluarkan Gaara entah kenapa membuatku lebih waspada. "Bagaimana kalau di sini?"

**Tes.**

Gaara meneteskan cairan lengket keduanya ke sesuatu—yang membuat mataku membulat tidak percaya.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Matanya membulat ketika cairan itu menumpahi sesuatu kepunyaan si rambut merah yang sudah menegang. Karena benda mengerikan tersebut terletak beberapa jengkal di atasnya—yang sedang di lantai—ia dapat melihat secara _close up_ bagaimana Gaara menjatuhkan banyak tetesan madu di...

Tubuh kokoh 'kejantanannya'.

Naru bergetar. Ya, dia harus menahan diri, tidak boleh bertindak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu—seperti cepat-cepat menjilati madu di lantai. Sudah jelas karena letak madu kali ini sedang berada di tempat yang tidak patut ia sentuh sembarangan.

Gaara menyeringai. "Kenapa? Tidak lapar?"

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | GaaFemNaru | Fanfiction****-****net**

**Genre : Angst, Drama, Tragedy, Romance {?} | Warning : AU, OOC,**** Typos, Genderbender,**** Mature Themes, Grapefruit, Lime, etc. | A/N : Dramanya udah jalan lagi loh. | Jika ada kesamaan ide mohon dimaklumi.**

**[****Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan****]**

**-****Naru (16 th) Gaara (21 th****)-**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no VIII. **Perubahan

.

.

Gaara mendekatkan kepunyaannya, hampir saja pipi mulus berkumis kucing Naru tersentuh jika si empunya tidak cepat membuang muka.

"Lihat ini, Naru..."

Yang dipanggil semakin memperjauh pandangan, benar-benar tidak ingin melihat kepunyaan Gaara yang menakutkan sudah mengkilap oleh madu.

Takut, tapi perutnya terus berbunyi tanpa ampun meminta pasokan tenaga.

Masih dengan menundukan wajah, tangan Naru sedikit terangkat, ingin meraih sesuatu yang membuat senyuman Gaara sedikit berkembang. Tapi sebelum benar-benar tersentuh, telapak tangan mungil itu terkepal. Berhenti bergerak.

"Ti-Tidak..."

Ia kembalikan tangannya ke lantai lalu melemparkan pandangan memelas ke mata Gaara, berharap diberikan madu 'bersih' yang masih ada banyak di botol. Gaara berdecak malas, tapi setidaknya permohonan tadi sedikit dikabulkan pria berambut merah tersebut. Dia ulurkan tangan kanan pucatnya yang berlumuran madu ke bibir Naru, lalu mengoleskan cairan tersebut.

Tanpa diminta, Naru menjilat bibirnya sendiri sampai si rasa manis menghilang dan diakhiri dengan menggigit bibir, isyarat meminta lebih.

Lagi-lagi Gaara menyanggupi, tapi yang ini dengan cara memasukan kelima jemarinya langsung ke dalam mulut Naru. Tentu saja yang sedang kelaparan menerima, ia jilati tangan itu sampai benar-benar kesat. Sedangkan dari pihak Gaara, ia hanya bisa tersenyum saat merasakan hisapan dan juga jilatan liar yang diberikan Naru untuk tangannya.

Setelah jilatan Naru menjadi pelan yang menandakan sisa madu di jemarinya tinggal seberapa, secara mendadak Gaara melepas paksa kuluman Naru lalu meraih pipinya. Belum sedetik Naru menyadari tindakan Gaara, wajah si pirang sudah ditarik kencang kearah selangkangannya, berniat memasukan paksa sang kejantanan ke bibir Naru yang sudah ia buka lebar-lebar.

"Uh!" Ia memekik sewaktu merasakan setengah bagian wajahnya berlumuran madu karena sempat menabrak kepunyaan Gaara yang menegang. Tapi ia bersyukur karena sedikit cepat tanggap dan berhasil menghindar.

"Kau tidak bisa diatur, eh?"

Susah payah ia memundurkan kepala, sembari mengelap wajahnya menggunakan punggung tangan.

Kali ini Gaara tidak mau menahan lebih, kegiatan yang lama ini membuatnya semakin terangsang. Dan siapapun juga tau kalau seorang Sabaku Gaara tidak akan mau menunggu, apalagi saat alat pemuasnya ada di depan mata.

"Umpph!"

Tapi untuk usaha kedua, Naru telat menyadari jambakan keras yang diberikan Gaara. Tanpa kerepotan apapun pria itu memaksa Naru membuka mulut lalu memasukan kepunyaannya ke dalam asal muasal desahan yang sering ia dengar setiap hari.

"Mhh! Mmhh!" Naru terus memberontak dengan menggerakan kepalanya, berharap akan terlepas. Tapi Gaara malah menyeringai ketika merasakan rongga bersuhu tinggi di dalam bibir Naru mulai menyalurkan kehangatan. Apalagi teriakan Naru sudah bagaikan _vibrator_ tersendiri baginya.

"Asshh..." Ia berdesis sebentar, namun cepat-cepat ia lepaskan saat muncul tanda non verbal Naru untuk menggigit kepunyaannya.

"Uhuk!" Sewaktu benda panjang itu terlepas, Naru menunduk, membiarkan tetesan madu serta liurnya menumpahi di lantai. Nafas tersengal, tubuh merinding dan mukanya memerah. Tentu, ini adalah oral pertama yang dilakukan Naru sepanjang hidupnya.

"Anak pintar..." Pujinya sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut kusut di bawahnya.

Mesra?

Tidak, bahkan Naru sendiri sudah merasa sebagai seekor anjing menjijikan yang baru saja menyelsaikan tugas dari majikannya.

"Engh!" Erangan kecil menyertai suara geraman susulan dari lambung. Perutnya sakit tiba-tiba. Amat sangat sakit. "La-Lapaar. Aku lapar..." Naru menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan akan rasa melilit yang melanda.

"Tentu." Ia meneteskannya lagi di atas bendanya, lebih banyak dan lebih membuat Naru menatap kejantanan Gaara yang masih menegang.

Bukan itu yang dia minta. Namun kali ini pandangan Naru memburam, ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga, tapi tidak sebanding dengan apa yang didapatkan.

Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak sudi mengulang hal barusan, bahkan ia lebih mau menjilati sisa di lantai yang kotor dengan lidahnya. Tapi... apakah sekarang dia wajib gelap mata?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali wajah Naru langsung menabrak selangkangan Gaara, saking kencangnya sampai-sampai si empunya dibuat jatuh terduduk di tepi ranjang. Dengan posisi sepertiga berdiri menggunakan lutut kaki, tangan Naru megenggam kuat kepunyaan Gaara, menjilati seluruh permukaannya, bahkan ia rela menghisap benda yang biasanya menyakiti tubuhnya itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Satu kesimpulan, dia memang 'anjing' milik Gaara.

Berdasarkan niat awal Naru, ia ingin melepaskan benda hina tadi bila sudah tidak merasakan madu disana, tapi tanpa aba-aba kedua tangan Gaara menjambak rambutnya. Tarikan mundur darinya sedikit membuat Naru berpikir pria itu akan melepaskan kepunyaannya dari kuluman, tapi sebelum bibir merah muda si pirang terlepas, Gaara sudah kembali menarik rambut Naru sehingga bersama sekali sentakan benda Gaara yang tidak pendek menusuk kerongkongannya.

Dan ia lakukan itu berulang-ulang.

"Kkhh!" Terlihat setitik air bening di sudut matanya. Dia tersedak, ingin mengeluarkan batukan namun tidak bisa. "Mmhh! Ngh!"

Sedangkan pihak yang diuntungkan hanya tertawa disela desahannya.

Naru ingin mengigit benda panjang ini, tapi karena ia terus-terusan bergerak, rahangnya tidak bisa menutup, malah semakin mengaga sampai bergetar sendiri.

Selama beberapa saat kegiatan itu terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya tangan Gaara berhenti. Ia ingin cepat-cepat melepaskan benda tersebut, namun... sebuah cairan kental terlebih dulu menyembur ke dalam mulutnya.

Rasanya aneh.

Naru benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir, sepertiga bagian sudah tertelan dan sisanya tumpah ke lantai menemani keringatnya yang terus menetes. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat ketika ia merasakan benih milik Gaara melewati kerongkongannya. Memang hanya sekali teguk, tapi rasa jijik langsung berlari ke ubun-ubun.

"Untuk pemula, kemampuan sepertimu bisa dinilai B. Hasil yang lumayan." Pria itu berjongkok, lalu mengecup bibir Naru sambil menjilati sisa-sisa dua cairan kental yang memenuhi rasa bibir istrinya. Rasa yang sangat kontras. Madu dan sperma.

"Ke-Kenapa...?" Tangisannya terdengar sesaat, Gaara ingin menjawab dengan kalimat hinaan seperti biasa, tapi kegiatan tersebut keburu disela oleh pemilik iris samudra di depan yang saat ini tengah menatap matanya.

Ia raih pipi Gaara dengan kedua telapak tangan lemahnya, lalu ia berbisik lirih.

"Aku ini istrimu..."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Matanya menyipit, menjatuhkan lebih banyak tetesan kecil yang sekarang mulai mengalir. "Apa salahku padamu?"

**Deg.**

Entah karena udara atau sesuatu yang tidak jelas, buku kuduk Gaara meremang.

Iris _ja__de_-nya tidak bisa melepaskan _sapphire_ redup yang semakin memburam. Ia memundurkan wajah, melihat Naru secara keseluruhan. Dimulai dari matanya, tubuhnya, rambutnya, semua. Naru benar-benar hancur.

Olehnya seorang.

Bersamaan dengan helaan nafas, Gaara memejamkan mata lalu terdiam. Lama, bisa hampir lima menitan pria itu tidak bergerak maupun bersuara. Terus saja sibuk atas pikirannya yang entah sedang melayang kemana.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun Gaara berdiri, mengambil celana lalu memakainya.

Hanya tersisa isakan Naru yang terus terdengar sampai akhirnya ia pergi keluar ruangan. Samar-samar dari luar pintu yang sedikit tebuka, Naru dapat mendengar suara pelan Gaara yang menyuruh Shizune untuk membersihkan kamar penuh madu ini.

Shizune datang tergopoh-gopoh, sepertinya ia ingin mengurusi Naru dulu dibandingkan kamar yang sudah berantakan. Dia tidak tau kalimat apa yang harus diberikan untuk menyemangati, jadi ia hanya bisa memeluk Naru, dan membiarkan ia sampai puas menangis di dadanya.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Tepat jam lima sore di kediaman Sabaku, hanya ada suara samar dari meja makan—detingan sendok-garpu dan juga kecapan makanan yang sedang kukunyah habis. Beberapa saat lalu aku memang sempat pingsan setelah Shizune mendatangiku. Sekarang, aku yang baru saja terbangun sudah terbalut pakaian baru dan tertidur di dalam kamar rapi tanpa becekan di lantai atau di kasur.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shizune datang lagi untuk membawakanku makanan. Awalnya karena lemas ia menyuapiku dulu, tapi setelah beberapa suap, tanpa disuruh pun aku langsung makan sendiri dengan begitu beringas.

"Naru-_sama_, tolong makan pelan-pelan..." Suara yang dipenuhi nada khawatir itu terdengar, tapi kuacuhkan dan terus mengunyah makanan. Aku bukan melawan, hanya saja karena sangat lapar aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan nafsu ini saat ada seporsi besar makanan pokok di hadapaku.

"Saya takut Anda tersedak—"

"UHUK!" Baru saja nasihat tadi keluar, aku langsung menyemburkan sepertiga butiran nasi yang ada di mulut. Dengan air mata yang terkumpul, kupukul dadaku kuat-kuat, berharap mempercepat laju makanan yang tersangkut dan nyaris membuatku tercekik.

"Yaampun..." Shizune mendesah lalu menyodorkanku segelas air putih.

Kuteguk air putih bersamaan gerak berat menelan semua isi dari mulutku yang penuh. "Te-Terimakasih..."

Sambil mengistirahatkan rahang bawah yang dari tadi kupaksa kerja, aku memejamkan mata. Tidak kusangka keringat dingin sudah sepenuhnya membasahi permukaan wajahku. Aku meringis sebentar, lalu kembali memasukan air putih sebagai penetral rasa.

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak, bisa-bisa Anda malah muntah."

Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu berusaha tersenyum padanya. "Iya... kurasa aku juga sudah cukup kenyang..."

Dengan tersenyum, wanita ramah itu menaruh segelas susu hangat berwarna putih pekat ke samping piringku yang sudah berantakan. "Apa Anda mau?"

Aku melirik segelas susu yang disodorkan. Entah kenapa zat penuh gizi itu mengingatkan akan sesuatu—yang sebenarnya sangat menganggu pikiranku. Kuangkat gelas lalu memainkannya sebentar sebelum ujung gelas kusentuhkan ke bibir.

Saat meneguk cairan manis di dalam gelas, tidak tau kenapa pikiranku malah terbayang akan pemandangan sebuah benda mengerikan yang sempat masuk ke ruang bibirku. Aku tersedak. Sambil memuntahkan cairan putih itu ke gelas, aku mengaduh pelan.

Perutku...

Kututup paksa mulut—yang hampir mengeluarkan muntahan—dengan telapak tangan. Tanpa memikirkan Shizune yang panik, aku berlari kloset kamar—untungnya lumayan dekat dengan ruang makan. Terbuanglah secara sia-sia makanan yang baru saja masuk ke lambung. Saat suara _flush t_erdengar, aku mengadah dan melihat Shizune yang memberikanku handuk kecil.

"Maaf, Naru-_sama_..."

Aku meraih handuk sekaligus menggeleng. "Justru akulah yang minta maaf..."

"Tidak apa."

"Aku mau tidur."

"Mm, silahkan beristirahat..." Setelah senyuman dia jadikan pamitan, wanita berambut pendek itu meninggalkan ruangan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke tempat tidur yang sudah bersih, lalu menidurkan kepalaku di sana.

Hari ini aku benar-benar lelah.

Setelah menarik selimut sampai menutupi dagu, kupejamkan mata... dan tertidur.

**. . .**

Tepat jam 22.20, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, membuatku kembali terjaga. Sedikit-sedikit kubuka mata, dan melihat Gaara yang baru datang.

Dari balik bulu mataku, ia terlihat masih sibuk menghisap rokok. Tapi saat ia mendekat, semakin pula kueratkan genggamanku di selimut. Takut akan ada kejadian buruk yang kembali menimpa.

Tapi dia malah melewati ranjang dengan entengnya, dan barulah kudengar suara kecil yang menimbulkan perkiraan bahwa Gaara tengah membuang bungkusan rokok berserta putungnya.

Seretan langkah mewakili perkiraanku kalau dia lagi berjalan kearah kasur, tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti melangkah. Hening, tidak bergerak maupun bersuara, hanya diam dan entah apa yang sedang dia perhatikan.

Setelah beberapa detik, aku semakin gemetar ketika ia melepas kemejanya dan melempar ke lantai. Ranjang pun berdecit, sedikit bergoyang, menandakan bahwa pria itu sudah naik keranjang. Benar-benar membuatku ketakutan.

Namun sesaat kemudian kurasakan ia membanting punggungnya ke kasur, lalu menarik selimut.

Aku terkejut sekaligus lega

Kaget?

Ya, karena inilah malam pertama dimana Gaara tidak menyetubuhiku sebelum tidur.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan aku terbebas dari kekangan Gaara. Ia berhenti menyentuhku, dan bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan aku merasa dia seperti tidak lagi menganggapku ada.

Gaara memang berubah tanpa sebab yang jelas, tapi aku senang. Saking tidak ingin masa-masa buruk tersebut kembali terulang, aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya ke Shizune maupun 'orang'nya langsung—kalau yang tadi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Jadi, aku rela meskipun tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah, dan terus menjalani kehidupan bangun-mandi-makan-bantu Shizune-tidur-dan kembali bangun. Asal tidak ada Gaara lagi di rantai kehidupanku.

Seperti biasa, hari ini pun dia pulang malam. Tapi ada yang berbeda...

"Naru-_sama_..."

Suara Shizune membuatku menoleh. Kuhentikan gerak menyabuni piring kaca dan menyahut pelan. "Iya, ada apa?"

"Anda tidak perlu membantuku bersih-bersih." Perlahan, ia ambil benda basah tersebut dari tanganku yang dipenuhi busa.

"Tidak apa, Shizune-_san_. Aku bosan kalau diam terus..."

"Tapi Anda tidak perlu sampai membantu perkerjaanku..."

Melihat Shizune yang kini membasuh tanganku agar bersih, kuputuskan menggangguk pasrah. "Hhh... baiklah—"

**Ting ****T****ong.**

"Ah, ada yang datang." Sambil mengeringkan sisa tetesan air di celemek yang dibuka, aku berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun, sebelum langkahku hampir sampai keluar dapur, aku berhenti melangkah dan menoleh sebentar. "Pasti Gaara, ya?" Suaraku melemah, walaupun dia sudah berbeda, aku ingin tetap menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Jujur saja, aku masih takut.

"Sepertinya bukan, tidak mungkin Gaara-_sama_ pulang sore." Sahut Shizune sambil melihat jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul 17.26.

Aku sedikit berpikir. Benar juga, Gaara selalu pulang di atas jam 10 malam.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah pintu, dan mengintip keluar melalui lubang kecil yang tersedia. Terlihat dari cermin cekung sebuah sosok yang memilik rambut merah.

Gaara.

Aku menelan ludah, ingin rasanya kembali ke dapur dan meminta Shizune yang membukakan, tapi sewaktu baru menyadari ada seseorang yang menemani Gaara di luar sana, otomatis mataku membulat.

Wanita berambut pirang.

**Clek.**

Tanpa sadar kenop pintu kuputar yang otomatis membuka kuncinya. Karena sudah terlanjur, mau tidak mau aku harus melihat mereka. Ya, kukatakan 'mereka' karena ada dua orang yang kini sedang di depanku.

Bersama wajah datarnya Gaara menatapku. Aku berniat membuang muka dengan cara menunduk, tapi yang kulihat malah tangannya yang sedang memeluk pinggang ramping seorang wanita. Ragu-ragu aku mengadah demi melihat wajah wanita itu.

Pirang serta beriris _sapphire_.

Sepintas sangat terlihat mirip dengan... aku? Tidak, namun wanita yang tengah menatapku ini terlihat begitu menawan—walaupun hanya terbalut pakaian minim yang kadang malah membuat risih.

Dan dia... cantik dan dewasa.

"Ini siapa?" Wanita tersebut bertanya pelan, meminta penjelasan.

"Istriku."

Mendengar jawaban tenang dari Gaara, ia terperangah. "Astaga, kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aku jadi tidak enak."

Seakan tidak mendengar, Gaara malah menarik tubuh si pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ agar segera masuk tanpa banyak bicara**. **"Itu tidak penting, lagi pula apa urusannya?"

Setelah mendapat hadiah kecil dari Gaara—yang berupa tabrakan kecil di bahuku saat ia memasuki rumah—dengan sendirinya pandanganku terlempar ke lantai, kedua rahangku yang dari awal sudah tertutup semakin saling menekan.

Kukepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat lalu menghela nafas berat.

Aku tidak merasa cemburu.

Oh, demi apapun... aku pernah cemburu, dan aku sangat yakin ini sama sekali bukan perasaan sulit tersebut

Hanya saja... ini sedikit menyerupai rasa sesak.

Entahlah.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Chap ini ngga tau kenapa aku malu & jijik & ngenes sendiri ngetiknya haha. Tapi ini tetap sesuai janji, kan? Aku update-nya agak cepet nih dibandingin yang kemaren. Ohiya, chap besok dialognya udah aku banyakin****.**

**Chap ini sebenernya udah siap loh dari dua minggu yang lalu. Cuma****n**** pas di bagian ehem-ehem awal bikin aku ragu ngepublish-nya.**** Sebenernya chap ini lime-nya banyak, tapi aku pindahin ke chap lain karena****... begitulah (?).**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**kyu's neli-chan, zazaive, Widy Kakitaka, J0e, Ai Zero Ryuu, CCloveRuki, yellow-crown, Kikio, .Nightroad, SakuraNomiya, uchihyuu nagisa, Vipris, Yue Heartphilia, Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, icha22madhen, Uchiha emma Kudou, Ruru aika, Vii no Kitsune, Moeko, No n4m3, Sabaku nO-Eriko, Yesungielf, choco momo, HaruRin, Ji, No Name, Senju Koori, sebut aja bunga, Yashina Uzumaki, Park Minnie, Yuuki Chan, No Name, Pearl Jeevas****, SkyLiz gwen****.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Chap 7 tadi diolesin kemana? **Untung udah dijelasin sama cerita haha. **Chap 7 kenapa ****t****obeco-nya di sana? **Abis words-nya udah kebanyakan :p **Karena udah dari awal eksplisit, eksplisit aja sampai tuntas. **Iyayah. Padahal di chap 7 aku udah buat lime loh, nyatanya masih dibilang eksplisit. **Gaara kapan ngga kejam, suka, dan nganggep Naru sebagai istri? ***nunjuk ke isi chap ini sambil senyum* dan liat juga chap besok :) **Kok Naru cuma senyumnya dikit banget? **Kan disiksa Gaara mulu. **Tiap aku ngasih pertanyaan di review kayaknya ngga pernah dibales? **Eh, mungkin udah dijawab, tapi pertanyaanmu agak berubah. Kayak misalnya reviewer A dan B pertanyaannya sama, aku gabungin, terus aku tulis lagi disini pake bahasaku sendiri. **Wah, udah buat kerangka cerita. **Kalo ngga dibuat, pasti aku lupa. Lagian kerangka itu ngejaga fict kita supaya ceritanya ngga ngawur kemana-mana :D **Ayo bunuh Gaara, mau ikut? **Boleh :9 **Kekerasan Gaara laporin ke orangtuanya aja! **Kan dia udah dibuang sama keluarganya (liat chapter 1). **Naru happy end****ing****, kalo Gaara sad ****ending**** aja. **^^" **Coba aja Gaara ngga sengaja ngehamilin Naru, terus Naru-nya dibuang. **Kalo soal Naru hamil, itu sih balik lagi ke chapter 6. Lagian Naru kan pake pil yang bikin dia ngga bisa hamil. **Ceritanya membosankan, masa Naru terus yang disakitin. **Iyasih, tapi chap ini drama-nya udah jalan lagi. Dan liat chap besok, ya. Semoga aja udah ngga bosen (aku nyiapin sesuatu di chap 9). **Kalo Gaara suka sama Naru, itu karena apa? **Kalo mau tau awal dari romance mereka, tunggu bentar lagi ya. **Kenapa Gaara kayak ngga waras? **Aku ngga tau ini ejekan untuk Gaara atau pertanyaan. Tapi kalo pertanyaan, ini bisa dibilang penyimpangan seksual yang bernama—err *lupa nama latinnya* pokoknya ada deh. **Kasih adegan gore dong. **Aku ngga bisa gore :p **Masih ada 13 chap lagi yang ngaduk perasaan readers? **Aku sih aminin aja. Tapi nanti yang paling buat kujadiin adukan ya kalo udah ada 'romance'-nya. **Katanya kalo pas selese keguguran ngga boleh 'main' dulu. **Iya, bangun aja sakit, gemana dimainin? *melototin Gaara* Tapi di chap 7 aku tulisnya "beberapa bulan kemudian" kok. **Bisa update tiap hari, ngga? **Bisa. Asal 24 jamnya dijadiin 24 hari :p **Buat Naru mati aja, abis kasian. **Pengennya sih gitu, tapi... liat aja nanti... **Di anime-nya kan Naruto cowok, tapi di sini dia cewek. Jadi, ini fict Yaoi atau bukan? **Wah, aku ngga tau. silahkan tanya ke pakarnya. Tapi menurutku sih ngga, soalnya berhubung disini udah pake genderbender (Naru dijadiin cewek).** Aku yakin banget kalo nanti Gaara bakal suka sama Naru! Tapi apa Naru bakalan suka Gaara juga? **Hmm, semoga aja dugaanmu beneran kejadian. **Gaara selingkuh karena apa? Aku ngga mau kalo Naru cemburu karena itu. **Ngga tau tuh. Soal Naru bakal cemburu atau ngganya sih, emm apaya... pokoknya Naru ngerasain yang bukan cemburu, tapi nyesek gitudeh.** Selingkuhan Gaara jangan Sakura. **Sakura ngga bakal ada di sini kok. Lagian tipe-nya Gaara di fict ini ya kayak si 'cewek masa kecilnya'. **Aku ngga masuk dalem daftar 'superthanks to', ya? **Ehh... ada yang kelewat? :/ **Apa Naru bener-bener ngga ada yang nolong? **Iya, kasian :( **Kalo Gaara selingkuh, Naru ngga bakal dapet siksaan fisik + batin lagi kan? **Fisik sih ngga, tapi batin masih. **Kapan scene Gaara ngebutuhin Naru secara tulus? **Kalo tulus sih masih lamaa... **Katanya mau update dua kali seminggu, kok malah satu bulan? **iya, mendadak Hiatus :p **Daripada gila, mending Naru dibuat nyoba bunuh diri aja. **Iyaya, tapi ngga tau kenapa aku ngga bisa munculin niat itu ke Naru. **Kapan itachi muncul? **Bentar lagi. **Aku pengennya cewek yang disukai Gaara tuh Naru! **Tebak aja. Bisa Naru, Ino, OC, dll loh haha. Liat chap besok, dia muncul lagi. **Summary-nya terlihat mesum. **Haha, apa iya? **Sansan-san. **Panggil aku pake sebutan 'Sansan' aja, ngga usah pake embel-embel lagi :)

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Tolong buat Gaara jangan selingkuh."

"DIAM! Kau tidak tau apa yang kurasakan!"

"Kau mencintaiku? Orang yang membunuh kekasihmu, memperkosamu dan menyiksamu ini?"

"Sentuh aku, dan tinggalkan dia."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	9. Tantangan

**Previous Chapter :**

"Ini siapa?" Wanita tersebut bertanya pelan, meminta penjelasan.

"Istriku."

Mendengar jawaban tenang dari Gaara, ia terperangah. "Astaga, kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aku jadi tidak enak."

Seakan tidak mendengar, Gaara malah menarik tubuh si pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ agar segera masuk tanpa banyak bicara**. **"Itu tidak penting, lagipula apa urusannya?"

Setelah mendapat hadiah kecil dari Gaara—yang berupa tabrakan kecil di bahuku saat ia memasuki rumah—dengan sendirinya pandanganku terlempar ke lantai, kedua rahangku yang dari awal sudah tertutup semakin saling menekan.

Kukepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat lalu menghela nafas berat.

Aku tidak merasa cemburu.

Oh, demi apapun... aku pernah cemburu, dan aku sangat yakin ini sama sekali bukan perasaan sulit tersebut

Hanya saja... ini sedikit menyerupai rasa sesak.

Entahlah.

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Setelah menghela nafas berat, aku menutup pintu sekalian menguncinya. Dan bukannya langsung ke kamar atau kembali membantu Shizune, aku malah terdiam di tempat. Melamunkan hal yang tidak seharusnya kupikirkan.

Tanganku yang masih di kenop pintu turun dengan gerak berat. Kepalaku tertunduk sampai melihat kakiku yang dialasi sendal rumah berwarna putih.

Kupejamkan mata rapat-rapat, lalu menelan ludah—menelan semua perasaan berat yang sedang kurasakan.

Aku mendongak dan berbalik agar bisa berjalan ke kamar. Rasanya ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang memerintah untuk tidur cepat.

Setelah di depan kamar, aku sedikit berhati-hati, berharap Gaara tidak memakai kamarku bersama wanita itu. Tapi untunglah, aku segera tau dimana Gaara membawanya karena ada suara seseorang yang menjelaskan.

"Umhh... Ga-Gaara..."

Desahan tadi membuatku sedikit berjengit. Sambil menggigit bibir aku melirik ke asal suara. Lalu sebelum ada bunyi-bunyi aneh yang menyusul, aku segera masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Mungkin ini aneh, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin tau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Setidaknya aku sudah cukup senang karena mereka tidak menggunakan kamar yang sering kupakai. Tanpa banyak bicara cepat-cepat kuhempaskan diri ke kasur dan membenamkan wajah ke bantal.

Kalau kalian tanya kenapa aku seperti ini...

Jawabannya... aku sendiri tidak tau.

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | GaaFemNaru | Fanfiction****-****net**

**Genre : Angst, Drama, Tragedy, Romance {?} | Warning : AU, OOC,**** Typos, Gender**** B****ender,**** Mature Themes, etc. | A/N : Sebenernya file chap ini sempet ngilang di laptop. Karena kesel aku diemin berminggu-minggu. Untung masih ada mood ngetik ulang**** ;) ****| Jika ada kesamaan ide mohon dimaklumi.**

**[****Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan****]**

**-**** Naru (16 th) Gaara (21 th****)****-**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no IX.** Tantangan

.

.

Di saat aku sudah terlelap di alam mimpi, berjam-jam terlewat begitu saja. Dan semakin lama, aku semakin merasakan tubuhku ringan, seperti sedang tertidur di suatu ruangan yang amat sangat menentramkan.

Mendadak ada tangan seseorang yang menyentuh bahuku, mengguncang pelan agar aku tersadar. Tapi saat aku membuka kelopak mata, hanya suasana gelap yang terlihat. Persis seperti kamar tanpa penerangan di tengah malam.

Apa karena mataku yang belum terbuka atau saking gelapnya ruangan ini?

"Naru..."

Sontak kutepis tangan tersebut lalu mengeliat mundur. Aku kaget. Suara anak perempuan yang tadi muncul begitu tiba-tiba. Wajahnya memang tidak terlalu tampak di kegelapan, tapi dapat kuyakini bahwa dia adalah anak kecil—kuketahui dari ukuran telapak tangannya yang sempat menyentuhku.

Disana ia tidak mendekat dan juga tidak menjauh. Ia terdiam.

"K-Kau... siapa?" Tanyaku waspada.

"Aku?" Terdengar ciri suara tawa yang khas. "Apa Gaara tidak pernah membicarakanku?"

Aku berpikir sebentar, berusaha mencerna kalimatnya. Lalu sesudah beberapa detik kemudian, aku terbelalak. Aku tau siapa dia!

"Kau—!?"

"Ah... kau sudah mengingatku?"

Dia...

Orang yang Gaara cintai...

"Ya, aku tau..." Kutelan paksa ludahku untuk melanjutkan kalimat. "Kau mau apa? Lagipula... sekarang aku ada di mana?"

"Kamu tau ruangan ini kok." Ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang menunduk. Namun, aku tidak lagi menghindar.

Dapat kurasakan tangan mungilnya membelai pipiku, lalu ia berbisik. "Dan aku ke sini hanya ingin membantumu."

Aku membeku di tempat.

"Tapi, untuk sebelumnya... aku mau minta tolong."

"A-Apa?" Tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Tolong buat Gaara jangan selingkuh."

**Brukh!**

Kudorong tubuhnya kencang-kencang sampai ada suara seseorang terjatuh di lantai. Ia meringis pelan, tapi tidak mengeluh ataupun membalasku dengan bentakan kasar.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku seperti itu!" Emosi yang meluap membiarkanku berteriak. "Aku lebih memilih Gaara yang sekarang dibandingkan Gaara yang dulu! Dia memang selingkuh! Tapi tidak apa! Malah aku merasa senang dia tidak lagi menyentuhku! Dan kau ingin membuat Gaara tidak selingkuh untuk kembali menyiksaku, hah!"

Tidak ada suara yang kembali keluar dari bibir anak itu. Tidak kaget, sedih ataupun marah. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas berat.

"Bila kau melakukannya, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan cahaya di kehidupanmu yang suram ini..." Katanya sambil mencoba bangkit, dia tepuk pakaiannya yang terkena debu di lantai. "Tapi aku tidak tau hal itu berlaku tetap atau sementara—"

"BOHONG!" Aku jadi ingin menangis mendengar harapan palsunya. Mataku memberat dan akhirnya menjatuhkan tetesan air mata saat aku kembali tertunduk. "Se-Seandainya kau masih hidup... a-aku tidak akan mungkin ikut campur kehidupan Gaara..."

"Ya, memang 'seandainya', kan?" Ia tertawa getir, tapi dengan seketika menggantinya ke ceria. "Tapi kalau aku ada di posisimu, aku akan mencintai Gaara."

"DIAM!" Kututup kuping serapat-rapatnya. Air mataku terus mengalir.

Aku? Mencintai Gaara? Jangan bercanda!

"Kau tidak tau apa yang kurasakan!"

"Jangan salah." Suara serius tadi terucap. "Aku tau semuanya."

Hening.

"Dengar, ini kalimatku yang terakhir. Kumohon dengan sangat, buatlah Gaara tidak selingkuh. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia nantinya. Aku janji."

Terdengar suara langkah yang berjalan menjauh, menyisakan isakanku yang masih terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"A-Apa maksudmu!?" Aku yang terkejut langsung berdiri, mengulurkan tangan panjang-panjang, tidak ingin orang itu pergi begitu saja. "Tunggu! Hei! Jangan pergi!"

Langkah kaki diakhiri dengan decitan pintu yang terbuka. Sinar yang ikut terlihat dari luar memang sangat menyilaukan, tapi berkat itu aku dapat melihatnya.

Orang yang disayangi Gaara adalah... seorang gadis kecil bermata _sapphire_ dengan rambut pirang sepinggang yang dibuat terurai.

Sebelum aku dapat mendeskripkan lebih lama, pintu tertutup. Mengembalikanku sendiri di kegelapan.

**. . .**

Sontak, mataku terbuka. Kurasakan peluh memenuhi tubuhku yang terbalut pakaian saat tidur. Dengan nafas tersenggal aku mencoba bangkit dan menghapus tumpukan keringat yang sudah menimbun.

kusisihkan poni ke belakang sekaligus menjambak helaian rambut kencang-kecang seperti orang frustasi. Aku bimbang—sangat amat bimbang. Apalagi setelah kalimat yang terdengar dari mimpi barusan kini terbayang-bayang di otakku.

.

_Kumohon dengan sangat, buatlah Gaara tidak selingkuh. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia nantinya. Aku janji."_

.

Ya, khusus di kalimat itu.

Apakah kata-kata 'dia' bisa dipercaya...?

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau.

Tapi, ia membuatku menginginkan satu hal.

Aku... juga ingin bahagia.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sewaktu angin malam berhembus, Shizune menatap cemas Naru yang memakai mantel tebalnya. Ia memegang erat-erat tangan si penyandang marga Sabaku yang hendak berjalan menuju mobil Gaara di parkiran depan rumah.

"Naru-_sama_, lebih baik Anda jangan melakukan ini. Saya takut Gaara-_sama_ akan marah..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Shizune-_san_. Aku bersumpah tidak akan kabur, aku hanya ingin ikut Gaara ke suatu tempat..."

Shizune masih tidak percaya. Ia tetap menggeleng dan terus menahan Naru agar tidak ke mana-mana. "Demi apapun, Gaara-_sama_ akan marah besar bila Anda kabur. Dan saya tidak bisa membayangkan hukuman buruk apalagi yang akan anda terima..."

Naru tersenyum pahit. Walaupun ada di pihak Gaara, Shizune sangat peduli padanya.

"Jadi, kumohon... jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh..."

"Aku tau." Sudah jelas Naru tau apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara padanya kalau ia kabur. "Dan Aku berjanji padamu untuk tidak kabur."

Ia mengajak kelingking Shizune bertautan dan mencoba tersenyum. "_Pinky swear_!"

"Shizune..." Panggilan mendadak yang terdengar dari dalam rumah membuat Shizune tersentak dan melepaskan tangan mereka. Dengan gelagapan Naru langsung berlari ke belakang mobil merah milik Gaara, bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan.

Setelah Shizune berbalik, ia langsung dikagetkan oleh sesosok pria berambut merah marun yang sudah berjalan mendekat padanya. "A-Ada apa, Gaara-_sama_?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Seperti biasa, aku akan pulang larut." Tanpa wajah curiga Gaara berjalan melewati Shizune, menuju ke mobil sambil menekan tombol buka di kunci otomatisnya. Tapi setelah mesin mobil berbunyi, secara mendadak pria berambut merah itu berbalik. "Ck, dompet."

Ketika Gaara memasuki rumah, cepat-cepat Naru membuka pintu belakang yang sudah tidak terkunci dan bersembunyi di sana tanpa meninggalkan jejak yang mencolok.

"Di mana Naru?" Lagi-lagi Shizune harus dikagetkan oleh Gaara yang muncul mendadak bersama dompet di tangannya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan gemetar serta keterkejutan ketika mencerna isi pertanyaan tadi.

"Sa-Saya kurang yakin, namun sepertinya ia masih tertidur di kamar." Di dalam hati Shizune hanya bisa memohon pada Tuhan agar Gaara belum memeriksa kamar Naru yang sebenarnya kosong melompong.

Terdengar gumaman pelan tanda Gaara percaya dan dilanjutkan oleh ia yang memasuki mobil. Saat roda berputar pelan, Shizune hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Tapi, sewaktu Gaara sedang menyetir di tengah jalan. _Jade_-nya sedikit melirik ke kaca untuk melihat bangku bagian paling belakang. Lalu tanpa disadari oleh 'seseorang di sana', ia menyeringai.

'Lihat saja kalau kau sampai mau kabur, Naru...' Batinnya sembari menginjak gas sampai melewati batas aman di _speedometer_.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam setelah Gaara mematikan mesin mobil dan keluar—yang ternyata dugaanya benar bahwa pria itu ke klub malam. Dan di saat itulah Naru muncul dari persembunyiannya. Pertama ia melihat lingkungan dari jendela, apakah ada Gaara di sekitar atau tidak.

Ketika ia rasa aman, Naru keluar dari mobil. Namun sebelum menutup pintu, ia lepaskan dulu mantel yang dipakai dan dia lemparkan ke jok paling belakang. Kini, bersama tubuh indahnya yang hanya terbalut pakaian minim menggoda, dia lenggangkan kakinya memasuki ke tempat yang ia kira Gaara berada.

Tapi, tanpa ia sadari pria bermata _jade_ mendengus geli. Ternyata ia masih menyender pada salah satu sisi mobil seseorang yang letaknya hanya beberapa rangkap dari letak mobilnya diparkirkan. Bibir yang sudah terselip rokok itu hanya menyeringai. Ia buang abu serta putungnya lalu mulai berjalan mengikuti Naru dari belakang.

**. . .**

Saat Naru menginjakan kakinya ke dalam, ia ingat persis beberapa kejadian bulan lalu yang pernah terjadi padanya. Di mana ia mengikuti Gaara—yang dulu masih ia puja-puja—ke sini, dan juga kehadiran dua orang mengerikan sampai akhirnya Gaara lah sosok pahlawan yang datang menyelamatkannya.

Tapi di hari itu pula ia mendapatkan masa depan yang seperti sekarang.

Naru benci tempat ini. Tapi karena Gaara sudah sangat jarang meluangkan waktu di rumah, ia harus melakukan rencana 'permohonan' tersebut di luar rumah.

Cepat-cepat ia kembali fokus ke sekitar, memperhatikan setiap wajah yang ada untuk menemukan Gaara—masih belum tau kalau orang yang ia cari malah sudah membuntutinya.

Ia menerobos ke kerumunan orang yang ada di _dance floor_. Tempat orang menari dengan segila-gilanya, tapi ia tidak masuk ke sana untuk ikut menikmati lagu yang menghentak. Di saat pencarian, yang ia temukan di tengah lautan manusia itu malah sepasang manik ungu dari kejauhan. Naru terkesiap. Itu Hidan, pria yang dulu pernah memaksanya. Sambil berlari tak kenal arah ia tubruk semua orang yang menghalangi, berusaha menghindar.

**Brukh!**

Tapi sewaktu merasakan telah menabrak sesuatu sampai dirinya sendiri oleng, ia berhenti.

"Hei! Kau punya mata tidak sih!?"

Awalnya, ia kira orang yang barusan ia tabrak adalah wanita, karena dari suaranya yang menjelaskan. Tapi, ia malah menemukan dada bidang seorang pria berambut oranye dengan wajah penuh tindikan. Saat ia melirik ke sisi kanannya, Naru melihat wanita berambut biru. Mungkin yang sempat membentaknya tadi adalah pacar orang tersebut.

Sewaktu permintaan maaf dari Naru akan terlontar, bibir pria itu sudah bergerak, membentuk suatu kalimat yang membuatnya terpaku.

"Kau harus melihat ini—"

Dia memberi jeda sebentar, mengizinkan wanita yang ada didekapannya melemparkan tatapan ke sebelah. Ketika ia ikuti pandangan tadi, Naru terbelalak.

"—Itachi."

Mata _onyx_ serta wajah orang yang hampir menyerupai mantan kekasihnya, Sasuke, terpampang jelas di depan.

"Kau..." Tubuhnya yang mungil bergetar ketakutan. "I-Itachi-_nii_..." Saat ia menyebut nama orang itu, kakinya otomatis bergerak mundur.

Itachi—yang ternyata ada di sebelah mereka—membagi senyuman sinisnya. "Ternyata kau masih berani menyebut namaku, hn?"

"Bu-Bukan maksudku..."

**Brakh!**

Dicengramnya bahu Naru lalu ia tabrakan ke meja _bar_ sampai pinggangnya terasa nyeri. "Tidak kusangka akan menemukan bocah sialan sepertimu di sini."

Wajah angkuh Itachi semakin mendekat, terlihat sangat mengerikan. "Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Apa kau senang telah membunuh Sasuke yang dulu pernah menolongmu?"

Naru mati kutu. Matanya selalu memanas kalau Itachi sudah mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya bersama Sasuke yang tidak pernah ingin ia ingat kembali.

"Sudahlah, jadikan dia 'makanan penutup' untuk kita." Pria dengan wajah penuh tindikan itu menyeringai penuh arti.

Cepat-cepat Naru melangkah ke samping, berniat menghindar dan memperjauh jarak. "D-Di sini aku mencari seseorang... jadi..."

"Siapa? Orang yang telah membayar tubuhmu?" Itachi mendengus meremehkan. Naru menelan ludah. Sungguh, ia tidak suka cara pandangan juga nada bicara yang ia keluarkan padanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Itachi membencinya. Ya, ia pun sudah tau dari dulu, sejak ia mengenal keluarga Uchiha.

Tapi klimaksnya sudah pasti karena kematian Sasuke. Entahlah dia diceritakan apa oleh orang-orang. Yang pasti dia menjadikan Naru sebagai pihak yang paling wajib disalahkan.

Tidak kuat akan topik permasalahan yang dibahas, tanpa aba-aba Naru mendorong tubuh kakak dari Sasuke itu sampai tercipta ruang untuknya menjauh. Untung Itachi tidak mengejar.

Ia biarkan dirinya kembali berlari. Terus begitu sampai tidak peduli sudah berapa luka yang diciptakan karena memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Namun, sebelum benar-benar keluar, seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dan menyeret Naru menyingkir dari kerumunan.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Naru nyaris lupa akan kemampuan bernafas saat ia mendapati mata Gaara ketika mendongak. Ternyata posisinya dengan pria itu sudah sampai sedekat ini, dan hebatnya lagi, ia baru menyadarinya.

"..."

Si pemilik mata yang berkaca-kaca itu hanya terdiam. Jantungnya masih berdetak tak menentu, akibat rasa panik yang tadi mengenainya. Naru memang datang ke sini untuk menemui Gaara, orang yang kini ada di hadapannya. Tapi, setelah kejadian barusan... entahlah, ia malah ingin segera pulang dan tertidur di rumah.

"Tolong jangan memelukku seperti ini..." Ia sedikit meronta, tapi Gaara tidak melepaskan. Malahan pria itu menarik pinggang Naru sampai bahu mungilnya mendempet ke dada Gaara yang berlapis kemeja hitam.

Dia tundukan kepalanya untuk mencium tulang hidung Naru sekaligus berbisik. "Kau ingin mencoba 'melakukannya' di luar, eh?"

Serentak niat awal Naru kembali terngiang di benaknya. Benar, kalau ia langsung membatalkan rencana yang sudah ia buat, untuk apa ia sampai repot-repot mengikuti Gaara?

Naru yang tidak menjawab hanya pertemukan pandangan mereka, dan kemudian tangannya meraih kain kemeja Gaara untuk diremas pelan.

Tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Tidak Gaara dan tidak Naru. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan serta membagi nafas yang saling terhembus menerpa wajah mereka masing-masing.

Posisi mereka sangat dekat, nyaris bersentuhan. Menyadari sudah sangat lama saling membagi tatapan di pojok ruangan remang seperti ini, arah mata Naru mulai turun sedikit, menjelajahi lekuk wajah Gaara. Pertama hidung lalu berhenti di bibirnya.

Apa harus dia yang melakukan ini?

Remasan di kemeja Gaara kian mengencang, ditandai dari kusutan yang semakin banyak tercipta. Ia kembalikan pandangannya ke manik hijau disana dan berbisik lirih. "Gaara..."

Ia berjinjit, menyentuh bibir Gaara dengan kepunyaannya. Sekilas, tapi cukup membuat si jantung berdebar kencang—karena inilah momen pertamanya mencium Gaara tanpa dipaksa.

Saat ia sudah melepaskan sentuhan, sekarang giliran Gaara yang menunduk dan kembali mencium bibir Naru yang merah merekah.

Tubuh Naru bergetar, matanya terpejam. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk selanjutnya. Apa karena ciuman Gaara yang tengah menutut bibirnya terbuka ataupun tangannya yang kini mulai menyusup ke balik rok yang ia kenakan.

Tapi, kali ini bukannya menolak seperti biasa, Naru malah mengadahkan wajah, lalu membuka mulut untuk merespon ciuman. Apalagi tangan halus itu sudah merangkak naik ke pipi Gaara.

Gaara sedikit membuka mata, lumayan heran dengan kelakuan berbeda darinya. Tapi ia memejamkan lagi bersamaan dengan gerak tangan kanannya yang menekan tengkuk Naru agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Naru tidak tau kenapa, tapi saat lidah mereka bersentuhan, saling menarik dan menghisap satu sama lain, ia benar-benar lemas. Di latari suara dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga, ciuman terasa semakin panas. Kecapan demi kecapan terdengar, semakin menyulitkannya untuk bernafas.

Saat akan kehabisan udara, Gaara pun memundurkan wajah, memperlihatkan sekitar bibirnya yang mengkilap akibat pergulatan lidah mereka. Dan dari detik ini Naru baru sadar, kita akan lebih cepat kehabisan nafas bila melawan—karena sudah pasti nafas kita terbuang percuma untuk jeritan.

"Sana pulang." Sebelum Naru akan mengeluarkan sepatah kata, dia sudah terlebih dahulu membalikan badan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

Si pirang menelan ludah, mengikuti Gaara—yang saat ini sedang berjalan menjauhi kerumunan—dari belakang. "Tidak..."

"Apa kau tidak tau anak kecil sepertimu tidak boleh ke sini?"

Merasa punggungnya terus menjauh seakan menghindar, langsung ia raih kemeja hitamnya agar Gaara terhenti. "Aku mencarimu..."

Bersama dengusan kasar ia tepis tangan Naru yang mencengkram kemejanya sampai terlepas. "Mencariku? Kau bisa melihatku nanti di rumah."

"Kumohon, Gaara..." Lirihan Naru begitu memelas. Dan karena Gaara sudah memasuki tempat yang lebih dalam—menyerupai tempat karaoke, Naru berusaha membalap langkah pria itu dan memegang kedua tangannya sampai Gaara berhenti sempurna.

Ia remas tangan Gaara yang ada di genggamannya dan memohon dengan sungguh. "Jangan selingkuh. Aku me-mencintaimu..."

Untuk kalimat terakhir, arti di dalam kalimat tadi membuat Gaara mengernyitkan kening. Jujur saja, ia cukup kaget mendengar hal tersebut bisa terlontar dari bibir seorang Sabaku Naru.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tawa sinis keluar dari sela bibirnya. "Orang yang membunuh kekasihmu, memerkosamu dan menyiksamu ini?" Wajahnya mendekat, tidak lupa kedua tangan besarnya yang sudah menangkup kedua sisi pipi Naru.

Lalu saat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, seperti dugaan Naru, Gaara berdesis. "Dasar murahan."

Walaupun ia sudah tau, rasanya dua kata tadi benar-benar menusuknya.

Bahu Naru bergetar hebat, tidak ada tangis serta isakan yang bisa ia tahan lagi. Kini semuanya pecah. Begitu pula harga dirinya.

Menahan air mata yang sudah tak terbendungi, akhirnya ia menunduk, menghapus sedikit air mata yang yang mengalir dan kembali mengadah. "Aku memang murahan!"

Ia mencengkram kemeja bagian depan milik Gaara. "Aku menyukai sentuhan darimu! Dan aku... aku menginginkannya lagi!"

'Asal ini menjanjikan kebahagiaanku...'

'Aku rela merendahkan diri...'

Gaara terdiam. Matanya masih lurus menatap ke raut wajah yang ditampilkan gadis itu. Wajah Naru memerah, butiran bening pun terus jatuh dari bola mata _sapphire_-nya.

Ia melepaskan tangan Naru, lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan karaoke kosong dan duduk di sofa paling ujung. Naru tampak keras kepala, ia ikuti Gaara memasuki ruangan tadi. Dan setelah pintu ruangan tertutup sendiri, dipandanginya Gaara yang ada di sana.

Awalnya Naru kira Gaara akan merespon kalimatnya. Tapi pria itu malah mengambil seputung rokok dan ia nyalakan dengan api. Seolah-olah kalimat sulit yang sempat dikeluarkannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak berarti.

"Gaara, kembali padaku..." Naru yang sekarang sudah terisak mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Kumohon..."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Ia menyeringai. "Seperti yang kau tau, sekarang aku sudah punya penggantimu."

Iris _jade_ dan _sapphire_ itu bertemu.

"Kalau begitu... sentuh aku, dan tinggalkan dia. Aku lebih bisa memuaskanmu."

Gaara mendengus geli, tanda ia meremehkan. "Kalau kau sendiri yang meminta seperti tadi..." Di sela jeda yang diberikan, ia hisap kembali putung rokok dan membuang asapnya perlahan. Tidak lupa sebuah tatapan menantang yang Gaara berikan padanya. "Layani aku. Buat aku puas dengan tubuh 'murahanmu' itu, Naru."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE****D**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Pertama, aku minta maaf dulu ya pas aku salah posting di chap 8 kemaren :P Awalnya aku udah posting tuh chap 8, tapi pas mau ngedit, eh malah replace chapter ke chapter 1. Dan hebatnya tanpa cek, aku langsung bobo dan sadar-sadar pas jam 3 pagi. **

**Eh, pada ngerti kan kenapa Naru kayak gitu? Nih ya, dia pengen Gaara ngga selingkuh (kayak harapan yang dikasih si anak kecil itu loh). Soalnya kalo dia berhasil, ia bakal dijaminin kebahagiaan :D ****(****Readers : Kebahagiaan apa? ****:****/****)**** Wah, mana aku tau haha. **

**Btw, chap ini ngga ada lemon lohh! :p**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**uchihyuu nagisa, J0e, SakuraNomiya, Moeko, Yakuza, Takeru, Vipris, Malas Login, miaw cham, midnight strawberry, Ai Zero Ryuu males login, No n4m3, icha22madhen, Yue Hearthphilia, Vii no Kitsune, yellow-crown, Ruru aika, kyu's neli-chan, naru3, Senju Koori, SkyLiz gwen, Widy Kakitaka, Hittsugaya Ananda Elric, Yuuki - Chan, Aizuki Amakusa, Cha****.****KACHA, nolgede, Park Minnie, Yashina Uzumaki, Nay Hatake, Nara Hikari, Chicken Ryuu, himawari jasmien 17, fuku-yuki-shiro, DUMBASS CRAZY, devil aye's.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Endingnya sad aja.** Di sini bisa sad dan bisa happy loh**. **Tergantung mood dan reviewer haha. **Cewek yang dibawa Gaara di chap 8 tuh Ino, ya?** Iya, tapi lupa dikenalin pas chap kemaren. **Jangan buat Naru kesiksa. **Beberapa chap ini sampe ke depan udah ngga kok. **Di spoiler chap 8, yang ngomong "Sentuh aku, dan tinggalkan dia." Itu bukan Naru, kan? **Wah, sayangnya itu Naru beneran. **Bukannya tipe-nya Gaara itu kayak Naru? **Iya, dari awal Gaara juga nyadar kok. **Naru udah suka Gaara? **Hmhmhm. **Cewek yang disukain Gaara tuh Shion, ya? **Oke, kita masukin Shion ke nominasi. **Kapan ya ngeliat wajah panik Gaara yang disebabkan Naru? **Tunggu aja. **Di chap 8 banyak yang ku skip. **Sama, aku aja pas nulis & baca ulang juga di skip-skip haha. **Apa di sini Sakura dan Kyuubi bakalan muncul? **Sakura emang ngga bakal muncul. Kyuubi? Kyuubi tuh siapa? *bayangin monster rubah muncul* **Ini mau sampai berapa chap? **20 pas :) **Gaara selingkuh buat ngelindungin Naru atau ngebuat Naru makin sakit hati lagi? **Silahkan tebak sendiri. **Semoga pas ending Gaara udah tobat.** Apa, yaa... **Gaara belom pernah liat muka cewek masa kecilnya kan?** Iya, belom pernah. **Dari mana Sansan dapet ide saat buat violence di fict ini? **Eng... dari mana ya? Ntar kupikir-pikir lagi deh. **Kok di summary tulisannya udah chap 9 pas aku buka masih chap 8. **Hahaha itu tandanya aku lagi edit, dan bentar lagi bakal dipublish :p **Sansan umurnya berapa? **Berapa ya... #ngitung jari.Jujur, aku paling ngeri kalo ditanya beginian. Pokoknya masih di bawah 20 tahun deh =))

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu memuaskanku, eh?"

"Kau sangat bergairah ya?"

"Hnhh... a-aku masih bisa..."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	10. Sadar?

**Previous Chapter :**

Gaara terdiam. Matanya masih lurus menatap ke raut wajah yang ditampilkan gadis itu. Wajah Naru memerah, butiran bening pun terus jatuh dari bola mata _sapphire_-nya.

Ia melepaskan tangan Naru, lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan karaoke kosong dan duduk di sofa paling ujung. Naru tampak keras kepala, ia ikuti Gaara memasuki ruangan tadi. Dan setelah pintu ruangan tertutup sendiri, dipandanginya Gaara yang ada disana.

Awalnya Naru kira Gaara akan merespon kalimatnya. Tapi pria itu malah mengambil seputung rokok dan ia nyalakan dengan api. Seolah-olah kalimat sulit yang sempat dikeluarkannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak berarti.

"Gaara, kembali padaku..." Naru yang sekarang sudah terisak mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Kumohon..."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Ia menyeringai. "Seperti yang kau tau, sekarang aku sudah punya penggantimu."

Iris _jade_ dan _sapphire_ itu bertemu.

"Kalau begitu... sentuh aku, dan tinggalkan dia. Aku lebih bisa memuaskanmu."

Gaara mendengus geli, tanda ia meremehkan. "Kalau kau sendiri yang meminta seperti tadi..." Disela jeda yang diberikan, ia hisap kembali putung rokok dan membuang asapnya perlahan. Tidak lupa sebuah tatapan menantang yang Gaara berikan padanya. "Layani aku. Buat aku puas dengan tubuh 'murahanmu' itu, Naru."

.

.

**Normal POV**

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Gaara, mata Naru membulat.

Sedangkan pria itu masih ada di tempatnya, mengeluarkan tampang menunggu jawaban ke arah sosok si pirang.

Naru menelan ludah.

Melayani pria itu?

Tandanya dia harus bertingkah seperti pelacur yang memuaskan pelanggan, kan?

Ini sudah di batas kemampuannya.

Lalu... apa ia harus mengangguk untuk meneruskan rencana—berpura-pura bahwa ia cinta buta ke Gaara?

Naru mengigit bibir bawahnya, lalu ia mundur beberapa langkah untuk memegang daun pintu yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Pertama melihat reaksi Naru, Gaara mengira ia akan kabur begitu saja. Tapi sebuah suara membuktikan hal lain.

**Cklek.**

Gaara menyeringai.

"Kalau kau bisa membuatku puas, aku akan meninggalkan Ino, sesuai dengan permintaanmu."

Naru memejamkan mata, beberapa detik kemudian ia buka lagi sekaligus melangkahkan kaki ke tempat Gaara terduduk. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang tubuhnya, menurunkan resleting bawah rok, sehingga benda tersebut melorot dan terlepas sewaktu berjalan. Dengan itu hanya celana dalam yang melindungi bagian bawahnya dari tatapan liar Gaara.

Ya, mengunci pintu adalah tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin ada yang melihat. Dan juga menandakan...

"Aku... akan melayanimu."

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto ****is**** Masashi Kishimoto's | GaaFemNaru | Fanfiction****-****net**

**Genre : Drama, Tragedy, Angst, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC,**** Typos, Gender**** B****ender,**** Mature Themes,****etc. | A/N : Sorry lama update wkwk. | Jika ada kesamaan ide mohon dimaklumi.**

**[****Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan****]**

**-**** Naru (16 th) Gaara (21 th****)****-**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no X. **Sadar?

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Disertai irama detak jantung yang tidak beraturan, suara sofa berdecit, bukti kalau aku baru saja meletakan kedua lututku ke sebelah paha Gaara. Aku tidak duduk, melainkan sepertiga berdiri di hadapannya yang sedikit mengadah. Pandangan kami bertemu dalam diam, membiarkan tiap hembusan nafas saling menyapa wajah masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukan kalau kau bisa."

Aku bungkam, bahkan tidak mampu berekspresi apa-apa. Namun di balik bibir, kedua rahangku saling menekan rapat, berpikir keras menemukan cara untuk membuat puas pria ini.

Aku bukan pelacur, tapi sekarang itulah kewajiban yang harus kulakukan.

Bedanya, ini bukan demi kepuasan birahi tersendiri ataupun uang. Ini demi kebahagiaanku—agar tau kebenaran kalimat anak kecil yang kemarin muncul di mimpiku kemarin. Sesuatu yang telah dijanjikan olehnya—kalau aku akan bahagia jika membuat Gaara tidak selingkuh.

Tidak ada yang tau semua yang ia katakan benar atau tidak. Hanya satu cara untuk tau, yaitu membuktikannya.

Pertama, kusentuh dada bidang Gaara menggunakan telapak tangan. Walau masih takut, sebisa mungkin aku fokus.

Dengan segera kutatap si pemilik iris berklorofil tersebut. Lalu setelah pandangan terbalas, aku memajukan wajah ke depan, menempelkan kening kami yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Kedua tanganku merambat untuk menangkup serta mengelus si wajah rupawan. Hidungku mengendus kulit mulus itu dan sesekali mengecup garis rahangnya. Kemudian, bersama ciuman kujulurkan lidah, membasahi permukaan bibir Gaara.

Lidahku menjelajah pelan. Dan karena sebegitu lama seakan masih malu-malu, tangan Gaara berniat menarikku untuk memperdalam ciuman. Tapi sayangnya aku sudah hafal gerak-geriknya, sehingga aku terlebih dulu memeluk kepala Gaara lalu memiringkan wajah agar dapat memasukan lidah ke sana. Tentu saja Gaara merespon, sangat merespon malah.

"Mmmmhhh..."

Aku mengerang sesaat merasakan gesekan menggairahkan dari kedua lidah berbeda di dalam mulutnya yang basah, memperbanyak liur yang kadang tertelan maupun keluar melewati dagu.

Setiap kali kami menekan satu sama lain, sesuatu dalam diriku bergidik. Perut serasa melilit dan selangkanganku berdenyut nyeri. Apalagi ketika aku memainkan lidah Gaara selayaknya permen berasa nikotin—karena pria itu habis merokok.

Sampai akhirnya kulepaskan ciuman penuh nafsu itu dengan bukti seutas benang saliva yang terputus. Di sela nafas yang terengah, mulai kujalankan ciuman ke dagu Gaara dan berjalan ke leher pria itu. Sebelumnya, aku sama sekali belum pernah melakukan gigitan atau hisapan seperti ini, tapi rasa keringat asin milik Gaara kuduga cocok di indra pengecap milikku.

Kujilat semua permukaan kulitnya yang putih, lalu sekaligus menggerakan para jemari untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang tengah digunakan Gaara. Setelah berhasil membuka setengah dari deretan kancing teratas, tanganku menjelajah ke lekuk tubuh Gaara. Menyentuh dada bidangnya.

Padat dan berotot.

Ciumanku berpindah, di mulai dari leher, tulang selangka dan puting berwarna coklat muda milik Gaara yang sejak dulu sama sekali tidak pernah kusentuh.

Tapi tampaknya ia biasa saja saat benda itu dirangsang dengan segala macam cara. Entah Gaara yang tidak sensitif atau apa.

Itulah kesan pertama saat menyentuh bagian tersebut.

Sibuk atas pikiran sendiri, ternyata Gaara sudah mencium bahuku, lalu menyampingkan tali spageti dari kamisol ketat berwarna hitam yang tengah kukenakan.

Aku memundurkan wajah dan kembali menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sayu. Sedikit terpaksa kuturunkan kedua tali, memelorotkannya sampai terpampang bra berwarna merah, dan menyisakan kamisol tersebut hanya menutupi perutku.

Kecupan dadakan Gaara mengenai kulit dadaku yang menyembul akibat tekanan dari bra. Aku sempat mengerang kaget, namun aku malah menarik kepalanya agar ia terbenam di belahan dadaku. Selagi Gaara sibuk mengigiti kain bra, tanganku yang lain bertugas menyampingkan seluruh rambutku ke pundak kanan.

Sebelum aku sadar benar, kedua tangannya meraba punggungku, mencari tempat beradanya pengait bra yang masih tersambung. Sesudah terlepas, kubantu ia melemparkan pakaian dalam itu ke meja.

Dari detik ini, sekarang aku sudah setengah telanjang di depannya.

Kubuang semua perasaan malu yang sempat muncul dan tersenyum penuh arti. Kuletakan telapak tangan di masing-masing dadaku dan meremasnya.

"Ahh..."

Iya, aku sedang menggoda Gaara. Dan itu berhasil.

Kedua tanganku dia tarik, membuat salah satu sisi dada besarku menabrak wajahnya. Tangan Gaara meraih dadaku yang kiri, sedangkan yang kanan langsung dilahap sempurna ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku berdesis saat Gaara menjilat puncak dadaku yang sudah menegang. Kadang nafas memburu keluar begitu saja sewaktu pria tersebut memainkan lidahnya berkali-kali di sana.

Tapi, aku mengambil inisiatif lain, kupegang lekuk wajah tegas milik Gaara lalu membuatnya mengadah. Aku sedikit memperbaiki posisi agar menjadi tegak dengan lutut di atas sofa, lalu kutekan puncak dadaku ke mulutnya, membiarkan dia bertindak bebas.

Gaara mengisap, mengigit, memilin dengan gigi, lidah dan apapun yang bisa ia gunakan.

Saat ia melakukan hal tersebut, kelopak mataku seakan ditempeli oleh batu. Berat, dan rasanya selalu ingin terpejam. Badanku mengeliat, apalagi saat ia melepaskan kulumannya, dan melumat yang sebelah.

"Uhh, Gaara..."

Aku membelai wajah, serta sesekali memeluk kepala Gaara. Remasan pelan sudah pasti terasa secara berangsur-angsur melalui helaian merahnya. Dan kadang kalau lidah maupun hisapan Gaara benar-benar mengenai titik tersensitifku di bagian tersebut, aku mengadah, mengeluarkan desahan lepas yang sangat pelan.

Tanpa bicara kulepas paksa dada kiriku yang dilumat Gaara, sehingga terdengar suara decapan terakhir. Tapi sebelum ia memprotes, aku langsung membungkuk dan menjilati wajah Gaara, membersihkan segala ludah yang menghiasi daerah sekitar bibirnya.

Sewaktu jelajahanku menyentuh bibir Gaara, kami kembali memagut, memainkan lidah satu sama lain selama beberapa saat.

Nafasku masih terengah, jadi jangan minta kegiatan tadi akan berlangsung lama. Setengah kelelahan, kuangkat wajahku dan menatap Gaara dengan penuh harap.

"Ba-Bagaimana?" Tanyaku, berharap kegiatan ini sudah membuatnya puas—dan kami bisa pulang sekarang juga.

Gaara menatap mataku lalu ia menyeringai. "Belum. Ino bahkan bisa melakukan permulaan dengan lebih baik."

"..."

"Tapi karena kau pemula, aku memaklumi."

Aku terbelalak, sedikit senang. "Ja-Jadi...?"

Apa kita bisa pulang sekarang? Kulanjutkan kalimatku dalam hati.

"Jangan harap secepat itu kita selesai. Setidaknya sampai bagian di bawah ini puas."

Susah payah kutelan ludahku.

Bawah artinya... 'itu' kan?

Aku membalas tatapan Gaara dengan sorot penuh keyakinan, tidak ingin semua keraguan yang menyelimutiku terlihat.

"Aku bisa."

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Hm, silahkan."

Kuubah posisiku supaya berjongkok di hadapannya yang sedang terduduk. Kubuka resleting milik Gaara, lalu menurunkannya sampai sebetis sehingga hanya tersisa celana dalam abu. Aku sudah yakin dari permukaan yang ditampakan kain, bahwa kepunyaan Gaara sudah kelewat tegang.

Karena terlalu lama terdiam, Gaara kembali mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk melepas celana dalam, menunjukan sesuatu yang sudah ingin terbebas sedaritadi.

Kutatap lagi kepunyaan Gaara, lalu sedikit mendekat ke sana. Pertama aku memeluknya dengan salah satu telapak tangan, dan meremasnya berkali-kali. Itupun sudah kuusahakan untuk melakukannya tanpa jijik sekalipun.

"Aku tidak mau yang seperti ini."

Aku mengadah. "Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Hisap." Perintahnya sambil menyeringai.

Aku meringis dalam hati. Namun... jangan sampai aku kalah di tengah jalan.

Ya, ini semua harus kulakukan. Mau tidak mau.

Remasan pelan kembali terasa di kejantanan Gaara akibat kerja tanganku. Kudekati bibir, lalu menempelkan bibir dan mencium ujung sesuatu itu dengan kecupan mesra. Kadang kubasahi dulu dengan lidah yang membawa saliva, lalu aku mulai memainkannya dengan kedua belah bibir dan gigi.

Aku menjilat seluruh permukaan kulit benda tersebut dulu, kemudian menghisap masing-masing sisi dengan begitu cepat.

Kalau jujur, aku jijik apabila melakukan oral seperti ini. Apalagi sesaat bagian depan milik Gaara sudah kumasukan ke dalam mulut. Tapi apa daya, aku hanya harus menuruti permintaan tadi, menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Tak lupa lidahku yang kini membelai, juga kadang menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil di tengah miliknya.

**Grep.**

Hadirlah jambakan Gaara, mencengkram kuat helaian pirang yang tertanam di ubun-ubun serta poniku. Tampaknya ia merasa kenikmatan.

"Mhh..."

Kucoba untuk memasukan lebih dalam, semakin berusaha untuk menyapukan lidahku ke sana. Lalu kugerakan keluar-masuk dengan perlahan.

"Mnh..."

"Mhhh..."

Disela gumamanku, Gaara berdesis. Sesekali kulihat ke arahnya dengan mengadah. Keningnya berkerut, matanya mengernyit dan wajahnya dilumuri oleh peluh.

Lalu sebelum Gaara berniat mempercepat tempoku melalui jambakan layaknya dulu, aku keburu tersedak sehingga melepaskan benda tersebut.

"Nh—uhukk!"

Mataku berair saat batuk susulan mulai keluar. Tapi setidaknya hal itu membantuku menghilangkan rasa gatal di kerongkongan.

Tanganku memang sibuk mengelap liur yang lolos dari rongga mulut, tapi itu tidak menghalangi pandangan Gaara untuk melihat wajahku yang sudah merah padam menahan malu.

Aku menunduk serta membungkam bibir dengan telapak tangan, menghalangi pandangannya ke arahku yang berniat melepehkan semua cairan bekas organ intim Gaara.

Lalu ia memecah keheningan.

"Apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu memuaskanku?"

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Dilihatnya Gaara yang menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. Tapi kini wajahnya berbeda. Seluruh permukaan muka Gaara seakan dihiasi oleh cat merah pudar yang dicampur keringat, nafasnya pun terengah—persis seperti pria mabuk yang tengah diliputi hawa nafsu.

Ya, tapi sayang hal tersebut benar. Bahkan, ia ingin lebih dari pelayanan yang Naru berikan sebelumnya.

Bersama helaan berat, Naru mencoba berdiri.

Ia duduki pria itu dengan posisi mengangkang, lalu sedikit menggeleng, menghapus kepeningan yang menyerang ubun-ubunnya.

Setelah kunang-kunang di penglihatan sedikit menghilang, Naru kembali konsen ke depan. Tatapan lurusnya bertemu _jade, _dan direspon baik oleh si pemilik. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah ia berani maju. Ia raih leher serta kepala Gaara, dan menyatukan bibir mereka lagi.

Semua ia lakukan dengan cepat, karena sesudah ia merasa kehabisan nafas, di saat itulah ia melepaskan pagutan Gaara yang mengekang kedua belah bibirnya. Sembari menenangkan paru-paru yang telah dipaksa berkerja terus, Naru menengok ke belakang, lebih tepatnya melihat apakah arah selangkangannya benar-benar menyentuh kepunyaan Gaara atau tidak.

Sensasi mulai terasa memenuhi perut masing-masing saat kedua organ kepuasan itu saling bertemu. Beruntunglah ia masih memakai celana dalam.

"Hhh..."

Mendengar desahan Naru, mata Gaara berjalan ke pusat suara, dan tampaknya secara tidak sengaja ia juga melihat Naru yang sedikit panik.

Tanpa menunggu bantuan, Naru melepaskan pertahanannya yang terakhir—celana dalam. Setelah kain tipis yang sudah basah itu terlepas melalui kedua kakinya, mendadak sebuah sensasi menemani erangan ketika Gaara mengambil kesempatan untuk mengigiti puncak dada Naru. Namun, saking ganasnya Gaara melakukan hal tersebut, dia nyaris menjerit. Sakit.

Tapi Naru harus kembali fokus ke perkerjaan utama.

Sebisa mungkin ia gerakan pinggulnya sedikit ke bawah. Secara langsung membuat kejantanan Gaara yang masih tegak di depan perutnya langsung mengenai kulit basah alat vital Naru.

"Ehhnn!"

Naru mengerang, terlebihnya saat adanya rangsangan yang terasa saat kepunyaan mereka bergesekan. Memang hanya seperti itu, tapi tidak tau kenapa hal ini membuatnya semakin gugup—terutama saat ia sudah memasukan bagian depan Gaara ke dalam tubuhnya.

Ia menegang sesaat.

Kaku, geli, dan sengatan listrik mengejutkan pun menyerang seluruh syaraf sensoriknya.

Melihat wajah Naru yang nampak cemas, Gaara menyeringai. Dengan segera pria itu menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke masing-masing paha Naru yang masih terangkat.

"Ga-Gaara... kau ma-mau apa?"

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi waktu yang lama ini membuatnya lebih ingin menerkam Naru sekarang juga.

Gaara menjawab dengan cara menatap mata Naru, lalu tangannya bergerak tiba-tiba, membuka selangkangan Naru dan mendorongnya ke bawah.

"KYAAAAAH!"

Dengan sekali gerakan, kubangan milik Naru sudah menenggelamkan kepunyaan Gaara secara penuh.

Si pirang menjerit kesakitan sekaligus menabrakan wajahnya yang merona ke leher Gaara. Punggungnya menekuk, dan kelima kukunya mencakar kulit dada berotot yang ada di depannya.

"AH!"

Gaara mendengus geli. Walau pemandangan tersebut sudah menjadi konsumsinya tiap hari, entah kenapa untuk hari ini lebih membuat birahi Gaara semakin memuncak. Setengah memaksa ia pegang pinggul Naru dan menggerakannya ke atas-bawah.

"Ah!"

"Gaara, tu-tunggu! Ahh!"

"Ahn! Ah! Ah!"

Naru benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir, jeritannya terlepas begitu saja. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berhubungan intim, tapi benar saja, bila dilakukan dengan terpaksa, pastilah hanya sakit yang terasa.

Hentakan demi hentakan dilakukan dengan cepat, nyaris membuat Naru kehabisan suara. Sampai akhirnya tangan Gaara berhenti.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang-panjang Gaara menatap wajah Naru yang sedang terkulai lemas di pelukannya. "Kau sangat bergairah, ya?"

Kedua tangan Naru meremas kencang kemeja Gaara yang belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari tubuh pria itu.

Kemudian Gaara dekatkan bibirnya ke cuping telinga Naru, mengigitnya sekaligus berbisik. "Tapi sayangnya aku minta dilayani." Ia dorong Naru agar bisa memandang wajah cantiknya. Begitu terlihat, dengan tersenyum Gaara menyeka air liur yang sempat keluar di bibir gadis itu. Dan barulah ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bukan melayani..."

Mata Naru bergerak, menabrak tatapan yang diberikan pria itu. Ia pejamkan matanya erat-erat lalu membukanya sekaligus gerakan bangkit.

Gaara benar.

Walaupun menjijikan, ialah yang harus bertindak aktif selama Gaara masih keras.

Naru taruh kedua telapak tangannya ke pundak Gaara. Karena mereka masih bersatu, ia gerakan pinggulnya secara memutar, sebuah langkah awal untuk memanjakan sekaligus mengurangi ketegangan organ intimnya. Tak lama kemudian, Naru membuat posisinya menjadi sedikit berdiri, sehingga ia juga dapat merasakan kepunyaan Gaara yang turun menelusuri liang kewanitaannya.

**Plak!**

Suara tersebut muncul saat ia menjatuhkan pinggul, membuat kejantanan Gaara kembali terbenam sempurna. Tidak hanya itu, rupanya Naru ingin bermain cepat. Ia peluk leher Gaara, lalu memompa tubuhnya sendiri dengan gerakan naik-turun yang tidak bisa dikatakan lambat.

"Nghhh!"

Ia melenguh tertahan di benaman leher berkeringat Gaara. Setelah hentakan yang entah keberapa, Naru mengistirahatkan diri. Nafasnya terengah, lalu saat ia menatap mata Gaara, pria itu hanya menguap.

"Membosankan."

Air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

Ia lepaskan kepunyaan Gaara, lalu mengarahkannya ke lubangnya yang lain. Ya, lubang yang lebih belakang. Sesuatu yang pastinya akan menyakitkan.

Saat proses masuk, Naru menyampingkan wajah sekaligus menggerang.

Gaara sedikit terkejut atas keberanian perempuan tersebut. Ia tau apa yang dibenci Naru saat bercinta, dan ia selalu menangis menjerit-jerit apabila Gaara membuat mereka bersatu lewat cara barusan. Tapi kali ini Naru sendirilah yang mengarahkan Gaara kepada lubang itu.

"A-Aku suka..." Jeritnya. "Aku suka ini, Gaara—ahh!"

Kelihatan. Air muka yang ditampakan Naru benar-benar mudah ditebak. Dan tidak sulit bagi Gaara untuk mengetahui kadar siksaan seperti apa yang sedang ditanggung Naru. Di mulai dari intonasi desahan dan jeritan. Setiap kali ada gesekan kencang, tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang bergetar, Naru kadang memuji betapa nikmatnya sensasi yang ia dapatkan.

Gaara tau bahwa dia berbohong.

Tapi Naru tetap memaksakan diri memompa dirinya sendiri.

Terus...

Dan tanpa henti.

"Ahh...!"

"AAHH!"

"AAAHHH!"

Melihat wajah serta teriakan Naru, Gaara merasa sangat bergairah. Ingin rasanya memutar balikan posisi, lalu mengambil alih kontrol segala untuk menjadi persatuan yang lebih kuat dan bertenaga. Namun, baru saja ia menyentuh pinggang Naru dan akan melakukan apa yang sempat ia pikirkan, matanya menangkap sepasang iris langit cerah Naru yang menumpahkan air mata kesedihan. Ya, Naru menangis, dan ia baru sadar.

Air matanya lebih cepat menetes karena guncangan yang tengah ia buat sendiri.

Tapi dengan itu niat Gaara terhapuskan. Bahkan ia terbelalak.

Naru bukanlah seseorang yang akan mencintainya. Tidak setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Naru.

Ya...

Tidak mungkin.

.

'_Gaara, kenapa kamu tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti seorang istri, atau paling tidak manusia yang layak?'_

.

Rahang Gaara mengeras sewaktu sepenggal kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Naru kembali terbayang di kepalanya.

Sekali lagi, ia mengingat seberapa redup _sapphire_ miliknya yang tak lagi bersinar. Sesuatu yang selalu mendatangkan perasaan bersalah di hatinya.

Gaara menghela nafas.

Tampaknya _mood_ bercintanya menghilang.

"Naru..." Sampai di sela persatuan mereka, Gaara memotong. "Cukup."

Naru masih menggerakan tubuhnya, padahal air mata sudah lebih dari cukup menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hh, hh... a-aku masih bisa! Ah!" Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tak terbayang sudah sebanyak apa tetesan air yang menempel di permukaan kulit leher Gaara—tempat di mana Naru menaruh wajahnya.

"Terserah, yang penting aku tidak mau."

Naru menggeleng.

Percuma kalau ia sudah berusaha tanpa hasil.

"Aku sa-sanggup melakukan i-ini..."

Lagipula tujuannya hanya satu; memuaskan Gaara untuk membuat pria itu yakin kalau ia 'mencintainya'.

Sebenarnya Naru juga tau, cinta sama sekali tidak bisa dibuktikan lewat cara seperti ini.

Ini kasar dan hanya diliputi hawa nafsu!

Cuma orang-orang bodoh yang akan melakukan pembuktian cintanya dengan nafsu.

Dan dia sangat berharap bahwa Gaara termasuk salah satu dari sekian banyak orang bodoh tersebut.

Lagi-lagi ia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Gaara lalu memulai melakukan proses _in-out_, membuat benda milik Gaara kembali menusuknya. Semakin dalam dan semakin cepat.

Ia tak akan mau berhenti sebelum Gaara mengatakan puas dan berjanji padanya agar tidak selingkuh.

Karena ini sudah terlanjur...

Terlanjur...

"AAAHHHH!"

Tubuh Naru menegang, otot-ototnya sangat tidak rileks sewaktu mengeluarkan cairan yang—entah keberapa kalinya—bisa dijadikan pelumas itu. Sesudah ia merasakan kelegaan yang amat sangat, entah kenapa nafasnya seperti terputus. Pandangannya memburam dan semuanya di akhiri oleh kegelapan.

Pasca orgasme, kesadarannya menghilang.

Sekarang, dirinya terserah pada Gaara.

Mau dibuang, diperkosa lagi, dijual kepada pemilik tempat haram atau apa, Naru tidak peduli. Ia hanya sudah tidak bisa berpikir.

Lelah.

Namun, pria bermarga Sabaku tersebut tidak melakukan apa yang sebelumnya terpikir barusan oleh Naru. Gaara memang tidak melepaskan organ intim mereka, tapi ia membenarkan posisi Naru agar tidak terlalu melorot. Setelah bibir basah si pirang sudah menyentuh lehernya, dia peluk erat-erat sosok Naru sehingga dapat merasakan wewangian khas dari tubuhnya yang sudah bercampur oleh percintaan mereka.

Disertai helaan nafas, Gaara menunduk, melihat wajah Naru yang kini terlelap di lipatan lehernya. Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak bersuara, tapi cukup dengan meletakan bibirnya di puncak kepala Naru, lalu mengecupnya perlahan.

Tak lupa salah satu telapak tangannya yang sudah menyusup ke helaian pirang milik Naru, dan memainkannya dengan jemari.

Kedua mata Gaara terpejam, lalu ia memecahkan keheningan.

"Maaf."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Ah, fict ini kan sebelumnya kehapus (lagi) dan akhirnya aku diemin aja selama berminggu-minggu. Pas ada mood. Fict ini langsung kelar dalam beberapa ****hari**** ;P**

**Btw, aku udah liburan sekolah (malah udah mau selesai ****/:****D) pengennya langsung buat draft kasarnya untu****k ****10 chap ke depan, jadi ngga bakalan lagi ngeupdate ngaret kayak gini. Tapi ngga bisa haha.**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**Yue-chan, Missha, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, DUMBASS CRAZY, No n4m3, Yukinaia chan, SakuraNomiya, Yuki, Nay Hatake, himawari jasmien 17, Cassie Uchiha, Widy Kakitaka, Chicken Ryuu males login, Moeko, icha22madhen, J0e, Senju Koori, Yuuki-Chan, naru3, r, Yashina Uzumaki, chielasu88, shaleana, Uciha Hikari, Nara Hikari, bluemaniac, nina sakurael, Xiah Julli.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Bikin Gaara ngejar Naru dong. **Doain ajaa... hehe. **Gantian Gaara yang sengsara. **Cooming soon, maybe? **Kapan Naru bahagia? **Iya, apa end chap ini udah sedikit nunjukin permulaan romance? **Chap depan ngga ada kekerasan lagi ya?** Kali ini kita main sama hati. Tapi mungkin bakalan ada lagi. **Apa Naru udah suka sama Gaara? **Di chap ini? Belom. **Apa Gaara bakalan suka sama Naru? **Amiin. **Kok Naru jadi kayak murahan? **Iya, dia pura-pura. Karena dia kepengen Gaara ngga selingkuh. Jadi—sesuai janji orang di mimpinya—dia bakalan bahagia. **Jangan-jangan yang di mimpi chap 9 tuh Naru kecil? **Hmmm... **Yang disukain sama Gaara itu pasti Naru, atau ngga FemDeidara dan Hotaru. **Haha, kita masukin Dei dan Hotaru ke nominasi~ **Kukira chap 9 bakalan panas. **Semoga chap ini sudah kekabul. **Itachi bakal muncul lagi, kan?**__Iyaa :)** Chap 8 sama 9 pendek banget! **Ini sebenernya juga pendek, tapi deskripnya sengaja kupanjangin :p **Di chap 9, percakapan terakhir agak-agak ngebingungin. **Jadi, Naru minta Gaara ngga selingkuh. Gaara bilang ngga mau karena udah ada Ino. Jadi Naru bilang (terserah kalian mau nganggep keceplosan atau apa) sentuh aku dan tinggalkan dia. Yaudah, Gaara nantangin Naru deh supaya buat dia puas. **Update dong, udah hampir 1 bulan nih ngga ada lanjutan. **Hehe, maaf. Aku ada masalah di sekolah, dan itu sangat menyita waktu.

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Shizune. Entah kenapa... aku merasa Gaara berubah."

"Gaara-_sama_ memang orang yang jauh dari kata baik. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa mengubahnya."

"Ga-Gaara? Belum... belum tidur?"

"Sebulan lagi... ulang tahun hari pernikahan."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	11. 180 Derajat

**Previous Chapter :**

Pasca orgasme, kesadarannya menghilang.

Sekarang, dirinya terserah pada Gaara.

Mau dibuang, diperkosa lagi, dijual kepada pemilik tempat haram atau apa, Naru tidak peduli. Ia hanya sudah tidak bisa berpikir.

Lelah.

Namun, pria bermarga Sabaku tersebut tidak melakukan apa yang sebelumnya terpikir barusan oleh Naru. Gaara memang tidak melepaskan organ intim mereka, tapi ia membenarkan posisi Naru agar tidak terlalu melorot. Setelah bibir basah si pirang sudah menyentuh lehernya, dia peluk erat-erat sosok Naru sehingga dapat merasakan wewangian khas dari tubuhnya yang sudah bercampur oleh percintaan mereka.

Disertai helaan nafas, Gaara menunduk, melihat wajah Naru yang kini terlelap di lipatan lehernya. Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak bersuara, tapi cukup dengan meletakan bibirnya di puncak kepala Naru, lalu mengecupnya perlahan.

Tak lupa salah satu telapak tangannya yang sudah menyusup ke helaian pirang milik Naru, dan memainkannya dengan jemari.

Kedua mata Gaara terpejam, lalu ia memecahkan keheningan.

"Maaf."

.

.

**Normal POV**

Setelah terlalu lama berada di posisi tersebut, Gaara meletakan kedua telapak tangannya ke pinggul Naru, lalu mendorongnya dengan hati-hati—bermaksud melepaskan persatuan organ intim mereka.

Ia baringkan tubuh lemas Naru ke sebelahnya, membiarkan punggung serta helaian pirang yang dipenuhi keringat itu menempel di permukaan kulit sofa. Sesudahnya, barulah Gaara berdiri.

Tanpa bersuara, ia mulai menaikan pakaian dalam serta celananya. Dia membenarkan resleting, dan mengancingkan kemejanya dengan asal.

Busananya sudah lengkap, kini ia harus membereskan pakaian Naru yang tersebar di lantai dan meja. Perlahan ia memasangkan bra dan celana dalam tipis Naru, lalu disusul oleh pakaian yang tadi dikenakan olehnya sebelum mereka bercinta.

Merasa sudah kembali rapih seperti semula, Gaara menggendongnya. Mereka pun keluar, tidak peduli akan bau seks yang masih menguar kuat dari tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Yang penting, hari ini ia harus membawa Naru pulang.

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto ****is**** Masashi Kishimoto's | GaaFemNaru | Fanfiction****-****net**

**Genre : Drama, Tragedy, Angst, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos****, ****Genderbender, Mature Theme, Lime, etc. | A/N : Maaf ya atas keterlambatan ini hehe. | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**[****Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan****]**

**- Naru (17 th) Gaara (22 th) -**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no XI. **180 Derajat

.

.

Ini sudah lewat beberapa menit dari tengah malam, dan Shizune masih terus menunggu di ruang tengah. Sambil terduduk, di sanalah ia terdiam, ditemani oleh televisi yang menyala. Tatapan wanita itu kosong, keningnya terus mengernyit, dan ia menghela nafas tiap lima menit sekali jika tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan sang tuan rumah.

Benar, ia kelewat cemas menunggu Naru—yang secara diam-diam mengikuti Gaara pergi.

Shizune memejamkan mata, lalu mencoba rileks dengan menyentuhkan punggungnya ke senderan sofa.

Kelihatan dari raut wajahnya, bahwa saat ini ia sedang diliputi oleh rasa yang menyesakan. Takut. Ia memang sangat takut apabila Gaara tau kalau Naru ikut bersamanya, dan pria itu akan marah besar. Dan jika orang itu melampiaskan emosi, Shizune tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Naru nantinya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak menginginkan Naru untuk melakukan sesuatu yang beresiko seperti ini—melanggar aturan yang dibuat Gaara; keluar rumah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau Naru bersikeras? Gadis tersebut pasti mempunyai tujuannya tersendiri melakukan hal itu, dan Shizune hanya bisa mengiyakan.

Saat ini, pikirannya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh bayangan atas apa yang sekarang mereka berdua lakukan di luar sana. Sampai-sampai program acara yang disediakan oleh stasiun televisi sama sekali tidak mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Tiba-tiba saja bel pintu depan berbunyi. Dengan rasa takut yang mulai membesar, Shizune langsung mematikan televisi, dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

Ia putar kunci sampai terdengar duakali bunyi ceklekan. Setelahnya, ia tarik pintu dan menemukan kedua sosok yang dari tadi ia tunggu.

Gaara dan Naru.

Tanpa berbicara, Shizune menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilahkan Gaara—yang menggendong Naru—memasuki rumah. Setelah ia menutup dan mengunci pintu depan, Shizune sedikit mempercepat langkah untuk mengikuti Gaara yang akan membawa Naru ke dalam kamarnya.

Di sela perjalanan, mata Shizune melihat Naru yang lemas—seperti orang pingsan yang kehilangan tenaganya untuk hidup. Terbesitlah ide yang bisa membuatnya sedikit berguna di keadaan ini.

"Gaara-_sama_, apa Anda butuh saya membawakan lap dan air?"

Tanpa suara Gaara mengangguk singkat, lalu ia masuk ke kamar di saat Shizune bergegas ke dapur.

Buru-buru wanita berumur 30 tahunan itu memasukan air hangat ke dalam bak berukuran sedang. Sambil menunggu air penuh, ia juga mengambil sebuah handuk kecil bersih dan sabun.

Setelah siap, ia membawa semua perlengkapan di kedua tangannya dan kembali ke tempat Naru. Dia ketuk terlebih dulu kamar Gaara dan mengatakan permisi saat akan masuk.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, dilihatnya Naru yang sudah dibaringkan di atas ranjang. Sebelum Shizune mendekat, ia menyempatkan diri melihat ke sekeliling—mencari Gaara. Masalahnya kamar ini punya tuannya, jadi ia harus tetap menjaga kesopanan agar tidak dikatakan lancang.

Dan ketika ia menduga Gaara ada di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, barulah ia menaruh bak bawaannya ke atas laci sebelah ranjang. Ia perhatikan baik-baik penampilan Naru, mencermatinya agar tau apa yang barusan terjadi.

Semua badan Naru terlihat lengket, wajahnya pucat, dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Dan dia mempunyai bau menyengat yang lumayan berbeda...

Setelah mencium bau tersebut, Shizune langsung tau semuanya. Bahkan ia bisa menduga apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Naru bersama—yang mungkin saja—Gaara. Keadaan tersebut memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan peristiwa yang sering mereka berdua lakukan—Gaara memaksa Naru bercinta, Naru pingsan, dan ialah yang mengurusinya. Tapi, tidak tau kenapa untuk saat ini firasat Shizune terasa ada yang sedikit berlainan.

Namun hal itu tidak perlu ia pikirkan, karena yang utama ialah mengurusi Naru.

"Naru-_sama_, apa Anda masih sadar?" Ia berbisik, berharap akan ada balasan yang terucap dari bibir tipis Naru.

Awalnya tak ada jawaban yang terdengar—sampai tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menggerakan kedua tangannya—menjadi terkepal pelan.

"Na-Naru-_sama_...?"

Diam sebentar. Kemudian ia bergumam lemah, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Merasa kasihan, Shizune membelai puncak kepalanya. "Apa Naru-_sama_ baik-baik saja?"

Terbukalah kelopak mata milik Naru, memperlihatkan iris sebiru lautannya yang redup.

"Tidak."

Mendadak, air mata Naru mengalir pelan. Dimulai dari sudut mata dan menuruni pelipis. Buru-buru Shizune mengelapnya.

"Jangan nangis, Naru-_sama_. Tidurlah, Anda pasti lelah..."

Naru mengangguk, dan mencoba mengikuti kata-katanya.

Sambil menghela nafas berat, Shizune mengambil kain yang sudah terlebih dulu diperasnya. Ia mengelap bagian tangan Naruto.

**. . .**

Beberapa menit terlewat. Setelah hampir selesai, pakaian Naru digantikannya dengan sebuah baju tidur yang longgar. Dan baru saja Shizune akan menyisirkan rambut Naru yang masih berantakan—karena ia tidak bisa mencuci rambutnya—mendadak pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Itu Gaara.

Untuk kesopanan, Shizune langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdiri.

"Sudah?" Tanya pria itu, masih menggunakan nada yang dingin.

"Iya, Gaara-_sama_."

"Hm..." Ia memandangi Naru yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Lalu, pria berambut merah itu berjalan mendekat. Awalnya saat Gaara mengulurkan tangan ke Naru, Shizune sempat berpikir hal-hal negatif.

Namun nyatanya tidak.

Menggunakan punggung tangannya, Gaara menyentuh pipi Naru yang halus. Lalu ia menjalankan sentuhannya, membentuk gerakan membelai.

Tentu saja Shizune dibuat cukup terkejut dengan adegan tadi. Tapi, untuk saat ini ada lagi yang lebih kaget. Yaitu Naru sendiri—karena ia masih sadar di posisi tidurnya.

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Naru melemparkan banyak pertanyaan atas perlakuan Gaara padanya di dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Bahkan ia sempat merinding saat merasakan tangan dingin—yang biasa mengasarinya—itu memperlakukannya selembut ini.

Sedangkan untuk Gaara sendiri, ia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa-apa.

Dia memang tidak tersenyum.

Tapi tatapan matanya sendu—seolah-olah dirinya prihatin dengan keadaan Naru yang sekarang.

Apakah... itu berarti Gaara sudah mulai membuka hatinya?

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu, segeralah Shizune mengambil bak air dan mengucapkan permisi untuk keluar.

Sepeninggal Shizune, Gaara menghela nafas, sedangkan Naru semakin gugup.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia yang sudah memakai baju santai itu menghempaskan dirinya ke samping Naru.

Sontak kedua matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat karena lelah, namun ia masih sempat menyampingkan badan. Kali ini bukan memunggungi Naru seperti kemarin, melainkan Gaara memiringkan badannya ke arah wanita tersebut. Tangannya pun dengan tenang memeluk pinggang Naru untuk bisa mendekapnya erat—sehingga menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Naru yang merasakan posisi mereka nyaris memekik.

Kini, keterkagetannya sudah mencapai batas.

Detak jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Gaara sedang memeluknya.

Didahului dengan memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan menggigit bibir, perlahan Naru mencoba untuk seolah-olah mengeliatkan diri—berusaha agar Gaara sedikit terganggu sehingga ia bisa terlepas dari pelukannya.

Bukannya tidak suka, Naru hanya tidak terbiasa.

Dan juga... entah kenapa ia tidak merasa nyaman.

Tapi bukannya melepaskan, Gaara malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan sampai bibir Gaara menyentuh tengkuk Naru, membuat yang punya leher menjadi merinding.

Namun, ketika ia merasakan hembusan tenang petanda Gaara yang sudah terlelap, Naru menyerah untuk bertingkah. Ia biarkan Gaara memeluknya untuk sepanjang malam ini.

Dan itu berarti, ia membiarkan wajahnya memerah semalaman.

"..."

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Karena letak meja makan dan dapur berdekatan, suara cucian menemani suasana hening di pendengaranku. Saat ini aku sedang makan. Kuketukan sendok ke piring makan yang hampir habis, menyebabkan suara dentingan tanpa henti yang berurutan.

Berhubung Gaara sedang pergi, aku selalu berdua dengan Shizune. Tentu saja untuk mengobrol. Paling tidak saat bersamanya itu bisa membantuku untuk bersosialisasi seperti normal lagi—karena aku tidak diizinkan untuk keluar.

Tapi Shizune sedang sibuk. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang dihiasi oleh pita apron, sedangkan kefokusannya sedang tertuju ke masakan untuk dihidangkan pada siang nanti.

Televisi di depan mereka menyala, namun acara kartun yang lagi tayang di Minggu pagi ini sama sekali tidak membuatku menjadi lebih bersemangat. Aku menggerakan pandangan mataku ke piring, dan kali ini menusukan garpu ke daging asap yang tersedia.

Sebelum kuangkat makanan itu untuk memasukannya ke dalam mulut, aku keburu menghela nafas berat dan menaruh garpu kembali ke tempatnya. Aku benar-benar lagi tidak nafsu makan.

Setelah melewati keheningan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya aku mendesah panjang—yang sengaja kubuat keras—sampai Shizune melirikku.

"Ada apa, Naru-_sama_?" Bersama gerakan mengelap tangannya menggunakan lap kering, Shizune bertanya. Wajah ramahnya ia tunjukan kepadaku yang terduduk di bangku depan meja _bar._

Aku tidak bersuara, tapi lama-lama kubalas tatapannya.

"Eng, Shizune-_san_..." Sekedar pembukaan, aku memanggilnya terlebih dulu—rasanya aku masih terlalu ragu untuk berbicara ke inti permasalahan.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa detik, aku menundukan wajah. Sorotan mataku berpindah ke kedua tanganku yang sedang menggenggam erat sendok dan garpu.

"A-Apa Shizune-_san _merasa ada yang berbeda dari..." Aku sengaja memanjangkan nada di kata terakhir. "Um... salah satu penghuni rumah ini?"

Ia berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"Ohh... tidak ada, ya?" Aku cemberut. Jadi bingung untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini atau tidak.

"Tapi, memang sepertinya ada yang berubah."

Mendengar penuturan Shizune, kedua mataku mengerjap pelan. "Eh, s-siapa?"

"Kamu. Lihat, wajahmu memerah..." Tukasnya, tak lupa memamerkan senyum keibuannya.

Sontak saja, pipiku memanas. Aku tau, dia pasti hanya menggodaku.

"Bukan itu, Shizune-_san..._"

"Lalu apa?" Wanita yang berumur duakalilipat dariku itu mulai duduk di bangku sebelah. Tampaknya ia penasaran. "Ceritakan saja padaku."

Perlahan, aku mengangguk.

"Entah kenapa..." Aku kembali memulai. "Aku merasa Gaara jadi berubah."

Shizune menatap kedua mataku.

Dia pasti bingung—atau bisa dibilang terkejut—karena baru pertamakalinya aku mau membahas topik seperti ini; tentang Gaara. Dulu, aku selalu anti dengan kelima huruf tersebut. Aku sudah tersiksa apabila pria itu ada di rumah, dan aku tidak mau lebih terpuruk hanya karena mendengar namanya di saat-saat mengobrol santai layaknya sekarang.

Tapi, ini masalah lain yang tidak bisa kupendam sendirian. Aku harus bercerita.

Shizune tertawa pelan. "Berubah bagaimana?"

Aku terdiam, dan menggigit permukaan bibir bagian bawahku. Cemas.

"Lebih baik, atau lebih buruk?"

"L-Le-Lebih baik..." Kepalaku mulai menunduk. Tentu saja aku punya maksud tersembunyi di balik kelakuanku tadi. Satu, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah. Dan dua, karena aku tidak mau menatap mata Shizune yang seakan menggodaku—soalnya aku benar-benar malu saat mengatakan hal tadi.

Perlahan, tanganku bergerak menyentuhkan pipiku sendiri di bagian kanan, tempat di mana aku masih dapat merasakan kelembutan dari Gaara pada malam kemarin.

"D-Dia membelai pipiku..."

Terlihat Shizune menahan suaranya agar tidak dulu berkomentar, sehingga aku bisa kembali melanjutkan.

"Dia juga memelukku saat tidur..." Lirihanku diakhiri dengan wajah yang lebih memerah.

"Mm... menurut Shizune-_san_ bagaimana?"

Shizune menaikan sudut bibirnya, mengulas sebuah senyum lembut sampai kedua matanya menyipit. "Bukannya itu bagus? Aku bahagia mendengarnya..."

Ketika aku mendengar kata 'bahagia', aku termenung.

Pikiranku kembali ke sebaris kalimat yang pernah kudengarkan secara langsung dari seseorang.

_._

"_Dengar, ini kalimatku yang terakhir. Kumohon dengan sangat, buatlah Gaara tidak selingkuh. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia nantinya. Aku janji."_

.

Mengingat kalimat yang pernah dikatakan seseorang gadis kecil di dalam mimpi saat dulu, aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku.

Tapi, aku mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. Tatapanku berubah ragu.

"Hanya saja... aku merasa takut." Suaraku terdengar bagai bisikan. "Aku takut itu cuma sandiwaranya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dariku. Dan setelah itu, pastinya lagi-lagi ia akan berubah jahat."

Bukannya setuju dengan apa yang sedang kupikirkan, wanita—yang sudah kuanggap sebagai Ibuku sendiri—itu malah menggeleng. Dari matanya, dia terlihat mendukung sifat Gaara padaku.

"Aku yakin—bahkan sangat yakin—kalau Gaara-_sama_ tulus padamu." Tangannya terangkat, lalu mengelus puncak kepalaku. "Gaara-_sama_ itu memang bukan orang yang bisa dibilang baik... tapi aku yakin kau bisa merubahnya. Percayalah."

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Normal's POV**

Tepat pukul jam sebelas malam, Naru belum sanggup untuk menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Naru memang sudah berada di atas ranjang, tapi ia masih terduduk sambil terdiam sendiri. Masalahnya, ia tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar merasa bosan, namun tidak ada satu pun yang bisa dikerjakannya selain mendengarkan lagu di _music player_.

Hembusan AC menjaga suhu ruangan tetap 16 derajat, dan alunan nada bersuara minim itu sudah siap dengan ratusan lagu yang akan menemaninya selama beberapa menit ke depan—jika Naru tidak memutuskan untuk tidur cepat. Tapi, karena ia merasa tak lagi tertarik oleh suara merdu tersebut, Naru menghela nafas dan mematikannya.

Dia taruh _remote_ di laci sebelah ranjang, dan mencoba menyelinapkan diri di balik selimut serta memeluk guling.

Ia sudah mengantuk, tapi kenapa tidur saja rasanya susah sekali?

**Cklek.**

Mendadak kenop pintu kamar bergerak, memperlihatkan Gaara yang baru saja datang dengan wajah lelah.

"Ga-Gaara?" sontak saja—entah keberanian apa yang memasukinya—Naru langsung terbangun.

Gaara merespon. Tapi hanya sebuah tatapan singkat, lalu pria tadi kembali sibuk menaruh benda-benda miliknya ke lemari.

Naru yang saat ini tidak dihiraukannya hanya bisa memandang sosok itu dalam diam.

Lalu, ia mencoba berani lagi. Dimodali dengan tatapan takut-takut, Naru melirikan matanya ke Gaara dan bergumam pelan.

"Gaara..."

"Hm."

Naru sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, tidak berani mendapatkan pandangan balasan darinya. "Belum tidur...?"

Naru merutuki kedua kalimat yang sempat keluar begitu saja dari pita suaranya. Tentu saja ia malu. Yang tadi itu... tidak nyambung, ya kan? Jelas-jelas Gaara baru datang, lalu kenapa ia menanyakan 'belum tidur'?

Hahh... bodoh.

Secara mendadak Gaara melepas kemeja, membuat Naru merinding seketika.

Tapi itu bukanlah reaksi Gaara untuk pertanyaan sebelumnya, karena ia kembali mengambil pakaian bersih lain dari dalam lemari.

Setelah ia melempar pakaian sebelumnya ke keranjang pakaian, barulah Gaara berbalik.

Saking tidak siap mendapati pandangan balik dari Gaara, Naru membuang muka. Takut.

"M-Maaf..."

Alih-alih takut Gaara marah, Naru segera merebahkan diri lagi di atas kasur. Ia berbalik memunggungi pria yang kini sedang berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Di sela suara _shower_ yang terdengar, Naru menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun mencoba untuk memejamkan mata agar bisa terlelap sekarang juga—dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat Gaara kesal hanya karena semua kalimat basinya.

**. . .**

Sesudah bermenit-menit waktu terlewat, akhirnya Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat pintu di buka, kepulan asap hangat keluar menemani kemunculannya. Ia mengenakan kaus coklat dan celana panjang, serta sebuah handuk yang masih ia pegang.

Untuk mengeringkan rambut, ia menggunakan handuk yang diacak-acakan ke rambut tebalnya. Setelah kering, barulah ia lemparkan kain basah tersebut ke tempat baju kotor. Selesainya, Gaara menoleh ke arah wanita yang berada di atas kasur.

Itu Naru. Ia tertidur dengan lelap dengan posisi menyamping memeluk bantal—yang merupakan sebuah kebiasaannya. Dua per tiga bagian tubuhnya tertutupi oleh selimut tebal yang hangat.

Saat ini, Gaara memang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya—karena Naru sedang menghadap ke arah lain. Tapi ia yakin wajah orang itu sangat tentram ketika tidur. Seakan tak ada masalah yang menyertainya.

Tapi... lain hal apabila Naru sudah terbangun dan menatapnya.

Gaara menghela nafas, lalu merebahkan dirinya ke sebelah Naru. Dia ikuti posisi Naru, tiduran menyamping. Ia buat salah satu tangannya untuk menopang beban kepala. Lalu, dia terdiam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Keheningan ini berjalan selama beberapa menit.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja mata Gaara kembali terbuka. Tangannya yang bebas mendadak bergerak, menyentuh wajah polos itu dan membelainya seperti yang kemarin.

Sedikit merasa terganggu, Naru mengerang pelan.

Susah payah Naru—yang sudah tertidur nyenyak itu—mencoba agar dapat membuka kelopak matanya. Setelah itu Naru tidak lagi tertidur ke samping, melainkan terlentang. Iris _sapphire_-nya terbuka, lalu diliriknya _jade_ yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan mengantuk. Tampaknya Naru tidak terlalu kaget mendapatinya ada di posisi seperti ini bersama Gaara—tentu saja karena kesadarannya yang belum terkumpul penuh.

"Kenapa kamu belum tidur?"

Pertanyaan basi itu keluar lagi dari Naru, tapi untuk kali ini ia mengeluarkannya di saat yang tepat.

Gaara berpikir sebentar, dan menjawab pelan. "Tidurlah duluan..."

"Tidak mau." Ia menggeleng. "Kau juga harus istirahat..."

Bagaikan Gaara bukanlah orang yang selama ini dia anggap jahat, Naru menghadapkan wajahnya ke Gaara. Ia biarkan tatapan datar pria itu mengenainya. Lalu ketika pandangannya berpindah ke lingkar hitam di bawah mata Gaara, telapak tangan Naru menyentuh wajahnya.

"Lihat lingkar matamu ini..." Ia sapukan jari telunjuknya ke bawah mata Gaara yang sedikit hitam—layaknya orang yang kurang beristirahat.

Lalu Naru tersenyum, dan melanjutkan. "Seperti panda..."

Naru... tersenyum?

Kedua mata Gaara tak bisa berhenti menatap lurus kepadanya. Tampaknya ia cukup kaget melihat senyuman Naru yang begitu mendadak.

Ya, sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat Naru tersenyum?

Sejak mereka menikah, seingatnya ia tidak pernah melihat Naru yang seperti menunjukan ekspresi bahagia. Ia malah tampak tertekan.

Karena semua pemikiran tadi menyibukan otaknya, Gaara sampai tidak sadar kalau telapak tangannya sendiri sudah menangkup salah satu pipi Naru—yang bergariskan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya.

Akibatnya, Naru sempat membeku di tempat. Tentu saja ia juga kaget. Apa lagi ketika ibu jari Gaara berhenti tepat di permukaan bibir Naru yang kelewat lembut, yang beberapa waktu yang lalu sering ia pagut paksa sampai berdarah.

Kemudian, Naru merasa permukaan kasur sedikit berdecit. Gaara bergerak. Dan saat wajah pria itu ada di hadapannya, dan mempertemukan hidung mereka. Seperti bukan Naru yang dulu, kali ini Naru memejamkan matanya.

Ia membiarkan permukaan bibirnya dikecup pelan oleh Gaara.

Naru merinding.

Kecupan ini berbeda dari ciuman yang dari dulu sering dilakukannya bersama Gaara. Sekarang lebih lembut. Walaupun ia tidak sanggup untuk menggerakan bibir untuk membalas ciumannya, Naru membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh Gaara. Tidak lagi menolak.

Lidah panas mereka bertemu, awal gesekan lembut yang dimulai Gaara untuk memasuki rongga mulut Naru. Kecupan itu terdengar pelan, dan sesekali ditemani oleh suara ambilan nafas untuk menambah posokan oksigen.

Kedua mata Naru terpejam, pipinya bersemu merah. Dan saat ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dirinya ketika Gaara berpindah tempat ke leher Naru, remasan pelan di rambut merah Gaara semakin mengencang.

"Ahhh..." Kedua mata Naru terbuka sedikit.

"Ga-Gaara..."

"Hhh—nhh."

Dia suka.

Dia benar-benar suka.

Karena baginya ini adalah sifat yang kelewat lembut dari seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Dan saat ia merasakan ada tangan yang mulai meremas dadanya, ia tidak menjerit. Ia mendesah.

Tentu, Naru tidak akan menolak. Semuanya terlalu sayang untuk dibiarkan begitu saja.

Gaara kembali memagut bibirnya dengan hangat dan lembut, dan di saat itu juga Gaara membuka kaus Naru dan meletakan begitu saja dia sebelah ia terbaring.

"Unnhh..."

"Hmmnn..."

Kali ini Naru menikmati semua perlakuan Gaara kepadanya. Sentuhan bibirnya yang membuatnya terbuai, maupun gerak-gerik tangannya yang memaksa gairah seksual wanita itu agar meminta 'lebih'.

Tapi, ia juga bingung dengan perasaannya pada saat ini.

Dia...

Dia terlalu...

.

"_Aku mencintaimu, __**dobe**__. Sangat."_

.

"AH...!"

Sontak, kalimat tadi membuat seluruh anggota syarafnya membeku. Ingatannya kembali berputar ke beberapa bulan yang lalu—ketika ia mendengar suara dentuman pistol, dan melihat secara jelas sebuah peluru yang menembus kepala Sasuke.

Kekasihnya meninggal, tapi Gaara belum puas menyiksanya. Sambil dikelilingi oleh darah Sasuke yang mewarnai lantai kamar, pria berambut merah itu memperkosanya tanpa ampun.

Sentuhan memaksa, hentakan kasar, dan hinaan kejam.

Semua kenangan buruk tersebut kembali melintas, menyebabkan kesadarannya menjadi kacau.

"LEPAS!"

Nafasnya mendadak berubah menjadi terengah. Naru menggerakan secara acak kedua tangannya, bergerak mendorong serta memukul kepala Gaara yang masih sibuk menyesapi salah satu puncak dadanya. "LEPASKAN AKU!"

Akibat teriakan dan rontaan Naru, akhirnya Gaara tak lagi bergerak. Dengan perlahan pria itu memundurkan wajah.

Menyadari tatapan Gaara yang tidak bisa ditebak—di antara marah dan bingung—dengan segera Naru mendorong pundak Gaara, sehingga ia bisa merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

Wajah Naru masih terlihat _shock_. Permukaan pipinya memanas, matanya terbelalak dan terus meneteskan air mata.

"Ga-Gaara..." Suaranya bergetar. Dia menundukan kepalanya, sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang ekspos dengan helaian rambut pirang panjangnya. "A-Aku..."

Namun, sebelum kata-katanya telesai, Gaara sudah terlebih dulu berdiri.

Saat Naru sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, dilihatnya Gaara yang sudah memunggunginya, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Karena kaget, raut wajah Naru menjadi panik dan cemas. Ia ingin meminta maaf, tapi suaranya bagaikan tersendat sesuatu.

Sampai akhirnya Gaara benar-benar keluar kamar, meninggalkan Naru sendirian di sana.

Setelah keheningan terus terasa sampai semenitan, akhirnya mata Naru terpejam. Ia biarkan kedua tangannya saling meremas selimut, menunjukan bahwa dirinya sedang bingung harus berbuat apa.

Kemudian ia menghela nafas berat.

"M-Maaf..." Bisiknya. "Maafkan aku..."

Mungkin, kalau sifat Gaara kembali seperti dulu—jahat—itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi : **

.

.

Di depan jendela ruang tamu, di sanalah Naru menghabiskan 30 menitnya untuk melihat apa yang ada di luar sana. Berhubung rumah Gaara berada di pinggir kompleks yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari keramaian, maka pemandangan yang dapat ia temui dari balik jendela ini hanyalah sebuah taman yang indah.

Sebenarnya ia rindu dengan keadaan luar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semenjak Naru menginjakan kaki di rumah ini, hanya pernah keluar sekali—itu pun untuk mengikuti Gaara doang.

Dan sepertinya ia tidak akan lagi bisa keluar dari rumah ini... sampai ia meninggal nantinya.

Naru menghela nafas, lalu menutup tirai. Karena mendadak ia merasa haus, ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Baru saja ia akan meraih pintu kulkas, sebuah benda berwarna coklat muda di tembok mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Sebuah kalender gantung.

Diambilnya benda tersebut, kemudian ia membuka halaman perhalamannya. Lalu, saat ia membuka halaman di bulan Januari tahun depan—berhubung ini masih tanggal 4 Desember—Naru terdiam.

Pada jejeran tanggal yang berderet, ada salah satunya yang dilingkari oleh spidol merah.

15 Januari—_Wedding Anniversary_ 1_th_.

Mungkin itu coretan yang dibuat oleh Shizune.

Naru menghela nafas.

Sebaiknya ia tidak terlalu mementingkan lagi setiap keterangan yang tertulis di angka-angka kalender. Bahkan ia sempat lupa pada tanggal 10 Oktober—tepat di mana ia menginjak umur yang ke 17.

Naru pun kembali melihat tanggal yang tertera di sana.

Tapi... bukankah Gaara sudah berubah?

"Sebulan lagi..." Ia mengadahkan wajah, menatap jendela yang menampakan langit berwarna biru tua. "Hari pernikahan."

**. . .**

Keputusan Gaara sudah bulat. Dimulai dari hari ini, ia akan berkerja di luar kota selama 90 hari, atau bisa disebut tiga bulan. Bagi Shizune, itu terlalu kelamaan. Dia mengkasihani Naru yang akan merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahannya sendirian. Namun, Gaara berpikiran lain. Mungkin, ia bisa memberikan hadiah berupa kelegaan untuk Naru dengan kepergiannya ini.

Ya, Gaara tau. Naru sama sekali tidak mau ada di dekatnya—wanita itu takut, ia trauma. Sudah sepantasnya Naru menginginkan kesendirian. Ia terlalu membuatnya tersiksa.

Seperti lusa kemarin—di malam Naru menolaknya secara terang-terangan.

Keraguan memasuki dirinya.

Gaara menghela nafas. Sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, ia menggunakan jemari untuk menyisir poni merahnya ke belakang. Setelah itu, ia membuka mata. Ditatapnya ponsel yang masih digenggam oleh tangannya yang satu lagi.

Masih dengan pandangan datar, Gaara kembali membuka ponsel _flip__-_nya. Dia menekan beberapa tombol, sampai akhirnya ia sampai ke aplikasi kalender.

Jika ia berangkat di tanggal ini...

Maka 15 januari akan terlewat begitu saja.

Sembari mendengus, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Lalu... apa masalahnya?

Kenapa dia jadi mempunyai pola pikiran feminin seperti ini?

Lagipula pastinya Naru tidak akan mau mengingat hari itu, kan? Hari di mana ia benar-benar menutup kebebasannya, juga menyiksa dan memaksanya tanpa ampun.

Siapa yang mau mengingat hari buruk itu?

Ya, lebih baik ia pergi selama tiga bulan.

Setidaknya, di hari tersebut Naru bisa senang tanpanya.

"Gaara-_sama_..."

Suara Shizune membuat dirinya menoleh.

"Apa Anda benar-benar tidak bisa menunda kepergian ini?"

"Bisa, tapi aku tidak mau."

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan Naru-_sama_?"

Gaara terdiam sebentar.

"Tolong jaga dia selama aku tidak ada."

Mata Shizune membulat. Itu bukan perintah, melainkan sebuah permohonan. Ada kata 'tolong' di dalamnya.

"Tapi—"

Gaara menutup ponselnya, lalu segera menaruhnya ke saku. Dia eratkan mantel merah marun yang membalut tubuhnya, dan membuka pintu.

"Aku akan pergi ke Ame." Katanya. Tidak peduli dengan raut terkejut yang terlihat di wajah oleh Shizune. "Tak ada alasan khusus untuk memilihnya."

Lalu pintu pun tertutup.

**Blam.**

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Nah, gemana? Seenggaknya aku udah buat sedikit buat scene GaaFemNaru yang agak romance. Plus di sini Naru-nya senyum loh! :p**

**OH, YA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MYSELF! (March 5th)! #birthdaywish: namatin segala macem utang fict—aminn! Apa harapan kalian untukku? Tulis di review, ya! *****harap di****abaikan* \(^^)/**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**Missyoohee, devzlee, RUTHERSSS, Aiwha, Yuki, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, SakuraNomiya, miaw chan, Yue-chan, Icha22madhen, Hime Ageha-sama, No n4m3, Nay Hatake, uchihyuu nagisa, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, Wana LightNight, Nara Hikari, Uciha Hikari, Senju Koori, Chafujitaoz, Yashina Uzumaki, gieyoungkyu, astia aoi, xxruxx, deire cen, Sashy, yoseob, yumezuna, bluemaniac****, anon, ryxxkx, demikooo****.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Itachi mau ngapain Naru****?****K****ok kayaknya benci banget? **Iya, kan Itachi benci sama Naru karena gara-gara dia, Sasuke kebunuh.** Aku nungguin romance-nya. **Ini udah romance, kan? :D **Dari chap kemarin bdsm terus. **Eh, ini bukan bdsm. Kalo aku buat bdsm, bisa gawat nanti. **Chap 10 bikin orang horny. **Ah, nggatau deh seneng atau malu sendiri dibilang kayak gitu. Terimakasih sajalah. **Umur bukan batas kedewasaan kok. **Eh, jangan bilang kamu tau umurku -_- **Sedikit-sedikit Gaara udah mulai berubah, ya?** Iya. **Bakalan ada Sasori? **Hmmm... apaya? ;) **Gaara bakalan baik terus, atau jahat lagi? **Entahlah~** Naru hamil lagi dong. **Doain aja, yaa. **Chap 10 aku dapet feel-nya. **Terimakasihh. **Naru kok udah ngga inget Sasuke? **Untungnya pertanyaan kamu udah langsung dijawab sama chap ini. Naru masih inget kok. **Apa Gaara mau jujur sama perasaannya? **Ayo ditebak. **Apa Naru bakalan cinta sama Gaara? **Maybe... or not? **Ngga rela kalo Gaara jadi lembut ke Naru. **Haha sabar yaa. **Handycam update, ya! **Iya, tinggal chap terakhir kok :) **PWP itu apa? **Porn Without Plot. Kayak isinya mesum-mesuman semua gitu. Kubilang 'Semi'-PWP karena Mistakes masih ada plotnya. **Buat Naru deket sama cowok lain dong!** Hmm... seandainya 'ada pihak ketiga' maunya Naru sama siapa? *pertanyaan penting nih*

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"A-Apa? Iya! Saya akan segera ke Suna!"

"Kapan kamu pulang...?"

"Gaara, happy Anniversary..."

"Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan...?"

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	12. Hadiah Pernikahan

**Previous Chapter :**

"Gaara-_sama_..."

Suara Shizune membuat dirinya menoleh.

"Apa Anda benar-benar tidak bisa menunda kepergian ini?"

"Bisa, tapi aku tidak mau."

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan Naru-_sama_?"

Gaara terdiam sebentar.

"Tolong jaga dia selama aku tidak ada."

Mata Shizune membulat. Itu bukan perintah, melainkan sebuah permohonan. Ada kata 'tolong' di dalamnya.

"Tapi—"

Gaara menutup ponselnya, lalu segera menaruhnya ke saku. Dia eratkan mantel merah marun yang membalut tubuhnya, dan membuka pintu.

"Aku akan pergi ke Ame." Katanya. Tidak peduli dengan raut terkejut yang terlihat di wajah oleh Shizune. "Tak ada alasan khusus untuk memilihnya."

Lalu pintu pun tertutup.

**Blam.**

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Bila dihitung, sudah hampir beberapa minggu terlewati oleh aku dan Shizune di dalam rumah besar ini. Ya, tidak ada Gaara. Semenjak sebulan yang lalu, aku sendiri baru tau kalau Gaara pergi meninggalkan kami untuk berkerja. Dan sampai sekarang, aku ataupun Shizune belum mendapatkan kabar terbaru darinya.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang berbeda di kesaharianku di sini. Mau Gaara ada, tidak ada, semuanya sama. Tapi satu hal yang berbeda, aku lebih tenang di tiap malam menjelang—karena dulunya Gaara-lah yang selalu menyiksaku dengan menyetubuhiku dari tengah malam sampai pagi. Memang harus kuakui kalau akhir-akhir ini Gaara berubah. Ia menjadi lebih baik dan lembut. Tapi aku tetap tidak tenang bila tertidur di sampingnya.

Tapi, untuk di detik ini aku mencoba agar tidak terlalu perduli padanya. Aku ingin menjalankan hari-hariku secara normal tanpa memikirkan Gaara. Bertingkah seolah-olah Gaara tidak pernah memasuki kehidupanku.

Yah, semoga itu berhasil...

"Naru-_sama_?" Terdengar suara Shizune yang memanggilku. Awalnya kukira itu hanya sebuah suara angin belaka, tapi ketika wanita itu menyebut namaku lagi dengan meninggikan intonasi suaranya, aku tersentak. Kutolehkan wajah menghadapnya.

"Iya? Ada apa?"

Shizune menatapku dengan pandangan cemas, lalu menunjuk apa yang sedang kupegang. "Garam yang Anda masukan terlalu banyak..."

"Eh?"

Sontak saja kulihat penggorengan yang berada di depanku. Ternyata aku sedang masak bersama Shizune. Aku mengerjapkan mataku sebentar dan berusaha fokus melihat isi dari penggorengan. Di sana ada daging setengah matang yang baru saja kutaburkan garam secara berlebihan. Tidak kusangka di saat aku terbengong, aku telah menuangkan garam sampai menggunung seperti itu.

"Ma-Maaf..." Buru-buru aku mengambil garam yang sempat tertumpah di sana menggunakan sendok.

Bukannya marah, Shizune hanya tertawa perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa... saya maklum kok. Dari beberapa minggu yang lalu kan Naru-_sama_ memang sering melamun. Tapi, memangnya Anda sedang melamunkan apa?"

Aku terdiam dan malah mengerucutkan bibir. Masalahnya, aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di otakku sampai menyebabkanku sampai sebegininya.

Lalu Shizune berdehem sebentar. "Apa jangan-jangan Anda memikirkan Gaara-_sama_?" Tebaknya asal, namun—sepertinya—tepat. "Tenang saja, Gaara-_sama_ pasti baik-baik saja kok di luar sana."

Pipiku memerah. Walaupun dugaan Shizune 100% benar, aku tetap menggeleng. "B-Bu-Bukan kok..."

Shizune hanya tersenyum hangat. Tampaknya ia sudah tau kalau aku berbohong.

**Trrrr...**

Tapi sebelum kami melanjutkan acara masak-memasak yang sempat tertunda, mendadak ada deringan telfon yang membuat kami berdua menoleh ke arah suara.

Rupanya telfon yang terletak di ruang tamu berbunyi. Awalnya aku ingin segera ke sana untuk menjawab, namun Shizune sudah terlebih dulu mengisyaratkan bahwa dialah yang akan mengangkatnya.

Wanita berumur 30 tahun itu berjalan cepat ke telfon rumah, lalu mengangkat telfon dan meletakan ganggangnya di daun telinga. Dijawabnya sambungan tersebut dengan suara ramah nan pelan. "Halo, ini kediaman Sabaku. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Awalnya Shizune bertanya sopan, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya ketika ia menjawab telfon. Tapi, dengan seketika raut wajahnya berubah terkejut ketika ia mengucapkan sebuah kata...

"_O-Otousan_?"

Suara Shizune membuatku yakin bahwa yang menelfon adalah ayah dari Shizune. Dari sini, aku hanya bisa mendengarkannya percakapan satu pihaknya.

"Iya, ini aku. Ada apa menelfon?"

Setelah berbicara selama beberapa saat, tiba-tiba saja wajah Shizune berubah menjadi raut kesedihan.

"A-Apa? Iya, saya akan segera ke Suna..."

Setelah Shizune menutup telfon, barulah aku memberanikan diri untuk menyamperinya yang sedang termenung memandangi permukaan lantai. Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu menghela nafas panjang sampai bahunya kembali rileks.

"Ada apa, Shizune-_san_?" Tanyaku khawatir.

Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng, lalu menunduk penuh penyesalan. "Ada keluargaku di Suna yang sedang sakit parah..."

Ditatapnya kedua mataku yang juga sedang memandangnya dengan raut wajah penuh pertanyaan.

"Naru-_sama_, maaf jika saya lancang... tapi, bolehkan saya meminta izin 10 hari untuk menjenguk ibu saya yang sedang sakit?"

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | GaaFemNaru | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Drama, Tragedy, Angst, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Mature Themes, etc. | A/N : Update chap 12. Wah, 8 chapter lagi tamat haha *jauh woy***** | Jika**** ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**[Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan****]**

**- Naru (17 th) Gaara (22 th) -**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no XII. **Hadiah Pernikahan

.

.

"Aku akan pergi selama 1,5 minggu. Jadi, Naru-_sama_ harus memastikan kalau diri Anda tidak akan kenapa-napa selagi aku tidak ada di sini, ya?" Dari depan pintu rumah, kuperhatikan Shizune yang sedang menaikan tarikan kopernya. "Untuk persediaan makanan, aku sudah membeli segalanya—yang kupikir lebih dari cukup—untukmu. Karena itu, Anda harus tetap sehat sampai saya datang..."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Jangan lama-lama di sana ya, Shizune-_san_."

"Saya akan cepat kembali..."

Aku menatap kedua matanya. Shizune yang akan pergi itu telah menjinjing kopernya dan sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku. Rupanya ia sudah siap pergi.

Kuangkat sedikit tanganku, dan membalasnya. "Ya, sampai jumpa. Hati-hati di jalan..."

Shizune tersenyum sebentar padaku, lalu ia pun mulai berjalan sambil menggeret kopernya ke luar perumahan—sehingga nantinya ia bisa menaiki taksi yang akan mengantarkannya ke stasiun kota.

Setelah Shizune menghilang dari pandangan, aku terdiam sendirian di depan rumah. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk maju, sehingga aku dapat melihat pemandangan rumah dari depan.

Berhubung kediaman Gaara ini lumayan menyepi dari rumah-rumah lain, aku sama sekali tidak melihat adanya tetangga yang berlalulalang. Jadi aku hanya bisa melihat perkarangan, taman berbentuk persegi—yang berada di hadapan rumah—dan juga perumahan orang-orang yang terlihat di kejauhan sana.

Setelah merasa bosan, aku kembali menatap pintu masuk yang terbuka lebar—seakan-akan menungguku memasukinya dan mengunci pintu. Tapi bukannya langsung masuk, aku malah merenung.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, seingatku dulu aku tidak pernah ingin berada di sini dan selalu ingin keluar. Itu semua karena aku terkunci di rumah ini—Gaara tidak memperbolehkanku keluar barang sedetik pun.

Dan kalau kabur, mungkin... saat inilah yang tepat.

Aku bisa saja langsung membereskan perlengkapanku dan pergi dari rumah ini.

Tapi, satu hal yang aku pikirkan...

Memangnya, di luar sana aku punya siapa?

Aku sudah kehilangan Sasuke, dan aku juga tidak mempunyai keluarga lain.

Sedangkan di sini, walaupun ada Gaara—yang sekarang sudah lumayan berubah—aku masih mempunyai Shizune, sosok seorang ibu yang selalu tersenyum untukku.

Mereka keluargaku, keluarga yang awalnya memaksaku menerima keadaan ini.

Kuhela nafas panjang-panjang, lalu segera melangkah masuk dan mengunci pintu rumah.

Tidak tau kenapa niatanku untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah penuh kenangan buruk ini pun menghilang entah ke mana, dan entah sejak kapan.

**. . .**

**Cklek.**

Setelah mengunci pintu, aku mendapati keheningan yang terasa jelas. Tentu saja, itu karena di rumah ini hanya ada aku seorang. Kedua penghuni lainnya sedang pergi dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Sebenarnya, sebelum tinggal di tempat ini aku memang hidup seorang diri di _flat_-ku, tapi kali ini kesepian yang kurasakan sangatlah berbeda.

Aku ingin Shizune cepat-cepat kembali...

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur, sepertinya aku membutuhkan segelas air es agar dapat mendinginkan kepalaku yang mungkin sedikit stress. Tapi sebelum sampai ke tujuan, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke sebuah rak buku. Rak buku itu terpajang di sudut ruang tamu, ditemani oleh meja bundar kecil dan sofa personal.

Padahal aku tinggal di rumah ini sudah hampir setahun, tapi kenapa aku baru sadar ada rak buku di ruang tamu? Aku terdiam sesaat. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, akhir-akhir ini aku memang tidak pernah membaca buku lagi—semenjak berhenti bersekolah dan beralih menjadi istri seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Aku pun berjalan ke sana. Kupandangi seluruh deretan buku yang terjejer rapih di rak. Kukira tempat itu berdebu, namun tampaknya Shizune benar-benar jeli untuk membersihkannya. Saat kulihat satu persatu judul buku, rata-rata itu adalah kumpulan resep masak dan kerajinan yang ditekuni oleh Shizune. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja mataku terfokus pada sebuah album tebal berwarna hitam yang ada di sana.

Kutarik buku itu, dan membukanya.

Ternyata... itu buku pernikahan.

Aku mengambilnya, dan kutatapi benda tersebut tanpa berkedip. Kuusap dulu permukaan _cover_-nya yang lembut. Kududuki sofa sementara tanganku membuka lembar demi lembar tiap kertasnya. Mataku terus sibuk melihat semua yang terpampang di sana.

Awalnya, ada tulisan dua nama—aku dan Gaara—yang diberikan hiasan berwarna emas. Lembar kedua sampai beberapa halaman kedepan adalah tulisan-tulisan yang seakan-akan menggambarkan keromantisan kami—yang semuanya hanyalah sastra belaka; bukan sebenarnya. Sang penulisnya tidak tau cerita asli dari hubungan ini.

Setelah itu, barulah aku memasuki halaman yang berisikan foto-foto sebelum pernikahan kami terlaksana. Di belasan gambar itu cuma ada aku dan Gaara seorang. Raut wajah kami sama—tanpa ekspresi—hanya saja di setiap fotonya _setting _dan pakaian kami berbeda.

Di salah satu fotonya, aku memakai gaun indah berwarna putih, dan jas hitam untuk Gaara. Perlahan, kugerakan salah satu jariku dan menyentuhkannya ke wajah muramku di foto. Lama-lama aku melirik ke arah gambar Gaara, pria yang sudah berstatus suamiku—semenjak upacara itu terlaksana sampai saat ini juga.

Rambutnya merah. Tatapannya datar dan dingin.

Saat kulihat bibirnya, mendadak tubuhku merinding. Entah kenapa suatu pikiran terlintas di benakku.

Ciuman Gaara. Tentu saja sesudah janji sehidup semati yang dikatakan pastur sudah kami setujui. Aku masih ingat ketika ia melakukannya dengan lembut, dan berbeda dengan kecupan lain yang sering ia gunakan untuk memaksaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.

Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan Gaara.

Kututup buku itu dan menghela nafas panjang. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk, tapi bukan bermaksud mengembalikannya ke rak. Aku malahan membawanya ke kamar.

Apa jika kutaruh buku besar yang bertuliskan nama kami berdua ke dalam kamar, mungkin itu sudah cukup bisa dibilang merayakan satu tahunku dengannya di esok hari.

Setelah menaruh buku di salah satu lemari di samping ranjang, aku terdiam sebentar. Aku teringat satu hal lagi.

Cincin.

Kutarik salah satu laci yang ada di hadapanku. Seperti yang kutau, terlihatlah sebuah cincin pernikahan yang tergeletak bebas—tanpa kotaknya—di permukaan laci. Tentu saja aku tidak heran, karena memang akulah yang dulu tidak sudi memakainya, sehingga melempar benda tersebut begitu saja ke sana.

Lalu, kuambil cincin itu dan menyematkannya ke jari manisku. Seingatku, terakhir aku memakai ini di saat aku menikah dengannya. Setelah hari itu, entahlah... aku bahkan pernah membuangnya ke tong sampah. Tapi, tampaknya Shizune kembali memungutnya dan menaruhnya ke laci ini lagi.

Kutatapi dengan pandangan sendu cincin yang terbuat dari emas asli tersebut. Akhirnya aku tersenyum tipis dan menunduk, membiarkan poni serta anak rambut menutupi sebagian wajahku.

"Gaara..."

Aku menyentuh lembut permukaan cincin dan berkata lirih.

"Kapan kamu pulang?"

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Besoknya adalah hari yang Naru tunggu. Tanggal 15 Januari. Tanggal yang memperingati satu tahun pernikahannya dengan Gaara. Namun, entah kenapa waktu malah terasa berjalan begitu cepat.

Suara air dari keran yang mengisi _bathtub_ terdengar keras memenuhi satu ruangan kamar mandi. Di sela menunggu, Naru membuka seluruh pakaian yang sempat menempel seharian ini di tubuhnya. Ternyata, menghabiskan waktu untuk terbengong sendirian di depan televisi itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi saat sadar, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam.

Setelah ia merasa air di dalam bak tersebut cukup penuh, Naru memasukan dirinya. Dia mematikan keran, lalu menikmati air hangat yang sudah disiapkannya sendiri sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke sisi bak. Ia biarkan setengah dari rambut pirangnya basah karena terendam air.

Naru mendesah lega, lalu perlahan-lahan ia memerosotkan diri sampai bibirnya menyentuh garis batas air.

Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Dalam waktu dua jam lagi... hari akan berganti dengan begitu cepatnya.

Jadi, kira-kira... kapan Gaara pulang?

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu terpikir olehnya.

Jujur saja, ia sendiri dibuat bingung oleh pola pikirnya yang berantakan.

Memangnya kalau Gaara pulang... dia mau apa?

Paling hubungan mereka yang semakin merenggang ini hanya akan terasa dingin dan sama saja seperti dulu.

Lalu, kenapa ia masih menginginkan Gaara berada di sampingnya?

Dalah hati, Naru meringis pasrah. Ia berharap bisa meluruskan harapannya yang aneh.

Tidak ada gunanya menunggu Gaara, kan? Lagian, untuk apa ia mengharapkan kisah hidup yang bahagia bersama seorang suami yang selama ini selalu membuatnya menangis dan tersiksa?

Bahkan jika Gaara mengetahuinya, mungkin saja pria itu malah mengatainya sebagai seorang jalang yang senang disentuh sesuka hati.

Naru memejamkan matanya sebentar. Sepuluh menit terlewat. Karena ia merasa air hangat yang merendam tubuhnya semakin membuatnya gerah, akhirnya Naru menenggelamkan seluruh kepalanya selama beberapa saat ke dalam air lalu mengeluarkannya bersama hembusan nafas panjang.

'Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan mandi dan jangan terlalu berharap apa-apa. _First __w__edding __a__nniversary-_mu tidak akan menjadi hari istimewa.' Batinnya.

Tapi, tanpa diketahui oleh Naru... ketika ia mandi, ada seorang pria yang sedang memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah. Entahlah itu siapa.

Sesaat Naru selesai, pria itu turun dari mobil.

Naru mengeringkan badannya sebentar, lalu memakai jubah mandinya. Setelah itu ia keluar kamar mandi, membiarkan tubuh lembabnya diterpa oleh angin AC yang siap membekukannya. Dan di saat tersebut pria bermantel hitam itu memasukan kuncinya ke pintu depan, dan memasuki rumah tanpa suara.

Di lain tempat, Naru—yang sedang mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan handuk kecil—berjalan ke sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang seperti kebiasaannya sesudah mandi. Namun, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berdiri di depan laci sebelah kasur, tempat di mana ia menaruh album pernikahannya.

Dipandanginya lagi album tersebut dalam diam.

Walaupun ia tau benda mati tidak akan bisa berbicara, tampaknya hanya kedua benda itulah—album dan cincin—yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya—perlihal di tanggal inilah ia dan Gaara menikah. Sedikit demi sedikit, sudut di bibir Naru terangkat beberapa mili. Pandangannya sendu, tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum.

Lalu didekatinya kedua benda tersebut dengan salah satu tangannya. Dibukanya halaman yang menyimpan sebuah foto Gaara dan dirinya yang sedang memakai baju pernikahan formal.

"Gaara..." Lirihnya perlahan. Kemudian ia sedikit menghela nafas. Disentuhnya gambar wajah Gaara menggunakan punggung jemarinya, seolah benar-benar membelainya. Naru begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sudah membuka pintu kamar, dan kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Happy __a__nniversary_..."

Sesudah kalimat itu keluar, gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tangannya kembali menggantung lemas di samping tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi ia mencoba untuk menghela nafas panjang, kali ini sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tapi, saat ia membuka mata dan akan berjalan ke samping—ke ranjang—sebuah tangan mendadak memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Hm..."

Terasa sebuah hembusan nafas yang mengenai tengkuknya. Sontak saja Naru menoleh ke samping. Di sana—tepat di belakangnya—ada Gaara. Malahan pria itu sudah membuat punggung Naru menempel padanya.

Naru terkejut, bahkan sangat terkejut. Bulu romanya meremang dan jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"E-Eh?" Suara Naru terdengar bergetar. "G-Ga-Gaara? Bu-Bukannya kamu sedang ada—"

"_Happy anniversary_." Gaara keburu menyelanya dengan sebuah ucapan. Suaranya datar, tapi hal itu membuat Naru kian membelalakan matanya. Gaara tau Naru kaget, mungkin alasan Naru adalah karena melihatnya di sini—padahal ia seharusnya baru pulang di saat akhir bulan Febuari nanti.

Tapi Gaara memang sengaja balik ke sini—tepat di hari ini—untuk menemui Naru seorang.

Naru menyentuh tangan Gaara yang melingkari pinggangnya, dan menunduk untuk sedikit menenangkan degupan jantungnya yang terus mengebu-ebu. Tapi, di saat itu jugalah Gaara merendahkan wajahnya dan menempelkan permukaan bibirnya ke pundak polos Naru—yang sedikit tidak tertutupi oleh baju handuknya.

Jujur saja, Naru nyaman dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Gaara kepadanya. Hembusan nafas yang terasa di lehernya begitu pelan... dan hangat. Bahkan pelukan pria itu pun membuatnya semakin nyaman berdiri di sini, di pelukan suaminya.

Sampai akhirnya Naru memberanikan dirinya untuk merubah posisinya, juga posisi mereka. Perlahan-lahan ia berbalik, lalu menatap sosok tegap itu yang dari tadi sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Kini mereka berhadapan. Dekat, sangat dekat. Lalu Naru mengadah, dan barulah ia dapat menyaksikan secara jelas bagaimana iris _jade_ yang ada di depannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.

Naru tau, walaupun Gaara terus saja memandangnya dengan raut wajah datar, pria itu masih erat memeluk pinggangnya. Kini, Naru benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat ataupun berkata apa.

Keheningan terasa lama, sampai akhirnya Naru memberanikan diri untuk menggerakan kedua tangannya yang sempat singgah di masing-masing pundak Gaara. Tangan kanan Naru menyentuh permukaan kulit pipi Gaara, merasakan seberapa tegas rahang suaminya sesaat disentuh olehnya.

Tapi, sesaat kemudian degup jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat, apalagi ketika Gaara memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekat.

Lagi-lagi Naru nyaris berjinjit ketika Gaara menciumnya, menempelkan permukaan kedua belahan bibir mereka. Naru terdiam sambil memejamkan mata, ia tidak membalas. Ia tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Lumatan Gaara di bibirnya membuat wajahnya merah. Ia suka, namun kalau ia membalas... ia yakin, bahkan sangat amat yakin, kalau hari ini ia akan bercinta dengan Gaara.

Naru memang tidak mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin bercinta dengan Gaara—di saat ini.

Sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya bercinta. Mereka terikat status yang sah. Ia juga rindu pria ini, ia rindu pada kelembutan yang jarang diperlihatkannya kepadanya.

Tapi ia juga tidak ingin momen itu kembali terganggu seperti kerjadian beberapa bulan yang lalu—oleh traumanya pada pria tersebut.

Hanya saja...

Lembut. Semua yang saat ini Gaara berikan padanya... terlalu lembut.

Seakan tidak bisa berpikir lagi, Naru menahan tubuhnya yang sempat terdorong—oleh gaya ciuman—Gaara ke belakang. Ia bertindak seakan melawan—atau bisa dibilang merespon. Lalu ia membalas pagutannya, dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Gaara.

Sesekali suara decapan kecil terdengar samar. Suara tersebut dapat digambarkan seperti pertemuan kedua lidah yang sangat hati-hati, begitu perlahan.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Naru merasakan adanya telapak tangan yang besar itu singgah ke permukaan bokongnya yang masih tertutupi oleh kain handuk yang tebal. Gaara meremasnya secara perlahan. Dan nyatanya tangan lain Gaara tidak menganggur, ia dengan hati-hati berada di dada Naru yang dilapisi oleh handuk. Kali Gaara tidak berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya membelainya. Namun hal tersebut tetap saja membuat Naru mendesah tanpa henti.

Lama-kelamaan, Naru merasakan dirinya diangkat oleh Gaara di tengah ciuman mereka yang tengah berlangsung. Salah satu tangan Gaara menopang seluruh tubuh Naru, sedangkan satunya lagi bergerak menyelipkan poni serta anak rambut pirang milik gadisnya yang menutupi wajah meronanya ke sisi telinga.

Kemudian, didorongnya pelan Naru ke permukaan sofa. Karena begitu mendadak, Naru langsung terebah di atas sofa sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa handuk longgarnya itu tersingkap.

Gaara melihatnya. Melihat wajah Naru yang memerah, mata sayu, serta bibir yang basah akibat ciuman mereka yang begitu panas. Setelah itu, ia juga menelusuri helaian rambut panjang Naru yang tergeletak lemas di atas permukaan sofa. Lalu saat pandangannya ke bawah, Gaara tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kenjantanannya yang kian menegak saat ia melihat kedua buah dada dan juga pangkal paha Naru yang sudah terekspos tanpa adanya penghalang.

Gaara segera menyusul, didekatkannya wajah Naru agar ia dapat kembali memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rogga mulut gadis itu. Diaajak lidah amatir Naru bermain dengan lidahnya.

"Mhh..."

"Nhh..."

"Ummhh..." Tubuh Naru mengeliat, membuat Gaara tergoda untuk menjelajahi lekuk tubuh gadis yang ada di bawahnya.

Disentuhnya puncak dada Naru dengan lidahnya, lalu ia jilat dan menyesapnya sesekali sampai gumpalan daging itu menegang sempurna. Gaara menekan wajahnya ke sana, memangsanya, membuat semua yang ada di sana menjadi basah karena liurnya.

Lalu, ia lahap puncak dada yang satu lagi sekali, lalu ia tarik sampai akhirnya ia lepaskan lagi. Di tatapnya kedua mata Naru yang masih setengah terpejam, wajahnya memerah menahan hasratnya sendiri. Sedangkan tangannya berada di leher Gaara—yang kadang membuat Gaara menjauh ataupun semakin membenamkan wajah pria itu ke tubuhnya.

Merasa Gaara sudah tidak lagi menyentuhnya, Naru mencoba membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Lalu, tatapan mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik dalam diam. Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Sampai akhirnya Gaara bangkit dari posisinya, dan membantu Naru agar juga berdiri sepertinya.

Sebelum Naru sempat meliriknya, Gaara sudah keburu memeloroti baju handuknya sehingga dimulai dari leher serta pusar naru terekspos kepadanya. Masih bersama sorot dinginnya, Gaara meletakan kedua tangan Naru agar melingkari lehernya. Naru patuh.

Dia gendong gadis berambut pirang itu, membiarkan beberapa bagian baju handuk yang masih sedikit menutupi pangkal paha Naru melambai-lambai di udara.

Dengan lembut, kali ini Naru merasakan punggungnya terlempar ke kasur. Segeralah Gaara mengambil sisa baju handuk yang masih menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Naru ke lantai. Setelah itu, barulah Gaara ke kasur dan juga menaiki tubuh Naru.

Naru masih tidak tau harus berkata apa. Tapi ia hanya mengikuti arus permainan ini. Yang penting, ia tau... bahwa tak akan lama lagi mereka akan melakukannya. Tanpa ada satu pun rasa terpaksa darinya.

Diciumnya lagi bibir Naru dan tidak lupa juga kedua kelopak mata yang dari tadi terus terbuka dengan susah payah. Lalu barulah Gaara beralih ke leher Naru, memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikan sesungguhnya di atas permukaan kulit si pirang yang mulus tak tercela.

Dan barulah Gaara membenarkan posisinya untuk melakukan suatu kepada celananya yang sudah mengetat. Naru sempat meliriknya, dia pandangi Gaara yang sedikit terengah, keringatnya mengalir banyak sepertinya. Lalu, pria itu membuka resleting celananya.

Dilemparnya sisa pakaian yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya ke lantai, lalu ia menaikan salah satu kaki Naru ke pingulnya agar semakin memperlebar akses mereka untuk bersatu.

Setelah Naru memejamkan mata, Gaara menandakan bahwa itulah izin Naru yang tidak terlisan.

"Ugh!" Naru mencoba menahan sensasi yang merasukinya sesaat tubuh mereka bersatu. Tangannya sedikit mendorong dada Gaara, berharap pria berambut merah itu akan berhenti sebentar untuk membuatnya sedikit beradaptasi. Tapi Gaara malah menahan tangannya, dan tetap mempersatukan tubuh mereka dengan perlahan.

"Shh..."

Gaara berdesis, sambil merendahkan wajahnya ke Naru. Kening mereka bertemu, matanya terus menatap kedua mata Naru yang terpejam rapat. Gadis itu sedikit mengerang, tapi nyaris seperti bisikan, tidak terlalu terdengar. Wajah Naru memerah, apalagi saat Gaara semakin memajukan tubuhnya, menyempurnakan persatuan tubuh mereka.

Sampai akhirnya proses tadi selesai. Keduanya terdiam di posisi tersebut. Hanya suara nafas mereka yang saling berderu di sana.

Lalu kedua kelopak mata Naru terbuka, membiarkan setetes air mata yang sempat tertampung mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Gaara hanya melihatnya, tapi yang tidak disangka oleh Naru, Gaara bertanya kepadanya.

"Sakit?"

Sontak saja Naru terbelalak. Kedua matanya yang terbuka lebar menatap kedua mata Gaara yang saat ini memandangnya. Kata itu... entah kenapa membuat Naru merasakan tubuhnya merinding. Baru pertamakali Gaara mengatakan hal itu di saat mereka sedang bercinta seperti ini.

Entah kenapa, Naru merasa sangat bahagia karena hal—yang mungkin bagi orang lain—sepele tadi. Bahkan ia merasakan kedua matanya memburam. Ia berkaca-kaca.

Dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan isak tangis bahagia, Naru mencoba bersuara. "Se-Sedikit. Tapi... tidak apa." Ia mencoba menjelaskan. Susah payah ia tahan sensasi-sensasi yang terus terasa tatkala dinding rahimnya sedang memijat kejantanan Gaara yang ada di dalamnya. "Saat ini t-tubuhku benar-benar meresponmu dengan baik..."

"A-Aku suka..."

Gaara memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajah Naru yang sedang bahagia. Lalu dia kembali meminimkan jarak, dan ia kecup bibir mungilnya, petanda mereka akan memulai ini.

Namun di saat lidah Gaara sedang memasuki rongga hangat milik mulut Naru, mendadak Gaara merubah posisinya. Ia berguling 180 derajat, membuat Naru menaki dirinya—yang berarti Naru menduduki tubuh Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara...?"

**Set!**

"Umhh!"

Sebelum gadis pirang itu menyelsaikan pertanyaannya, Gaara sudah memulai percintaan mereka. Walaupun Naru yang kini berada di atas—yang berarti ialah yang memegang kendali—tetap saja Naru belum terbiasa dengan posisi tersebut.

"Aahhh! Ah! Ga-Gaara! Le-Lebih!"

Erangan demi erangan terdengar, Naru pun melepaskan suaranya tanpa terpaksa. Ia terlalu menikmati semuanya. Dan saking tidak dapat menahan sensasi buatan Gaara kepadanya, Naru perlahan-lahan merendahkan tubuhnya. Wajah Gaara yang saat ini berada di bawah kedua dada Naru pun kembali memainkan masing-masing puncaknya dengan ujung lidahnya, sehingga semakin membuat Naru menjerit kegelian.

Lalu, teruslah begitu, sampai akhirnya Gaara mendadak mencepat tempo mereka.

"Uhhkk, Ga-Gaara! Ahn! "

"Lebihhh—unh! Lebih! AAAAHHH!"

Sembari memeluk tubuh Gaara yang berada di bawahnya, lagi-lagi Naru mengeluarkan cairannya. Kedua matanya terpejam, sedangkan masing-masing tangannya mencengkram kencang pundak Gaara, dan ada juga yang meremas seprei yang sudah berantakan.

Semua hal itu menyisakan nafas Naru yang tersenggal.

Menggunakan jemarinya, Gaara membuat wajah Naru yang memerah itu sedikit terangkat menatapnya, sehingga pandangan mereka langsung bertemu. Dipandanginya penampilan Naru yang berkeringat. Ditariknya pemilik kepala pirang itu sampai bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan.

Gaara melumatnya, dan Naru membalasnya juga dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa di sela kesusahannya menghirup udara. Lalu Gaara melepaskannya dan sekaligus mengeluarkan suara.

"Lagi, hm?"

Naru merasakan kini tangan Gaara berada di bokongnya. Wajah Gaara memang datar, tapi Naru tau Gaara sedang menawarkannya sesuatu yang lebih dari yang tadi.

Malu-malu, Naru sedikit mengangguk.

Tapi, belum saja Naru sempat berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Gaara, di detik itu pula Gaara memutar posisi mereka. Punggung Naru terhempas ke atas ranjang, sedangkan sekarang giliran Gaara mendominasi permainan mereka.

"E-Eh?" Mau tidak mau Naru menelan ludahnya sendiri, lalu ia mencengkram seprei ketika Gaara mulai kembali memasukan kepunyaannya. "Uhk!"

Tubuh Naru menegang lagi, rasanya keringat dingin masih terus ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"U-Uh! Ga-Gaara—ahhh!" Sentakan pertama Naru menjerit kencang. Memang Gaara memulainya dengan perlahan, tapi cara bercinta Gaara masih sama seperti dulu. Pria itu selalu melakukannya dengan begitu mengebu-ebu, karena sentakan lainnya terus menghujani Naru yang hanya bisa mengerang.

Namun kali ini...

Naru merasa semua perlakuan Gaara padanya sangatlah...

Memabukan.

"G-Ga-Gaara! Ah! Umm—ahh! Ah! Ah!"

Saat ini Gaara yang memulai hentakannya lagi. Lebih bertenaga, dan lebih menusuk.

Tapi sensasi yang terasa saat Gaara mempercepat tempo ini ebuat perutnya keram—sangat keram.

"Ga-Gaara!" Tubuh Naru bergetar, kedua matanya terpejam rapat, dan cengkraman kukunya di punggung gaara pun semakin kencang.

"A-Aku—! Ga-Gaara—ahh!"

Decitan ranjang semakin keras terdengar bahkan tak bisa lagi dia dengarkan, semuanya seakan membuat syaraf di otaknya menjadi gila.

"Aku! Aku—umm, sudah! Su-Sudahhh—hhmmmnnhh! Aaaaaahhh!"

Seusai teriakan Naru, Gaara berhenti bergerak. Ia merasakan cairan mereka yang saling bersatu dari rahim Naru. Pangkal paha Naru bergetar tidak nyaman, sedangkan tubuhnya masih terus mengeluarkan keringat.

Lalu Gaara yang berada di kondisi yang sama mulai bergerak, tentu untuk tidak terlalu meniban tubuh Naru yang lebih kecil darinya.

Mungkin semuanya sudah selesai.

Naru bisa merasakan Gaara yang sudah berbaring di sampingnya mulai mendekapnya, membuat tubuh mereka berdua kembali berdempet oleh sebuah pelukan. Tanpa sungkan Naru membalas pelukannya, dan membiarkan tubuh mereka berdua ditutupi oleh selembar selimut tebal yang barusan ditarik oleh Gaara.

Ya, memang tidak ada ucapan saling cinta di sini.

Tapi Naru dapat merasakannya—entah itu hanya sepihak darinya—atau juga dari Gaara.

Yang penting, Naru tau... rasa dari percintaan ini.

'Jadi, ini kan yang dinamakan bercinta yang sesungguhnya?'

'Seperti ini... kan?'

'Kenapa... begitu menyenangkan?'

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Sewaktu suasana pagi mulai datang, matahari yang naik ke permukaan membuat kamar ini menjadi sedikit lebih terang. Walaupun cahaya itu sudah cukup membuat keadaan kamar menghangat, aku yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang masih saja merasakan dingin angin dari AC.

Aku perlahan-lahan meringkuk, membuat selimut yang ada di atasku sedikit mengkerut. Lalu, kuhembuskan nafas secara perlahan. Dan di saat itulah aku membuka kelopak mataku yang berat.

Aku terbangun, tapi aku tidak langsung bergerak. Aku malah terdiam untuk berpikir.

Ini... sudah pagi.

Kemudian, aku mengerjap pelan.

Aku ingat kejadian kemarin—ah, bukan... beberapa jam yang lalu—tentang apa yang telah aku lakukan bersama Gaara. Tanpa suara, kumasukan salah satu tanganku ke dalam selimut. Kuraba tubuhku sendiri, memeriksa pakaian apa yang sedang menempel padaku.

Ternyata tubuhku tak berbusana. Berarti kejadian kemarin bukanlah mimpi.

Diawali dengan menelan ludah sendiri, aku sedikit berbalik, lalu memandang siapa yang saat ini berada di sampingku—yang kemungkinan besar adalah Gaara.

Namun nyatanya bukan. Itu hanyalah guling.

Di detik itu, aku bingung. Apa kejadian kemarin adalah sesuatu yang sungguhan kami lakukan, atau hanya bunga tidur—akibat aku yang terlalu memikirkannya?

Lalu aku pun membuat posisiku menjadi terduduk, yang sontak saja memperlihatkan tubuh polosku sampai pusar terekspos. Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli, masalahnya aku juga ragu ada orang di sini. Sesaat aku akan turun dari ranjang, mataku terbelalak.

Aku melihat pakaian pria—milik Gaara—masih terlempar di sudut kaki ranjang, bersama baju handukku yang kemarin ia pakai sesudah mandi.

Sontak saja aku merinding, wajahku pun memerah karena keterkagetan.

Mungkin, Gaara baru saja pergi lagi ke tempat kerjanya—karena sebenarnya kan Gaara memang berkerja selama tiga bulan.

Tapi...

Jadi, yang kemarin itu... kami... benar-benar...

Aku langsung menelan ludah dan langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Kenapa aku seperti orang yang baru pertama kalinya bercinta, sih?" Aku menggerutu sembari menghela nafas panjang. Namun, tiba-tiba saja terngiang kembali di ingatanku perlihal sentuhan Gaara yang sontak saja membuat perutku serasa keram seketika.

Dengan tersentak aku menepuk pelan kedua pipiku yang merona. Belahan bibir bawahku pun menjadi sasaran empuk deretan gigi atas untuk digigit keras akibat kilasan tadi.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. "Gaara..."

Dan teruslah terlintas lagi dibenaknya akan kejadian kemarin, kali ini dengan bayangan yang diikuti oleh suara serta gerak tubuhnya yang seakan-akan terus mengharapkan sentuhan dari pria berkulit pucat itu.

Mukaku memerah drastastis.

"Aaa...!" Aku menguburkan seluruh tubuh ke selimut, menyembunyikan wajah memerahku kepada dunia. "Naru _no baka_! Hilangkan semua bayangan kemarin dari pikiranmu!"

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Februari.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian itu terlewat. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan hal tersebut—aku tidak menyesal atau apa. Namun, sayangnya ada sebuah hal yang membuatku merasa dirinya bodoh. Sewaktu aku bercinta dengan Gaara, aku lupa meminum pil yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa hamil—dulu, benda inilah yang paling Gaara galakan agar aku terus meminumnya.

Aku baru ingat hal itu. Tapi sewaktu akan meminumnya, aku melakukan tes terlebih dahulu—untuk tau belum atau sudah adanya sebuah kehidupan baru di rahimku. Dan hasil tes tersebut adalah benda ini, sebuah kotak kecil yang berada di tanganku.

Itu adalah _test pack_. Dan nyatanya benda tersebut yang sudah menghasilkan sesuatu.

Dua garis.

Positif.

"—!?"

Kini aku panik, aku tidak dapat menahan rasa _shock_-nya saat melihat tanda itu. Saat ini aku sedang hamil. Jujur saja, aku senang, tapi aku juga takut apabila Gaara marah jika mengetahuinya.

"_Kami-sama_, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Aku berbisik lirih saat ia melihat pantulan wajah pucatku di cermin kamar mandi.

**Ting tong****!**

Sontak saja kedua mataku membulat. Masih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, cepat-cepat aku membereskan segala barang-barangnya itu ke kantung plastik. Setelahnya, barulah aku keluar dengan sebuah _test pack_ berhasilkan positif yang ada di tangan.

Pasti yang tadi menekan bel adalah Shizune. Aku sangat yakin. Karena wanita itu sudah berjanji padaku kalau ia akan pulang di hari ini juga.

Dan aku ingin Shizune-lah orang pertama yang mengetahui berita bahagia tersebut.

Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke arah pintu masuk dan langsung memutar kuncinya. Tapi, saat aku membuka pintu...

"Shizune-_san_! Aku—"

Kalimat tadi terhenti. Mataku membulat, dan diriku membeku di tempat.

Tanganku gemetaran, bahkan sampai _test pack_ yang sebelumnya kupegang erat pun terjatuh ke lantai, tepat di sebelah kakiku berpijak.

Tentu saja karena aku melihat sebuah sosok familiar yang ada di hadapanku.

Bukan Shizune, tapi juga bukan Gaara.

Pria berjas kerja tersebut mendekat, dengan tersenyum ia membuka suara—walau masing menggunakan nada datar. "Pagi, Nona Sabaku..."

"I-Ita..."

"Itachi-_nii_..."

Itu Itachi.

Ya, Itachi Uchiha.

Saat Itachi mendekat, aku menunduk. Aku panik. Dan sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menutup serta mengunci pintu.

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai tipis, tapi terasa lebih mengerikan dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Ah, akhirnya Naru udah ngelakuin itu sama Gaara tanpa terpaksa. **

**Soal pihak ketiga, kayaknya di chap ini udah ketauan. Itachi-lah yang aku pilih. Ngga tau kenapa pas aku ngeliat salah satu reviewer ngerekomendasiin Itachi, ide yang sempet bolong di chapter depan langsung terisi lagi. Jadi, terima kasih banyak, dan maaf jika karakter pilihan kamu ngga kupilih :)**

**Oh, ya. Ada yang tau berita fict MA—Mature Adult—di FFn mulai dihapus-hapusin? Kok aku jadi takut fict ini kehapus, ya? Hm, kalo boleh nanya 'seandainya fict ini dihapus oleh pihak FFn'... kalian bagaimana? Biasa sajakah, atau... apa? :"**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**AmiiNina, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, xxruuxx, belzeebub, SakuraNomiya, narusaku20, miaw chan, Senju Koori, Moku-chan, uchihyuu nagisa, Wana LightNight, Yashina Uzumaki, Hyunchan, SafOnyx, rutherss, pryscil21, anna-nee hatake, Yue-chan, Nay Hatake, No n4m3, aiiGaa, naruhime, Eitebaruberanireview, Chiri-tan, Pearl Jeevas, 4444lucky, kyunieminie, ImacHayo, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, shaleana, astia aoi, ryoma-chan, deire cen, missyuuhi, rizzy doubleZiziy, ReeMashiba, rineko, Sabakyo Joseiy Okashi, 31 Sherry's, Hanazono Suzumiya, bluemaniac, ladyruru, devzlee, demikooo, Chafujitaoz, Aphro, Nazuchi Ritzhu, Ayu'Cloudelf, Ciel-Kky30, Zaoldyeck13.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Untuk pihak ketiga, aku pengennya Sasori / Sai / Shikamaru / Neji / Kyuubi / Itachi / Pein. **Itachi yang kupilih sebagai pihak ketiga. Terima kasih atas semua sarannya, ya.** Aku pas dateng ke FFn selalu ngecek fict ini. **Terima kasih banyak. **Semoga nanti pas mereka jauh mereka saling kangen-kangenan. **Iya, itu sudah :) **Pas aku baca ada kucing loncat ke mukaku. **Wkwk dasar Cepita :p **Kapan Itachi mau bales dendam. **Sebentar lagi. **Happy birthday to Sansan. **Iya, hehe. Thanks ya {} **Sedikit-sedikit Gaara udah mau berubah. **Iya... **Plot ending udah ada belom? **Ada dua. Masih nimbang-nimbang mau milih yang mana :) **Tinggal berapa chapter? **8 lagi. **Siapa cewek yang di mimpinya Gaara dan Naru? **Silahkan tebak ;p **Aku sama Sansan tanggal lahirnya beda 6 hari. **Wah, selamat ulang tahun yaa :) **Dark Jade-nya kapan update. **Entahlah, aku ngga bisa bikin Gore. Hm. **Gaara jangan pergi dong. **Gaara memang pergi kerja 3 bulan, tapi di first wed anniv-nya mereka, Gaara pulang (tapi pergi lagi). **Pengen Gaara menderita. **Haha sabar yaa. **Adegan romantis GaaFemNaru-nya banyakin dong. **Iya, akan diusahain. **Join grup SafOnyx. **Sudah. Terimakasih banyak atas ajakannya \m/ **Akhir-akhir ini tiap chap jadi galau. **Apa iya? Haha. **Aku curiga pas Gaara pergi ada yang gangguin Naru. **Tepat sekali. **Kenapa chap kemaren ngga ada spoiler di Next Chapter? **Itu tandanya aku belom bikin chapter depannya. Baru jadi kerangka. **Kalo pihak ketiganya kebanyakan, nanti kayak sinetron. **Iya, makanya cuma satu orang :)d **Selalu nge-skip bagian lemon-nya. **Justru itu lebih baik :p **Apa Gaara udah suka sama Naru. **Aminin aja :) **Kalo jadinya Itachi, aku kepengennya dia benci jadi cinta. **Wow, ntar cinta Gaara kalah dong ;D **Itachi tau kan kalo Sasuke dibunuh Gaara. **Sepertinya tau, tapi dia lebih menjatuhkan kesalahannya ke Naru. **Pacarnya Gaara yang dulu jangan-jangan Naru? **Hmm... iya, ngga ya? Buktinya di mana? Bukannya dia sudah meninggal? Hayo tebakk :) **Aku pengen nanti Naru diselamatin sama Temari dan Kankurou. **Sepertinya ngga bakalan ada mereka berdua di fict Mistakes. Lagian, itu mirip sama fict FNI GaaFemNaruSasu rated T yang ngebuat aku terinspirasi buat fict ini. Tapi terimakasih banyak atas komentarnya :) **Handycam kapan update? **Sebentar lagi. **Mau liat Gaara cemburu. **Ada ngga, ya? :)

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu... kecuali kalau aku sudah membalasnya."

"Tapi... aku takut. Aku takut Gaara akan marah... jika kuberitahu kehadiran janin ini... dan kejadian di tahun lalu akan terulang."

"Kumohon... ini permohonanku yang terakhir, sungguh, aku berjanji tidak akan memohon apa-apa lagi!"

'Gaara-_kun_... Aku di sini... Aku di dekatmu...'

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	13. Penerimaan

**Previous Chapter:**

Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke arah pintu masuk dan langsung memutar kuncinya. Tapi, saat aku membuka pintu...

"Shizune-_san_! Aku—"

Kalimat tadi terhenti. Mataku membulat, dan diriku membeku di tempat.

Tanganku gemetaran, bahkan sampai _test pack_ yang sebelumnya kupegang erat pun terjatuh ke lantai, tepat di sebelah kakiku berpijak.

Tentu saja karena aku melihat sebuah sosok familiar yang ada di hadapanku.

Bukan Shizune, tapi juga bukan Gaara.

Pria berjas kerja tersebut mendekat, dengan tersenyum ia membuka suara—walau masing menggunakan nada datar. "Pagi, Nona Sabaku..."

"I-Ita..."

"Itachi-_nii_..."

Itu Itachi.

Ya, Itachi Uchiha.

Saat Itachi mendekat, aku menunduk. Aku panik. Dan sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menutup serta mengunci pintu.

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai tipis, tapi terasa lebih mengerikan dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Ketika aku melihat pria bernama Uchiha Itachi itu berada di sini, bersama tundukan kepala, kedua mataku terbelalak. Diriku membeku dengan raut wajah terkejut. Karena sadar akan reaksiku, pria berambut hitam panjang itu bertanya.

"Ada apa?" Katanya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak..." Dengan gerak gugup, aku segera menatap kedua matanya sekilas dan menggeleng. Jika dirasakan dari gerak-gerik Itachi, tampaknya pria itu tidak sedang menunjukan hawa yang membahayakan. Bisa dilihat dari kedua iris _onyx_-nya yang tidak menyimpan tatapan dendam yang sering ia tunjukan kepadaku.

Tapi... sebaiknya aku harus tetap waspada.

Setelah menelan ludah agar dapat mengumpulkan keberanian, aku melangkah mundur, dan mengisyaratkan bahwa Itachi boleh memasuki rumahku yang kosong.

"Silahkan masuk..."

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | GaaFemNaru | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Drama, Tragedy, Angst, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Mature Themes, etc. | A/N : HAAAA! Akhirnya aku nyelesein chap 13! Lama banget, ya?Tapi yang ini lumayan panjang sih...Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**[Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan]**

**-Naru (17 th) Gaara (22 th)-**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no XIII. **Penerimaan

.

.

Setelah beberapa langkah Itachi berjalan memasuki rumah, aku menutup pintu dengan gerak lambat. Sebenarnya, aku cukup takut kalau hanya berdua di sini bersamanya. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir kalau berada di satu tempat dengan orang yang dari dulu membenciku itu?

Saat aku baru akan berbalik, baru kusadari bahwa dari tadi Itachi sedang berdiri di belakangku. Kini kami berhadapan. Kulihat Itachi yang sedang menatapku dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau hamil, hn?"

"Eh—?" Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Diriku semakin mencemas ketika Itachi mulai membungkuk dan mengambil sebuah benda kotak yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dekat kakiku berdiri.

Itu _test pack_—yang awalnya ingin kutunjukan ke Shizune.

Sadar bahwa Itachi masih menunggu jawaban, aku sedikit kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Jika bisa, aku ingin sekali merebut benda itu dan mengatakan bahwa hasil yang terdapat di sana salah. Aku memang tidak ingin ia tau apa-apa tentang diriku. Tapi... apa daya jika Itachi sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya?

Karena tidak mendapatkan tanda-tanda aku akan menjawab, ia berkata pelan. "Tidak apa. Asal bukan anak haram, kan?"

Kalimat itu langsung menusukku. Aku menyetujui dengan suara samar dan Itachi tersenyum tipis. Pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut menyerahkan _test pack_ itu ke tanganku dan berbalik untuk berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Kupandanginya lagi Itachi yang kini sudah duduk di sofa. Tangan pria itu mengambil sebuah koran yang tergeletak di meja.

"Tidak membuatkan kopi kepada tamumu, Naru?"

Suara tadi membuatku—yang masih berdiri di belakangnya—menjadi sadar. Buru-buru aku segera ke dapur agar dapat membuatkan secangkir minuman.

Sembari menunggu air mendidih, aku terdiam.

Jujur saja, aku heran dengan kelakuan Itachi. Seumur hidupnya—semenjak aku mengenal keluarga Uchiha, dan sampai terakhir kali kami bertemu di klab malam—rasanya Itachi tidak pernah seperti ini. Intinya, dari dulu pria itu membenciku. Bahkan, melihat wajahku saja rasanya Itachi sudah muak. Terutama saat aku masih bersama Sasuke.

Hanya saja, sekarang ia berbeda.

Pria itu mau ke rumahku, mau melihatku, dan mau berbicara denganku—walaupun masih terdapat hinaan di sana.

Aneh...

Karena tidak mungkin Itachi berubah dalam kurung waktu yang begitu cepat, aku menyimpulkan kalau pria itu pasti punya maksud.

Tapi apa?

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kumatikan api kompor dan menuangkan air hangat—yang tidak begitu panas—ke dalam cangkir berisi kopi bubuk.

**Set.**

Namun sewaktu aku menaruh lagi teko besi itu ke kompor, mendadak ada sesuatu—yang seperti dada bidang seseorang—yang menyentuh punggungku. Belum sempat aku menyadari itu siapa, kurasakan ada bibir yang menyentuh cuping telingaku.

"Bingung karena sifatku padamu, hn?" Bisik pria itu—yang adalah Itachi.

Dalam diam, aku menggigit bibir. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan untuk menjawabnya.

Melihatku yang kini berdiri kaku, Itachi mendengus geli. "Tanpa menjawab pun itu sudah terlihat dari tingkah lakumu."

Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai takut, Namun aku harus bersikap seperti biasa.

"Mm, permisi... aku mau mengambil nampan..." Aku mundur selangkah, bermaksud untuk menyingkirkan tubuhnya yang mulai mendempetku dan bisa menghindar.

**BRAKH!**

**Prang!**

Tapi saat aku baru saja akan berbalik, mendadak gebrakan kedua tangan Itachi terdengar keras di meja dapur yang berada pas di belakangku. Aku tersentak. Sontak saja cangkir berisi kopi panas itu luput dari pegangan tanganku dan segera terpecah belah di lantai. Aku meringis kesakitan ketika ada cipratan dan genangan air panas yang mengenai kakiku—berbeda dari Itachi yang terlindung oleh celana panjang dan juga sepatu yang tetap dipakainya ke dalam rumah.

Dan saat aku mencoba mengadah, kulihat kedua manik Itachi. Matanya yang tajam, raut wajah dingin dan nada suara yang penuh kebencian.

"Aku ke sini, hanya untuk berbicara empat mata denganmu."

Aku terdiam.

"Aku tau Sasuke mencintaimu. Tapi sayangnya keluarga Uchiha masih tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian berdua." Ia berbisik. "Terutama... karena kamulah Sasuke terbunuh."

Itachi mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu..." Wajah pria itu sedikit mendekat. "Kecuali kalau aku sudah membalasnya."

Lalu Itachi melepaskan kedua tangannya.

"Dan kau harus menunggunya sampai saat itu datang."

Jeda beberapa saat, Itachi kembali tersenyum—yang sekarang telah aku ketahui sebagai senyum palsu.

"Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Itachi berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Sepertinya aku tidak jadi bersantai di sini. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu."

Setelah kalimat itu diucapkan, tanpa basa-basi lagi Itachi keluar rumah. Terdengarlah suara mesin kendaraan yang dinyalakan dan pergi. Kini, tinggal tersisa diriku sendiri di dapur.

Setelah masalahku dengan Gaara sedikit mulai berkurang, sekarang muncul lagi masalahku dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Kenapa bebanku tidak habis-habis?

Aku sempat melamun, entah memikirkan apa. Dan saat aku menyadari bahwa terdapat banyak pecahan beling di sekitar kakiku, aku langsung berjongkok dan mencoba membereskan kekacauan ini menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Naru-_sama_... apa Anda ada di dalam?"

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara Shizune dari luar.

"Kenapa pintu depan terbuka?"

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, Shizune yang terlihat cemas itu mulai memasuki rumah dan mendapatiku yang berada di ruang tengah. Ketika ia melihat aku sedang di atas lantai yang tercecer pecahan beling, wanita berambut hitam tersebut segera melepaskan kopernya dan berlari ke sini.

"Ya, Tuhan... apa yang terjadi padamu, Naru-_sama_?" Ia berjongkok, lalu menjauhkan beling-beling dariku.

Awalnya aku tidak masih kosong. Aku termenung.

Tapi ketika Shizune akan memegang pipinya, aku langsung menangkap tangan Shizune dan meremasnya. "Shi-Shizune-_san_... sudah datang, ya?"

Aku memejamkan mata. "Apa benar itu kau, Shizune-_san_?"

"Iya, Naru-_sama_... ada apa?" Shizune memang tidak mengerti, tapi ia yakin bahwa ada sesuatu masalah yang terjadi kepadaku sebelum dirinya memasuki rumah. "Apa yang barusan terjadi di sini?"

Tapi belum sempat aku menjawab, aku langsung menabraknya dengan sebuah pelukan. Tidak peduli lagi sudah berapa banyak luka yang ada di kakiku—karena aku langsung menjatuhkan kedua lututku ke lantai yang masih berhamburan beling.

Aku hanya butuh orang... untuk mengadu.

"Shizune-_san_... aku takut."

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Ya, Tuhan! Jadi itu yang terjadi selama saya tidak ada di sini!?"

Shizune tidak bisa menahan pekikan bahagianya saat Naru baru menyelesaikan ceritanya. Mata _onyx_-nya membulat, senyumannya mengembang, dan tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Naru.

Memang, apa yang barusan Naru katakan adalah rangkaian kejadian yang terjadi di hari pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Semua hal tentang kebahagiaannya. Dimulai dari Gaara yang mendadak datang, memeluknya, sampai mengajaknya bercinta.

Ia sama sekali tidak mau menceritakan tentang Itachi yang barusan datang ke rumahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, jangan sekarang. Menceritakan Itachi itu sama saja mengundang pertanyaan-pertanyaan Shizune tentang masa lalunya. Karena itu, lebih baik ia memilih cerita yang membuatnya bahagia saja.

Kembali lagi ke acara mengobrol. Berhubung Naru masih malu-malu, dengan cepat ia menaruh jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir. "Shizune-_san_... jangan terlalu keras." Katanya. "Walaupun hanya ada kita berdua di rumah ini, aku... benar-benar malu."

"Maaf, Naru-_sama_. Saya terlalu bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Ini berita terbahagia yang pernah kudengarkan mengenai dirimu ke Gaara-_sama_." Shizune tertawa kecil. "Lalu, kenapa tadi Naru-_sama_ terlihat sangat pucat di dapur?"

"Karena... aku masih tidak tau tentang kesungguhan Gaara padaku." Naru berbohong—walaupun itu ada benarnya juga.

"Tapi, saya yakin—"

"Tidak." Cepat-cepat Naru menggeleng. Ia tidak mau perkataan Shizune dapat membuatnya berharap lebih. "Belum tentu Gaara membuka hatinya padaku. Memangnya... ada apa yang bisa membuat Gaara berubah secepat itu? Tidak mungkin, kan?"

Shizune terdiam. Kali ini wanita itu mencoba untuk tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya ke bangku di sebelah Naru. Ia usap pelan bahu istri muda itu.

Setelah merasa tenang lagi, Naru menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin—bahkan berharap—Gaara berubah menjadi lebih baik seperti ini."

"Cuma..." Naru menggenggam _test pack_-nya erat-erat. "Aku takut. Aku takut Gaara akan marah... jika kuberitahu kehadiran janin ini... dan kejadian di tahun lalu akan terulang."

Gadis pirang itu menghela nafas. "Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Aku ingin... janin ini menjadi bayi, bukan seonggok darah yang tergeletak begitu saja di kotak sampah."

Naru memejamkan matanya, kedua matanya menjadi sedikit basah oleh air mata yang tertampung di sana.

Shizune terdiam. Ia mengerti. Pasti, Naru dipenuhi oleh perasaan negatif ini karena trauma setahun yang lalu, di mana Gaara menggugurkan paksa janinnya.

"Naru-_sama_..." Shizune menggeleng lalu mencoba memeluk Naru untuk menenangkannya. "Sudah, itu kan dulu. Tolong jangan diingat-ingat lagi. Lupakan saja..."

"..."

Kemudian, Shizune berbisik pelan. "Mudah-mudahan, Gaara-_sama_ benar-benar sudah berubah..."

Naru mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menunjukan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Tapi... bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"Sstt, tidak. Kau harus percaya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Naru terdiam dan lama kelamaan kedua matanya berpaling dari iris Shizune. Tampaknya ia sedang menghindari kalimat motivasi dari wanita itu karena masih tidak rela memberikan kabar bahagia ini ke Gaara.

"Memangnya..."

Kalimat Shizune kembali membuat Naru menatapnya.

"Naru-_sama_ tidak ingin punya seorang bayi?" Katanya dengan nada lembut. "Bayi itu lucu, imut, dan juga menggemaskan."

Naru terdiam.

"Pasti rumah ini pun akan dengan senang menerima kedatangan penghuni baru yang juga bisa menghibur Naru-_sama_."

Sampai suatu saat, kedua belah bibir Naru terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara. "Aku suka anak kecil..."

"Kira-kira..." Naru berbisik. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata. "Anak kami seperti apa, ya?"

Ia bergumam pelan.

"Apa dia mempunya rambut merah seperti Gaara... atau sepertiku?"

"Lalu... iris matanya berwarna apa?"

"Kalau dia laki-laki... pasti dia akan seperti papanya..."

Naru menahan nafas ketika ia merasakan adanya butiran-butiran air bening yang keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Sampai akhirnya, Naru menaikan kedua sudut bibirnya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya ke Shizune.

"A-Aku... Aku ingin memiliki bayi."

.

.

**: mistakes |sanpacchi :**

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, saat awan yang semula berwarna jingga itu sudah berubah menjadi biru kehitaman, mobil Gaara sudah sampai ke depan halaman rumahnya. Ia parkirkan mobil di tempat biasa, lalu ia mematikan mesin dan mencabut kuncinya.

Setelah itu, ia menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya.

Sembari menenteng tas hitamnya, Gaara keluar mobil. Dia hampiri rumah dan menekan bel. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shizune membukakan pintu rumah dengan sebuah ucapan selamat datang.

Dia membantu Gaara dengan membawakan tasnya, lalu ia berkata. "Selamat datang Gaara-_sama_."

"Hm."

"Ada yang menunggu Gaara-_sama_di kamar."

Di saat itu, kedua iris _emerald_ Gaara meliriknya. Ia menatap Shizune yang sedang tersenyum tulus.

Untuk urusan 'siapa' yang dimaksud oleh wanita itu, Gaara dapat menebaknya. Pasti Naru. Tapi ia masih tidak tau alasannya.

"Ada apa?"

Shizune tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu pergi menyisakan Gaara sendirian di sana. Gaara tidak terlalu mepermasalahkannya. Ia memilih untuk mengambil air dingin dulu di dispenser untuk minum, dan barulah ia membawanya ke kamar.

**Cklek.**

Saat pintu kamar di buka, di sana sudah ada Naru yang berdiri di depan laci sebelah ranjang. Tampaknya wanita itu terkejut saat mendapati Gaara yang sudah membuka pintu kamar.

Lalu Naru pun berbalik, memperlihatkan sebuah wajah cantik yang terbingkai oleh helaian pirang panjang yang menjuntai ke punggungnya.

Itu istrinya. Dan dia terlihat sedang gugup sambil menggenggam sebuah benda.

Sebenarnya, ada dua hal yang membuat Naru seperti itu.

Pertama, di saat inilah ia akan memberitahu keadaan cabang bayi di dalam rahimnya. Dan kedua, saat melihat Gaara, ia jadi teringat percintaannya yang terakhir dulu, di mana Naru merasa dirinya sangat menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan dari pria tersebut.

Awalnya, Naru mengira Gaara akan menanyakan kenapa dirinya terlihat sangat cemas. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Pria berambut merah marun itu hanya meletakan gelasnya di meja kecil di sebelah lemari, lalu membuka pakaiannya. Pasti Gaara akan segera mandi.

Lalu, Naru tetap memperhatikannya, namun Gaara tidak kunjung sadar.

Padahal rencananya ia akan menjelaskan secara perlahan kepada Gaara apabila pria itu sudah menanyai keadaannya.

Tampaknya, ia butuh waktu yang tepat.

Lalu setelah ia melihat Gaara yang sudah mengambil handuk itu akan memasuki kamar mandi, Naru memanggil namanya. "Gaara."

Gaara tidak menjawab, tapi ia menoleh.

"Ada... Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..." Katanya, gugup.

Dalam hati, Naru meringis saat melihat tatapan datar Gaara yang mengenainya. Apakah pria itu sama sekali tidak mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi di saat mereka bercinta tanpa ada paksaan dari satu sama lain?

Kenapa pria itu bersifat seolah-olah kejadian itu tidak pernah ada di antara mereka?

"Apa?"

Setelah menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat, Naru berusaha membuat dirinya tidak tegang saat ia mulai menghampiri Gaara.

"Ini..."

Naru mengambil tangan Gaara, membuka telapaknya dan memberikan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang.

Dan saat Naru membuat jemari Gaara menggenggam _test pack_ itu, ia segera menunduk. Secara tidak langsung, ia menyuruh agar pria itu melihatnya sendiri.

Saat Gaara akan membuka tangannya, jemarinya tertahan. Entah kenapa ia sudah dapat mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam tangannya ini.

"Kuharap... kau mau menerimanya—"

Kalimat Naru berhenti karena sebuah helaan nafas berat milik Gaara.

"Gugurkan."

Apa?

Naru terbelalak. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Gaara akan menolak janinnya—lagi. Bahkan, sepertinya Gaara sama sekali tidak berpikir sebelum ia menggumamkan kata itu.

Kenapa?

Naru segera mengangkat wajahnya, dan memaksa keberanian di dalam dirinya agar bisa berpandangan dengan Gaara.

"Tidak..."

Kedua mata Naru mulai berkaca-kaca.

Jadi...

Jadi Gaara menganggap peristiwa kemarin—yang terjadi di hari pernikahan mereka—itu apa maksudnya?

Apa Gaara menganggap hari itu sama saja selayaknya ia yang sedang memerkosanya?

Naru terisak.

Kenapa Gaara bisa seperti ini?

"Gugurkan." Gaara berbalik, tapi Naru langsung menahan tangannya.

"Tidak mau..."

"Gugurkan!"

Mendengar bentakan tadi, Naru tercekat. Nafasnya tertahan selama beberapa detik saat mendengarkan kalimat yang tidak ia dengar itu.

Sebelum Naru kembali mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Gaara berdesis.

"Aku tidak suka anak kecil."

Suasana hening terasa selama beberapa detik, lalu dengan berat Naru menggeleng tidak terima. Tetesan air mata terus keluar dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Tidak..." Dia kepalkan kedua tangannya dan berdiri dengan raut wajah yang sudah mengeras. "Tidak akan pernah!"

Gaara berdecak, lalu kembali menghadap kepadanya. Kali ini terpampanglah wajah serius milik pria itu.

"Kumohon, Gaara!" Ia mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Gaara. "Aku ingin mempunyai seorang bayi..."

"Gugurkan sekarang juga, Naru..." Nada suara pria itu merendah. Ia singkirkan tangan Naru darinya.

"Tapi, anak ini tidak berdosa..."

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak."

"Kumohon... ini permohonanku yang terakhir, sungguh, aku berjanji tidak akan memohon apa-apa lagi!"

Kedua _jade_ milik Gaara terus memandang kedua matanya yang kini sudah terpejam rapat.

Dulu Gaara ingat kalau gadis ini menangis, berteriak ataupun memohon kepadanya, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan peduli. Tapi entah kenapa... sekarang ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menekannya ketika melihat linangan air mata gadis itu.

Akhirnya Gaara terdiam, lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Gaara, tolong—"

"Oke."

Kedua mata Naru terbelalak.

"Terserah."

Di detik itu, Naru tidak bisa menahan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk senyuman lebar. Tanpa memedulikan air matanya yang masih terus berlinangan, ia langsung menerjang Gaara dengan sebuah pelukan erat sampai punggung Gaara terhempas ke kasur.

Awalnya Naru bersorak senang, tapi ketika ia menyadari posisinya saat ini bersama Gaara, mendadak jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Ia lupa...

Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia memeluk Gaara sampai seperti ini?

Dalam diam, Naru menelan ludahnya.

Apa Gaara akan marah?

Tapi, saat Naru memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua manik mata Gaara yang berada di bawahnya, segeralah ia meminta maaf dan meyingkir dari Gaara dengan gerak takut.

"Maaf..."

Perlahan, Gaara beranjak dari kasur sembari mengeluh pelan. "Dasar berat..."

Saat mendengarnya, Naru seperti terkejut.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengira Gaara akan mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

Bukan, ia bukan sedang merasa terhina atau apa. Justru ia malah senang.

Sambil menahan senyumnya, Naru memperhatikan Gaara yang sudah masuk ke kamar mandi

Setelah hanya dirinya sendiri di kamar, ia merebahkan dirinya ke kasur lalu tertawa kecil. Ia gunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Kini, usia kandunganku sudah jalan dua bulan. Walaupun Gaara terus mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin mempunyai anak, tapi nyatanya dia tetap menyuruh Shizune agar membelikanku susu formula untuk ibu hamil dan gizi yang cukup untukku dan janin ini.

Dalam kata lain, Gaara memperhatikanku. Dia peduli.

Semua itu sudah cukup membuatku tersenyum bahagia.

Tapi semenjak itu juga, Gaara sudah jarang mengajakku bercinta. Entah apa alasannya. Aku bukannya haus akan tubuhnya atau apa. Hanya saja, aku heran bercampur rindu. Setiap kali Gaara tidur di sebelahku tanpa melakukan apa-apa, aku selalu menunggunya, menunggu untuknya menyentuhku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa seperti ini.

Saat aku bercerita kepada Shizune, wanita yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku itu hanya tertawa. Katanya, nafsu wanita hamil memang jadi lebih besar.

Dan... dia memberikanku sebuah solusi.

Katanya, aku sendiri yang harus menggoda Gaara.

Hh, yang benar saja.

Tapi mau tidak mau, aku harus mencobanya.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21.00 malam, Gaara baru pulang dari kerja. Dan seperti kebiasaan yang sebelum-sebelumnya, ia pasti akan mandi terlebih dulu. Saat Gaara masih di dalam kamar mandi, aku—yang saat ini masih di ruang tamu—diberikan kedipan kecil oleh Shizune.

Mengetahui bahwa itu isyarat agar aku melakukan apa yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya, dengan wajah memerah aku memasuki kamar.

Aku pun menutup pintu kamar dan mencoba menguatkan kayakinanku.

Kupegang pipiku yang panas, lalu melirik pintu kamar mandi.

Aku harus menggoda Gaara.

Lagi pula, ini wajar-wajar saja kok. Sekarang kami kan bukanlah orang asing. Melainkan pasangan suami-istri—yang walaupun belum terbukti saling mencintai, setidaknya kai sudah bisa saling menerima satu sama lain.

Aku segera melepaskan semua pakaian yang sedang kukenakan, lalu melemparkannya ke keranjang baju di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Sebelum angin AC membuat tubuhku kedinginan, kuambil sebuah baju handuk di dalam lemari.

Setelah persiapan ini selesai, aku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamar mandi, dan membukanya perlahan.

Saat suara pintu terbuka, Gaara yang sedang mandi di sana sempat menoleh. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merespon.

Sesudah menutup pintu kamar mandi, aku menempelkan punggungku ke permukaan pintu. Selain bersandar, aku juga sedang berusaha menenangkan degup jantung dengan cara menghela nafas panjang.

Lalu, perlahan-lahan aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku dan menatap lurus ke tempat _shower_ berlapis kaca yang transparan. Berhubung Gaara masih membelakangiku, aku gunakan kesempatan itu untuk memperhatikan punggung putih miliknya yang terus dihujani oleh air _shower_. Namun belum sampai semenit, aku sudah memalingkan wajah.

Aku... malu.

Benarkah aku harus melakukan hal ini?

"Gaa..." Panggilku. Namun suaraku terlalu kecil, nyaris seperti bisikan. "Gaara..."

Kali ini, kulihat keran yang baru Gaara putar untuk menghentikan laju air yang membasahinya. Gaara mengambil handuk untuk menutupi pinggangnya, lalu ia menoleh. "Hn?"

Rupanya Gaara sudah selesai mandi. Bebauan wangi shampo menguar saat Gaara membuka tempat _shower_ agar dapat menuju tempat wastafel dan kaca.

Ketika jarak di antara mereka sudah semakin dekat, sebuah perasaan geli kembali bermuara di perutku. Pasti ini karena aku... berpikir mesum.

Entah kenapa, aku malah inginnya Gaara duluan yang menyerangku. Kalau perlu sekarang. Tapi mana bisa kalau aku tidak memancingnya?

Di saat Gaara lagi menyikat gigi, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali segala pembicaraan yang sebelumnya aku dan Shizune bahas berdua. Kalau tidak salah, wanita itu memberikan sebuah saran: Jika Gaara telah selesai mandi, aku—yang juga sudah memakai baju handuk—diwajibkan untuk membuka baju handukku.

Jika Gaara sudah tampak tertarik, aku harus membuka langsung handuk Gaara.

Aku kembali melirik Gaara. Terutama handuk yang sekarang melingkari pinggangnya.

Tidak terbayang jika aku mendadak menarik handuk itu. Bukannya senang, pasti Gaara akan marah.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Suara Gaara membuatku tersentak.

Setelah beberapa detik terlewat, aku kembali menatap kedua matanya.

Aku harus mencoba...

Aku harus menggodanya...

Aku harus mengajaknya bercinta...

Aku harus...

Entah kenapa, aku segera menggeleng.

"Ah! Ti-Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku tertawa kikuk dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sesudah meninggalkan Gaara yang tidak mengerti apa-apa di dalam sana, aku langsung membanting punggungku ke permukaan kasur dan menutupi diriku dengan selimut.

"Bo-Bodohnya aku..." Aku berdesis sebal.

Sebenarnya, apa yang barusan aku akan lakukan sih!?

Menggoda seorang pria? Aku tidak berpengalaman—walaupun aku pernah melakukannya!

Ahhhh, aku tidak sanggup...

Tapi baru saja aku menyesali niat ini, secara mendadak selimut kasurnya ditarik secara keras oleh seseorang. Kutatap Gaara yang ternyata lagi berdiri di sebelah ranjang. Ia menghela nafas, dan aku hanya terdiam.

Bersama wajah memerah, aku hanya bisa menatap kedua iris _jade_ miliknya.

"Mau?"

Mendengar Gaara mengatakannya, aku menelan ludah. Kuanggap hal itu sebagai ajakannya. Dengan malu-malu, aku pun mengangguk pelan. "Ma-Mau—"

**Srak!**

Di detik itu juga, Gaara langsung menerjangku. salah satu tanganku digenggamnya erat, lalu pria itu melumat bibirku dengan keras dan... penuh perasaan.

Aku tersenyum.

Mungkin, mulai beberapa bulan kedepan, aku dapat merasakan peranku sebagai istri dari seorang pria. Secara sah... yang seperti ini.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Berbulan-bulan terlewat dan sekarang usia kandunganku sudah masuk bulan keempat. Aku merasakan perutku membesar. Seingatku, ukurannya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dari masa kehamilanku yang pertama—pada setahun yang lalu.

Berhubung ini masih siang dan aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa, kuputuskan untuk meminum susu khusus ibu hamil yang telah dipersiapkan Shizune. Aku menghela nafas dan kemudian kurebahkan badanku ke kasur dan tertidur.

Perlahan-lahan, kurasakan suasana pandanganku menghitam.

Mungkin, aku sudah berada di alam mimpi.

Selama beberapa menit ini, aku seperti melayang di alam sadarku sendiri. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang membuka mataku dengan cepat.

Saat kulihat pemandangan serba gelap yang ada di sini, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Di sini menyerupai kamar. Namun, lampunya tidak dinyalakan sehingga aku kurang bisa melihat apa-apa.

Dan aku baru sadar bahwa ini bukan di salah satu ruangan rumah Gaara.

Merasa lumayan familiar dengan tempat ini, aku pun yakin bahwa aku sedang berada di...

Di tempat seorang anak kecil yang Gaara cintai itu.

Aku membuat diriku menjadi terduduk, lalu aku meraba diriku. Pakaianku masih sama seperti saat aku tidur tadi—sebuah kaus dan celana pendek.

Kulihat lagi semua yang ada di sekitar kamar. Dan saat aku menoleh ke samping, aku merasakan ada seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri sambil menyandar ke dinding dekat pintu. Berhubung ruangan ini gelap, aku memang tidak bisa melihat rupanya, tapi tetap tau bahwa dia ada di sana.

"Halo, selamat sore." Katanya. "Masih ingat aku?"

Perlahan-lahan, aku mengangguk. "Hm..."

"Baguslah." Ia tertawa kecil. "Kupikir kau sudah lupa."

"Tidak..." Kataku. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu."

Kemudian dia tidak langsung membalas kalimatku, dan aku pun tidak berbicara lagi.

Lalu, akhirnya anak kecil tersebut menghela nafas. "Jadi... apa kau masih mengingat janjiku padamu dulu? Tentang sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia?"

"Ah, iya. Aku ingat." Aku menatap sosok yang masih tidak terlihat itu. "Tentang aku yang bahagia, apabila membuat Gaara tidak selingkuh, kan?"

"Iya." Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar lagi. "Jadi, apa kau sudah merasa bahagia?"

Sewaktu sebuah jawaban akan keluar dari suaraku, aku sengaja menahannya. "Mm... sudah, sepertinya." Katanya. "Tapi, aku merasakah sebuah perasaan aneh... ketika aku bersama Gaara."

"Apa selain bahagia, kau juga jatuh cinta kepadanya?"

Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng.

Aku jatuh cinta pada Gaara?

Dulu, aku memang mengatakan bahwa hal itu mustahil. Tapi sekarang... ah, entahlah.

"Aku tidak tau..."

"Kenapa bisa tidak tau?"

"Aku... Aku memang senang atas sifat Gaara yang sekarang. Aku juga jadi senang disentuh olehnya. Terutama jika dia mengusap kepalaku. Seakan-akan, aku bertemu lagi dengan sosok Gaara yang kuidolakan dulu."

Sebuah bayangan tentang pertemuanku yang pertama dengan Gaara membuatku memalingkan wajah.

"Namun, aku belum bisa mengatakan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tau..." Kataku bersama sebuah senyuman. "Tapi, walaupun begitu aku tetap bersyukur dengan perubahan ini..."

"Terima kasih banyak, ya..."

Lain dari yang kuperkirakan, ternyata dialah yang mengucapkan itu. Aku terheran.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah mulai membuka hatimu untuk Gaara."

"Tidak. Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih kepadamu." Aku menggeleng. Setelah suasana kembali kosong, kucoba lagi untuk berbicara. "Tapi, apa boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanya saja."

"Apa... Apa kau mencintai Gaara?"

Orang itu tidak menjawab secara langsung. Terdengar suara helaan nafas panjang, lalu ia menjawab lirih. "Iya."

"Kenapa kau bisa mencintainya?"

"Karena... sebuah alasan."

"Alasan?"

"Sebelum aku meninggal, aku belum mencintai Gaara. Aku hanya gadis kecil yang baru mengenalnya." Lirihnya. "Dari sini, aku terus memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya, Gaara bertemu denganmu."

Ia memberi jeda.

"Saat melihat Gaara bersamamu... aku jadi jatuh cinta kepada Gaara."

Aku mengernyit heran. "Maksudmu... kau cinta sama Gaara sewaktu dia masih sering menyiksaku?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi boleh kujawab 'iya'?"

Aku mengernyit heran. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Baguslah." Ia tertawa.

Aku berusaha menghela nafas, lalu kembali bertanya. "Lalu, apa kau cemburu melihat Gaara denganku—setidaknya kau bilang terus memperhatikannya denganku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak..." Ia tertawa. "Karena aku bahagia kalau melihatmu bahagia juga, Naru."

Meski tidak begitu yakin, aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Iya. Tapi lebih baik kau jangan terlalu terbuai..."

"Eh?"

"Karena nanti ada suatu hal yang menunggumu. Sebuah hal yang bisa dibilang cobaan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudah." Ia menepuk tangannya. Sekali. "Tampaknya aku harus pergi." Terdengar suara langkah di kamar tersebut, tampaknya ia akan pergi melalui pintu.

"Oh, ya. Kalau boleh aku tau, kau itu sebenarnya siapa?"

Sebelum anak itu keluar, aku bertanya. Tanpa menjawab, ia membuka pintu, membuat sebuah sinar terang—selayaknya matahari—sedikit memasuki kamar. Karena rasa silau, aku sedikit mengernyit.

Tapi... karena cahaya tadi juga, aku dapat melihatnya.

Melihat sosok anak kecil itu.

Anak itu... perempuan berambut pirang panjang. Ubuh anak kecil itu pendek, mencerminkan bahwa ia baru saja menginjak usia belasan tahun.

Lalu tanpa kuduga, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Ini adalah... aku. Kau kenal padaku, kan? Jangan bilang kau tidak tau aku siapa."

Sontak saja, kedua mataku terbelalak.

Jelas, aku melihatnya dengan jelas.

AKU... KENAL ORANG ITU.

DIA...

DIA ADALAH...

"Sampai jumpa."

**. . .**

**SRAK!**

Dengan sebuah sentakan kaget, aku membuka kedua mataku. Kini, aku terengah. Merasa ada beberapa titik peluh yang sudah mengisi tiap pori wajahku, aku segera mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan—sekalian menyingkirkan beberapa helaian poni dan rambut yang menempel di dahi dan pelipisku.

Kemudian, aku memfokuskan pandangan ke langit-langit kamar.

Aku ingat, aku bermimpi tentang gadis itu lagi—gadis yang dicintai gaara.

Dan aku ingat jelas apa yang terjadi di mimpi itu. Kalimatnya. Gerak-geriknya. Semuanya kuhafal.

Tapi... ada satu hal yang kulupakan.

Pada saat anak itu akan keluar dari ruangan, aku yakin 100% ia berbalik dan menunjukan wajahnya kepadaku.

Aku melihatnya.

aku melihat mata, hidung, pipi, dan keseluruhan dari wajahnya.

Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang kuingat, padahal tadi aku terus memandanginya dengan sangat lama.

Hanya satu _clue_ penting yang kini kudapat. Aku tau wajah itu. Aku merasa pernah melihatnya.

Jadi, apakah gadis masa kecil Gaara adalah... seseorang yang kukenal?

Aku meringis, lalu menjambak rambutku sendiri. "Naru bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa lupa hal sepenting itu!?"

Kumiringkan wajahku ke samping, lalu merenung.

Tapi sesaat aku terdiam, mendadak terdengar sebuah suara dari luar.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku gerakan tubuhku yang pegal ini, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Lewat sela pintu, kudapati sosok Gaara yang sepertinya akan keluar.

"Gaara..." Panggilku. Aku memanggilnya dengan suara yang teramat kecil, bahkan aku tidak mengharap dia akan menoleh kepadaku. Tapi nyatanya ia benar-benar menoleh.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Beli rokok." Jawabnya singkat.

"Mm..." Aku berpikir dulu sebelum mengatakan ini. "Boleh aku... ikut?"

Gaara menatap kedua mataku dari kejauhan. Aku tau itu permintaan nekat—soalnya aku tidak pernah diizinkan Gaara keluar rumah.

"Boleh."

Kedua mataku terbelalak. Sebuah senyuman langsung hadir di bibirku.

"Terima kasih!"

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Saat Naru melangkah keluar rumah, kedua sudut di bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman bahagia. Gadis ceria itu pun mengadah, dan melihat secara langsung sinar matahari yang menyinari bumi dari atas.

Angin, langit biru, bau dedaunan...

Naru benar-benar rindu akan suasana ini.

Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu rasa geli dari perutnya yang membuat Naru mendadak tertawa kecil.

Ia bentangkan kedua tangan, memejamkan kedua mata, lalu menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menikmati alam seperti ini?

Melihat istrinya yang aneh di depannya, Gaara terlihat sedikit memaklumi, tapi tidak berkomentar. Dengan langkah pelan, ia melewati Naru untuk berjalan keluar komplek.

Melihat punggung Gaara, Naru langsung berlari untuk mengejarnya. Awalnya ia ingin menggenggam tangan Gaara yang sedang tergantung bebas di sisinya, tapi ia kurang berani. Dia tautkan kedua tangannya ke belakang, lalu berjalan di sampingnya dalam diam.

Di sela perjalanan, iris _jade_ Gaara melihat ke arah Naru. Gadis itu masih saja tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pemandangannya ke sekitar—entah ke rumah tetangga, anak-anak yang sedang bermain, pepohonan, ataupun langit yang biru. Tampaknya, ia memang benar-benar merindukan kehidupan sosial di luar.

"Kenapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naru mengadahkan wajah dan menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Tidak. Aku hanya kelewat senang karena bisa melihat ini lagi."

Gaara tidak lagi bertanya atau menjawab. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah mengetahui segala perbuatannya yang salah ke Naru, ia tetap tidak akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyesal telah melakukan itu.

Setelah keluar komplek, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terdengar di antara mereka. Gaara hanya tetap berjalan. Keduanya memutuskan untuk melewati jalan pintas, lalu ketemulah sebuah _minimarket_, tempat yang dituju Gaara. Naru baru tau bahwa jarak _minimarket_ dan rumahnya ternyata cukup dekat.

"Ah, itu _minimarket_-nya." Naru mendahului Gaara.

Gaara sebenarnya ingin langsung ke _minimarket_, tapi ketika kedua pandangan matanya menemukan sebuah tiang lampu di sisi jalan, ia berhenti.

Dia pandangi lagi tiang lampu tua tersebut. Warna kelabunya sudah mulai pudar, tiang itu telah ditempeli oleh poster lama yang tidak terlalu penting.

Tapi, bukan hal-hal tadi yang membuat pandangan Gaara kini berubah sendu.

Melainkan, karena... di sinilah tempat yang menyimpan sebuah kenangan terkelam di dalam dirinya.

Kembali ke posisi Naru, gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu telah sampai di pintu masuk _minimarket_. Namun, ketika ia menyadari bahwa Gaara tidak lagi di dekatnya, kedua manik matanya bergerak sekitar untuk mencari Gaara.

Menyadari bahwa Gaara sedang berdiri di sebelah sebuah tiang lampu, Naru menghampirinya. Merasa ada yang aneh dari Gaara, ia sekalian bertanya. "Kenapa berhenti di sini, Gaara? Apa kau lagi tidak enak badan?"

Gaara tidak menjawab.

Naru ingin bertanya lagi, tapi ia takut apa yang dia katakan hanya menganggu Gaara. Karena itu, Naru memilih untuk menunggu.

Setelah beberapa detik terlewat oleh keheningan, akhirnya Gaara mengeluarkan suara. Dimulai dari helaan nafas panjang.

"Apa kau masih ingat... dia?"

"Dia?" Naru mengerjap. "Dia siapa?"

"Dulu aku pernah menyebutkan 'dia' beberapa kali kepadamu. Kau ingat?"

Di detik itu, Naru baru sadar tentang orang yang sekarang sedang dibicarakan oleh Gaara.

"Dia? Orang yang kau... cintai itu?" Tanyanya, hati-hati. "Orang—yang kalau tidak salah—menyuruhmu untuk menikahiku, kan?"

"Hm..."

Naru mengangguk, lalu ia melihat wajah Gaara. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia... meninggal di sini."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naru menjadi merinding, entah karena apa. "Me-Meninggal? Di sini?"

"Ya. Lebih tepatnya, beberapa tahun yang lalu, di sini, di depan kedua mataku..." Katanya, lalu ia pun berdiri. "Oleh Sasuke."

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Naru menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

Kini sebuah kilasan masa lalu kembali terbayang di pikirannya. Kalau tidak salah, dulu Gaara memang pernah mengatakan bahwa orang yang ia cintai dibunuh Sasuke.

Dilihatnya Gaara yang sedikit memejamkan mata dan kemudian membukanya lagi. Ia pun meneruskan langkahnya untuk ke _minimarket_.

Naru melihatnya. Dan tak sengaja, sebuah pertanyaan terlepas begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Apa... Apa kau masih mencintainya, Gaara?"

Pertanyaan dari Naru mendadak membuat langkahnya terhenti. Gaara sedikit berbalik dan melihat Naru yang menanyakan wajah itu dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Ya." Gaara memalingkan kedua matanya. "Sangat."

Hening.

"Kau..." Naru berbisik pelan. "Kau pria yang hebat."

Gaara mendengus geli. "Kau menghinaku?"

Cepat-cepat Naru menggeleng. "B-Bukan... aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud. Hanya saja... aku sendiri merasakan... kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya."

Gaara terdiam dan Naru pun sama.

Ia tau, bahwa dirinyalah yang adalah korban cinta Gaara—yang saking besarnya—kepada anak kecil itu. Karena semua kisahnya ini, berawal dari Gaara yang balas dendam akan kematiannya yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke.

Ya, benar.

Cinta Gaara memang berdampak negatif. Cinta yang salah. Cinta yang buta.

Gaara pun sadar. Tapi ini sudah terlanjur ia lakukan, dengan menjadikan Naru sebagai korbannya.

_'Gaara-kun...'_

Mendadak, terdengar suara yang membuat Gaara langsung tersentak.

Ia sedikit mengadahkan wajah, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

Suara itu...

_'Gaara-kun...'_

Gaara tidak bersuara. hanya kedua matanya yang terus berusaha mencari di mana suara tadi berasal.

_'Aku di sini...'_

_'Aku di dekatmu...'_

"Tsch." Gaara berdecih. Dirinya menjadi panik. Padahal, suara itu terdengar jelas sekali di daun telinganya. Namun, kenapa tidak ada orang di sekitarnya yang seolah-olah berbicara dengannya?

_'Gaara-kun...'_

_'Apa kau melupakanku?'_

Siapa yang berbicara?

Apa...

Apa dia sudah gila?

_'Ini aku—'_

"Gaara!"

**Deg.**

Sebuah sentakan membuat Gaara tersadar. Dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan raut terkejut, Gaara meliriknya, melirik seseorang yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Itu Naru.

Kini, Gaara memperhatikan wajah itu. Lama.

Kedua mata Naru menyinarkan kecemasan.

"Kau tidak apa, Gaara? Dari tadi kau melamun terus..."

Gaara masih tidak menjawab.

"Gaara?" Panggilnya. "Gaara!"

Merasa namanya diserukan, Gaara memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu memandangi wajah Naru lagi.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat pucat."

Gaara menggeleng, lalu ia kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan.

'Tidak. Tidak mungkin...' Dalam hati, Gaara membatin. Ia sedikit menunduk, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Tidak tau kenapa kenapa...

Dia merasakan sesuatu yang sama ketika melihat Naru dan gadis kecil itu. Terutama di sini, di tempat gadis kecil itu meninggal.

Tapi...

Gaara menghela nafas.

Tidak mungkin.

Bodoh baginya... saat memikirkan gadis yang sudah meninggal itu adalah... Naru.

Iya. Tidak mungkin, kan?

Dia sudah meninggal. Dia sudah meninggal. Dia sudah meninggal.

Gaara pun mencoba sadar, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Ahh, lega abis nih fict udah lama, udah kebiasaan. Pada masih inget atau udah lupa nih? Oh, tau chap ini pasti rush, banyak typos, dan ngga ada feel, dll, tapi mau gimana lagi? Aku udah cukup stress gara-gara ngetik fict ini secara ngebut... ;|**

**Seperti yang kalian tau, sebentar lagi aku mau ngebongkar identitas anak kecil yang dicintai Gaara itu. Clue-nya di chap ini: Naru kenal sama dia. Nah, jadi sekarang masih ada ngga yang ngira itu Naru, ngga? Atau tebakannya udah beralih ke yang lain? Berhubung sebentar lagi mau tamat, jangan lupa untuk baca Mistakes sampai ending, ya... :)v**

**Tambahan terakhir, chap ini kutulis untuk ulang tahun Makki-chan (Zee) yang udah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu! Wish you all the best, dan semoga tetep suka sama fict inii (?) :')**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**AmiiNina, pryscil-chan, belzeebub, Monoha, naruforever, icha, Ravincy Aloisa Phantomhive, LadyRuru, maleslogin-con, Ciel-Kky30, It's Ryuu, Ms-Gyuri, Lollytha-chan, Zaoldyeck13, alicedien, ena'wonkyu, Baby Kim, Micon, JustLita, aretabelva, Hanyou Dark, diere cen, Sora Bee, Yashina Uzumaki, vipris g login, Lala, Himetarou Ai, Hanazono Suzumiya, xxruuxx, Aphro, Senju Koori, Guest, Chafujitaoz, Cha-KACHA, Guest, Kaede Kunikida, Xhre, Rei Jo, devzlee, BlueDragon1728, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, Atary, demikoo, gdtop, NonoUnnie, Guest, kokoronotomo, Rosetta, Ethel star, namika, Mrs. EvilGameGyu.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Question :**

**Kalo fict ini diapus, pasti aku sedih banget. **Terima kasih. **Akhirnya update. **Iyaa, sorry lama. **Romantis banget GaaFemNaru-nya. **Terima kasih.** Itachi harus jahat! **Sip. **Kenapa Gaaru langsung pergi setelah xyz? **Karena dia kan masih harus lanjutin kerjaannya di luar kota itu. **Ibwfy, Love in Boarding, sama Handycam update dong. **Ibwfy masih 2k+ words, LIB udah update minggu lalu, Handycam udah tamat. **Pengennya Itachi nyulik Naru. **Ngga, caranya Itachi lain. **Buat Gaara cemburu, ya. **Oke. Jangan menyesal pas liatnya, ya. **Chap 13, Gaara baik lagi dong. **Ini udah baik, kan? **Apa boleh tau fict GaaFemNaruSasu yang bikin Sansan terinspirasi untuk buat fict ini? **Our Marriage - Kyra de Riddick. Tapi ceritanya beda banget kok :) **Pas hamil, si Naru disiksanya sama Itachi aja. **Hmmm. **Semoga Gaara mau nerima anaknya Naru. **Iyaa. **Kalo fict ini dihapus, update ulang aja. **Haha, oke deh. **Aku pengennya happy ending. **Amin. **Kira-kira lanjutnya sebelum atau sesudah puasa nih. **Jauh sesudah puasa (?). **Itachi sebagai pihak ketiga yang suka Naru, atau yang ngehalangin kisah cinta GaaFemNaru? **Pihak ketiga antagonis. **Anak kecil yang dicintai Gaara pas dulu itu Naru, ya? Atau Samui? **Liat aja nanti. **Fict Sansan semuanya luar biasa. **Terima kasih :' **Makanya, lemonnya kurangin aja. **Chap ini ngga ada lemon loh. **Kukira fict-nya discontinued. **Semoga aja ngga. **Gara-gara baca ini, puasaku batal. **Haa? :D (?) **Menurutku fict-mu ngga vulgar kok. **Terima kasihh. **Naru rape-nya jangan dikamar aja. **Request-mu kuterima :D **Naru terlalu baik, belum sampai setahun, dia udah maafin Gaara. **Hehe. **Aku suka pilihan nama Naruko jadi Naru. **Terima kasih.

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Itu kulakukan demi sebuah rencana. Sebuah balas dendam. Dan dapat kupastikan ia akan jauh lebih menderita."

"Temui aku nanti. Bulan depan, di pesta keluarga Uchiha."

"Apel ini merah sekali... mirip rambutmu..."

"Aahhhh! Terima kasih Gaaraaa!"

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	14. Rencana Itachi

**Previous Chap :**

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat pucat."

Gaara menggeleng, lalu ia kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan.

'Tidak. Tidak mungkin...' Dalam hati, Gaara membatin. Ia sedikit menunduk, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Tidak tau kenapa kenapa...

Dia merasakan sesuatu yang sama ketika melihat Naru dan gadis kecil itu. Terutama di sini, di tempat gadis kecil itu meninggal.

Tapi...

Gaara menghela nafas.

Tidak mungkin.

Bodoh baginya... saat memikirkan gadis yang sudah meninggal itu adalah... Naru.

Iya. Tidak mungkin, kan?

Dia sudah meninggal. Dia sudah meninggal. Dia sudah meninggal.

Gaara pun mencoba sadar, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Di tengah kota Tokyo, yang lumayan jauh dari tempat di mana Gaara dan Naru tinggal, berdirilah sebuah perumahan mewah yang menampung _mansion_ milik keluarga Uchiha. Bangunan putih itu begitu bersih, tegap, indah serta tanpa noda—benar-benar terawat. Dan di dalam salah satu ruangannya, terdapat kamar milik Itachi.

Anak sulung yang bernama Itachi Uchiha itu kini sedang duduk di meja kerja. Kedua matanya—yang telah dibantu oleh kacamata baca—tengah sibuk memerhatikan beberapa dokumen perusahaan di layar laptop.

**Trrrr...**

Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah deringan telfon yang mengganggu otaknya yang sedang berkonsentrasi. Dia lirik sebuah ponsel yang bergetar di sebelah cangkir kopinya. Ia ingin mengabaikannya begitu saja karena malas menjawab panggilan tersebut, tapi masalahnya tidak bisa. Sebab _ringtone_ yang terdengar dari sana adalah nada _emergency_. Karena itu, mau tidak mau Itachi menghentikan kegiatan yang saat ini ia lakukan.

Sembari menghela nafas, pria berumur 28 tahun itu segera mengangkat telfonnya.

"Ada apa?" Itachi menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku. Dia juga mengambil waktu untuk memejamkan kedua matanya yang sedikit lelah akibat perkerjaan yang menumpuk. Selanjutnya, ia yang merupakan pewaris utama Uchiha _corp_ itu terdiam, mendengar suara yang berasal dari sebrang sana.

Dua menit terlewat, Itachi menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya dengan gerak lambat.

"Ya, kemarin aku memang sengaja menemui wanita brengsek itu..."

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bukan menemuinya karena aku suka. Aku tidak sebodoh Sasuke."

Dan sesaat setelahnya, ia menyeringai.

"Itu kulakukan demi sebuah rencana. Sebuah balas dendam." Ia memberi jeda. "Dan dapat kupastikan... ia akan menderita secepatnya."

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | GaaFemNaru | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Drama, Tragedy, Angst, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Mature Themes, etc. | A/N : Lagi dan lagi, aku harus bilang maaf dulu untuk para readers atas keterlambatan update. Yah, harap maklum saja ya... yang penting fict ini ngga discontinued :'( |**** Jika**** ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**[Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan****]**

**-Naru (17 th) Gaara (22 th)-**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no XIV. **Rencana Itachi

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Hari ini, angin musim gugur berhembus tenang. Ranting-ranting pepohonan sedikit bergoyang, menggugurkan beberapa daun coklat kekuningannya yang rapuh. Daun-daun tadi pun melayang di udara, dan akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Dari balik jendela rumah yang transparan, aku mengamati itu semua. Berhubung sekarang sudah memasuki musim favoritku, tidak heran kalau aku begitu antusias dengan pemandangan indah di luar sana. Namun karena aku masih belum puas, segeralah kuangkat kusen jendela.

Tak butuh menunggu, ketika sudah menciptakan sela yang lebar di jendela, permukaan wajahku langsung diterpa oleh angin sepoi-sepoi. Sembari menikmati semua sensasi menyejukkan ini, kubiarkan helaian rambut pirangku yang terurai sedikit terayun ke belakang. Kupejamkan mataku dan kupasang sebuah senyuman.

Benar-benar pagi yang menenangkan...

Sembari menghela nafas, kubuka kedua kelopak mataku. Kulihat lagi langit biru yang berada jauh di atas sana.

Aku pun memindahkan tangan—yang semula berada di bingkai jendela—menuju ke permukaan perutku yang telah membesar. Tolong jangan tanya kenapa, karena tentu saja jawabannya adalah: aku masih hamil.

Berhubung ini sudah memasuki bulan ke-8, otomatis tubuhku menjadi lebih gemuk. Oke, aku sempat stres saat melihat diriku di pantulan cermin, tapi tidak apa. Lagi pula, kan semuanya juga demi calon bayiku dengan Gaara. Kalau saja aku tidak makan banyak, kasihan juga janin ini.

Dan meski aku mendapatkan berbagai rintangan akibat hamil di usia yang sangat muda, aku tetap mempunyai semangat untuk berjuang. Terutama karena sikap Gaara yang kian baik kepadaku. Akibatnya, aku menjadi segan untuk mengeluh ataupun menangis apabila kedatangan rasa sakit yang menyerang.

Tapi, dari itu semua. Ada satu hal yang membuatku sangat bahagia. Dapat kusadari secara jelas bahwa Gaara telah mengubah sikapnya. Ia semakin terbuka kepadaku. Ia juga lebih sering mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Bahkan, akhir-akhir ini pun ia mulai sering menanyakan gerak-gerik sang bayi di perutku.

Walau hanya kesimpulan sepihak, aku yakin Gaara sudah membuka hatinya kepada kami—aku dan janin ini.

Benar-benar membahagiakan...

"Anakku yang manis..." Perlahan, aku berbisik. Kubelai permukaan perutku dengan jemari tangan. "Lihat deh ke luar sana. Itu adalah musim gugur... musim kesukaan mama."

Kubelai lagi perutku, lalu kuarahkan iris biruku ke tumpukan daun yang berserakan di sekitar tanah.

"Kalau musim favorit papamu, mama masih kurang tau. Tapi sepertinya papamu suka musim dingin..."

Dan jika kupikir-pikir, tampaknya aku telah nyaman di statusku yang sekarang—sebagai istri dari seorang Sabaku Gaara. Selain itu, aku juga sangat mencintai bayi ini. Bayi yang merupakan bukti atas kisah cintaku dengan Sabaku Gaara yang sama sekali tidak mudah untuk dilalui.

**Set.**

Dapat kurasakan adanya sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam kandunganku.

"Ah, kamu menggerakkan tanganmu..." Sembari menahan sakit, aku berbalik—jadi menyenderkan punggungku ke jendela. Namun tiba-tiba saja, perutku berubah rasa dari nyeri ke geli. Sampai-sampai hal itu membuatku tertawa pelan. "Pasti kau tidak sabar untuk keluar dan melihat dunia, kan?"

Kutepuk pelan perutku yang berat ini dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Itu tandanya kau harus menunggu selama 1 bulan lagi. Jadi harap sabar ya, sayang?"

"1 bulan itu masih lama..."

Dari ruang tengah, suara bariton seorang pria terdengar. Karena tempat di mana aku berdiri sekarang tidak begitu jauh darinya, aku dapat mengetahui dengan cepat siapa pemilik suara tadi.

Bersama bibir yang mengerucut, aku memandangi Gaara—suamiku—yang sedang duduk di sofa. Sepertinya ia sedang menonton ulasan olahraga di TV sembari menikmati kopi.

Aku langsung berjalan mendekat, dan membanting diriku ke permukaan sofa—tepat di sebelah Gaara terduduk. Sontak saja, cairan kopi yang berada di cangkir—yang saat ini dipegang Gaara—berguncang pelan. Untungnya kopi tersebut sudah dia minum sampai tiga per empat bagian. Kalau tidak, dapat dipastikan kopi yang masih panas itu akan tertumpah di atas paha Gaara.

"Hh, dasar bodoh..."

"Ah, maaf, Gaara..." Merasa ada perubahan di raut wajah Gaara, aku sedikit cemas. Aku takut dia marah. Tapi nyatanya pria itu cuma melirikku sekilas.

"Pikirkan juga bayimu saat kau duduk dengan cara seekstrim barusan."

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah perasaan bahagia mengalir pelan di dalam lubuk hatiku. Aku tersenyum riang. Sempat kukira, ia mengeluh karena kopinya. Namun ia malah memedulikanku.

Jujur, aku senang. Aku semakin mencintai perhatian samar yang diberikan Gaara kepadaku.

"Kenapa kau hanya mengatakan 'bayimu'? Ini kan 'bayi kita'..."

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas itu bayimu, bukan bayiku. Aku tidak mau repot-repot mengurusnya."

"Iya, iyaa..." Aku tersenyum singkat.

Walau ia lumayan sering mengatakan pernyataan tadi—pernyataan bahwa bayi yang dikandungku ini 'hanyalah' bayiku—toh, Gaara tetap memerhatikan kami berdua. Jadi aku hanya menyimpulkan kalau Gaara hanya gengsi untuk mengakui kehadiran janin ini; sebab dulu ia sempat menginginkanku untuk menggugurkannya.

**Trek.**

Kulihat Gaara yang baru saja menaruh cangkir kopinya ke atas meja kecil—yang terletak di depan sofa. Karena sekarang ia tidak sedang memegang apa-apa lagi, aku langsung mendekatkan diriku kepadanya. Aku pandangi wajah Gaara dengan cengiran iseng. Menyadari senyumanku, Gaara menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?"

"Tidak apa~" Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke pundaknya, lalu ikut menonton TV.

Menyadari kemanjaanku, Gaara sedikit menggeser tangannya untuk merangkulku dari samping. Tanpa ragu, aku juga ikutan memeluknya. Kini tubuh kami berdua menempel. Salah satu tanganku diam di atas permukaan perutnya yang rata.

Ya, tak perlu ragu; selama aku hamil, sifat dan sikap Gaara telah berubah 180 derajat. Dan aku tak lagi canggung untuk menerima kebaikkan Gaara yang terus saja berkembang. Sekalipun aku masih sering takut dan juga khawatir kalau ia sudah marah, setidaknya ia sudah dapat memperlakukanku dengan lembut—seperti inilah contoh kecilnya.

Yang kuharapkan, semoga saja Gaara tidak beralih menjadi pribadinya yang dulu.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku, kemudian kulihat kedua iris _jade_ Gaara sedang fokus-fokusnya menyaksikan sebuah _channel_ di TV. Karena lagi tidak ada kerjaan, kutiup wajahnya dari bawah. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh. Bukannya berhenti, aku malah semakin banyak meniupinya. Sampai tiba-tiba saja, Gaara pun menghela nafas dan segera menundukkan kepalanya.

Saat kurasakan belahan bibirnya menyentuh keningku, tangan kananku refleks bergerak agar dapat menjauhkan kepalanya. Tapi ia menahannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Gaaraaa..." Sebenarnya pria berambut merah itu tidak memegang pergelangan tanganku secara erat, namun aku juga sengaja untuk tidak menarik tanganku keras-keras.

Gaara mendengus geli.

"Bukannya menjawabku, kau malah mendengus. Menyebalkan..."

"Semakin lama, entah kenapa kau malah semakin cerewet..." Gaara tersenyum. Ia membebaskan tanganku sehingga aku bisa memundurkan tubuh—agar tidak terlalu rapat dengannya.

"Ini kan memang sifat asliku..." Aku memutar posisi duduk, dan kemudian aku tersadar oleh suatu hal. Segeralah kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. "Oh, iya... ke mana Shizune-_san_? Kok tumben tidak kelihatan?"

"Tadi pagi dia keluar, membeli bahan makanan. Mungkin setengah jam lagi baru pulang."

"Wah... Shizune-_san_ rajin sekali, ya..."

"Hm." Awalnya Gaara hanya memberikan reaksi singkat, namun nyatanya ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kalau begitu kita bisa punya waktu..."

Aku tersenyum. Dalam hati, aku mengetahui maksud di balik kalimatnya yang tadi. Akibat tinggal bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun, aku sudah cukup hafal sifat mesum Gaara—yang juga merupakan salah satu sifat Gaara yang 'sekarang' kusukai.

Menyadari cengiranku sudah memberikan arti yang sama, Gaara melanjutkan. "Ya, kita mempunyai waktu... untuk menonton TV."

Eh!? Dia menggodaku!

Ia menyeringai, lalu melirikku. "Memangnya kau berpikir apa, hm?"

"Dasar Gaara!" Aku memukuli perutnya dengan tinjuan pelan. Namun ia malah menahanku, dan menarik tanganku sampai wajah kami kembali berdekatan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau dariku...?" Gaara bertanya, dan kemudian pria itu menuntunku untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Tanpa disuruh, aku mulai melingkarkan kedua tanganku ke leher Gaara. Kumiringkan kepala, lalu memberikannya tatapan menantang. "Aku tidak ingin apa-apa. Aku kan tidak mesum... sepertimu."

Gaara menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Meski Gaara adalah tipe suami yang aktif mengajakku bercinta, tampaknya ia tetap masih sadar bahwa aku juga lumayan sering menggodanya.

"Hh, kau tidak sadar diri." Sembari berbisik, Gaara menempelkan bibir kami berdua yang sudah siap beradu.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan, sembari memiringkan wajah. Kecupan kecil yang bertubi-tubi kurasakan dari bibir Gaara yang begitu lembut. Kurespon pelan ciuman Gaara, sampai akhirnya pria itu lebih cepat mengambil tindakan, yaitu mengeluarkan lidahnya.

Saat lidah lunak milik Gaara telah menerobos belahan bibirku. Aku tak mau kalah. Dengan remasan-remasan kecil di helaian rambut merahnya, kutekankan bibirku kepadanya—semakin memperdalam ciuman kami berdua.

"Hmmm..." Kunikmati segala sentuhan Gaara yang kurasakan.

Di sela desahan yang keluar akibat permainan lidah kami, salah satu tangan Gaara bergerak. Ia menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana pendekku yang longgar, lalu membelai bagian bawahku yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam. Meski rasa sensasinya sama besar, tangan Gaara yang ahli itu berhasil membuat kewanitaanku berdenyut.

"Mh!"

Diriku terkejut saat merasakan ada jari-jari nakal yang memasuki liang kewanitaanku.

Pada akhirnya, akulah yang pertama kali melepaskan ciuman panasku dengan Gaara. Kuhirup oksigen banyak-banyak dengan susah payah. Bersamaan di detik itu, tanpa diminta desahan-desahan nikmat kukeluarkan saat Gaara memaju-mundurkan kedua jarinya di pusat rangsanganku yang lumayan basah.

"Tu-Tunggu, Gaara..." Bersama tangan Gaara yang sudah kupegang erat—agar sedikit mengurangi kecepatan gerak tangannya—aku mengadah ke atas. Kedua mataku terpejam rapat menahan sensasi ini. "Ja-Jangan terlalu cepat..."

Seketika, Gaara berhenti. Ia lepaskan tangannya dariku dan kemudian menatap wajahku. "Kenapa? Perutmu sakit?"

"Iya... perutku terlalu berat. Jadi kalau berguncang dengan posisi ini, jadi lumayan nyeri."

Mendengar keluhanku, kukira Gaara akan menghentikan _foreplay_ kami berdua. Tapi nyatanya ia malah menekan dadaku yang masih berada di balik kaus.

"Kalau yang ini aman?" Tanyanya.

Malu-malu, aku mengangguk kecil.

Segeralah Gaara mengangkat kausku dan melirik kedua buah dadaku yang tak terlapisi oleh _bra_.

"Kau semakin gendut..." Gaara berkomentar.

"Wajar kan bagi orang hamil..." Karena sedikit sebal, aku menggembungkan pipi.

"Tapi tidak apa." Katanya. "Aku semakin suka ukuran dadamu."

"Ehh? Tuh, kan... Gaara mesum—ah!"

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata Gaara sudah mengecup puncak dadaku. Kurang begitu siap menanggapi rangsangan, sontak saja tubuhku menegang. Kupejamkan kedua mataku ketika Gaara menarik tubuhku—sehingga dadaku membenami wajahnya. Mendesah dan mengerang adalah dua hal yang bisa kulakukan agar dapat mengekspresikan betapa menyenangkannya hisapan Gaara yang tengah mendominasiku.

Tapi Gaara tidak melakukannya seperti biasa. Ia tidak buru-buru. Namun itulah yang membuat nafsuku semakin tinggi. Terutama saat lidah Gaara menjilati daging lunak di puncak dadaku secara berkali-kali, lalu menghisapnya dengan lembut.

"Ahn... Ga-Gaara..." Aku melenguh kegelian. Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba merasakan seluruh rasa yang melemaskan tubuhku ini. "Gaa—hnn!"

Kujambaki rambut Gaara, tubuhku semakin mengeliat tak nyaman. "Ga-Gaara... uhk... ahh... nnhhh!"

Gaara sama sekali tak menjawabku. Ia terus fokus ke salah satu gumpalan daging dadaku yang sedang ia gesekan dengan lidah hangatnya. Dan dari salah satu hisapannya, dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang keluar dari lubang kecil di dadaku.

"Hhhhh... ja-jangan banyak-banyak, Gaara..."

Pria berambut merah itu melepaskan dadaku. Dapat kulihat dia menjilat cairan putih yang sedikit tertempel di sudut bibirnya. "Kau pikir cairan manis yang ada di dalam dadamu hanya diciptakan untuk bayi?"

"I-Iya, a-aku tau... ta-tapi... itu membuatku—ahhhnnn!" Desahan itu jeritkan lagi ketika Gaara melahap buah dadaku yang lain. Kali ini lebih kuat, sampai kurasakan sensasinya ke ubun-ubunku. Bahkan bagian dalam kewanitaanku sudah bereaksi, seolah-olah merindukan sesuatu yang selalu memasukinya.

Tanpa kusadari, Gaara menuntunku untuk terbaring di permukaan sofa yang berbentuk memanjang. Lalu dia membuka baju, dan kemudian membuka resleting celananya.

Namun baru saja ia akan menurunkan celananya, ada sebuah suara telfon yang mengganggu.

**Trrrr...**

Sinyal masuk yang diterima oleh telfon rumah membuat deringan berulang-ulang yang cukup keras. Karena saat ini Shizune sedang tidak ada, aku segera menatap Gaara sekilas, meminta izin untuk mengangkat telfon sebentar. Sambil berdecak pelan, Gaara pun mengizinkanku dengan isyarat _non-verbal_—yaitu langsung menyingkir dari tubuhku.

Setelah membenahi pakaianku yang sedikit berantakan, aku berjalan ke arah telfon rumah yang masih terletak di daerah ruang tengah. Kuangkat gagang itu, lalu meletakkannya ke telingaku. Diawali dengan deheman pelan, aku menyapa sang penelfon. "Ya, dengan keluarga Sabaku. Apa ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Namun yang kudengar dari sana hanyalah keheningan. Tapi setelah menunggu selama beberapa detik, ada suara seseorang yang tertawa.

'Sabaku? Jadi kau sudah mengakui dirimu sebagai Sabaku Naru, hn?'

**Deg.**

Ketika mendengar suara itu, dapat kupastikan kalau orang itu adalah Itachi Uchiha.

Untuk apa dia menghubungiku—lagi?

Kutelan ludahku bulat-bulat, lalu memutuskan supaya tak menjawab dulu.

'Kenapa terdiam? Apa kau kaget?'

Aku menggigit bibirku, lalu mengeratkan pegangan ke gagang telfon. "A-Ada apa?"

'Sebenarnya aku menelfon ke sini untuk menghubungi Gaara. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering mematikan ponselnya.' Jelasnya perlahan. 'Namun berhubung kau yang mengangkat, sebaiknya aku sekalian memberitahu informasi penting kepadamu.'

Sebelum menanggapi Itachi, aku mencuri pandang ke Gaara. Karena saat ini ia sedang sibuk menonton TV, kuhembuskan nafas lega dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan bisikan. "Informasi... tentang apa?"

'Seperti yang kau tau, kami sangat membencimu...'

Aku mengernyit heran. "Tunggu. Maksud dari kata 'kami' itu... siapa saja?"

'Keluargaku—keluarga Uchiha. Bukannya kau sendiri sadar kalau keluarga Uchiha sudah sangat membencimu sejak lama?'

"Ya..." Aku memberi jeda. Pandanganku menurun, menjadi ke lantai. "Aku tau."

'Lalu... apakah kau mengetahui alasannya?'

Kali ini, aku tidak menjawab.

'Tidak, kan?'

Ya. Sampai saat ini, aku memang tidak tau apapun tentang itu. Bahkan dulu Sasuke juga tidak mau memberitahuku.

'Kalau kau mau tau... temui aku nanti. Bulan depan, di pesta keluarga Uchiha.'

"A-Apa? Pesta keluarga Uchiha?"

'Ya. Jika kau datang, aku akan memberitahu beberapa rahasia. Sebuah rahasia yang juga disembunyikan oleh Sasuke darimu.'

Kegelisahan memenuhi hatiku. Aku sebetulinya penasaran dengan segala rahasia-rahasia—yang tampaknya akan melukaiku itu. Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa ke sana? Untuk keluar rumah saja Gaara masih enggan memberikanku izin. Terlebih lagi, Gaara kan benar-benar membenci keluarga tersebut. Dapat kupastikan aku tak akan mendapatkan kata 'boleh' dari pria Sabaku tersebut.

'Jangan khawatir, aku juga mengajak Gaara ke pestaku. Jadi, kau hanya perlu membujuknya sedikit.'

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba untuk merilekskan otakku penat. "Kalau aku tidak bisa, bagaimana?"

'Mudah saja. Kau tidak akan mengetahui rahasia keluarga Uchiha yang disembunyikan darimu.' Kata Itachi, tenang. 'Karenanya, silahkan pikirkan tawaranku baik-baik.'

"Ta-Tapi—"

Ketika aku berniat menjawab kalimatnya, gagang telfon yang sedang kupegang langsung ditarik paksa oleh seseorang—yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangku. Ketika aku menoleh, kulihat Gaara yang telah mengambil alih pembicaraan kami.

"Siapa ini?" Suara maskulin milik Gaara membuat pihak di ujung sana terdiam selama beberapa detik.

'Aku temannya Naru.' Pria Uchiha di ujung sana tertawa.

"Tsch... Itachi Uchiha."

Gaara sedikit menggeram. Dan di sebelahnya, aku hanya dapat memberikan tatapan cemas.

'Dan kalau aku boleh menebak, pasti ini adalah suami dari Sabaku Naru. Iya, kan?'

Gaara memejamkan matanya. "Jangan berbasa-basi. Untuk apa kau menghubungi Naru?"

'Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma menanyakan kabarnya' Itachi tertawa. 'Dan kurasa... akulah yang harus bertanya. Sejak kapan kau menjadi peduli dengan Naru, hn?'

"Aku serius, jangan basa-basi."

'Aku juga serius, Sabaku-_san_.' Suara Itachi memelan. 'Sebenarnya aku menelfon ke sini untuk berbicara denganmu. Namun karena Naru yang mengangkat, kuputuskan untuk berbincang-bincang sebentar.'

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

'Baiklah, akan kujelaskan secara ringkas.' Itachi tersenyum. 'Cepat atau lambat, aku akan membalaskan dendam kematian Sasuke—adikku.'

Mendengarnya, Gaara terdiam. "Kepada siapa? Naru?"

'Hh, tentu saja. Dialah biang utama dari segala kesialan Sasuke.' Jelasnya. 'Dan juga... aku akan membalaskan dendamku ke satu orang lagi.'

"Siapa?"

Hening sebentar. Sampai akhirnya Itachi kembali bersuara.

'Kau, Gaara.'

**Klik.**

Setelah dua kata terakhir yang Itachi keluarkan, Itachi memutuskan sambungan telfon. Gaara pun berdecak. Dengan tatapan kesal, kedua matanya terus memandangi gagang telfon yang masih ia pegang. Beberapa detik kemudian, Gaara mengembalikan telfon itu ke tempatnya, lalu segera menghela nafas.

Selama semenit penuh, keadaan di ruang tengah menjadi kosong. Pikiran Gaara sibuk memikirkan apa maksud dari Itachi, sedangkan aku terus mengamatinya, menunggu reaksi Gaara.

Usai berdiam diri, Gaara melirikku dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Kau bicara apa saja dengan Itachi?"

Pertanyaan dadakan dari Gaara membuatku tersentak.

Segeralah aku memalingkan wajah. "Ti-Tidak tau. Aku pun masih kurang mengerti pembicaraan yang dia omongi."

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya. Tapi hanya sebatas nama. Setauku, dia kakak dari Sasuke..."

"Pernah bertemu langsung?"

Aku semakin gugup untuk menjawab, takut jika ada jawabanku yang salah baginya. "Pernah... tapi itu sudah lama."

Gaara berdesis, pikirannya semakin berantakan.

Dan karena aku juga ingin tau apa saja pembicaraan Gaara dengan Itachi, aku memantapkan diri untuk bertanya.

"Gaara sendiri... bicara apa dengannya?"

Gaara menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak, lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Bukan hal penting."

Ya, sepertinya kami berdua sama.

Sama-sama merahasiakan pembicaraan tadi.

"Tapi..."

Perhatian Gaara kembali teralih kepadaku. Aku melanjutkan.

"Dia sempat bilang... kalau keluarga Uchiha membuat acara." Aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Butuh keberanian besar agar bisa mengeluarkan kalimat yang selanjutnya. "Dan kita berdua... diundang."

Dan benar saja, setelah aku mengatakan kata 'Uchiha' di sekitar pria Sabaku ini, mendadak atmosfir suasana langsung menegang.

Aku memang mengatakan ke Gaara mengenai apa yang barusan Itachi katakan, namun tidak secara lengkap. Karena pastinya Gaara akan melarangku mengikuti pesta Uchiha tanpa basa-basi.

Di saat itu, banyak pikiran yang berkelebatan di otak Gaara.

Apa jangan-jangan inilah awal mula dari rencana buruk Itachi?

Melihat ekspresi Gaara yang seperti sedang berpikir, mentalku kian menciut. Sebenarnya, aku ingin berterus terang kepada pria itu—mengenai Itachi yang akan memberitahukanku sebuah rahasia penting. Namun karena mengetahui kalau keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Sabaku tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik, aku menahannya.

Kelihatannya ini bisa dibilang topik yang lumayan sensitif apabila dibicarakan dengan Gaara.

"Ba-Bagaimana?" Dengan suara takut-takut, kedua mataku menatapnya, memandang penuh asa.

Pada akhirnya, Gaara melirikku. Iris _jade_ itu menatap intens kedua mataku. Aku pun terkesiap, terutama ketika merasakan adanya emosi yang tak begitu menyenangkan yang terpancar dari sana.

Namun, semua itu terhenti karena Gaara langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Sepertinya pria tersebut ingin kembali ke sofanya. Hanya saja, aku berusaha menahannya.

"Tu-Tunggu!" Bersama kelima jemari tanganku, kucengram kuat-kuat kaus yang saat ini sedang dikenakan Gaara.

Paham bahwa tindakanku kurang sopan, aku terburu-buru melepaskan Gaara. Bersama tatapan gugup, aku berusaha mengadah, menatap takut-takut Gaara yang juga sedang memandangnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa Gaara berminat... mengikuti pesta itu?"

Gaara mendengus. Sebuah senyuman sinis ia keluarkan kepadaku.

"Menurutmu?"

Dari nada tanya yang dikeluarkan Gaara, aku menjadi resah.

"Tidak tau—err, ya sebenarnya aku yakin kau tidak akan mau mengikuti pesta tersebut..." Kataku dengan pandangan memelas. "Tapi... tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba sesekali, kan?"

"Salah. Itu salah." Gaara berbalik, ia berjalan menuju sofanya.

"Ayolah, Gaara..." Dengan menahan salah satu tangan kekar Gaara, aku berusaha mengajaknya. "Hanya sebagai silaturahmi..."

Entahlah dari mana aku mendapatkan nyali untuk memohon kepadanya. Yang jelas, aku sendiri pun tidak tau pasti. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengharuskanku agar mengikuti pesta keluarga Uchiha.

"Tidak."

"Gaara..." Suaraku merendah. Kupeluk erat tangan Gaara yang nyaris menepisku. "Ini hanya sebuah pesta..."

"Tidak, Naru."

"Pesta keluarga tidak akan ada yang aneh-aneh kok, Gaara—"

"Tidak."

"Aku janji akan selalu mematuhi perintahmu deh..."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah. Aku rasa kau bisa melupakan masa lalu kalau—"

**PLAK!**

Tamparan keras itu terdengar singkat, bahkan kurang dari sedetik. Hanya saja, suara yang dihasilkannya sangatlah nyaring.

Setelahnya, semua tergeming—tak ada yang bergerak.

Aku—yang masih terkejut karena kejadian tadi—pun berusaha sadar. Kututup sela bibirku yang sempat terbuka dengan punggung tangan, lalu kutundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam. Kualihkan penglihatanku ke bawah, tepat ke kedua kakiku.

Melihat reaksiku, Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Dihela nafasnya yang berat, lalu ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dari gerak-gerik Gaara, tampaknya pemuda bertato '_Ai_' di dahinya itu sedang menyesali perbuatan yang baru ia lakukan.

Selang setengah menit, ia kembali mengamatiku yang tetap tak berkutik.

Tentu. Saat ini, aku sedang mencoba mengatasi rasa sakitku dengan cara terdiam. Kulit pipiku perih. Tulang rahangku kaku, dan terkadang ada beberapa titik syaraf di wajahku yang mati rasa. Tamparan kasar dari Gaara benar-benar membuatku menjadi bungkam, tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata.

Tapi, aku berusaha mengerti. Karena aku sangat menyadari secara jelas bahwa dirikulah yang bersalah. Aku yang memaksa Gaara untuk mengikuti acara keluarga Uchiha. Padahal aku sudah tau kalau Uchiha itu adalah keluarga yang sedari dulu dibenci Gaara.

Jadi... semuanya terasa wajar.

Dan kini, aku kebingungan. Sekarang, aku harus berbuat apa?

Perlahan, satu per satu tetesan air mata keluar secara perlahan dari kedua sudut mataku. Terus berlinangan, dan membuat banyak jejak.

Tapi, aku menggeleng. Aku tidak boleh lemah. Hubunganku dengan Gaara kini sudah membaik, lalu kenapa aku masih bisa menangis hanya karena hal kecil?

Dengan menggigit bibirku sendiri, aku sedikit mendongak, menunjukkan raut muka yang diliputi penyesalan. Kutarik ujung kaus baju Gaara, lalu aku berbisik pelan. "Maaf..."

Aku terisak. "Maafkan aku..."

Kedua pupil mata Gaara bergerak menemuiku.

Bersama helaan nafas panjang, Gaara memejamkan matanya. Lalu ia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke puncak ubun-ubunku. Ia mengusap rambutku, lalu menggerakkan tangannya sehingga ia bisa menyentuh pipiku.

Dia juga sedikit menunduk, lalu mengecup bibirku perlahan. "Tidak apa. Aku yang salah."

Saat kalimat itu terlontar, aku sedikit tersenyum. Rasanya ada sedikit dari bebanku yang telah diangkat.

"Lupakan ajakan Itachi yang tadi, dan jangan membahas lagi keluarga Uchiha di sini."

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Di esok hari, matahari bangkit dan menyebarkan sinarnya. Kehangatan itu menjalar secara lambat, menembus kaca tipis jendela kamar Sabaku Gaara. Dan ketika Gaara merasakan ada cahaya yang menerpa permukaan wajahnya, ia kesilauan.

Sambil mengernyit, Gaara membangkitkan badannya untuk segera terduduk. Karena ia juga harus mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia segera menyender ke sisi belakang ranjang. Bersama kedua mata yang masih menyipit, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Menyadari bahwa lampu kamar telah mati—dan sudah digantikan oleh sinar terang matahari—serta Naru yang menghilang dari sampingnya, Gaara dapat memastikan kalau sekarang sudah siang.

Namun, di tengah lamunannya... ia mendadak teringat kalimat-kalimat Itachi yang kemarin.

Kira-kira... apa yang direncanakan pria itu?

Apa yang Itachi inginkan dari dirinya dan Naru?

Tak sengaja, iris _jade_-nya melirik sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja sebelah ranjang. Ia terdiam sebentar. Kemudian, Gaara meraih benda tersebut dan memeriksa sebuah nama di daftar kontaknya.

Tapi sayangnya... nama tersebut tidak ketemu.

Gaara menghela nafas. Ia memindahkan pandangannya ke atas plafon kamar. Tatapannya menerawang. Memangnya sejak kapan ia pernah menyimpan nomor ponsel seorang Itachi Uchiha?

Gaara pun memejamkan mata. Apapun rencana Itachi, pasti itu berhubungan dengan pesta yang akan diselenggarakan oleh keluarga Uchiha. Dan ia yakin, hal itu akan berdampak besar ke mereka berdua—dirinya dan juga Naru. Bahkan bisa membahayakan keselamatan nyawanya.

Sebab Gaara tau kalau kalimat terakhir yang Itachi katakan dulu bukanlah candaan belaka.

Selang berapa sekon, ia berdecak. Ia baru ingat kalau ia telah membunuh Sasuke Uchiha—adik dari Itachi. Apa mungkin Itachi benar-benar menginginkan ia dan Naru ikut mati, sehingga menyusul Sasuke ke akhirat?

Di sela lamunannya, tiba-tiba saja terlintas bayangan samar di otaknya. Bayangan Sasuke. Dengan kedua iris _onyx_-nya yang tajam, ia menatap Gaara. Lalu pria itu menyeringai—seolah-olah ikut senang dengan rasa cemas yang dirasakan oleh Gaara akibat kakaknya.

"Tsch..."

Kalau benar seperti itu, akan ia pastikan untuk menghabisi nyawa Itachi terlebih dulu.

**Cklek.**

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara kenop pintu yang dibuka lambat.

Gaara menoleh. Ia menemukan istrinya yang baru masuki kamar. Tangan Naru tidak kosong. Gadis—yang saat ini menguncir dua rambut pirang panjangnya—itu membawakannya nampan yang berisi sesuatu.

"_Ohayou_..."

Dengan senyuman manis di bibir, Naru menyapa Gaara. Ia gunakan punggungnya untuk menutup pintu yang sempat ia buka. Setelahnya, dia hampiri Gaara yang masih terduduk diam di kasur. Naru menduduki tepi ranjang, lalu ia taruh nampan plastik itu di pangkuan kedua pahanya.

Gaara melihat apa yang tersedia di atas nampan. Di sana terdapat tiga apel, satu piring, dan sebuah pisau kecil.

"Karena Shizune-_san_ baru membeli apel, aku antarkan ini untukmu. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu memakan buah-buahan." Katanya, lembut. "Mau?"

Sabaku Gaara mengangguk pelan—responnya terhadap pertanyaan tadi. Dengan kedua mata yang kembali tertuju ke layar ponsel, ia biarkan Naru mulai mengupas kulit merah dari apel tersebut.

Bersama senandungan halus, Naru menggerak-gerakan pisaunya ke apel dengan telaten. Gaara pun menutup ponsel _flip_-nya, kemudian ia menatap istrinya dengan pandangan kosong ala bangun tidur. Namun, Gaara masih mempunyai titik fokus. Ia amati helaian pirang Naruto yang benar-benar terlihat lembut dan halus.

Tidak ingin terlalu berlama-lama memandangnya, Gaara memalingkan muka. Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di atas kasur, lalu menarik selimut. Sembari menunggu kegiatan Naru, ia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata—agar bisa menenangkan dirinya yang sempat tersulut emosi.

"Nah, selesai..."

Gumaman Naru saat ia selesai mengupas apel terdengar. Gadis remaja itu mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Gaara, kemudian ia menepuk pelan pundak pria tersebut.

"Hei, ayo makan buahnya..."

"Taruh di meja. Aku sedang malas."

Naru mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Padahal ia sudah susah-susah membawakannya ke sini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku suapin?"

"Hm..."

Meski jawaban barusan sedikit tidak jelas, Naru pun tersenyum dan menganggap bahwa yang tadi itu adalah tanda Gaara mengiyakan. Namun sebelum ia menyodorkan apel tersebut ke Gaara, ia memutuskan untuk memisahkan kulit dan juga daging apelnya yang telah bersih. Agar terlihat lebih rapi saja.

"Gaara..."

"Apa?"

"Kulit apel ini merah sekali..." Naru berbisik—entahlah itu termasuk berbasa-basi atau tidak. "Mirip rambutmu..."

Mendengarnya, kedua kelopak mata Gaara terbuka seketika.

.

"_Rambutmu benar-benar merah seperti apel, Gaara-kun..."_

.

Suara di otaknya bersuara.

Suara dari 'dia'—lagi.

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang dialami Gaara, Naru pun mengambil potongan apel dari wadah, dan kemudian memberikannya ke depan bibir Sabaku Gaara.

"Ayo, Gaara. Buka mulutnyaa..."

.

"_Katakan 'aaaa'..."_

.

Gaara tak bisa berkata-kata. Otaknya sedang berpikir keras untuk menanggapi suara-suara _familiar_ tersebut. Tidak terasa, pandangannya yang lurus ke depan menjadi kosong.

"Gaara?" Naru terheran saat apel yang dipegangnya seolah tak dianggap. "Lagi tidak mau makan, ya?"

.

_"Ah, Gaara-kun tidak mau makan apel, ya?"_

.

"Gaara, kamu kenapa—?"

"Diam."

Sontak saja, apel yang dipegang Naru—yang sebelumnya masih terus bertahan di depan bibir Gaara—bergerak turun.

Di saat Gaara menghela nafas berat, salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini memucat. Sedangkan, Naru membisu di tempatnya. Senyuman yang semula terpatri di bibirnya menghilang. Tanpa suara, ia kembali menaruh potongan apel tadi ke piring. Jelas, gadis pirang itu langsung menjadi tidak enakan.

Dengan sedikit menunduk, Naru meminta maaf. "_Go-Gomen_..."

Suasana yang sempat hening itu dibuka oleh suara gerakan Gaara. Pria itu segera membangkitkan tubuhnya, dan memandang kedua _sapphire_ milik Sabaku Naru yang kini meredup—menyimpan sebuah kekhawatiran.

Tak perlu menebak-nebak, Gaara tau kalau Naru sedang diliputi oleh rasa takut akan dirinya. Dan mau tidak mau, Gaara merasa dirinya bersalah.

Dilihatnya lagi Naru yang masih berada di sampingnya. Namun, kali ini Naru tidak sedang menghadapnya. Gadis itu menatapi lantai dengan murung. Seterusnya, ia menggigit sendiri apel yang sempat dia tawarkan ke Gaara.

Karena iba, akhirnya Gaara pun mengambil nampan coklat yang dipangku oleh Naru. Karena aksi dadakan tadi, gadis itu terkejut. Sempat dikiranya Gaara marah, namun ternyata pria itu hanya sekedar mengambil nampan tersebut untuk diletakkannya ke atas meja sebelah ranjang.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Terheran-heran, Naru bertanya.

Tapi Gaara terlalu malas menjawab. Segeralah ia menarik lengan Naru. Ia biarkan tubuh kecil sang istri terhempas ke pelukannya. Naru terkesiap, terutama saat Gaara memutarnya, membuat ia terbaring di sebelah pria tersebut.

"Tadi aku bukan sedang marah kepadamu..." Sambil memeluknya, Gaara membenamkan wajah ke leher Naru. Pria berkulit pucat itu memejamkan mata. "Pikiranku sedang kacau, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar diri..."

Naru mengerjap. Lama-lama, gadis manis itu mengulum senyuman. Ia balas pelukan Gaara, membiarkan perutnya yang besar itu bersentuhan langsung dengan Gaara—yang memang sedang memeluknya dengan posisi menyamping.

"Karena itu, jangan sedih..."

Naru mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah terbiasa kok dijahati olehmu..."

"Aku tidak merasa jahat."

"Oh, ya?"

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu aku ralat." Naru tertawa geli. "Sabaku Gaara adalah suami paling jahat..."

Sebenarnya, kalau seandainya hubungan keduanya sudah baik-baik saja dari awal, mungkin Gaara akan menanyakan hal yang seperti, 'Memangnya aku pernah melakukan apa?'

Tapi rasanya tidak pantas apabila Gaara yang mengatakan itu kepada Naru. Karenanya, ia hanya menjawab singkat. "Terserahlah..."

"Hehe, makanya kamu nyerah aja..."

Dan meski sedikit, Gaara merasa bersyukur Naru tidak membahas kalimat tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan—untuk membuatmu berkata kalau aku adalah suami yang baik?" Menggunakan nada biasa yang bahkan terkesan cuek, Gaara bertanya.

"Entahlah. Tak ada yang terpikir olehku."

Gaara memberi sela. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengizinkanmu?"

"Mengizinkan?" Naru memundurkan wajahnya, agar ia dapat menatap kedua mata Gaara. "Mengizinkan apa?"

Ia terdiam. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud kalimatnya sendiri. Seolah menyesal, Gaara bahkan ingin menarik kalimatnya. Tapi, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang bergerak—seolah memaksanya untuk terus melanjutkan.

Gaara tidak tau apakah keputusan yang ia tentukan ini akan berdampak apa kepada mereka.

"Melihat mukamu tadi, aku sebenarnya berubah pikiran." Kata Gaara. "Kau kuizinkan untuk pergi ke pesta Itachi."

Naru terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Be-Benarkahh?" Kedua mata Naru langsung bersinar senang. "Tapi, Gaara ikut, kan?"

"Iya."

"Aahhhh..." Sebuah senyuman mengembang. Naru pun memeluk Gaara erat-erat. "Terima kasih Gaaraa~!"

Gaara melingkarkan salah satu tangannya ke kepala Naru. Ia sentuhkan pipinya ke ubun-ubun Naru, lalu menempelkan pipinya di sana. Lain dari sang gadis, Gaara hanya memberikan pandangan yang kosong.

Gaara sedikit merasakan, sepertinya ada sebuah kesalahan dari ini semua. Namun... ia tidak tau apa.

Ya, tidak ada ada yang tau sebuah kejadian besar yang 'akan' terjadi di bulan depan... di pesta keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Aduuuuh, maaf banget nih. Makin lama aku makin ngaret nge-update-nya. Bodohnya aku, aku malah kesenengan nulis chap 15 dulu di saat chap 14 masih setengah jadi #duar. Tapi doain aja chap depan bisa di-update dengan sangat cepat (sebagai permohonan maafku). Oh, ya... semoga kalian masih suka dan masih bersedia nge-read dan review Mistakes... :)**

**Dan, aku menyiapkan sesuatu hal yang besar di chap depan (silahkan lihat semuanya di 'Next Chapter' di bawah). Sebentar lagi, bakalan ada satu per satu rahasia masa lalu yang akan terkuak... :D**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**hime, kambingbakar, ca kun, nanaru, Nia Yuuki, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, velovexiaa, uchiha yui, Senju Koori, Farenheit July, SimbaRella, Alexander Vero, soee intana, Briesies, nandani-rinaldy, Phoenix Emperor, makkichan, xxruuxx, Zaoldyeck13, LadyRuru, Himetarou Ai, princessalien, Yashina Uzumaki, kyuki-uchiha, It's Ryuu, ainiadira, Ciel-Kky30, Aoi no Kaze, Bandana Merah, delia ze, bzzt, Hanazono Shimizuka, reader, safsapphire, YashiUchiHatake, Yenqu, ilmA, Nay Hatake, himeko laura dervish cielo, Hime no Rika, mura buchou, melyrahmawinarti, Ethel Star, devzlee, Ellaa, Chafujitaoz, miko-paramay, aphro, GaemdayGyu, uchiha sukatesuki, yukinaia chan, Nn, devilojoshi, Vipris, MidnightDragon1728, Minri, kamenashikazuya, kaname, Guest, rizkaekha, Guest, alvis-kirayagami, Protest Objection Criticisme, nashya, 31 Sherry's, Diva-hime, Nadya, Guest, anichajo-naprincepairen, nona zaoldyeck, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Jean Cosz, Dee chan - tik, Sakusha Kyouai, Nivellia Neil, Guest, Uchiha no'ovi, uchiha saovi, PiePilly, yoshiko arra, collitha, Anagata Lady Rikarin, Miyuki Hiruka, Uzumaki Arashi, faazaa15, Baka-Rii-chan, Guest, Guest, Luscania'Effect, Sabaku no Sarang, amu, biebonkz.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Question :**

**Feel chapter yang kemarin agak kurang. **Gomen. Moga yang sekarang sedikit lebih kerasa. **Kapan Gaara suka sama Naru? **Apa chap ini udah bisa dibilang suka? **Cewek yang disukai Gaara siapa, ya? **Sebentar lagi dibahas. **Anak kecil yang disukai Gaara itu Naru, ya? Tapi kok bisa ada dua? **Hm, apa ya... **Penasaran Itachi mau berbuat apa ke Naru. **Sama. **Mau bikin GaaNaru lemonan di outdoor? **Doain aja. **Kayaknya alurnya udah ketebak. **Hehe, kita liat nanti. Ada sesuatu yang kujadiin bumbu #lirikItachi. **Sampe chap berapa ini? **Perkiraanku 20 chap. **Setiap bayangin Naru, malah kebayang Hinata. **Haha, aku juga sering salah ketik dari Naru ke Hinata di sini. Tapi mungkin itu karena Naru kubikin gugupan di sebelum-sebelumnya. Cuman chap ini agak berubah kok sifat Naru-nya. Kan hubungan GaaNaru udah baikan. **'Jabang bayi', bukan 'cabang bayi'. **Ahaha, thanks koreksinyaa. **Kenapa Itachi bisa benci sama Naru? **Jawabannya di chap besok. **Adegan M-nya ngga ada, ya? **Sekarang mau fokusin bentar ke jalan cerita. Tapi cooming soon lagi kok. **Aku suka perkembangan romance GaaNaru. **Terima kasihh. **Jangan-jangan Naru punya kembaran? Atau reinkarnasinya? **Ahah, tunggu nanti ya. **Aku terinspirasi dari ceritamu. **Baguslahh. Senang membantu. **Kapan Love is Death update? **Sabar, ya. Aku susah sih bikin gore.

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Aku merasa semakin bulat saat mengenakan dress ini..."

"Temani aku, ya? Sudah lama aku tidak memberikan service untukmu..."

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya... karena itu, dengarkan dengan seksama."

"Sampai suatu saat, Sasuke menabrak seorang anak perempuan."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	15. Rahasia Uchiha & Sabaku

**Previous Chap :**

"Kau kuizinkan untuk pergi ke pesta Itachi."

Naru terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Be-Benarkahh?" Kedua mata Naru langsung bersinar senang. "Tapi Gaara ikut, kan?"

"Iya."

"Aahhhh..." Sebuah senyuman mengembang. Naru pun memeluk Gaara erat-erat. "Terima kasih Gaaraa~!"

Gaara melingkarkan salah satu tangannya ke kepala Naru. Ia sentuhkan pipinya ke ubun-ubun Naru lalu menempelkan pipinya di sana. Lain dari sang gadis, Gaara hanya memberikan pandangan yang kosong.

Gaara sedikit merasakan, sepertinya ada sebuah kesalahan dari ini semua. Namun... ia tidak tau apa.

Ya, tidak ada ada yang tau sebuah kejadian besar yang 'akan' terjadi di bulan depan... di pesta keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Malam itu, di dalam salah satu ruangan rumah keluarga Sabaku, di sanalah Naru duduk di sofa. Surai pirangnya yang terbiasa dikuncir dua itu kini digerai. Dan dengan bantuan seorang _stylish_ rambut yang sengaja dipanggil ke sini oleh Gaara, helaian lurus milik Naru telah dibuatnya menjadi ikal. Tak lupa, wajahnya pun ikut dirias. Natural dan sederhana, namun tetap memukau.

Ketika wanita bernama Kurenai itu menyudahi kegiatannya, Naru—yang mengaku dirinya jarang dandan itu—tersenyum senang saat melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin. Hasil dari segala sentuhan Kurenai benar-benar sempurna dan memuaskan.

Kedua sudut bibir Naru membentuk sebuah lekungan lebar. Sambil beranjak ia langsung berbalik dan mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepadanya.

"Ya, suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk bisa membantu Nona Sabaku..." Ucap Kurenai dengan sopan. Ia turut senang saat mendapati Naru yang bahagia atas riasannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Terdengar suara Gaara dari belakangnya. Naru menoleh, ia melihat Gaara yang telah mengenakan sebuah setelan jas formal. Pipi Naru bersemu merah. Ia akui bahwa penampilan Gaara yang berbeda di hari ini sangat mempengaruhi imej pria itu. Gaara menjadi rapi dan semakin mengeluarkan aura tampannya.

Naru berusaha memalingkan kedua matanya dari pria berambut merah marun itu, lalu ia segera mengangguk pelan—menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya Gaara tanyakan.

"Cepatlah berganti baju."

Menyadari tubuhnya masih terbalut baju handuk, Naru langsung mematuhi perintah tadi. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah. Padahal dirinya yang berkeinginan menghadiri pesta keluarga Uchiha, namun Gaara-lah yang harus menunggu dirinya bersiap-siap.

Karena tidak ingin membuat Gaara kesal, ia segera berjalan cepat ke kamar.

"Jangan lari-lari. Kau sudah semakin gendut, bodoh." Gaara mengatakan hal itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Naru berhenti sebentar, lalu ia lirik Gaara yang sedang meletakkan ponselnya ke telinga—mungkin ia akan menelfon seseorang.

Karena Gaara mulai disibuki dengan seseorang di ponselnya, Naru membalikkan pandangannya lagi ke depan. Diam-diam ia tertawa geli, dan lantas melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar.

Tuh, kan... karena usia kandungannya sudah mencapai bulan ke-9, Gaara terlihat semakin perhatian. Tapi karena tidak ingin mengakuinya, Gaara selalu saja menggunakan alasan lain. Contohnya seperti yang tadi. Pasti Gaara cemas kalau dirinya jatuh.

Dengan riang ia mengusap perutnya yang berukuran besar. "Cepatlah lahir, anakku sayang..." Bisiknya. "Mama tidak sabar melihat reaksi Papa Gaara saat melihatmu..."

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | GaaFemNaru | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Drama, Tragedy, Angst, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Mature Themes, etc. | A/N : Err, fict ini terpaksa update di bulan Ramadhan... | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**[Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan]**

**-Naru (17 th) Gaara (22 th)-**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no XV.** Rahasia Uchiha & Sabaku

.

.

Di dalam kamar, kini baju handuk yang sempat dipakainya sudah Naru jatuhkan ke atas lantai. Ia biarkan tubuh moleknya yang hanya dilapisi oleh pakaian dalam berwarna merah menyala tereskpos bebas, memperlihatkan kekontrasan yang nyata dengan kulit putihnya.

Detik ini ia sedang berdiri di depan lemari besar yang terisi oleh gaun-gaun cantik yang tergantung rapi. Sebenarnya kemarin ada salah satu gaun yang telah ia pilih, namun sekarang ia berubah pikiran. Ia kembali dibuat pusing dengan keenam gaun khusus yang telah dimodifikasi untuk perut besarnya itu.

Di sela kegalauan yang sedang ia alami, Naru mengerutkan alisnya. Ia berpikir sebentar.

Dia tarik sebuah _hanger_ yang menggantungi sebuah _maxi dress_ berbahan sifon yang berwarna _pink_ muda. Warna yang lembut dan tak terlalu mencolok itulah yang membuat Naru berkeinginan untuk mencobanya.

Berhubung model gaun tersebut dispesialkan untuk perempuan berbadan dua sepertinya, dengan mudah Naru mengenakannya. Naru tersenyum dan memutar tubuhnya di depan cermin—ujung rok gaun yang panjang itu ikut terayun karenanya.

**Cklek.**

"Kau sudah memilih?"

Lagi, Gaara muncul secara tiba-tiba. Namun karena ia sedang membutuhkan pendapat mengenai penampilannya yang saat ini, kedatangan Gaara bisa dibilang kebetulang yang tepat waktu.

"Gaara, yang ini bagaimana?"

Sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang, Gaara mengamati istrinya. Ia pun duduk di tepi kasur lalu menghela nafas. Naru sempat berpikir Gaara akan mengeluarkan kata-kata, tapi nyatanya pria itu malah merebahkan punggungnya ke samping dan mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Naru menggembungkan pipi. "Gaara, aku kan lagi bertanyaa..."

Gaara menatapnya sekilas, lalu ia memejamkan mata. "Bagus."

'Huuh' keluar dari sela bibir Naru yang tampaknya tidak puas dengan komentar suaminya. Namun ia tak lagi menagih pendapat. Setidaknya kata 'bagus' di penilaian Gaara itu adalah sesuatu yang positif. Kecuali kalau ia memang asal-asalan menjawab.

Gadis bermata biru langit itu menghadapkan dirinya lagi ke depan cermin. Ia angkat rok tipisnya yang panjang, lalu ia memiringkan badannya. "Tapi... kok aku merasa bulat ya saat mengenakan _dress_ ini?"

"Kau memang gendut."

Kalimat itu membuat Naru langsung berbalik dan memandangi Gaara dengan keryitan matanya. Sedangkan Gaara masih di posisi sebelumnya, tiduran di kasur sambil memejamkan mata.

"Wajar dong. Aku kan memang lagi hamil..." Naru menggerutu pelan. "Gaara nih selalu saja mengataiku gendut."

Terdengar sebuah dengusan geli dari Gaara. Tak lama kemudian pria itu membangkitkan badannya dan berdiri. Ia menatap Naru yang kini telah membelakanginya—kembali mencari gaun yang sekiranya pas untuk pesta yang akan ia datangi. Tanpa suara kedua manik mata Gaara mengamati gadis itu. Dirinya termenung. Baru ia sadari kalau tubuh Naru menjadi kian berisi. Ia tidak lagi kurus dan tak bertenaga seperti dulu.

Gaara mendekatkan dirinya ke Naru lalu memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Merengkuh sekaligus meremas pelan sosoknya yang terasa lembut dan juga rapuh secara bersamaan. Ya, sekalipun dirinya jarang memerhatikan penampilan Naru, mungkin saat ini ia tau dengan pasti bahwa Naru mengalami peningkatan yang pesat di kesehatannya.

Pria berambut merah itu memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin—yang berada tepat di depannya. Ia lihat juga refleksi Naru yang sedang menatapnya. Pandangan dari kedua mata lentik itu mencerminkan kebingungan, namun garis bibirnya mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

Ia menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Ekspresif.

Bersama sentuhan dari telapak tangan Naru di lengannya, ia bertanya. "Ada apa, Gaara?"

Gaara menatapnya lama—tak berkedip.

Dia juga... terlihat bahagia.

Pandangan Gaara lambat laun meredup.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Gaara merasa dirinya tidak pantas mendapatkan senyuman Naru. Dirinya masih mengingat jelas sebagaimana kasarnya ia memperlakukan gadis itu di tengah hubungan mereka—yang bahkan berlangsung lebih dari satu tahun. Dan menurutnya perlakuan lembut yang kini ia berikan ke Naru tetap tak cukup untuk membayar semua itu.

Tapi kenapa Naru—tampak seperti—sudah memaafkannya?

Di saat itu juga Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. Ia hembuskan nafasnya dari hidung dan berjalan pelan. Naru sempat berpikir Gaara akan melewatinya untuk dapat keluar kamar, namun ternyata ia malah ke depan lemari pakaiannya.

"Lepas gaunmu yang itu."

Naru sedikit mengadah. Tak dia sangka Gaara sedang memilihkan gaun untuk dirinya. Mengingat perintah Gaara yang tadi, dengan segera Naru melepaskan gaun _pink_-nya. Di saat gaun tersebut sudah dia rapikan ke _hanger_, Naru kembali meletakkannya di lemari. Iris _jade_ Gaara meliriknya.

Tangan Gaara tak lagi membolak-balik gaun yang tergantung di lemari. Kini matanya teralih ke tubuh Naru. Terutama ke _bra_ merahnya yang terlihat menantang, membuat Gaara menjadi sedikit terpancing.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan dari Naru membuat Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya. Kali ini kedua mata mereka bertatapan, dan Gaara pun menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kau keluar hanya dengan pakaian itu?"

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Jadi maksudmu aku ke pesta Uchiha-_san_ dengan _bra_ dan celana dalam saja?"

Gaara bergumam malas. "Awalnya aku ingin mengatakan 'iya'. Tapi tidak jadi." Ia berbisik. "Pemandangan ini hanya boleh dinikmati olehku seorang..." Tangannya menarik pinggang gadis itu agar dapat merapat dengannya. Tanpa izin, ia tarik _bra_tanpa tali milik Naru menggunakan jemari tangannya sedang menganggur.

Tapi ternyata Naru lebih cepat bertindak. Ia menahannya. Dengan tegas Naru menolak sinyal dari Gaara yang akan mengajaknya bercinta.

"Ja-Jangan, Gaara. Kita kan mau pergi. Nanti berantakan lagii..." Naru menyentuh permukaan pipi Gaara lalu tersenyum tipis. "Lagi pula usia kandunganku sudah masuk bulan ke-9; jadinya tidak boleh dulu. Habis sekalinya kau membuatku orgasme, aku bisa sangat 'berkontraksi' sih."

Gaara berdecak singkat. Sudah beratus-ratus kali Naru menggunakan alasan itu agar dapat menghindari tubuhnya yang kelaparan. Namun karena itu lumayan rasional; Naru melakukannya untuk keselamatan calon anak mereka, tak ada salahnya juga untuk mengalah sebentar.

Merasa malas melakukan sesuatu, Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Melihat itu Naru malah tertawa pelan. Berhubung Gaara tidak jadi memilihkannya gaun, akhirnya ia Naru fokus lagi ke gaun-gaunnya yang berada di lemari.

Sewaktu Naru sedang sibuk di sana, Gaara memerhatikan sosok gadis itu dari kejauhan. Dimulai dari kedua sorot matanya yang memandangi berbagai macam pakaian di lemari, dan juga reaksi riangnya saat ia telah mengambil sebuah _strapless dress_ yang terbuat dari kain satin berwarna biru.

Kesenangan yang dipancarkan oleh Naru memberikan satu kesimpulan di otak Gaara.

Sepertinya... ia belum tau seberapa terancamnya keselamatan mereka apabila mendatangi pesta yang diselenggarakan Itachi Uchiha. Sekalipun ia masih tidak mengetahui rencana bulus Itachi, yang ia yakini ada sebuah jebakan di dalamnya. Dan sampai sekarang, Naru terlihat tidak sadar kalau dirinya bisa diibaratkan bagai tikus kecil yang mendatangi perangkap kematiannya dengan sukarela.

Gaara memejamkan mata, lalu ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Sebenarnya ia ingin membatalkan acara ini; ia ingin menarik izin mendatangi pesta keluarga Uchiha yang sebelumnya ia berikan ke Naru. Namun, sayangnya sudah terlambat. Dua jam lagi pesta akan dimulai, dan mereka pun telah siap untuk pergi ke sana. Terlebih lagi, Gaara tidak ingin mendapati raut kecewa dari Naru yang sudah kelewat senang di acara siap-siapnya.

Pria itu akhirnya kembali membuka mata, lalu ia menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamar.

Kalau sudah terlanjur begini, ialah yang harus menjaga Naru di sana.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naru bertemu ataupun berbicara dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha—terutama Itachi. Dan Gaara jamin ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis bersurai pirang itu lepas dari pandangannya.

Agar tak ada satu orang pun yang berhasil mengambil Naru darinya.

Tidak Itachi.

Tidak juga siapa pun.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Saat ini, Gaara baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu _basement_ yang terletak di bawah gedung hotel ternama di Jepang. Berhubung hotel berbintang enam itu kepunyaan Uchiha _corp_, tak heran pesta Itachi diadakan di dalam sini.

Setelah turun dari mobil dan berjalan sebentar, kini Gaara dan Naru sudah berada di depan pintu masuk hotel yang terpampang lebar. Dari segala orang yang baru datang di sekitar mereka, terlihat jelas bahwa mereka juga merupakan tamu undangan—sama seperti mereka.

Gaara berniat berjalan, namun tiba-tiba saja perhatian pria bertato 'Ai' di dahinya itu berpindah. Itu disebabkan karena ada jemari kecil milik Naru yang memeluk lengan kanannya. Gaara melirik Naru yang terlihat cemas.

"Kenapa?"

Saat Gaara bertanya, sebenarnya Naru ingin sekali mendeskripsikan perasaan takutnya.

Ya, ia takut. Tapi sayangnya rasa takutnya berbeda dari kekhawatiran Gaara. Selagi Gaara menresahkan rencana Itachi di balik pesta ini, Naru malah memikirkan hal lain. Karena Naru malah takut apabila dirinya bertemu muka secara langsung dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha.

Ia takut bertemu Itachi; ia juga takut kalau saja ada kedua orang tua Sasuke di dalam sana. Namun karena dia membutuhkan rahasia yang akan Itachi berikan kepadanya, ia meyakini dirinya kembali. Ia harus tetap masuk.

"Kau kenapa?"

Mendapati Gaara yang mengulangi pertanyaannya, dengan segera Naru menggeleng. Ia menahan keinginannya untuk bercerita. Gaara tidak boleh tau kalau Naru sebenarnya ke sini untuk sebuah urusan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak keluar... jadi aku... sedikit gugup." Naru tersenyum hambar.

Ia juga tidak boleh membuat Gaara menjadi curiga.

Gaara pun balas menggenggam tangan Naru. Pria itu mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, lalu ia melangkah, memasuki pintu depan hotel yang terbuka dengan otomatis.

**. . .**

Jauh dari Gaara dan Naru, terlihat ada seorang _bodyguard_ berbadan kekar yang sedang berdiri di sebuah koridor hotel. Ketika _earphone_ khusus yang sedang ia kenakan mendapati sinyal panggilan, dia tekan sebuah tombol di benda kecil itu dan berjalan maju. Setelah mendengar beberapa kalimat dari sana, segeralah ia mengangguk paham.

Dia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar bernomor 909. Karena pintunya sedikit terbuka—dan sebelumnya ia telah diberi hak untuk langsung datang apabila mendapatkan informasi—pria berwajah seram tersebut memasukinya.

Setelah beberapa langkah, ia temukan seorang pria bernama Itachi Uchiha yang sedang duduk sendirian di _mini bar_-nya. Tanpa memerlukan perintah, pria bernama Ibiki Morino itu membungkuk hormat.

Itachi yang saat ini memakai kemeja yang belum sepenuhnya terkancing itu bertanya pelan. "Bagaimana?"

"Mereka sudah datang."

Wajah _stoic_-nya tidak berubah. Hanya saja, mendadak ada sebuah senyum licik yang terulas di bibirnya. Ia gerakan gelasnya yang masih terisi cairan anggur merah yang lumayan pekat. "Sabaku, ya?"

"Iya, Tuan."

"Baiklah." Pria itu berdiri, lalu meraih jas pestanya yang tersampir di dekatnya. "Itu berarti sudah saatnya pertunjukan dimulai..."

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Di dalam bangunan hotel elit ini, Naru sedang mendampingi Gaara yang akan berjalan ke _front office_. Gaara terlihat tenang di posisinya, sedangkan Naru—yang benar-benar jarang mendatangi pesta mewah—itu segera memasang wajah yang dipenuhi oleh sorot keterkaguman, melupakan rasa takut yang sempat ia dapati di awal kedatangannya.

Terkadang ia mengadah, mengamati segala dekorasi yang terpajang di sekitarnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Dimulai dari ukiran, perabotan, dan juga berbagai macam desain elegan lainnya yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Mulutnya bahkan sampai menganga—sekalipun tak begitu lebar; hanya menampilkan deretan gigi atasnya yang putih bersih.

"Ga-Gaara, ini... kita di mana?" Sambil menggoyangkan lengan Gaara, Naru bertanya.

"Ini namanya hotel."

"Kalau itu sih aku tau..." Naru mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Maksudku apa hotel ini tidak begitu besar? Baru kali aku melihat ada gedung semewah ini di Jepang..."

"Karena hotel ini milik keluarga Uchiha."

"Eh, Uchiha, ya...?" Gadis itu terdiam. Meski matanya masih terus memandangi bagian-bagian terkecil dari ornamen hotel, otaknya tetap berpikir. Ia baru ingat. Keluarga Uchiha kan memang sangat kaya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Uchiha sampai memiliki usaha perhotelan yang semenakjubkan ini.

Selagi Gaara sedang berbicara dengan seorang staf hotel, Naru memutar kenangan masa lalunya. Pantas saja dulu Sasuke sering tanpa diminta mengiriminya _limousine_—untuk mengantar-jemputkan Naru ke sekolah.

"Silahkan, pestanya berada di lantai 9. Biar saya antar..."

Ketika ada seorang _porter_ yang menawarkan diri, Gaara mengangguk. Mereka ikuti pria berseragam rapi itu agar dapat sampai ke tujuan.

Di sela perjalanan menuju _lift_, Gaara melirik ke arah Naru yang sedikit lebih pendek dibandingnya. Kalau diamati baik-baik, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu berubah—kembali lagi ke awal. Ia terlihat gugup dan sedikit takut.

Mendapati reaksi itu, Gaara jadi sedikit ragu. Pasalnya Gaara sendiri tidak tau kenapa Naru begitu menginginkan untuk datang ke pesta yang dibuat oleh Itachi. Oke, dia memang tidak tau apakah Naru mengenal sifat Itachi yang asli atau tidak, tapi yang jelas pria itu jahat. Dan bukan tidak mungkin kalau akan terjadi hal yang mengerikan dalam beberapa saat kedepan.

Hanya saja pria itu tetap mencoba untuk berpikiran positif.

Yang jelas Gaara mendadak melepaskan pegangan Naru dari lengannya. Baru sedetik si pirang menoleh—melemparkan pandangan tanya—telapak tangan besar pria itu sudah menggenggam telapak tangannya, mengaitkan jemari mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di lantai 9, sang _porter_ mempersilahkan Gaara dan Naru untuk memasuki ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong area ini. Mereka pun berjalan, mengikuti _rute_ yang hanya terdiri dari satu jalan lurus—yang masing-masing sisinya merupakan kamar hotel. Lalu di penghujung jalan ini ia temukan sebuah pintu besar yang masing-masing sisinya sedang dijaga ketat oleh dua _bodyguard_ berkacamata.

Tanpa takut ataupun ragu Gaara mengkonfirmasikan dirinya ke orang-orang itu. Usai perbincangan kecil, pintu besar tersebut pun dibukakan untuk sepasang suami-istri dari keluarga Sabaku. Celah di pintu yang kian melebar diikuti oleh suara gemuruh dari dalam _ballroom_—yang saat ini terletak di hadapannya.

Sabaku Naru luar biasa terpukau. Bahkan ia sampai tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Karena istrinya sedang membeku di tempatnya berdiri, Gaara segera membimbing Naru untuk maju beberapa langkah. Itu karena pintu _ballroom_ akan kembali ditutup.

Masih dengan pandangan kedua matanya yang berbinar-binar, Naru memerhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Di ruangan yang besar nan megah ini, terdapat puluhan meja bulat dan tak lupa bangku-bangku cantik yang mengitarinya. Mungkin disediakan sebanyak itu karena di _ballroom_ ini terdapat ratusan—atau bahkan ribuan—orang yang diundang ke pesta formal keluarga Uchiha.

**Set.**

Naru sedikit tersentak ketika Gaara menarik pelan tangannya. Pria berambut merah itu membawanya ke salah satu meja kosong yang tak begitu ramai.

"Kalau kau cuma ingin mengagumi _ballroom_, duduk diam di sini." Dia buat Naru terduduk di salah satu bangkunya.

"Ah, iya..." Naru mengerjap. Rona tipis menghadiri pipinya. Ia jadi malu sendiri saat menunjukkan sifat noraknya yang berkepanjangan ke Gaara.

"Aku akan mengambilkan minum. Kau jangan ke mana-mana." Kemudian Gaara merendahkan wajahnya, lalu ia berbisik di dekat telinga Naru. "Mengerti?"

Tanpa suara gadis manis bersurai ikal itu mengangguk cepat. Gerakannya terlihat kikuk.

Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di tempat ini, kedua pupil mata Gaara terlebih dulu memastikan keadaan sekitarnya. Setelah tak ada ciri-ciri kedatangan Itachi ataupun orang lain yang sekiranya mencurigakan, ia pun melangkah.

Gaara yang sekarang sudah berbalik mulai berjalan menjauh. Tampaknya pria itu ingin menghampiri deretan meja yang menyediakan minuman dingin. Sesampainya di sana ia mengambil sebuah gelas kaca. Tak sengaja ia pandangi sebuah bongkahan es besar—berbentuk lambang _corporation_ milik Uchiha—yang tergenang di dalam wadah berisi sirup merah. Melihatnya Gaara mendecakkan lidah. Ia jadi muak. Gaara alihkan pandangannya dan segera nuangkan sirup ke gelas dengan peralatan yang tersedia.

Setelah mendapati minuman dingin yang ia inginkan, Gaara berniat langsung kembali menghampiri Naru. Namun ketika ia baru saja berbalik, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrak sikunya. Cairan yang berada di gelas pun terguncang, memercikkan noda merah transparan ke jas coklat muda yang dikenakan Gaara.

"Eh? Ma-Maaf, Tuan..."

Buru-buru orang—yang merupakan pelaku dari penabrakkan—itu meminta maaf dengan panik. Saking merasa bersalahnya, ia sampai mengeluarkan saputangan polosnya untuk membersihkan bercak merah tersebut. Dinilai dari suara dan gerakan tangannya, dapat ditebak dengan mudah kalau orang tersebut adalah seorang wanita muda.

"Ya, tidak apa." Gaara pun mencoba menjauhkannya. Tapi sewaktu dirinya menatap wajah itu, kedua mata Gaara membulat. "Ino?"

Wanita beriris _aquamarine_ itu ikut terkesiap. Dia amati penampilan Gaara yang sudah dikenalnya sejak lama. "Gaara? Kenapa... kau bisa ada di sini?"

Gaara memicingkan matanya. "Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu kepadamu."

Ya, kenapa seorang penari _striptease_ klab malam bisa berada di sini?

"Jangan heran seperti itu." Ino tertawa pelan dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia memajang sebuah senyum menantang. "Kalau kau pernah membayarku untuk menghabiskan malam denganmu, bukan berarti para direktur dan pejabat di sini tidak bisa, kan? Walau hanya penari, aku ini terkenal loh."

Gaara mengangguk singkat. Sekalipun raut wajahnya tak berminat menanggapi Ino, setidaknya ia telah mendapatkan jawaban yang lumayan masuk akal.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku baru saja diusir sama salah satu klien tetapku. Katanya bisa gawat kalau istrinya melihat kehadiranku di pesta ini..."

"Hm..." Gaara berniat mengabaikannya, namun Ino terlebih dulu memeluk Gaara dari samping. Dengan sengaja ia tempelkan dada lembutnya ke tangan pria itu.

"Kok reaksimu berbeda dari yang biasanya sih?" Ino menggerutu. Nadanya sedikit diliputi kekecewaan. "Setelah hampir setahun tak berkomunikasi, tidak kusangka kau menjadi sangat sombong, Gaara..."

Gaara baru tersadar. Dulu ia memang sering menggunakan jasa Ino untuk dijadikannya selingan dari Naru. Namun semenjak perasaannya ke gadis yang dulunya bermarga Uzumaki itu telah berkembang, ia tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Ino.

Karena itu Gaara menghembuskan nafas malasnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau maunya apa?"

Ino tersenyum senang. Lekukan Ino yang molek itu menempel erat di tubuh Gaara. Jemari tangan yang sudah dihiasi oleh kuteks merah itu merambat pelan, dimulai dari pinggang menuju ke bagian bawah pusar.

"Temani aku, ya? Sudah lama aku tidak memberikan _service_ untukmu..."

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Di tempatku terduduk aku terdiam. Tidak ada satu pun usaha dariku untuk melakukan aktivitas yang berarti, seperti mencari teman berbicara di dalam ruangan ini. Seperti permintaan Gaara, aku bergerak ke mana-mana. Selama beberapa menit ini hanya kedua matakulah yang sering kali kugerakan ke sekeliling.

Aku tidak menyapa seseorang; aku tidak disibuki oleh suatu kegiatan. Aku juga bingung harus melakukan apa di kesendirian ini.

Hh, ini semua disebabkan oleh Gaara—yang entahlah saat ini berada di mana. Sebelumnya ia berkata akan mengambilkanku minum, tapi nyatanya sudah lewat 10 menit semenjak ia meninggalkanku di meja. Memangnya seberapa jauh meja ini dengan tempat minuman sih?

Dan karena tidak memiliki ponsel ataupun _gadget_ lain untuk mengisi kekosongan yang kurasakan, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain melamun.

Sebenarnya aku ingin-ingin saja berkeliling untuk mencarinya, hanya saja aku takut kalau Gaara malah datang di saat aku pergi. Bisa-bisa aku terkena amukan darinya—karena membantah perintah yang telah ia berikan.

Merasa bosan, aku menghela nafasku panjang-panjang. Kupandangi satu per satu tamu pesta formal ini yang sedang disibuki oleh kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada beberapa tamu yang mengobrol dengan kenalannya, ada bapak-bapak yang saling melempar candaan khas orang tua, dan bahkan ada juga yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Agar tidak terlalu dianggap 'datang sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani' oleh orang lain, kucoba untuk mengeluarkan cermin dan _lipgloss_ dari dalam tas kecilku, dan kemudian mengaplikasikan benda itu ke bibir. Oke, mungkin akan terkesan sedikit kecentilan apabila aku merapikan dandananku ini di tengah pesta, tapi kupikir ini jauh lebih baik daripada terus termenung seperti orang bodoh.

Sambil menunggu kembalinya Gaara, kali ini kuperhatikan lagi suasana di _ballroom_. Dari gaya tempat maupun pembawaan acara, ternyata benar, keluarga Itachi memang mengadakan sebuah pesta besar yang mengundang seluruh kerabat dan teman bisnis dari pihak Uchiha.

Tak heran kalau orang-orang di sini adalah para pejabat ataupun orang-orang terpandang lainnya.

Tapi... ada yang aneh.

Kalau tidak salah tadi aku sempat melihat Fugaku dan Mikoto, orang tua dari Itachi Uchiha—walau hanya sekilas; aku tidak ingin kehadiranku diketahui oleh mereka. Lalu kenapa aku belum menemukan tanda-tanda kemunculan itachi?

Kututup cerminku lalu segera menghela nafas.

Aku harus berbicara dengan Itachi. Ia sudah berjanji kepadaku untuk memberitahu alasan mengapa keluarga Uchiha bisa membenciku. Kalau saja Itachi tak datang, jelas aku akan luar biasa kecewa. Sia-sia dong semua usahaku yang telah bersusah payah membujuk Gaara ke sini?

Namun tetap; aku tak ingin berlama-lama di pesta keluarga ini. Dan jika sampai satu jam nanti aku masih tak menemukan kehadirannya, mungkin aku akan meminta Gaara untuk segera pulang.

Sepertinya aku juga salah karena terlalu cepat memercayai pria itu.

"Sedang sendiri, Nona?"

Diriku merinding seketika saat mendengar suara bariton itu dari arah belakangku.

Aku menelan ludah. Dengan sedikit ragu aku pandangi seorang pria yang kini berdiri tegap di sampingku memalui ekor mata. Nyatanya ia adalah Itachi Uchiha. Bersama sebuah jas mahal yang membalut kemeja putihnya, pria berambut hitam panjang itu mengulum senyumnya untuk menyapaku.

"I-Itachi-_nii_..."

Itachi tersenyum geli. "Kenapa terbata?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Kucoba untuk memalingkan wajahku sebentar. Perutku serasa dililit oleh sesuatu yang aneh. Mungkin itu disebabkan oleh hawa berat bawaan Itachi yang sedang bersikap berbeda; menjadi lebih baik. Namun aku yakin itu hanyalah aktingnya dalam menyambut kedatanganku—seperti kejadian di beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Saat diajak berbicara oleh seseorang, biasakan menatap langsung kedua matanya, Sabaku Naru-_san.._."

Kemudian baru kusadari bahwa Itachi sudah sedikit membungkuk. Pria itu sengaja mengarahkan bibirnya ke telingaku. "Sudah 8 bulan tak bertemu, kau semakin cantik."

"Err, ya. _A-Arigatou_..." Dengan gelagapan aku berusaha menghindarinya.

Melihat reaksiku yang terlihat panik, Itachi tertawa pelan. Ia pun segera meletakkan telapak tangannya ke puncak kepalaku. Perlahan Itachi membelai kepalaku. Lalu usapannya turun ke surai rambutku yang tepat di daerah tengkuk, membuatku merinding secara langsung.

"Tenang saja... seperti yang kau rasakan sekarang, aku sudah sedikit berubah. Karenanya aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan keluarga Uchiha..."

Bohong. Aku tau dia masih membenciku.

Aku bergumam pelan. Kugerakkan kedua bahuku secara bersamaan, tanda bahwa aku kurang nyaman saat Itachi menyentuhku seperti itu. "Terima kasih."

Aku yakin Itachi juga sadar kalau aku cukup risih dengan tangannya, namun entah kenapa pria itu tidak mau melepaskanku begitu saja.

"Baiklah, kita sudahi saja basa-basi ini..." Pria dewasa berambut hitam itu berkata. "Masih ingat niat awalku menyuruhmu datang ke sini?"

"Iya..."

Aku menelan ludah. Inilah topik yang ingin kubahas sedari tadi.

"Kalau begitu..." Ia melepaskanku dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ikuti aku..."

"Tu-Tunggu..." Dengan segera aku berdiri.

Aku tidak ingin ditinggal oleh Itachi—karena pria itu langsung berjalan ke depan—tapi aku juga tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan bangku ini. Walau aku tidak ingin Gaara mengetahui bahwa tujuan utamaku ke sini adalah menemui pria itu, namun aku tetap takut kalau pergi begitu saja tanpa izin Gaara.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan suamimu itu, ya?" Itachi bertanya. "Tidak apa. Perhatian Gaara sudah kualihkan."

"Eh? A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya. Senyum tipis kembali terulas di bibirnya. "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya."

"Tapi—"

"Pilihannya hanya dua, Naru. Ikuti aku atau tetap diam di sini." Selanya. Kemudian pria itu berbalik, kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang terlindung di dalam sepatu pantofel hitam.

Karena tak ada pilihan lain aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke kanan-kiri. Ketika aku tidak menemukan Gaara, akhirnya aku menatap lurus punggung Itachi Uchiha. Kuhembuskan nafasku secara perlahan, dan kuikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

Selama beberapa saat, aku menyertai Itachi yang sedang berjalan ke arah sudut ruangan _ballroom_. Sempat kukira ia akan mengajakku keluar gedung dengan menggunakan _lift_, namun pemikiranku salah. Karena nyatanya ia malah membawaku ke sebuah koridor hotel yang berada di balik pintu besar tersebut.

Dari sana kami berdua terus melewati deretan kamar yang tertata dengan rapi di masing-masing sisinya. Namun saat aku menyadari keberadaan karpet merah di atas lantai dan juga berbagai nomor yang terdapat di papan pintu, mendadak ada sesuatu yang terbesit di pemikiranku.

"Itachi-_nii_..."

"Hn?"

"Kau mau membawaku... ke mana?"

"Ke kamarku."

"A-Apa?" Sontak saja kedua langkah kakiku berhenti. Sebuah rasa takut yang begitu jelas terpancar dari ekspresiku.

Itachi yang berada di depanku berbalik. Ia menatapku. Kini ia menampilkan wajah malaikatnya yang disertai seringai sinis. "Kenapa? Apa kau mengira aku akan mengajakmu bercinta di sana?"

Aku membeku di tempat. Jantungku berdegup cepat. Pertanyaan tadi membuatku seolah tercubit—karena memang itulah yang saat ini aku pikirkan. Tapi dengan cepat aku menggeleng.

"Ti-Tidak. Tentu saja tidak..."

Itachi mendengus pelan. Ia kembali berjalan. "Seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi; mengikutiku adalah pilihanmu sendiri, Naru. Aku sama sekali tidak memaksa."

Dari detik demi detik yang terlewat, kupaksa otakku untuk berpikir. Akhirnya setelah mengangguk yakin, kulangkahkan lagi kedua kakiku. Kuputuskan agar terus mengikutinya. Lagi pula selama aku tetap menjaga diri dan tidak meminum apapun yang dia berikan, sepertinya aku akan aman.

**Cklek.**

Ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, aku sedikit mengadah. Kupadangi Itachi yang sudah membuka pintu kamar bernomor 909.

"Silahkan..." Ia mempersilahkanku masuk duluan.

Dengan meyakinkan diriku sendiri, aku maju perlahan. Sesaat kedua kakiku sudah berada di dalam sana, kuperhatikan segala perabotan yang tertata di sana. Tidak kalah dari _ballroom_ yang tadi, kamar ini benar-benar memesona. Hotel unggulan keluarga Uchiha yang ini memang paling bisa membuat semua orang terkesima.

Setelah pintu tertutup, hanya aku dan Itachi yang berada di ruangan ini. Pria itu segera berjalan menuju _mini bar_-nya yang berada di ruang tengah. Aku sedikit terkesima. Di tempat itu terdapat banyak sekali botol-botol impor yang berkualitas di masing-masing raknya.

"Duduklah..."

Aku mengangguk singkat lalu aku duduk di salah satu kursi tingginya.

"Mau minum?"

Dengan cepat aku menolak. "Kenapa kita harus berbicara di sini?"

"Tidak perlu secemas itu, Naru. Aku hanya menghindari suami protektifmu." Karena aku tidak mau, Itachi menuangkan cairan dari _wine_-nya ke sebuah gelas kaca untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau tau kan seberapa besarnya ia membenci Uchiha?"

Dalam hati, aku mengiyakan. Tapi...

Ah, kenapa aku tidak tanyakan langsung kepadanya?

"Kenapa?"

Itachi menoleh. Ia tidak mengerti dengan kata tadi kuucapkan.

"Kenapa Gaara... bisa membenci Uchiha?"

Itachi menggerakkan pupil matanya ke kanan, tanda ia sedang mengingat-ingat. "Aku lupa."

"Bohong!" Aku menyelanya, cepat. Itachi menoleh. Merasa telah berlaku tak sopan, aku segera menggigit bibir bawahku, menyesali nada yang sempat kukeluarkan. "Maaf, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau Itachi-_nii_ mengetahui alasannya."

Itachi menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian ia duduk di hadapan Naru. Dia letakan gelas minumannya ke meja yang memanjang itu. "Aku mempunyai banyak rahasia di otakku. Dan sepertinya sebulan yang lalu aku hanya menawarkan rahasia keluarga Uchiha kepadamu. Iya, kan? Lalu kenapa kau meminta yang lain?"

"Aku... hanya ingin tau..." Bisikku, lesu. "Soalnya kata Gaara, Sasuke-lah yang membunuh orang yang dulu dicintainya..."

Itachi sedikit terkejut saat mendapatkan informasi tersebut. "Jadi kau sebenarnya sudah tau?"

"Tau apa?"

"Mengenai 'perempuan' itu? Perempuan yang dibunuh Sasuke?"

Hatiku meringis. Ternyata Gaara tidak bohong soal itu.

"Iya, tapi hanya sedikit..."

"Gaara payah..."

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi meneguk cairan merah keunguan tersebut, lalu mendesah pelan. "Kukira ia belum memberitahumu apa-apa."

**Trek.**

Gelas kosong itu ia letakan dengan kencang ke meja, membuat sebuah bunyi gertakan kaca yang cukup kencang. "Baiklah, aku akan memulai..." Katanya. "Namun sebelumnya... kemarikan wajahmu..."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku, cepat. Tersirat nada waspada—sekedar hati-hati.

"_Lipgloss_-mu terlalu tebal dan berantakan. Aku tidak suka perempuan manis yang cara berhiasnya menor."

Kalimat itu bagaikan cubitan bagiku. Wajahku sontak saja memerah dan menunduk karena malu. Harusnya tadi aku tidak menambahkan dandananku di tengah pesta—karena tanganku memang tidak terlalu terampil dalam urusan kecantikan.

"Sini..." Itachi menawarkan sebuah serbet putih. Tampaknya ia akan mengelapkan bibirku.

Awalnya aku sempat jaga-jaga. Takutnya ada sesuatu hal di dalam kain itu. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, rasanya tak mungkin. Lagi pula Itachi terlihat tulus dalam mengatakan hal itu—sekalipun ada penekanan kalimat di bagian 'aku tidak suka perempuan manis yang cara berhiasnya menor'.

Oleh sebab itu aku pun mengikuti perintahnya. Ketika wajahku dengan wajahnya—yang berhadapan—kini tinggal berjarak dua jengkal, pria berumur 28 tahun tersebut mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Yang kanannya bertugas menempelkan ujung saputangan ke kulitku secara perlahan. sedangkan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menangkup wajahku.

Sambil menyunggingkan senyuman, ibu jari tangan kirinya membelai pipiku.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya... karena itu... dengarkan dengan seksama."

Aku merinding. Apalagi ketika ia menjalarkan kain saputangan itu, menyapu cairan _lipgloss_ yang memang sangat menumpuk di permukaan bibir bawahku.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali seumur hidup..."

Sentuhannya terlepas dan kemudian aku langsung menghembuskan nafas lega dengan normal. Itachi nyatanya memang tak melakukan apa-apa. Sekalipun terasa sedikit keanehan di sekitar mulut, kucoba untuk tetap diam. Kuperhatikan Itachi yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Pria itu menegakkan posisi duduk, dan meluruskan manik _onyx_-nya agar dapat memandangku lekat.

"Ini adalah rahasia dari keluarga Uchiha—mengapa keluarga kami begitu membencimu."

Itachi memulai ceritanya.

"Pada awalnya kami berempat—ayah, ibu, aku dan Sasuke—menjalani hari-hari kami seperti biasa. Kemajuan Uchiha _corp_ naik dengan pesat, dan kami sama sekali tak memiliki masalah seputar kekeluargaan. Intinya kami adalah keluarga sukses yang bahagia. "

Itachi terdiam sesaat. Pria itu menarik nafas lewat hidung, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Namun pada suatu saat Sasuke menabrak seorang anak perempuan secara tak sengaja. Umurnya masih muda, sekitar 12 tahunan. Dan karena bantuan medis yang diajukan Sasuke, akhirnya nyawa anak yang sempat koma itu bisa selamat." Lalu ia mendengus. "Tapi sayangnya dia mengalami amnesia total."

Aku terdiam.

Meski sedikit aku menyadari siapa yang Itachi kisahkan di sini.

"Adikku yang bodoh itu merasa bersalah. Dia pun menyanggupi untuk menanggungnya." Itachi tertawa sebentar. Ia menuangkan anggurnya lagi, membiarkan cairan pekat itu mengisi seperempat bagian gelas. "Seperti yang kau tau. Gadis itu adalah kau, Naru. Uzumaki Naru."

Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, kucoba untuk memutar ingatanku ke masa lalu.

"Karena kau hanyalah gadis tanpa identitas, Sasuke memberimu nama tersebut—"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Itachi tak bersuara, ia membiarkan diriku ini menyela ceritanya.

"Dulu... kalau tidak salah, aku memang pernah mengalami gegar otak. Tapi saat aku terbangun di rumah sakit, Sasuke bilang kalau kejadian itu dikarenakan oleh kecelakaan tunggal saat keluargaku pergi dengan mobil. Katanya ayah dan ibuku meninggal; hanya aku yang selamat..."

Nafasku sesak.

"Sasuke... juga sempat mengatakan... bahwa dia mau menanggungku karena hanya Sasuke-lah satu-satunya teman yang kupunya." Suaraku merendah. Entah kenapa mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. "Apa jangan-jangan... itu semua bohong?"

Tanpa menatapku pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Tepat sekali. Tampaknya Sasuke memainkan drama buatannya sendiri dengan teramat sangat baik." Terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya, ia juga baru tau kalau Sasuke mengelabuiku dengan cerita karangannya. "Kenapa? Kau kecewa?"

"Ti-Tidak... aku sama sekali t-tidak menyalahkannya..." Aku menggeleng. "Sasuke... begitu baik..." Dengan isak tangis yang kini sudah kukeluarkan, aku membayangkan sosok pria itu yang kini tersenyum. Hanya kepadaku. "A-Aku... A-Aku terlalu mencintainya..."

Malas menghadapiku yang sedang melankolis, Itachi melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi pada saat itu kami belum membencimu. Bahkan keluarga Uchiha pun sempat membiarkan Sasuke merawatmu. Bisa kau simpulkan, mulanya kami tidak terlalu peduli atas keberadaanmu."

"Hanya saja semuanya berubah ketika para tetua Uchiha mengeluarkan ramalannya."

"Ramalan...?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya. Uchiha adalah keluarga peramal kuno yang sudah ada dari jaman dulu. Walaupun kini sudah modern, kami tetap memegang teguh tradisi ramalan." Jelasnya. "Dan di ramalan yang hanya keluar selama 10 tahun sekali itu, kami diminta untuk menghindari orang luar yang memiliki rambut pirang."

Itachi menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Orang luar yang dimaksud; bisa klien bisnis, partner perusahaan, bawahan, teman, dan lain-lain. Sebagai Uchiha yang sangat menaati tradisi, ayahku langsung menerapkannya. Ia menghentikan segala kerja sama yang sebelumnya akan dia jalani bersama pengusaha barat—yang kebanyakan berambut pirang—dan juga memutasikan segala bawahan yang memiliki ciri serupa."

"Tapi dari semuanya, Sasuke tidak mau mengikuti ramalan itu; Sasuke tidak mau membuangmu. Padahal jelas-jelas kau berambut pirang." Jelasnya. "Akibatnya keluarga Uchiha mengalami peningkatan di dalam perusahaan. Tapi saingan kerja kami semakin banyak dan membuat repot perusahaan."

Aku menunduk. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Bibir bawah kugigit agar rahangku yang kini bergetar tak terbuka dan mengeluarkan bunyi tangisan.

"Itulah alasan mengapa keluarga kami tidak begitu menyukai kehadiranmu di samping Sasuke. Terlebih lagi kau membuat klimaks." Itachi memaksa bibirnya untuk memajang senyum. Sebuah senyum sinis. "Karena melindungimu... 'hanya' melindungimu... Sasuke sampai kehilangan nyawanya."

Aku tersentak. Nyaris saja aku lupa cara bernafas. Kali ini Itachi tertawa, ia tertawa keras. Tawa yang seolah-olah menghinaku.

"Benar-benar lucu..." Walau aku tidak melihat, dapat kurasakan pandangan tajam milik Itachi mengenaiku. "Ini semua dinamakan karma—hukum sebab dan akibat. Karma karena tidak mematuhi larangan dari ramalan keluarga Uchiha. Pelanggaran yang semula dianggap hal kecil, bisa berubah menjadi bencana besar."

"Tapi... kenapa?" Dengan suara serak aku bertanya. Kuusahakan agar kedua mataku yang kini berkaca-kaca itu memandangnya. "Tapi kenapa menyalahkanku? Aku... Aku tidak tau apa-apa... tentang itu. Sa-Sasuke pun tidak pernah menjelaskan ramalan keluarganya kepadaku..."

Itachi terdiam. kedua belah bibirnya terkatup rapat. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan kalimat tadi?"

"A-Aku—"

"Kau mau membela diri, hah?" Itachi menyelaku dengan nada yang lebih tinggi satu oktaf. "Jadi kau mau bilang... kalau Sasuke-lah yang harus disalahkan?"

"Bu-Bukan! Aku sama sekali tidak membela diri! Aku cuma mau bilang, kalau seharusnya tidak ada yang disalahkan—uhk!" Mendadak diriku terbatuk. "Uhuk! Hnh—uhuk!" Kugunakan telapak tangan untuk menahan diri. Dan baru kusadari bahwa wajah dan permukaan kulitku sudah diselimuti oleh keringat dingin.

Aku... kenapa...?

**Set.**

Mendadak diriku melemas. Tubuhku terasa ringan, seolah tak bertenaga. Dan selanjutnya pandanganku menggelap.

**Brukh!**

Kurasakan punggungku menghantam lantai.

Semua sendi dan otot-ototku... lemas.

Aku sama sekali... tidak bisa... bergerak.

Dan ada sesuatu di dalam perutku... yang terasa panas.

Apa aku... pingsan?

**. . .**

**Normal POV**

**Brukh!**

Mendapati seorang gadis mendadak jatuh dari kursi ke lantai, Itachi tetap diam di tempatnya. Pria itu masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia sama sekali tidak kaget atas kejadian mengkhawatirkan yang barusan terjadi. Lain dari reaksi orang normal, Itachi malah memasang seringai sinisnya.

Ya, tentu. Sebab apa yang Naru alami memang termasuk salah satu skenario rencana yang sedang dijalankan olehnya. Ialah yang membuat gadis tersebut pingsan sampai kehilangan kesadaran seperti itu.

Setelah menengak habis anggurnya, pria itu turun dari kursi _bar_-nya yang cukup tinggi. Beberapa langkah berjalan, ia hampiri sosok cantik yang sedang terbaring di atas lantai kamar hotelnya. Kedua mata milik Itachi mengamatinya.

"Ahah, panas..."

Seperti yang Itachi lihat sendiri, Naru tidak pingsan. Ia juga tidak tertidur.

"Nhh, ahaha, _dress_ ini... sesak..."

Walau kedua mata Naru terpejam, mulutnya terus terbuka. Ia menggumamkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak jelas. Terkadang ia tertawa, kadang ia berbisik. Nafasnya terdengar lembut dan kencang. Tubuh Naru pun bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, menggerakkan pinggulnya ke samping, sedangkan dadanya ia busungkan ke depan. Gerakan itu bagaikan sebuah undangan panas bagi semua orang yang melihatnya.

Ia masih sadar, tapi _gesture_-nya bagaikan diatur secara _random_.

Dilihat dari sikap tubuh dan juga permukaan kulit wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, Itachi dapat mengetahui satu hal yang pasti.

"Tampaknya obatmu telah bereaksi..."

Ternyata memang benar, Itachi-lah yang membuat Naru seperti itu, menggunakan cara mengoleskan serbuk obat—yang mungkin saja obat perangsang kelas tinggi—di permukaan bibir Naru dengan ujung saputangannya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal ceritaku belum selesai; aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu tentang Gaara."

Kedua mata Itachi yang mencirikan ke-_stoic_-an para Uchiha itu terus memandangi Naru yang terbaring di lantai. Ia teliti setiap gerak-gerik yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu, memastikan bahwa Naru benar-benar telah digerakkan oleh alam sadarnya yang lain.

Setelah yakin, perlahan-lahan Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya. Sedikit lebih tinggi. Lalu ia keluarkan sebuah ekspresi yang sangat jauh dari kata ramah, yang jelas berbeda dari detik-detik yang sebelumnya. Tanpa diminta kedua kelopak mata Naru terbuka. Iris _sapphire_ yang redup itu meliriknya lama. Naru terpaku. Pandangannya seperti kosong. Tubuh, tangan maupun kakinya berhenti bergerak. Seolah-olah ada hal yang sedang diproses oleh otaknya, dan itu semua membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa selesai mencernanya.

Setelah dua menit terlewat akhirnya Naru kembali bergerak. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit. Masing-masing pipinya merona merah. Ia bentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Kelima jarinya terbuka, tampak ingin menyentuh wajah dari pria yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ita..."

"Itachi... _nii_..."

Suara Naru teralun serak.

"Itachi-_nii_... sentuh aku..." Sebuah desahan keluar.

Seringai yang sebelumnya terpatri di bibir Itachi menghilang. Ia tak kaget ataupun terheran saat naru mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia sudah tau dari awal kalau obat serbuk yang ia berikan ke bibir Naru itu ialah racikan pembangkit gairah seks.

Masalahnya obat tersebut memang dapat membuat orang menkonsumsinya menjadi ingin bercinta dengan 'orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya'. Artinya Naru mau disentuh olehnya.

Hh, itu diluar dugaan Itachi. Sempat ia kira obat itu tak akan berhasil seampuh ini.

"Itachi-_nii_... sentuh..." Ia memohon. "Sentuh aku..."

Segeralah Itachi mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas.

"Ngh... sesak..." Naru bergerak selayaknya orang yang kesakitan. Tangan putihnya meremas gaunnya sendiri. Namun kedua mata Naru masih menatapnya. "Aku ingin bercinta... denganmu..."

**Bukh!**

Terdengar suara tendangan. Tendangan yang diterima di wajah Naru oleh ujung sepatu milik pria Uchiha itu.

"Lihat..."

**Bukh!**

"Lihatlah betapa murahannya dirimu ini..." Itachi berdesis.

**Bukh!**

"Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati kepada orang jahat sepertiku."

**Bukh!**

Usai tendangan keempat, kepala Naru tergeletak lemas ke samping. Ada darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir dan hidungnya. Namun ia tidak pingsan ataupun menunjukkan reaksi lain. Gadis itu malah tersenyum, sekalipun kedua matanya terasa berat untuk kembali dibuka.

Melihatnya, Itachi terdiam. Naru pun sama. Tak ada satu pun reaksi melawan—atau tanda-tanda bergerak darinya. Hanya ada suara nafasnya yang semakin memburu.

"Ah..."

Naru mengeluh.

"Itachi-_nii_... cepat..." Bisiknya. Tawa pelan juga hadir dari sela bibirnya. "Nanti... ketahuan Gaara..."

Itachi menoleh. Ia amati Naru yang mulai berkeringat. Bibirnya juga bergetar.

"Ketahuan Gaara, ya?" Itachi mengulangi kalimat Naru yang barusan dia keluarkan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Gaara tau?"

"Nanti... aku dipukul olehnya." Naru memejamkan matanya. Suara lemahnya masih ia usahakan untuk keluar. "Aku takut... kalau Gaara marah..."

Itachi mendengus meremehkan. "Aku malah akan senang—jika kau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Gaara."

"Tapi sekarang Gaara baik kok..." Naru tersenyum senang. Bibirnya yang terbuka lebar menunjukkan beberapa luka akibat tendangannya yang tadi. "Jadi dia pasti mengizinkan kita bercinta..."

"Apa iya?" Itachi mendadak tertawa. Naru yang seperti ini cukup lucu di matanya. Sungguh ironis. "Kau yakin Gaara akan membiarkanmu bercinta denganku...?"

"Iya!"

"Lalu bagaimana nantinya dia marah saat melihat kita berdua?"

"Ahaha, aku tidak tau. Mungkin aku akan mengatakan... 'Aku sayang Gaara'! Lalu ia memaafkanku. Masalah selesai, dan kita bisa bercinta lagi~!"

Itachi menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya. Kalimat dan nada bicara Naru yang terasa tanpa beban itu benar-benar membuatnya terpancing. Terpancing untuk segera menyetubuhi gadis yang sudah melepas segala pertahanan yang dari awal melekat kepadanya.

Namun Itachi menahannya. Ia tidak bisa dan juga tidak sudi.

Kalaupun di dalam rencananya ini memang ada _scene_ di mana ia harus menyentuh gadis ini, seharusnya ia tidak perlu terburu-buru. Ia harus bisa menjalankan semuanya tanpa perasaan—oleh nafsu sekalipun.

Bukannya ia membenci Naru?

Itachi berdecak kesal, lalu menaruh permukaan sepatunya ke leher kurus Naru. Dengan erat tangan Naru langsung memeluknya erat.

"Injak aku, Itachi-_nii_..." Desahannya yang erotis membuat Itachi sedikit bergidik. Sesuatu di celananya menyempit. "Siksa aku..."

Obat pembangkit seks yang ia berikan kepada Naru nyatanya teramat sangat ampuh. Bahkan bisa membuat Naru terlihat jatuh cinta kepadanya; membutuhkannya; ingin segera bersatu dengannya.

Benar-benar seperti terhipnotis.

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau kita bercinta?"

Pertanyaan Itachi membuat wajah Naru menjadi cerah. "Ah, iya, ayo—"

**Bukh!**

Sebelum deretan gigi putih Naru terlihat akibat senyumannya, Itachi sudah duluan menginjaknya dengan sepatu. Kali ini alas sepatunya menekan kuat pipi Naru, tanpa segan membuat sisi wajah Naru yang lainnya terapit lantai.

"Tapi karena aku sedang berbaik hati, aku memutuskan untuk mengawalinya lagi dengan cerita lain. Cerita dari kehidupan Gaara Sabaku. Suamimu." Tuturnya. "Apa kau mau tau?"

Tak ada suara dari Naru. Hanya ada gumaman kesakitan yang juga ia nikmati, dan juga tangan lemahnya yang berusaha menyingkirkan kaki Itachi yang menginjaknya.

"Sewaktu kau sadar nanti kau memiliki peluang 30% untuk mengingatnya. Karenanya dengarkan seluruh kalimatku yang ini..."

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Aku tidak tau harus memulai dari mana; yang jelas Uchiha _corp_ memiliki saingan di bidang usaha yang sama, yaitu Sabaku _corp_."

"Mau tidak mau Uchiha _corp_ dan Sabaku _corp_ bersaing." Kemudian, Itachi membuka mata dan menggerakkan pupilnya ke kanan. Ia mendengus. "Anehnya masih ada dua orang bodoh yang berteman di lingkungan seperti itu."

"Keduanya adalah Sasuke dan Gaara—karena nyatanya mereka memang sudah berteman dari lama, bahkan semenjak sekolah menengah. Sekalipun ayah kami sudah melarangnya, Sasuke yang keras kepala tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka."

"Pada akhirnya terjadi sebuah kasus di keluarga Sabaku."

"Gaara adalah anak haram. Gaara dibuang dari jajaran pewaris Sabaku _corp_. Dengan kata lain seharusnya Sasuke merasa senang—karena dia tidak lagi dilarang untuk berteman dengan Gaara. Terlebih lagi Gaara sudah dipindahkan ke Tokyo."

"Namun keluarga Uchiha belum ada yang mengetahuinya. Puncak cerita, ayah menyuruh Sasuke untuk membunuh Gaara..."

Itachi memerhatikan Naru. Ia terdiam lama sampai ia menghela nafas. Ceritanya berlanjut.

"Karena di posisi terjepit, Sasuke melaksanakannya dengan terpaksa. Kami merencanakan kasus tabrak lari yang disengaja. Dan rencana tersebut dilaksanakan. Hanya saja Sasuke salah sasaran. Ia malah menghindari Gaara untuk ditabrak."

Itachi memberi jeda untuk menghela nafas.

"Tapi sayang ada satu yang tertabrak akibat laju mobil Sasuke. Ia adalah orang yang dikasihi Gaara."

Itachi tersenyum lama. Ia berjongkok, kemudian mengapit kencang kedua pipi Naru dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Seperti yang kau tau, kisah Sasuke dan juga Gaara... semuanya... saling berkaitan."

"Kalau otakmu masih berjalan dengan baik, silahkan menyambungkannya sendiri... Naru. Termasuk keikutsertaanmu di dalam drama mereka berdua."

Ia melepaskan kakinya dari wajah Naru dengan kasar. Kini senyum Naru masih merekah dari bibirnya—oleh karena obat. Namun kedua matanya yang tertutup mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata yang bertetes-tetes turun, dan mengaliri pelipisnya.

Ia pun melihat lagi beberapa lebam biru yang telah diciptakan oleh tendangannya di wajah Naru yang begitu cantik. Selepasnya Itachi bersimpuh. Ia ulurkan tangannya. Dia belai permukaan pipi Naru yang dihiasi oleh tiga garis halus. Kemudian sentuhannya itu bergerak. Ia masukan telujuknya ke bibir Naru. Dengan cepat Naru menjilatinya dengan lidahnya yang hangat dan lembut. Tak lupa juga dengan isapan kuat yang penuh gairah. Itachi hanya tertawa sinis.

"Apa kau tau kalau dirimu telah memasuki perangkap yang berbahaya...?"

Itachi tertawa sinis.

"Aku ingin menghabisi nyawamu."

"Aku ingin kau mati."

"Tapi..." Ia menatap kedua bukit besar di dada Naru dengan tatapan... lapar. "Aku jauh lebih senang menyiksamu secara perlahan."

Sedetik berselang, ia menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat kehebatanmu di ranjang? Sampai Gaara datang ke sini, mungkin?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Itulah... rahasianya. Dan karena pada udah tau rahasia SasuFemNaru dan GaaFemNaru, jangan pada langsung bosen ya sama fict ini. Tunggu GaaFemNaru-nya bersatu dulu. Dan untuk pertanyaan apakah Gaara dan Naru akan kusatukan dengan happily ever after; jawabannya adalah... susah. Aku akan membuat sebuah drama-tragedy untuk beberapa chapter ke depan. Soalnya itulah puncak konflik dari chap ini. Karena itu, tetep stay tuned.**

**Oke. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Maaf telah menghancurkan iman kalian dengan fict ini. Puasa jangan ada yang bolong, ya...**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**TabiWook, Luscania'Effect, MidnightDragon1728, CCloveRuki, Miyuki Hiruka, MORPH, kambingbakar, himeko laura dervish cielo, Kuas tak bertinta, 989seohye, nashya, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, komozaku asuka, Guest, Hanazono Suzumiya, Anagata Lady Okita, xxruuxx, Manchungi98, PiePilly, Maneki Neko Azu-chan, StrawberryFreak, Ellea, collitha, soee intana, Hinan Dyan, Ida Akaibara, Sunniest stars sky, blablabla, Farenheit July, namikaze yuu, amerta rosella, Nohara Rin, Diva-hime, Guest, aretabelva, Briesies, LadyRuru, himeure, Sabaku no Sarang, gothicloita89, virion, abi-putraramadhan, Bandana Merah, nashya, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Guest, aoi no kaze, amu, Kim RyeoSungHyun, kHaLerie Hikari, Nona zaoldyeck, Guest, kaname, Vermthy, Nay Hatake, driccha, Coccon Girl, Zaoldyeck13, Merr Laa, Senju Koori, kadek chan, nashya, Ms. KuDet, Yoshiko Arra, evha-chibie, GaemdayGyu, GaaFemNaru fans, boucha, makkichan, Cha-KACHA, Angelix-onix-luna, Kyuu BigDevil 1324, pm, bielia, Hime no Rika, dea268, anna nee hatake, afyurikyuuchae.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Question :**

**Cerita sansan bikin aku ngga ingin ngeliat tanda TBC.**Ahaha, makasih. **Jangan-jangan Sasuke menabrak kekasih Gaara yang adalah... Naru?**Yap. **Udah seneng Gaara baik, eh Itachi-nya ngajak rusuh.**Maaf ya wkwk. Tapi kira-kira, apa Gaara masih bakalan baik di chap depan? :) **Kukira Itachi bakalan ada feel sama Naru.**Ahaha. **Kok kesannya Naru agak bodoh ya mau ke pesta Itachi.**Soalnya dia kepo soal rahasia keluarga Uchiha yang benci sama dia. Poor Naru. **Sayang fict ini ngga ada humor-nya.**Humor-nya ada kok. Nyelip-nyelip, tapi. **Semoga rencana Itachi ngga nyakitin Naru.**Maaf, ya. **Penasaran secepet apa Sanpacchi bisa update.**Menurutku untuk 7k words, sebulan itu udah cukup cepet haha :)) **Mistakes adalah fict yang bikin aku kenal sama FFn.**Eh? Kok bisa? **Genre fict ini tuh apa?**Drama deh intinya. Drama yang nyedihin. Tapi tetep no-chara death untuk GaaFemNaru. **Naru kok agresif?**Soalnya dia kan memang sifat aslinya ceria. Kalo malu terus, nanti dikiranya Hinata. **Aku sukanya Gaara yang pas jahat.**Same here. **Handycam 2 lanjutin dong.**Handycam 2 ngga jadi ku-publish. '**Ganggang' kan seharusnya 'gagang'.**Makasih, udah aku edit.

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Ternyata... aku sudah ketahuan, ya?"

"Maaf, Gaara. Uchiha-_san_ yang menyuruhku untuk ini..."

"Ck. Dasar kotor..."

"Masukan punyamu... aku ingin tau seperti apa rasanya..."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	16. Amarah

**Previous Chapter :**

"Apa kau tau kalau dirimu telah memasuki perangkap yang berbahaya...?"

Itachi tertawa sinis.

"Aku ingin menghabisi nyawamu."

"Aku ingin kau mati."

"Tapi..." Ia menatap kedua bukit besar di dada Naru dengan tatapan... lapar. "Aku jauh lebih senang menyiksamu secara perlahan."

Sedetik berselang, ia menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat kehebatanmu di ranjang? Sampai Gaara datang ke sini, mungkin?"

.

.

**Normal POV**

Berbeda dari dunia di mana Gaara, Naru maupun Itachi hidup, terdapatlah sebuah alam. Alam gelap yang bisa wujudnya menyerupai kamar pasien di rumah sakit. Ada tiang infus, ranjang pasien dan berbagai macam perabotan medis lainnya.

Dan dia, sesosok gadis kecil itu, hadir di sana. Duduk diam di atas ranjang pasien yang terlapis kain putih. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang dia biarkan tergerai. Sesekali kakinya bergoyang, mengikuti sebuah irama yang dia lantunkan dari bibirnya.

**Kieet.**

Suara engsel pintu ruangan berdecit, gadis itu pun menoleh. Dia amati tiap mili pergerakan sinar putih yang mulai membesar seiring terbukanya papan pintu oleh seseorang.

"Cahaya..."

Dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit, ia tersenyum. Ia biarkan sinar putih itu mengenai tubuhnya, termasuk menerangi permukaan wajahnya. Tak ayal semua itu membuat keseluruhan dari wujudnya menjadi terlihat jelas.

Ya.

Anak kecil itu, memiliki ciri yang sangat _familiar_.

Helaian pirang yang terurai, kulit putih, iris biru, dan juga... tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya.

Ia tersenyum. Senyuman khas Sabaku Naru.

Tapi...

Kenapa?

Kenapa bisa menyerupai Sabaku Naru?

Mungkin jawabannya hanya satu; sebab dia memanglah... wujud anak kecil dari seorang Naru Uzumaki.

Ia hanya tinggal di masa lalu yang sudah terlupakan.

Dan hanya tinggal di ingatan Gaara, dan... otak kecil Naru yang hidup 'di masa sekarang'.

"Ah..."

Ia tertawa geli.

"Ternyata... aku sudah ketahuan, ya?"

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | GaaFemNaru | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Angst, Drama, Tragedy, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Mature Themes, etc. | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**[Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan]**

**-Naru (17 th) Gaara (22 th)-**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no XVI.** Amarah

.

.

Semenit sebelum Itachi mengajak Naru ke kamar, Gaara sedang berada di kondisi ini. Di tengah keramaian bersama seorang wanita yang telah dikenalinya sejak lama. Ino Yamanaka.

"Ayolah, Gaara~"

Di dalam _ballroom_ pesta keluarga Uchiha, Ino terus menarik lengan pria bersurai merah itu.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke sesuatu tempat~" Godanya. Gaara yang saat ini masih di dalam _ballroom_ menahan diri tanpa suara. Sesekali pria itu menahan laju kedua kakinya agar tidak mengikuti keinginan Ino. "Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu..."

Ino menatap iris hijau Gaara dengan tatapan memelas. "Mau, yaa—?"

**Set.**

Gaara yang sedikit risih menepis tangan Ino. Sambil mengeratkan jas yang ia kenakan, ia melempar tatapan sinis ke wanita itu. "Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Sekarang Gaara-_kun_ jahat nih." Kedua sudut bibir Ino menekuk turun, menampilkan raut sedih. "Padahal biasanya kamu selalu mau kalau kuajak berduaan..."

Gaara menghela nafas. Bukannya menjawab ia lebih memilih berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat minuman—karena ia mengingat tujuan awalnya ke sana, yakni mengambil minuman untuk Naru, istrinya yang sedang menunggu. Merasa terabaikan, wanita berambut _ponytail_ itu sempat berdecak pelan. Tapi ini belum berakhir. Ino belum mau menyerah begitu saja.

Dengan nekat ia ambil tangan Gaara dan segera menariknya sambil berlari. Gaara yang terkejut mau tidak mau harus mengikuti gerakan kaki Ino agar dirinya tidak limbung ke lantai.

Gaara berdesis kesal. "Ino, kau—!"

**Blam!**

Ino baru berhenti setelah mereka keluar dari daerah _ballroom_. Ino yang kewalahan segera tertawa, sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Gaara untuk menginterupsinya. "Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Ayo ikut aku."

Gaara ditariknya lagi. Kali ini bukan menuju koridor, kamar ataupun _lift_, melainkan ke sebuah pintu yang adalah tempat jalur tangga darurat. Ino sengaja ke sana karena tempat itu biasanya sepi dan jarang digunakan oleh orang-orang.

Dan setelah mereka masuk, Ino menutup pintu tangga darurat.

"Sekarang apa?" Nada dari suara Gaara terdengar datar.

Sambil tersenyum manja, Ino meletakkan tas jinjing kecilnya di lantai. Ia sedang bersiap-siap melakukan sesuatu. "Ada deh..."

Gaara mengernyit. "Aku bertanya, Ino."

Ia menggeleng. "Rahasiaa..."

Mendengar suara Ino yang seolah-olah menggodanya, lama-lama Gaara jadi kesal sendiri. Ia bukanlah orang yang bisa diajak bercanda. Terlebih lagi di saat-saat ia harus menjaga Naru yang sedang sendirian di tengah keramaian pesta Itachi.

Karena malas mengulur-ulur waktu, Gaawa berpaling. Kedua tungkai kakinya berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang hanya berjarak tiga meter darinya.

"Jangan pergii!"

Ino lagi-lagi menahannya. Gaara emosi. Kali ini dicengkramnya pergelangan tangan Ino dan kemudian didorongnya wanita seksi itu ke dinding.

"Ah... sakit..." Ino sedikit berdesis ketika kepala dan punggung kurusnya menghantam dinding. Namun saat ia membuka mata, yang dilihatnya adalah tatapan sinis dari seorang Sabaku Gaara. Dan itu cukup membuatnya kaku seketika. Ia takut.

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan apa maumu, atau kau akan kutinggal sendirian di sini."

Ino menjadi cemas. Dapat terlihat dari lehernya yang seperti meneguk ludah. Kedua alisnya pun ikut menukik turun. Dengan mata yang sudah berpaling, ia menyentuh tangan Gaara dengan ragu.

"Ma-Maaf... sepertinya godaanku membuatmu kesal. Tapi aku bingung... kau sendiri kenapa masih bertanya? Padahal aku sudah memancing-mancingmu dari tadi." Senyum cemas terukir di bibirnya. "Lagi pula ini kan hotel... dan aku... sedang bersamamu. Karena itu aku ingin kita memesan kamar untuk menghabiskan malam bersama. Atau minimal... ya di sini."

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab. Sebagai wanita yang mengetahui seluk-beluk sifat asli dari seorang Sabaku Gaara, Ino masih tetap berusaha. Ia yakin dirinya tak akan kena marah. Apalagi kalau memohon-mohon hal berbau seksualitas seperti ini.

"Apa... kamu lupa dengan kegiatan yang sering kita lakukan di klab malam? Ngga, kan?"

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino tak berkedip. Ia terus mengharapkan jawaban dari Gaara. Namun setelah lima detik terlewat begitu saja tanpa ada satu pun yang berbicara, Gaara berdecak.

"Hanya itu? Kau membawaku ke sini hanya untuk itu?"

Ino mengangguk ragu.

"Kalau begitu cari orang lain." Gaara melepaskan pegangannya. Ino yang mendengarnya langsung tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia terkejut mendapati perubahan sikap Gaara yang teramat sangat besar. Apa hal itu disebabkan oleh istrinya? Kan istri Gaara juga yang melonggarkan hubungan Gaara dengannya.

Tatapan Ino sontak menjadi sengit. Tidak ingin Gaara keluar, segeralah ia bertindak.

**Set!**

Kerah dan jas Gaara ditarik keras, tubuh pria itu sedikit berbalik dengan gerakan cepat. Dan tiba-tiba terasalah sebuah sentuhan sewaktu bibirnya menyatu dengan Ino. Tangan Ino beralih melingkari leher Gaara. Lidahnya pun sudah ia keluarkan untuk menyentuh dan merasakan permukaan bibir Gaara yang dingin di indra pengecapnya.

Gaara mengernyit, terutama saat ia merasakan gadis itu dengan sengaja menempelkan kedua dada bulatnya ke tubuhnya. Kain pakaian mereka bergesekkan. Saling menekan.

Tapi untuk saat ini Gaara tidak menolak. Pria itu terdiam sebentar dan kemudian tangannya bergerak. Tidak, ia tidak lagi mendorong ataupun menolak Ino. Sekarang ia malah membalas ciuman panas kekasih gelapnya. Kepala merah itu miring, lidahnya menerima tawaran Ino untuk bergulat.

"Mhh...!"

"Ahmm!"

"Aah!"

Desahan Ino yang kencang begitu menggoda. Dapat dijamin semua pria yang mendengarnya akan panas seketika. Dan tentunya hal itu juga berlaku bagi Sabaku Gaara. Diangkatnya paha Ino untuk diletakkannya di samping pinggang. Ia sengaja membuka selangkangan si pirang agar kejantanannya—yang masih terjebak di balik celana—bersentuhan dengan kewanitaan wanita itu.

"Anh... Gaara...! Uhn!"

Dirinya menjadi terbuai.

"Aku suka... ciumanmu—mhh!"

Seolah tak sadar lagi dengan urusannya di _ballroom_, Gaara membalas pagutan Ino di bibirnya.

"Ahnn! Gaara...!"

Bermula dari meraba punggung, tangan Gaara naik ke atas kepala. Helaian emas milik Ino dia tarik kencang-kencang, membuat gadis itu mengadah cepat. Lehernya yang terekspos segera digigiti oleh gigi tajamnya. Menciptakan jejak saliva dan juga warna kemerahan yang teramat khas—nyaris menghasilkan luka.

Jujur saja, Gaara memang terhanyut oleh permainan yang ditawarkan Ino. Sebab Gaara menyukai permainan seks yang kasar. Terhitung dari _foreplay_ seperti ini. Dan karena dirinya tak bisa lagi melakukan hal itu dengan Naru—semenjak dirinya hamil—hasrat Gaara sempat tertahan. Dan inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyalurkan segalanya. Ada Ino yang siap diperlakukan seperti apapun.

"Hmmpp—ahh!"

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Di saat Ino mengambil nafas, Gaara menyentak _mini_ _dress_ sempit yang dikenakan oleh wanita itu. Kedua dadanya menyembul keluar. Iris _jade_ Gaara memerhatikannya.

Kalau dilihat dari ukuran, jelas punya Ino kalah telak dari Naru. Namun tetap saja Gaara memiliki nafsu yang tinggi untuk menyantap kedua puncaknya yang sudah mengeras. Dengan segera ia lahap salah satunya ke mulutnya yang dibasahi oleh cairan liur hangat.

"Ahhh! Iyaa!" Ino memekik senang. Semua rasa geli yang ia rasakan dari hisapan Gaara benar-benar menyalakannya. "Uhh... Gaara... aku sayang sentuhann—hnnn... sentuhan Gaaraa..."

Berkali-kali desahan manja milik Ino terdengar lepas. Keduanya sama sekali tidak peduli apabila ada seorang pun yang mendengar. Ia goyangkan dadanya dan menekan kepala Gaara agar semakin terbenam.

Jilatan, hisapan dan gigitan Gaara begitu liar. Memabukkan. Membuat ia melayang tinggi. Padahal mereka belum sampai ke tahap yang lebih dalam. Ino pun melepaskan kepala Gaara dan dadanya dan kemudian mencium bibir Gaara yang berlumur _saliva_.

Bukan hanya bibir, Ino mencium dan menjilati semuanya. Pipi, kelopak mata, hidung sampai ke rahang pria itu.

"Gaara... kamu begitu... tampan..." Ino mendesah. Jemarinya yang berkuteks merah membelai pipi tanpa noda milik Gaara. Di saat pihak perempuan sedang agresif-agresifnya, Gaara hanya memilih untuk mengambil nafas tanpa respons. Pria itu tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sekarang aku ya yang menyenangkanmu?" Pintanya sambil mendorong Gaara perlahan. Kali ini mereka gantian posisi; Gaara yang punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Sembari menurunkan _dress-nya_ sampai sebatas perut—karena sedikit mengganggu—ia berjongkok. Tangannya menekan-nekan kejantanan Gaara yang tegak di balik kain celana. Ia berniat menurunkan resleting celananya. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Gaara mengambil tangan Ino dan menjauhkannya.

Ino terbingung dan kemudian mengadah.

"Gaara...?" Tanyanya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kamu—?"

"DIAM!"

Bentakan dari Gaara membuat Ino tersentak hebat. Tatapan matanya terbelalak. Mulutnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia pun memundurkan tubuhnya dan berdiri.

Di saat Ino sedang panik, Gaara tak begitu memedulikannya. Pria yang dahinya terdapat tato _ai_ itu hanya menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding, lalu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Pandangannya seolah kosong. Ia menghela nafas kesal dan memejamkan mata. Gaara mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedikit kacau.

Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Naru. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan suatu firasat buruk.

Ino yang memerhatikannya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf..."

Sekarang terdengar isak tangis. Suara itu berasal dari Ino.

"Ma-Maaf kan aku..." Ucapnya susah payah. "Aku m-membuat Gaara marah, ya?"

Gaara berdecak singkat. Mungkin kalau ia mengurusi Ino lagi, bisa-bisa dirinya akan semakin lama di sini. Karena itu Gaara segera merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan cepat. Ia harus ke _ballroom_. Tak terhitung sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan Naru sendirian di dalam pesta keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Maaf, Gaara. Uchiha-_san_ yang menyuruhku untuk ini..."

Suara Ino membuat Gaara yang akan membuka pintu ruangan menahan gerakannya. Ia terkejut bukan main saat nama marga itu disebutkan.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu... Uchiha Itachi?"

Ino mengangguk sambil menelan ludah. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air matanya yang berlinangan.

"Kau disuruh apa sama dia?" Gaara merasa gusar. Mulanya ia ingin memeriksa Naru, tapi ia tidak bisa melewatkan ini. Ia juga membutuhkan segala informasi dari Ino mengenai pria itu.

Ino menatap iris hijau milik Gaara yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhkanmu dari Naru, istrimu yang itu. Karena Uchiha-_san_ ingin mendatanginya. Ia ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Naru."

"Apa?" Gaara berdesis. Ia langsung bergegas pergi.

Tapi Ino belum selesai. Segeralah ia menahan lagi tangan Gaara.

"Apalagi!?" Pria itu berteriak. Ia kesal dengan Ino yang terus menunda-tunda tindakannya.

"Ja-Jangan ke _ballroom_, Gaara. Uchiha-san pasti sudah membawanya pergi." Ino sedikit menggigit bibir. Kalau bagi Gaara ini tidak penting, mungkin pipinya akan ditampar oleh pria itu. "Coba cek kamar hotel Uchiha-_san_. Kamar 909 kalau tidak salah. Setauku dia berencana membawa istrimu ke kamarnya."

Gaara mengeraskan rahang mulutnya. Entah kenapa emosinya semakin terbakar kala ia mengetahui tempat Itachi membawa Naru. Terus terang saja ia marah ke dua-duanya. Itachi maupun Naru. Dan untuk Naru sendiri, kalau benar mereka berdua ada di kamar, kenapa dia mau semudah itu diajak Itachi? Setahunya pria itu asing bagi Naru.

Apa jangan-jangan mereka memiliki sebuah relasi?

**Set.**

Pria berkulit pucat itu segera berlari ke arah koridor yang masih selantai dengannya ini. Ino pun memerhatikan punggung Gaara yang beberapa detik kemudian hilang di belokan. Setelah dirinya ditinggal sendiri, ia menaikkan _dress_-nya sampai ke batas dada. Untung saja ruangan di sini sepi, jadi tak ada orang yang melihatnya dengan pakaian yang sudah setengah terbuka seperti itu.

Namun sekarang Ino tidak lagi menangis. Isakan yang sebelumnya ia tunjukan ke Gaara pun sudah menghilang. Ia malah membuka sebuah cermin yang sudah ia ambil dari tas kecilnya—tadi sengaja ia jatuhkan di sebelah pintu—dan memandangi refleksi wajahnya sendiri.

"Ah... _eyeliner_-ku sedikit luntur." Ia bersungut kesal. "Kerjaan ini benar-benar membuatku repot."

**Trrrr...**

Di detik yang sama ponselnya bergetar. Ino pun mengangkatnya dengan sigap. Dapat ia tebak si penelfonnya adalah bawahannya Itachi. Setelah mendengarkan kalimat yang dilontarkan dari benda kecil itu, Ino tersenyum senang.

"Iya. Perintah untukku sudah kulaksanakan dengan sempurna kok." Ia mengangguk. "Hm. Sekarang Gaara lagi ke ruangan Itachi-_sama_." Katanya. "Ya, baiklah."

**Pip.**

Ino menutup ponsel _flip_ bercorak emasnya, lalu ia menatap lurus ke arah koridor hotel.

"Mm... maafkan aku ya, Gaara. Dimulai dari aku menarikmu ke sini sampai aku menyuruhmu ke kamar Itachi; itu sebenarnya rencana buatan. Ini semua demi uang." Katanya sambil tersenyum licik. "Dan semoga aja kau tidak mengamuk... kalau nanti memergoki Naru-mu itu sedang bercinta dengan Itachi."

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Masih di koridor hotel yang sama, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki milik seseorang yang tak putus-putus. Ia terus berlari, tak peduli dengan beberapa staf hotel ataupun pengunjung lain yang merasa terganggu.

Saat ini hanya satu yang harus ia lakukan; yaitu mencari kamar bernomor 909. Kamar milik seorang pria brengsek bernama Itachi—setidaknya itulah anggapan Gaara di detik ini mengenai sosok si Uchiha sulung.

"Hh... sialan..."

Sesekali Gaara mengistirahatkan diri. Nafasnya terengah, keringatnya bercucuran. Tapi di detik berikutnya dia abaikan semua itu demi melanjutkan pencarian. Dia edarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Menebak-nebak apakah jalan yang ia ambil ini benar atau salah.

Ia amati satu per satu nomor kamar yang terpajang di depan pintu. Merasa deretan angka itu masih jauh dari angka tujuannya, ia menggeram kesal. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ada sebuah perasaan tidak rela kalau ia membayangkan Itachi bermain curang; mencelakakan Naru di saat dirinya lengah seperti tadi.

Karena itu Gaara belum mau menyerah. Ia kembali berlari menelusuri koridor. Untung lantai di hotel ini dilapisi oleh sebuah karpet merah. Sehingga suara dari ujung sol sepatunya tidak terlalu menggema ke mana-mana.

Tapi Gaara tidak terlalu memperhatikan itu. Mengganggu ketenangan orang pun tidak masalah; asal ia bisa sampai ke kamar Itachi. Ia harus merebut Naru agar bisa kembali ke sisinya. Setelah itu biarkan tangannya yang akan berbicara ke wajah Itachi.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Srek.**

Itachi Uchiha, pria bersurai panjang itu, baru saja memindahkan tubuh Naru ke permukaan kasur kamarnya. Tak butuh kelembutan ataupun gerak hati-hati; Itachi hanya membaringkan gadis hamil itu layaknya dia adalah sebuah benda menjijikkan yang harus cepat-cepat ia lepaskan.

Merasakan punggungnya menyentuh sebuah alas yang nyaman, Naru membuka mata. Dia lihat dari dekat paras Itachi yang begitu dewasa. Dikembangkannya sebuah senyum lebar, bersamaan dengan gerak tubuhnya yang sedikit meliuk. Naru tampak sengaja menaikkan dadanya, terlihat memamerkannya.

"I-Itachi-_nii_..."

Naru menyebut namanya, sementara Itachi terus mengamati dalam diam.

Sepertinya obat itu benar-benar manjur.

Itachi merogoh sakunya. Dia ambil sebuah kantung plastik berukuran kecil yang terdapat sebuah serbuk di dalamnya. Itu adalah obat perangsang yang sebelumnya ia berikan ke Naru. Dibukanya obat tersebut dan diambil sejumput oleh ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Ketika Itachi menyodorkan serbuk itu ke dekat wajah Naru, mulutnya langsung menangkap jari Itachi. Beberapa jari Itachi masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Lidah lunaknya membelai semua yang bisa ia raih.

"Mmh..." Naru menghisapnya, mencerna segala obat yang Itachi berikan dengan jilatan rakus. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan efek samping dari benda yang ditelannya itu bisa menghasilkan sebuah perilaku berbahaya. "Mhamhh—pwaah!"

Itachi melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa. Kukunya bahkan sempat melukai gusi Naru.

"Ck. Dasar kotor..."

Hinaan itu tidak mempan. Nafas Naru malah semakin memburu. Terlihat buliran keringat yang mulai mewarnai tiap inci permukaan kulitnya. Sabaku Naru semakin dikendalikan oleh obat. Obat yang membuatnya serasa melayang dan juga panas.

Hasrat seksnya benar-benar meningkat.

"Itachi-_nii_..."

Itachi menatap matanya.

"Itachi-_nii_..." Panggilnya lagi. Telapak tangan gadis itu mulai meremas permukaan seprai dengan kasar. "Masukan punyamu..." Ia mendesah pelan. "Aku ingin tau apa rasanya..."

Dengusan Itachi terdengar pelan. Ia menyeringai.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Pemilik mata _sapphire_ itu mengangguk tak sabar.

"Seberapa besar rasa penasaranmu dengan tubuhku, hn?"

"Sangat..." Nafas Naru terengah. "A-Aku sangat menginginkannya..."

Sorot mata Itachi kian menyinis. Dia lepaskan jas yang dia kenakan, lalu ia jatuhkan begitu saja ke atas lantai. "Kalau saja ini bukan kamu yang dipengaruhi obat perangsang, mungkin aku akan menghinamu sampai mati, Naru..."

"Iya... buat aku mati..." Naru tertawa senang. Ia ingin mengesampingkan tubuhnya, tapi sulit. Ia tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali. Apalagi perutnya yang mengandung bayi 9 bulan mencegahnya untuk bergerak sembarangan.

Tapi Naru masih berusaha. Ia coba meraih celana Itachi dengan kelima jarinya. "Buat aku mati... Buat aku mati dengan tusukan bendamu ini..."

Itachi menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Dalam hati ia berharap di atas sana Sasuke bisa melihat kelakuan binal kekasihnya. Kalau saja dia masih hidup, Itachi jamin Sasuke akan segera mencampakkannya begitu saja.

Akhirnya pria bersurai hitam itu melepaskan kemejanya dengan sentakan. Tubuh atletisnya terpampang jelas, walau masih dengan celana panjang yang menutupi daerah bawahnya. Sambil melonggarkan ikat pinggang, Itachi menaiki ranjang. Naru dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangannya.

Itachi langsung mencium kedua belah bibi Naru yang begitu lembut. Naru menerimanya, bahkan ia terlebih dulu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk cepat-cepat bersentuhan dengan pria bersurai hitam itu. Mereka pun berpagutan. Itachi mendesak kepalanya, semakin menjelajahi segala hal yang berada di mulut Naru yang dipenuhi saliva.

"Cpk—mhh, hh..."

Di sela decapan yang terdengar, Naru memeluk tubuh Itachi. Kemeja pria itu dicengkramnya kuat-kuat. Dalam hati Itachi menyeringai. Ternyata Naru lumayan bisa menandinginya dalam urusan ciuman.

Karena itulah Itachi memiringkan wajah. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan dahi Naru sedangkan satunya lagi memegang dagunya. Ia membuat mulut Naru terbuka sempurna. Lalu sebuah ciuman yang sangat dalam kembali ia layangkan.

"Hmmmphh!" Naru memejamkan matanya. Meski kedua bibirnya tak bisa memenjara bibir Itachi, lidahnya masih bisa ia gerakan secara bebas.

"Anh!"

"Nggh!"

Desahan penuh napsu itu terus terdegar dari keduanya, terutama Naru yang terlihat menikmatinya. Kewanitaannya yang sudah basah terus berdenyut kencang. Seolah memohon-mohon agar sesuatu yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalamnya.

Tapi tetap, meski tubuh wanita hamil itu bertindak seperti seorang jalang yang gila sentuhan, Naru sungguh-sungguh melakukan semuanya di luar kesadarannya. Itu hanya efek obat—bukan kemauannya sendiri.

"Mnhaa!"

Ciuman lengket mereka terlepas. Naru menarik nafas kuat-kuat dari mulutnya yang terbuka, sedangkan Itachi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk beralih ke lehernya yang jenjang.

Jilatan panjang mengawali jeritan Naru. "I-Itachi-niii~ se-sentuh aku..."

Itachi pun tertawa menghina. Ia mundurkan wajahnya dan melihat Naru yang dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin. Sepertinya Naru sudah tidak sabar. Ya, sama seperti kejantanannya yang sudah tegak dari tadi.

Pria itu pun mempekerjakan tangannya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Segeralah ia turunkan salah satu lengan _dress_ milik Naru. Kainnya yang sobek menjalar sampai bagian dada. Salah satu dadanya yang ditutupi _bra_ terlihat. Itachi meletakkan telapak tangannya ke sana. Ia meremas kencang bukit besar itu.

"Uhm...!" Nafasnya memburu. "Ayo, Itachi-_nii_... jangan terlalu lama...!"

Itachi memenuhi permintaan itu. Ia tarik _bra_ yang sempat menutupi dada kanannya ke atas. Muncullah sebuah gumpalan daging berwarna pink yang terlihat sangat besar. Itachi menyentuhkan lidahnya ke sana. Sekali, lalu ia menciuminya sambil berbisik.

"Sudah berapa kali Gaara memainkan hartamu yang ini, hm?" Dengan tersenyum sinis, ia menggigit puncaknya yang kenyal. Suara teriakan Naru menggema ke sekitar ruangan. Ada sebuah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, tapi ia tetap suka. Semua yang Itachi lakukan kepada tubuhnya terus membuatnya terangsang.

Tarik sedikit, lalu ia lepaskan. Membiarkan jaringan yang dipenuhi lemak dan ASI itu memantul kecil. Itachi yang mulai tertarik dengan cepat membenamkan mulutnya ke bagian itu. Tak peduli dengan perut besar Naru yang didesak oleh tubuhnya yang berat.

Hisapan kuat diterima oleh Naru. Cairan manisnya yang berwarna putih ikut keluar. Semuanya dilahap buas oleh Itachi.

"A-Ahn! I-Itachi...!" Naru menjerit senang. Tubuhnya berguncang saat merasakan sensasi yang mengaliri tubuhnya. "Terusss...! Terus hisap...!"

Naru mendesah manja. Tangannya pun menarik kepala itachi, agar pria itu terus mengaulinya.

Dan ketika Itachi memundurkan wajah, bersama kening yang dilumuri keringat ia menatap wajah Naru. Model rambut berbentuk ikalnya tak berbentuk lagi—berantakan. Poninya yang lepek menempel di keningnya. Ia tersenyum dengan kedua mata tertutup. Terengah.

Di saat salah satu ruangan di kamar 909 ini hanya dipenuhi oleh suara engahan nafas dari dia dan Naru, Itachi pun menggunakan waktunya untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang dan juga resleting celana. Tanpa berniat melepaskan celana hitamnya, ia pun langsung menyibak rok _dress_ yang Naru kenakan. Perut besar milik Naru menjadi saksi bisu dari seorang pria yang sekarang menurunkan celana dalamnya.

"Ya... Itachi-_nii_... masukan sekaraaang..." Ia mengerang tertahan. Matanya tetap ia pejamkan rapat-rapat. "Aku benar-benar ingin bersatu denganmu—uhn!"

Tubuh Naru langsung menegang ketika ia merasakan kehadiran benda tumpul yang menggesek pangkal pahanya yang basah. Syaraf-syarafnya seolah kelu, menghantarkan sebuah sensasi menyengat yang membuat tubuhnya luar biasa terlonjak. Terlebih lagi saat kejantanan Itachi benar-benar menerobos memasukinya.

"KYAAAAAH!"

Jeritan lepas Naru keluarkan saat benda itu menyentak masuk. Tubuhnya bergetar, pahanya seolah tak bisa digerakan lagi. Obat perangsang Itachi berikannya sebuah reaksi menyenangkan yang membuat kedua bola mata Naru terlonjak ke atas.

Itachi menghela nafas. Ia pejamkan matanya sebentar. Di detik yang ke berapa ia mulai mengawali permainan ini.

"Ah!"

Tusukan pertama membuat Naru berseru kaget. Namun berikutnya Itachi tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk liangnya beradaptasi. Kejantanan Itachi yang tak kalah besar membuat tubuhnya terguncang berkali-kali.

"Uh—ah!"

"Ah! Ah!"

Ranjang bergoyang.

"Ah, ah! Ah! Ahn!"

Itachi tak memedulikan Naru.

Ia hanya bergerak cepat.

Sangat cepat.

"Ahn—ah! I-Itachi-nii—angg, ahhh!"

Lidah Naru keluar, tetes demi tetes saliva keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar.

Engahan nafas Naru semakin memburu. Kerongkongannya pun sampai kering sendiri karena ia otomatis bernafas lewat mulut. Pinggulnya terus digerakkan dengan liar. "Ahnnn, I-Itachi! Itachi-_nii—_!"

**Tok tok tok!**

"Buka pintunya!"

Itachi berhenti bergerak. Meski hanya kedengaran sedikit, ia tau pemilik suara itu.

Suara Sabaku Gaara.

Itachi pun tersenyum. "Padahal kamar ini kedap suara, tapi suara suamimu masih bisa terdengar sampai sini..." Ia pandangi lagi Naru yang sudah ia 'makan' sepenuhnya.

"Itachi! Jawab aku!"

Itachi mengindahkan panggilan itu. Ia segera menatap Naru, lalu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar dapat berbisik di telinganya.

"Pangeranmu sudah datar, putri tidur. Dan kuharap kau tetap menjalani aktingmu sebaik-baiknya." Itachi pun menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi. Ia buat sebuah gerakan yang membuat Naru semakin mendesah senang.

"Ah! Ah! Ahh!" Ia memekik sesuai dorongan yang diterimanya. "Itachi... I-Itachi-_nii_...!"

Naru mengerang.

"Lebih...! Lebih cepat!"

Itachi pun tertawa.

Semakin cepat Gaara masuk, semakin menarik pula permainan ini.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

"ITACHI!"

Gaara terengah. Tatapan kesalnya terus menyorot lurus ke papan pintu yang berada di depannya. Tangan maupun bahunya berdenyut nyeri. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba untuk mendobrak, tapi sialnya pintu hotel ini tak semudah itu dihancurkan.

Usai menarik nafas dari mulut, suara desisan terdengar. Ia lirik sinis nomor 909 yang terpajang besar di sana. Ini pasti kamar Itachi; ia sudah memastikannya berkali-kali. Namun kenapa Itachi belum membukanya? Apa pria itu sengaja?

Gaara memejamkan mata. Ia mundur dua langkah.

Apa ia harus kembali menggunakan cara kekerasan?

"Maaf, Tuan..."

Terdengar suara staf hotel di belakangnya. Raut wajah orang itu memancarkan kecemasan.

"Anda sedikit mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung lain yang menginap di sini. Jadi saya harap—"

Gaara sama sekali tidak meggubrisnya.

**BRAKH!**

"ITACHI, BUKA PINTUNYA!"

**BRAKH!**

"Tuan!" Wanita itu menahan jeritan kaget saat melihat Gaara terus-terusan mendobrak pintu menggunakan bahunya sendiri. "Jangan seperti itu!"

"Diamlah!"

Baru saja staf tersebut menyentuh tangannya, Gaara langsung menghempaskannya sampai terjatuh. Ia abaikan staf wanita yang sedang meringis kesakitan itu; ia kembali berteriak dan juga mendobrak pintu.

"ITACHI! AKU TAU KAU SEDANG BERSAMA NARU!"

Kini semakin banyak staf yang mengelilingi dan berusaha menasihatinya. Ada juga para penghuni kamar lain—yang merasa terganggu—ikut keluar dari kamar dan melihatnya. Tapi Gaara tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

**BRAKH!**

**BRAKH!**

**Cklek.**

Terdengar suara bagian engsel pintu yang mengendur. Gaara menghela nafasnya. Ia hapus keringat yang sempat mengalir dari pori-pori di wajah. Lalu dengan aksi terakhirnya, Gaara pun menendang pintu yang sudah setengah rusak. Alhasil pintu tersebut terbuka lebar.

Ketika melihat Gaara masuk, para staf yang menjadi saksi ingin menariknya keluar. Tapi hal itu dicegah oleh Ibiki Morino yang mendadak datang. Dia merupakan seorang _bodyguard_ yang telah diperintahkan Itachi untuk menjaga bagian depan. Berhubung ia tau rencana Itachi, dan tuannya memang berencana mengundang Sabaku Gaara ke kamar, ia membiarkan pria itu masuk, sedangkan staf-staf lainnya ia jauhkan.

Sambil menenangkan semua orang yang bertanya-tanya, ia pun menutup pintu kamar 909.

**. . .**

Setelah kedua kakinya menginjak ruangan di dalam kamar, Gaara berhenti di ruang tengah. Kedua manik matanya memandangi satu per satu perabotan yang tersedia. Di mulai dari televisi, sofa, sampai ke _mini bar_ yang terletak di dekat dapur. Gaara menghampirinya dan menemukan sebuah botol _wine_.

Ia berpikir keras. Sempat terbayang olehnya Itachi yang mengajak Naru menenggak cairan beralkohol itu.

"Anh..."

Samar-samar terdengar desahan pelan. Pria berambut merah itu sontak menegakkan tubuh. Ia menegang.

Itu... suara Naru.

Apa yang Itachi lakukan kepada Naru?

Buru-buru ia periksa satu per satu tiap ruangan yang terdapat di dalam sana. Sampai akhirnya ia menyentuh kenop pintu sebuah kamar di bagian tengah.

**Cklek.**

Ketika terbuka, terpampangkah Itachi Uchiha yang berada di permukaan ranjang. Gaara ingin langsung menghantamnya dengan pukulan keras. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Kini kedua matanya luar biara terbelalak. Sebab ia juga menemukan Sabaku Naru, istrinya, yang berada di bawah Itachi. Bukannya menangis atau menjerit takut, ia malah menikmati tiap dorongan yang Itachi berikan di organ seksualnya.

"Ini... apa-apaan?" Dengan terbata ia berdesis. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Hatinya panas.

"Ah, Gaara. Rupanya kau sudah datang..."

Itachi yang masih bertelanjang dada menghentikan temponya untuk sementara waktu.

"Tapi apa kau bisa keluar sebentar? Kami berdua sedang sibuk." Sambil menoleh ia mengeluarkan seringai kemenangan. Kemenangan telak. "Mungkin ini semua akan selesai sekitar 30 menitan lagi. Dan setelah aku keluar, kita bisa bicara berdua."

Emosi Gaara seolah meledak. Nafasnya pun semakin berat. Lalu dengan mata yang menajam, Gaara pun berjalan ke arahnya.

**BUAKH!**

"DASAR JAHANAM!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's** Note :

**Happy birthday, Naruko-chan (10 Okt). Maaf telat ngucapin.**

.

.

**Super Thanks to :**

**Afyurikyuuchae, MORPH, kikurocchi, femNaru-chan, kHaLerie Hikari, Maneki Neko Azu-chan, Vermthy, collitha, TabiWook, Vipris, Himeure, Minri, Hime no rika, hp nokia, Subaru Abe, Yuki, aphro, aoi no kaze, zhukey, ryzka-ramalia, Anagata Lady Okita, naabaka, Aysa Haruna, Chan, Ms. KuDet, mayora-13, leonhart, amu, Guest, Zecka S. B. Fujioka, LadyRuru, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Nay Hatake, himeko laura dervish cielo, agustin kun, Bandana Merah, 989seohye, kadek chan, blackrose, Sabaku no Sarang, GaemdayGyu, Guest, Niyyzuchi't, xxruuxx, Senju Koori, Rechan Ai, 000-010, aiko megami, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Aristy, Guest, Guest, zhegaa, go jae zhe, Ethel Star, X, gece, michy ryuzawa, Ryuuji, Princess Love Naru is Nay, Zaoldyeck13, Makice Blow Zeyt, evha-chibie, kyunie, narukyuchibi, Arisa khinasita, azarien27, bluemaniac, wasastudent, Arakafsya Uchiha, Rechi, Azhura Moe.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Bosan sama ceritanya. Naru disiksa mulu. **Namanya juga tragedi. Tapi seingetku kemaren udah ngga kesiksa. **Semoga kehamilan Naru baik-baik aja. **Aamin. **Update-nya pas bulan puasa. **Ahaha, kemaren kan ngga ada lemon. **Kok ada Ino? **Karena dia disuruh Itachi. **Kenapa Itachi sadis? **Karena di animanga-nya dia anggota Akatsuki haha. **Itachi ngerusuh? **Iya. Sangat. **Anaknya Naru jangan mati lagi. **Liat chap depan. **Jadi gadis kecil itu beneran Naru? **Iya. **Chap 15 bikin takut. **Semoga chap ini ngga. **Handycam 2 apa kabar? **Baik. Doain aja. **Jangan harap happy ending, sansan mungkin ngga suka. **Aku suka darkfict, tapi bukan berarti aku benci happy ending. Dan aku belom mau bocorin ending fict ini :) **Bertele-tele dan bikin eneg.** Aku memang sengaja memakai alur lambat. Don't like? Don't read. **Lebih baik bunuh Naru daripada dia menderita terus. **Yakin? **Naru-nya kapan selesai disiksa?** Sebentar lagi. **Aku ngeliat Naru di sini kayak Hinata. **Haha samaa. **Sansan bilang anak kecil itu bukan Naru. **Aku ngga pernah bilang gitu (atau pernah, ya?). Seingetku aku cuma nyuruh kalian nebak. **Menurutku si Naru kecil muncul karena pelampiasan jiwa saat dia kecelakaan. **Retweet. **Apa Gaara dan Naru bisa bersatu? **Aku belom mau jawab :)

.

.

**Next Chapter :**

"Bukannya kau juga pernah menjebak Sasuke dengan cara yang sama?"

"KITA PULANG."

"Gaara jahat..."

"Padahal Gaara sudah merengut semuanya dariku..."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	17. Kesalahan Mutlak

**Previous Chapter :**

"Ini... apa-apaan?" Dengan terbata ia berdesis. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Hatinya panas.

"Ah, Gaara. Rupanya kau sudah datang..."

Itachi yang masih bertelanjang dada menghentikan temponya untuk sementara waktu.

"Tapi apa kau bisa keluar sebentar? Kami berdua sedang sibuk." Sambil menoleh ia mengeluarkan seringai kemenangan. Kemenangan telak. "Mungkin ini semua akan selesai sekitar 30 menitan lagi. Dan setelah aku keluar, kita bisa bicara berdua."

Emosi Gaara seolah meledak. Nafasnya pun semakin berat. Lalu dengan mata yang menajam, Gaara pun berjalan ke arahnya.

**BUAKH!**

"DASAR JAHANAM!"

.

.

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajah Itachi. Pria itu tak berkutik dan tubuhnya terlempar ke permukaan kasur—meniban Naru. Masih dengan nafas yang memburu menahan amarah, Gaara menarik pakaiannya di bagian lengan, memaksanya bangkit lalu kembali memukul sisi wajahnya yang lain.

**BUAKH!**

Saking kerasnya tinju tadi, kali ini Itachi sampai jatuh dari ranjang. Kejantanannya yang terbenam di liang sempit milik Naru sampai terlepas, menyisakan lubang Naru yang terekspos jelas, basah dan merah, meminta agar ada sesuatu yang kembali memasuki kubangannya.

Dan ketika Gaara akan melayangkan pukulan ketiga, tak disangka-sangka ada dua tangan kecil yang mencengkram tangannya, menahan laju pukulannya agar tidak melukai Itachi.

Gaara melemparkan tatapan sinisnya ke samping, ke Naru. Gadis bersurai emas yang kusut itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu—sekalipun sedikit tak fokus.

"Gaara... jangan sakiti Itachi-_nii_..."

Kalimat tadi bagaikan tamparan bagi Sabaku Gaara. Menahan amarah, dia tepis tangan Naru dan berujar kencang. "Apa maksudmu? Kau membela dia, hah!?"

Seolah tak bisa memahami situasi, Naru hanya tersenyum. Senyuman lebar ala orang yang bahagia. "Iyaaa... memangnya kenapa? Gaara mau marah, yaa~?"

Naru benar-benar cari mati.

.

.

.

**MISTAKES **

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | GaaFemNaru | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre: Angst, Drama, Tragedy, Romance. | Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Mature Themes, etc. | Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**[Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan]**

**-Naru (17 th) Gaara (22 th)-**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no XVII. **Kesalahan Mutlak  
><span>

.

.

Telinga Gaara panas. Ia tau, pasti ini semua perbuatan Itachi yang menjejalkan obat apa ke Naru. Lagi pula mana mungkin Naru bisa sekurang ajar itu kepada dirinya? Bukannya gadis berusia 17 tahun itu hafal bahwa Gaara bukanlah orang yang penyabar? Apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini—sebuah situasi rumit, di mana ia baru saja menemukan istrinya yang sudah setengah telanjang, bersetubuh dengan pria lain. Itachi Uchiha, kakak kandung dari orang yang Gaara benci.

Pula bibir Naru yang basah, leher dan dada yang dipenuhi oleh bercak merah. Hebatnya gadis itu bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan kalimat yang sehina tadi di pendengarannya.

Suami mana yang tidak marah?

"Gaara?" Naru tersenyum. Tubuhnya menggeliat. "Kau... belum menjawabku, hihi..."

Tsch. Gaara tersenyum menahan amarah.

Coba diulang, SUAMI MANA YANG TIDAK MARAH MELIHAT KEADAAN INI, HAH?

"Gaara~? Gaaraa—ukh!"

Rambut pirang Naru dijambaknya keras. "TUTUPI TUBUHMU, SIALAN!"

Satu sentakan kasar dari Gaara membuat _dress_ yang dikenakan oleh Naru kembali terpasang asal. Dadanya tertutup. Ia tarik juga bagian bawah gaun panjang itu, sehingga kedua paha Naru yang masih terbuka itu setidaknya tak akan dilihat oleh siapa-siapa.

"Ah, ya ampun... Gaara perhatian sekali..." Naru tertawa senang. "Tumbenan—"

Ia paksa Naru menghadap wajahnya. Kedua pipi berkumis kucing milik sang gadis ditekan paksa oleh jari-jari kokohnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini!?" Ia membentak. "Bukanya aku bilang kepadamu untuk tidak meninggalkan _ballroom_!?"

Naru sedikit berjengit kesakitan. Kepalanya menggeleng, meminta dilepaskan. "Ha-Habis Gaara lama sih..." Ia cemberut. "Lagian... aku kan ke sini... untuk ketemu Itachi-_nii_..."

"Apa?" Kalimat mengejutkan itu membuat Sabaku Gaara terbelalak. Dua detik berselang, ia sentak kepala Naru ke belakang—membiarkan ia kembali terbanting ke kasur berbantal. Gaara menghadap ke Itachi yang telah berdiri dan menaikkan ritsleting celananya.

Mendapati sorot tajam dari mata beriris _jade_ nyatanya tak membuat Itachi gentar. Pria dewasa itu malah dengan santai menghela nafas dan menatap Gaara dengan senyuman santai. Meski ada memar di bagian tulang pipinya, hal tersebut tetap tidak mengurangi ketampanan wajah bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Apa reuni keluarga kecil kalian sudah selesai?"

Kedua tangan Gaara terkepal kencang.

"Sudah~" Malah Naru yang menjawab dengan riang. Gadis itu merentangkan tangan, ingin menggapai tangan Itachi yang tak begitu jauh darinya—sekitar tiga meter. "Itachi-_nii_? Kenapa sudah memakai celanaa? Ayo kita lanjutkan... ahaha, aku belum puas..."

Gaara berdesis. Dia tarik bahu Naru agar gadis _blondie_ itu memunggungi Itachi. Ia antara marah, kesal dan juga tidak suka.

"Obat apa yang kau berikan kepadanya!?" Menahan kesal, Gaara bertanya.

"Sedikit obat perangsang. Hanya sedikit. Kenapa? Mau membelinya juga?"

"Brengsek..." Hinanya.

"Santai, Gaara. Aku cuma bercanda." Itachi menaikkan bahu. Ia mengusap dagu. "Sebenarnya di awal kupikir obat itu tidak akan manjur. Coba kau bayangkan, mana mungkin ada obat perangsang yang jika terkena lidah sekali langsung ampuh seperti ini?" Ia menatap lurus mata Gaara. Itachi tesenyum.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar menjebaknya..." Gaara berbicara dari sela giginya yang tertutup rapat. "Jahanam..."

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Itachi tertawa pelan. "Bukannya kau juga pernah menjebak Sasuke dengan cara yang sama? Sengaja membuat ia datang karena diiming-imingi pelacur ini, lalu membunuh Sasuke ketika ia lengah?" Nadanya sedikit mengeras. "Informasi yang kudapatkan itu tidak salah, bukan?"

"Rupanya kau mau membuatku bernostalgia, hm?" Gaara balik menyeringai meski amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. "Terima kasih... dan kini aku memiliki sebuah hadiah untukmu."

Tanpa diaba-aba lagi, Gaara melangkah pelan ke arah Itachi. Ada dua tangan yang berniat menghancurkan wajah aristokrat milik Itachi yang mungkin hanya ada satu di Jepang. Gaara ingin memberikan efek jera. Jera agar tidak lagi mencoba untuk bermain-main dengan seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Namun di lain sisi, Itachi tetap bersikap tenang tanpa hambatan. Lekungan di bibirnya terus terukir walau bahaya siap mendatanginya. Tapi itu semua ada alasan. Sebab ia sudah memegang sebilah pisau di balik punggung. Jadi apabila Gaara menyerangnya, ia bisa menghunuskan pisau ini ke jantung Gaara. Mengoyak dada dan perutnya sampai organ dalamnya berhambur keluar.

Ya, Itachi Uchiha memang hanya menginginkan itu. Kematian Gaara adalah kematian yang paling Itachi Uchiha harapkan sesudah kematian Sabaku Naru. Sebab sepasang suami-istri itulah yang menjadi dalang dari kematian Sasuke Uchiha, adik kesayangannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba, beberapa detik sebelum hal tersebut terjadi, lebih tepatnya sebelum Gaara menerjang Itachi, ada suara yang menginterupsi.

"A-Ah, Ita... Itachi-_nii_..."

Gaara menoleh, berniat membentak, tapi dirinya terhenti. Semua itu tergantikan oleh keterkejutan yang teramat sangat. Mulutnya sampai sedikit terbuka.

Ya, bagaimana bisa dia diam saja jika melihat... Naru bermasturbasi sendiri di atas kasur sambil menatap penuh minat ke Itachi? Bayangkan. Naru, yang cuma mampu sebulan sekali mengajaknya bercinta, sekarang malah memasukkan jari-jarinya ke kewanitaannya sendiri. Memaju-mundurkannya dengan cepat. Nafas penuh nafsunya terdengar layaknya sapi betina. Matanya sayu, dan mulutnya dia sumpal sendiri dengan jemari dari tangannya yang bebas. Mengemut jarinya dengan suara decapan yang menggoda. Seolah apa yang saat ini ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya adalah kejantanan milik seseorang yang tadi ia sebutkan namanya.

"Le-Lebih cepat..."

Itachi Uchiha semakin tertawa. Tawa menghina. "Cih, wanita jalang..."

"Lagi... uh, ah, lagi..."

Di tempatnya berdiri Gaara memejamkan matanya. Rasanya sulit meredamkan emosi saat ada dua hal tersialan mendatanginya di waktu yang sama. Karena itulah ia harus memilih menghentikan satu. Sabaku Naru lah yang ia pilih.

"Aku hampir sampai, I-Itachi-nii! Hampir!" Pinggul Naru naik bersamaan dengan gerak tangannya yang ia percepat. Wajahnya memerah. Bibirnya tetap melantunkan desahan. "Hampir! Ah, hampir—!"

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan membuat Naru menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Gaara melepaskan jemari basah Naru, dan tanpa kelembutan pun ia langsung menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk bangkit. Tak peduli akan ekspresi senang Naru yang tengah merasakan kenikmatan atas tercapainya klimaks. Cairan kebahagiaan dunia itu mengaliri paha putihnya. Gaara menggeram.

"KITA PULANG!"

Gaara menyentak Naru ke pinggir ranjang. Nyaris saja gadis pirang itu terjatuh kalau saja kedua kakinya tidak bersiap diri untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Gaara menyeret Naru ke luar, Itachi pun mengangkat alis saat pria bertato '_ai_' di keningnya itu meliriknya.

"KAU!" Gaara menatap Itachi dari kejauhan. "LIHAT SAJA, AKAN KUHABISI KAU NANTI!"

"Oh..." Jawabnya. "Silahkan. Akan kutunggu kedatanganmu."

Gaara pergi dengan mengumpat. Itachi memperhatikannya.

Terus terang saja Itachi sedikit heran. Ia pikir Gaara hanya menjadikan Naru sebagai alat pemuas, tidak akan terlalu cemburu apabila gadis itu bercinta dengan orang lain. Tapi nyatanya pria itu seperti sangat tidak rela ketika melihat istrinya bermasturbasi dengan menyebutkan nama orang lain, ya? Hh, lucu juga. Padahal apabila Gaara lebih memilih untuk duluan menyerangnya, maka ia akan menjalankan rencananya yang semula—yaitu menusukan mata pisau ke sasaran empuk; tubuh Gaara. Namun sayang Gaara lebih memilih Naru. Rencananya gagal.

Tapi tak apa. Ia biarkan saja mereka berdua pergi. Toh, meski rencananya tidak begitu berhasil 100%, ia sudah membuat Gaara menjadi marah ke Naru. Sebab dibandingkan menghabisi nyawa 'si pembunuh Sasuke', Itachi lebih memilih untuk membuat Naru—gadis yang sudah dari dulu dibencinya—menderita secara pelan-pelan. Ia tau benar Gaara bukanlah pria baik-baik. Di saat-saat seperti ini pasti keinginan untuk menyiksa perempuan sialan itu pasti akan tumbuh. Itachi yakin.

Maka dari itu ia sama sekali tak menyesal.

**Blam!**

Ketika pintu apartemennya telah ditutup dengan bantingan, Itachi merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Sebuah rokok dan pemantik ia keluarkan. Setelah menyalakan sumbu terujung dengan api, pria bersurai panjang itu menghembuskan abu dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, pelan.

"Selamat tersiksa, Naru. Jangan lupa, aku akan datang kapan-kapan. Aku masih belum puas menyiksamu..."

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi : **

.

.

Selama perjalanan menarik Naru ke lantai bawah, banyak orang yang memandang mereka tanpa henti. Karena jelas ini berbeda saat setahun lalu, yang kalau tidak salah adalah saat Naru mengikutinya ke bar. Waktu itu Naru pingsan sesudah bercinta dengannya, oleh sebab itulah ia menggendongnya ke mobil.

Tapi ini lain. Naru meronta hebat. Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu masih setengah sadar—oleh pengaruh obat. Dia meraung-raung memohon agar dirinya bisa kembali ke kamar, bercinta dengan Itachi. Tak jarang Naru berteriak, maka tak jarang pula Gaara membentaknya untuk diam. Wajar jika pasangan suami-istri ini terus mendapatkan perhatian khalayak yang mereka lewati. Terutama saat melihat kekasaran Gaara yang sedang menarik seorang perempuan berpenampilan berantakan... dan hamil.

Rambut emas Naru tergerai acak-acakan. Keriting ala salonnya bahkan sudah tak terlihat. Tubuhnya dilapisi oleh keringat yang mengkilap, pakaiannya pun sedikit melorot. Belahan dada dan pahanya jadi terpamerkan secara tak sengaja.

Banyak staf hotel yang berbisik, ada pula yang berani langsung menanyakan 'ada apa?' ke Gaara yang sedang berjalan. Namun semuanya tak dijawab dengan kalimat yang pasti. Sebab Gaara pasti langsung mengusir siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya di detik itu juga.

"Gaara... ada apa sih? Pelan-pelan dong! Kan aku capeek..."

Ketika keduanya telah di lapangan parkir mendekati mobil, Naru merengek. Gaara menahan kalimatnya.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar Itachi-_nii_... urusan kami belum selesai... dan aku masih belum puas..." Suaranya memelas.

Di dalam hati, Gaara cuma bisa menahan diri. Ia usahakan agar tetap tenang. 'Naru sedang dipengaruhi obat..' terus dia lantunkan sebanyak-banyaknya agar tidak khilaf mendadak.

**Cklek.**

"Masuk!"

Pintu mobil di sebelah kemudi telah Gaara buka lebar-lebar. Karena tak menurut, dia dorong paksa Naru selayaknya sebuah benda, lalu menutupnya rapat-rapat. Dan sebelum gadis yang kini memejamkan mata sambil sandaran itu mengeluarkan rancauannya lagi, Gaara segera menyalakan mobil dan menginjak pedal gas untuk keluar dari tempat busuk ini.

Keempat roda menggilas aspal jalan tol. Mobil melaju kencang. Hening. Tak ada lagu, tak ada omongan basa-basi ala radio, tak ada omongan, dan tak ada gerak-gerak lain yang menimbulkan suara berarti. Namun tetap di tempatnya terduduk Naru tidak bisa diam. Bersama kedua mata yang terpejam, bibirnya terus mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat tak jelas. Begitu pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik yang tidak mengeluarkan suara. Sedangkan tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri yang bergetar.

Apa efek obat Naru sudah mulai memudar?

"Gaara...?" Panggilnya, tiba-tiba.

Tak menjawab, Naru memilih untuk mengguncang lengannya.

"Di-Dingin... matikan AC-nya..."

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Naru membuka mata. Pandangannya buram. Kunang-kunang. Ia tak sanggup. "D-Dingin! Matikan AC-nya, Gaara—!"

**PLAK!**

"Diamlah!"

Tangan Gaara menampar asal wajah Naru. Asal dia terdiam tampaknya Gaara sudah lega. Dia sedang tidak mood mendengar suara gadis ini. Sebaiknya wanita itu diam saja sampai mobilnya sampai ke rumah.

Sedangkan di tempatnya terduduk, Naru memegangi wajahnya. "Gaara kasar... berbeda jauh dari Itachi-_nii._.."

Dan kini dia dibandingkan?

"Itachi-nii baik. Dia pria yang gentle. Aku yakin dia bisa mencintaiku lebih baik dibandingkan dirimu..."

Cih, kapan wanita itu bisa diam, hah!?

"Apalagi Sasuke, adiknya..."

Kini giliran mata Gaara yang terbelalak karena nama tadi disebutkan.

"Itachi-_nii_ baik, Sasuke baik, Gaara jahat. Gaara benar-benar pecundang—"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" Bentakan dari Gaara seketika langsung membuat Naru tersentak. Tubuhnya sampai terlonjak dan lemas di jok. Segeralah Naru bersandar. Diam. Kemudian air matanya berlinangan.

"G-Ga-Gaara jahat... hiks... Gaara tidak pernah baik kepadaku..."

Gaara mencoba menahan nafas, menenangkan diri dari amarah yang melanda. Ia kembalikan pandangannya ke depan agar fokus ke pemandangan jalan tol yang sedang dilaluinya. Tapi berbeda dari Gaara yang memang sengaja mengontrol diri, Naru malah masih tetap menangis, pengaruh obat. Gaara bisa tak peduli asal gadis itu tak meraungi hal-hal yang dianggapnya menyebalkan.

"Uh..."

Naru memejamkan matanya yang basah. Ia sandarkan kepala ke jendela. Ada kala di mana dahinya berkali-kali terantuk kaca transparan mobil—mengingat laju kendaraan yang dikendarai Gaara begitu kencang melaju.

"Gaara payah..." Bisiknya. "Ngh, Gaara menyebalkaan..." Naru masih terus berbicara. "Gaara tidak mau melihatku senang, ya..."

Diam sebentar.

"Padahal Gaara sudah merengut semuanya dariku..."

Mendadak mata Gaara melebar. Bulu kuduknya seolah meremang.

"Padahal Gaara sudah membunuh Sasuke-ku..."

"Padahal Gaara sudah merengut keperawananku..."

"Padahal Gaara sudah menghamiliku..."

"Padahal Gaara sudah menyiksaku—"

**CKIIIIIT!**

Lantas Gaara banting stir ke kiri, ke jalan kosong di tepi garis tol yang lagi sepi. Kepala Naru terbentur keras ke jendela, kali ini sampai berdenyut nyeri, dan untungnya Gaara langsung menetralkan mobilnya. Berhenti total.

"Tadi... kau bilang apa?"

Suara berat tadi Gaara tunjukan ke Naru yang berada di sampingnya. Mata safir itu menatapnya berat. Sembab masih terlihat jelas dari bawah matanya yang sedikit menghitam.

"Kau sudah... merengut semuanya dariku..."

"Katakan lagi..." Pria itu melepas _seatbelt_-nya sendiri.

"Kau adalah pria brengsek—!"

**BRAKH!**

Sebuah pukulan keras gaara layangkan ke dasbor mobil, berteriak keras di depannya. "LALU MEMANGNYA KENAPA!? ADA MASALAH!?"

Tubuh Naru bergetar. Bulu kuduk meremang. Jiwa raga mendingin. Meski belum sadar 100%, ia sangat _familiar_ dengan perasaan yang saat ini ia rasakan. Rasa mencekam. Rasa terancam. Rasa takut.

Ini seperti Gaara yang dulu. Gaara yang hanya menyetubuhinya untuk mencari kenikmatan semata—tanpa menyayanginya. Ia pegangi tangan Gaara yang mencengkram erat rambutnya—berharap ada sedikit rasa sakit yang terkurangi. Tapi Naru tak bisa begini terus. Ia tak mau selamanya dicaci maki oleh orang ini. Ia harus membalas.

Dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajah, ia mencoba berbicara. "Kau... adalah pembunuh..."

Gaara terdiam. Cengkraman tangannya mengerat, membuat Naru sedikit berdesis. Tapi ia tak mau berhenti.

"Kau juga pemerkosa! LEPASKAN AKU—!"

**PLAK!**

"KATAKAN ITU SEKALI LAGI, JALANG!"

**BRAKH!**

Terdengar sebuah debaman keras dari dalam mobil yang sudah disudutkan di pinggir jalan itu. Tubuh Naru kini terbaring. Pinggulnya jatuh ke bawah dasbor mobil, sedangkan punggungnya telentang di permukaan jok. Kedua bahunya ditekan kencang oleh tangan Gaara. Dan di atas tubuh wanita yang sedang hamil itu, Gaara memandangnya sinis. Jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut sejengkal.

Tak terelakan lagi, mereka berdua sedang berada di keadaan yang sama; frustasi. Gaara _bad mood_, dan Naru sudah terlanjur membuatnya semakin murka. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tak ada kalimat yang bisa ditarik kembali..

"Jadi..." Nafas memburu, Gaara berucap. "Ayo katakan sekali lagi..."

Naru terdiam. Kedua matanya terpejam. Pukulan yang tadi dilayangkan ke keningnya benar-benar membuat dirinya pening; tak bisa berpikir.

"Kalau berani, cepat katakan itu sekali lagi, Naru..."

Naru menarik nafasnya dari hidung. Tampaknya pukulan dan hinaan dari Gaara telah membuat dirinya 15% tersadar. Obat yang Itachi berikan tidak mungkin mengefek selamanya, kan? Maka dari itu, dengan tangan yang mengelus kening, mengerang, Naru berbicara. Tapi aneh, suaranya tak keluar. Dirinya pusing.

"Katakan..."

"A-Apa..." Di posisi terpuruknya, Naru bertanya. "Dengan itu... kau akan memukulku lagi?"

"Ya."

Naru tersenyum. Mata birunya yang kini kelam sedikit terbuka. "Gaara pemerkosa... Gaara merengut semuanya... dariku. Merengut keperawananku, Sasuke-ku, segalanya—"

**BUAGH!**

Seperti apa yang telah dijanjikan, pukulan di wajahnya ia terima.

**BUAGH!**

Pukulan kedua di rahang pipinya.

**BUAGH!**

Dan pukulan ketiga.

"G-Ga-Gaara..." Tergagap ia berbicara. Sebuah darah mengalir pelan dari sudut bibir Naru. Bibirnya tidak teralu sakit, mungkin karena semua syaraf di wajahnya sudah mati rasa. Dengan terengah Gaara mendengar bisikan pelan. "A-Aku m-membencimu..."

Ya.

Gaara pun tau.

Ia sangat tau.

Kepalan tangannya mengerat.

**BUAGH!**

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Di detik-detik diriku terpingsan, pikiranku melayang, diriku serasa baru jatuh ke sebuah jurang tak berujung. Jurang yang hitam, dan tak ada akhirnya.

Pada saat aku melayang bebas—menunggu diriku terjatuh entah di mana—aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi pun tak mampu. Setauku, aku cuma ketiduran saat berbicara empat mata dengan Itachi Uchiha di kamar hotelnya. Sebuah hal yang berbahaya, memang. Tapi apa daya; tubuhku tak bisa terbangun. Engsel sendiku terlalu lelah untuk digerakkan. Dan yang dapat kurasakan, saat kesadaranku sedikit demi sedikit terkumpul, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ditarik Gaara ke parkiran. Masuk mobil dan entah kenapa dia memukuliku tanpa henti. Dia kembali ke Gaara yang lama. Gaara yang jahat dan gemar memperkosaku.

"Naru?"

Mm?

Ada yang memanggil. Suaranya kayak terdengar dari... dalam kepalaku sendiri.

"Masih ingat aku?"

Siapa?

'Aku, gadis kecil yang disayangi Gaara. Anggaplah begitu.'

Kau, ya? Sepertinya aku masih ingat.

'Mau lihat kisah masa laluku?'

Eh?

Lantas aku merasa kedua mataku mendapat tenaga untuk membuka. Kutangkap sebuah cahaya yang sedikit menyilaukan mata. Dan perlahan-lahan, aku membuka mata, melihat ke sekeliling.

Tak tau kenapa, saat ini aku sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit. Kulihat seorang anak perempuan yang tertidur di atas ranjang. Tubuh kecilnya dililit oleh banyak perban—dimulai dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Ah, _deja vu_. Keadaan yang serupa juga pernah kualami di beberapa tahun silam.

Tapi... kenapa anak kecil itu mirip denganku?

Aku mendekatinya dan mengamati wajahnya yang sedang tertidur dengan tentram. Garis pipi, warna rambut, kulit, lekuk wajah... semua sama. Apa ini adalah diriku yang dulu? Atau cuma mimpi yang kebetulan terasa seperti nyata?

**Set.**

Mata safir milik gadis itu terbuka. Ia terduduk dengan raut wajah datar. Aku memperhatikannya dalam diam. Tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terlihat sakit.

Kalau benar ini masa lalu, aku ingat, ingat dengan jelas. Ini adalah kejadian saat aku berumur 12 tahun. Momen pertama diriku mengenal Sasuke Uchiha. Pada saat ini, aku baru saja mengalami amnesia akibat kecelakaan lalulintas.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Gaara-_kun_..." Aku berucap lirih lagi. "Aku mau bertemu Sabaku Gaara..."

Eh? Apa?

Gaara?

Tak kusangka bibir kecil itu mengucapkan kalimat _random_ tadi. Tapi kenapa aku menyebutkan nama... Gaara? Perasaan aku belum mengenal pria gila itu di umur segini.

"Gaara mana...?"

Lagi. Ingin sekali kututup mulut itu. Tapi tak bisa. Diriku terlalu membatu.

"Aku mau sama Gaara..."

Seolah mendengarkan suara _horror_, bulu kudukku meremang. Entah kenapa aku merinding mendengarnya. Seharusnya aku tidak mengucapkan nama terkutuk itu. Seharusnya aku cuma memanggil nama Sasuke.

**Kieet.**

Mendadak pintu ruangan terbuka. Muncullah seorang dokter dan lelaki berseragam SMA yang mendatangiku. _Raven_, berkulit pucat, mata obsidian. Aku terbelalak. Itu Sasuke. Sasuke-ku.

Linangan mata bertetes-tetes keluar, lantas kupeluk tubuhnya dengan cepat. Tapi tak bisa. Diriku malah tembus—tak bisa menggapainya. Jatuh terduduk. Membeku. Nafasku memburu. Kenapa bisa begini?

"Namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." Setelah berdiri di samping ranjang milik gadis itu, ia memperkenalkan diri. Aku memperhatikannya dari belakang.

Naru Kecil menoleh datar. "Kau siapa?"

"Temanmu."

"Teman?"

"Ya." Pria itu tersenyum tipis, sekalipun pandangan matanya masih sedingin es. "Aku adalah temanmu. Temanmu satu-satunya." Ujarnya, mengawali. "Mulai hari ini, aku akan menanggungmu..."

"Tidak."

Sasuke terlihat terkejut saat melihat tanggapannya. Aku pun sama.

"Kenapa?"

"Seingatku..." Ia berbisik. "Aku cuma memiliki satu teman... yang bernama Gaara."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang bernama Gaara. Hanya ada aku, Naru. Hanya ada Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan teman dari Naru Uzumaki."

"Jadi... kau adalah Sasuke, ya? Bukan Gaara?" Perempuan kecil yang di sana bertanya ulang. Sasuke mengangguk.

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, waktu seolah berhenti. Tak ada yang bergerak. Bahkan tetesan air di tabung infus pun tak jadi jatuh. Kupandangi orang-orang di dalam ruangan ini—kecuali diriku sendiri. Mereka seolah ter-_pause_ secara otomatis.

Aku pun terbingung. Baru saja akan kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat, memeriksa keadaan, gadis pirang yang ada di atas ranjang pun menoleh. Aku terkejut.

'Inilah aku.' Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku merinding.

'Inilah masa laluku.'

Masa lalunya?

Masa lalu dari gadis yang dicintai Gaara?

Kenapa... mirip dengan kisahku? Kenapa wajahnya mirip denganku? Kenapa Sasuke di sini... mirip dengan Sasuke Uchiha-ku!?

Tapi tunggu sebentar.

Apa...

Apa jangan-jangan...

Akulah... gadis yang pernah dicintai Gaara? Yang sempat Gaara kira sudah mati karena Sasuke bunuh?

Aku terbelalak lebar. Kemudian lantai tempat aku berpijak menjadi hitam, berlubang. Diriku kembali jatuh ke sebuah lubang hitam yang membentuk spiral.

'_Ayah menyuruh Sasuke untuk membunuh Gaara. Kami merencanakan kasus tabrak lari yang disengaja. Dan rencana tersebut dilaksanakan. Hanya saja Sasuke salah sasaran. Ia malah menghindari Gaara untuk ditabrak.  
><em>_Tapi sayang ada satu yang tertabrak akibat laju mobil Sasuke. Ia adalah orang yang dikasihi Gaara.'_

Kalimat yang sempat Itachi katakan bergulir di benakku.

'_Adikku yang bodoh itu merasa bersalah. __Dia pun menyanggupi untuk menanggungnya. Seperti yang kau tau, gadis itu adalah kau, Naru. Uzumaki Naru."_

Jadi... dulu saat aku kecil, sebelum amnesia, aku pernah mencintai dan dicintai Gaara?

Ba-Bagaimana bisa?

Aku menutup kuping.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Aku tidak mencintainya.

TIDAK! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAINYA!

AKU HANYA MENCINTAI SASUKE UCHIHA!

BUKAN SABAKU GAARA!

TIDAK! INI SALAH!

TIDAK!

SASUKE! YANG KUCINTAI HANYA SASUKE!

SUMPAH MATI HANYA SASUKE!

**. . . **

Terkadang...

Ada sebuah kesalahan... yang terlalu sulit untuk disesali.

Iya, kan... Gaara?

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Kembali lagi ke keadaan di dalam mobil. Deru nafas patah-patah milik Naru terdengar sesak. Rambutnya acak-acakan, keringat keluar dari segala pori, dan lebam biru dan merah memenuhi tubuh mulusnya.

Gaara sendiri tak tau Naru pingsan atau telah tidur. Jadi ia hanya menabrakkan diri ke jok pengemudi—tempat dimana ia duduk. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela. Nafasnya terus tersengal.

Bukan hanya Naru, kening Gaara yang dilapisi poni merah juga dipenuhi oleh keringat. Keringat yang sedari tadi terus bercucuran, hingga semuanya turun ke dagu dan menetes ke kemeja. Kedua matanya menyipit, memandang kosong ke arah depan; kawasan tol.

Beberapa menit terlewat, Gaara merasakan ada sesuatu di tangannya yang berdenyut. Ia memandangi telapak tangan, mengangkatnya, dan mendapati bercak-bercak darah dari seorang gadis yang berstatus sebagai istrinya. Ya, darah Naru. Siapa lagi?

Tangannya bergetar.

Dan kemudian ia memandangi lagi keadaan Naru yang telah pingsan sepenuhnya.

Sebuah perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan baru ia rasakan. Sekalipun hatinya masih berlapis batu, ia masih punya hati kecil. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah kelewatan. Naru kan sedang hamil. Dia pun merancau karena sempat dipengaruhi oleh obat. Ia bertindak di luar kesadarannya. Seharusnya Gaara tau. Seharusnya ia memakluminya.

Tapi...

Mendadak kembali terbayang di benaknya, wajah Naru yang selama bulan-bulan terakhir ini menghiasi senyum ceria di pipinya. Berbagi cerita sebelum tidur, memadu kasih tanpa kehadiran umpatan dan pukulan, serta bercanda di tiap kali Gaara maupun Naru melakukan hal-hal bersama. Kenangan yang singkat, namun indah. Jujur, Gaara menyukainya. Sangat menyukai kehidupannya ketika ia mulai membuka hatinya ke Sabaku Naru.

Tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?

Ia malah menghancurkan gadis itu.

"Ukh..."

Gaara menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Helaian merahnya ia remas. Ia terpejam dan gerahamnya mengerat. Stres yang ia dapatkan ini segera ia hempaskan dengan cara membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"Na-Naru, kau baik-baik saja?" Tangan Gaara membelai pipi Naru yang lengket oleh keringat. Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, memang. "Kau bisa membenarkan posisi dudukmu?"

Naru tak merespons. Kesadarannya telah hilang. Gaara panik sendiri. Dia memeriksa detak jantung Naru lewat nadi di tangan. Ternyata dia masih hidup. Nadinya masih berdetak. Akhirnya dengan perasaan lega Gaara mengangkat tubuh Naru.

Dia pandangi kedua mata lentik Naru yang terpejam. Jejak-jejak air mata membekas di pipinya. Bibirnya yang berdarah sedikit terbuka. Rambut emasnya kacau balau. Bahkan _dress_ panjangnya sudah kusut dan ada beberapa bagian yang tersobek.

"Maaf..." Gaara berbisik. Tubuhnya kembali menghumpit gadis itu. Wajahnya mendekat. Bibir Naru ia cium. "Aku tak menyangka akan kembali menyakitimu..."

Dengan berbagai macam rutukan yang ia lontarkan ke diri sendiri, Gaara memeluk tubuh Naru yang begitu dingin. Hidungnya ia benamkan ke leher jenjangnya. "Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku menyesal—"

"Sa-Sakit..."

Kalimat Gaara terhenti. Naru bergumam pelan.

"Ah, tolong..."

"Tolong aku, hiks... a-aku tidak... aku tidak mau bersamanya..."

"Tolong aku... Sasuke."

Gaara mengadah. Matanya terbelalak.

"Ba-Bawa aku pergi, Sasuke..."

"Aku t-tidak ingin lagi berada di dunia ini..."

"Sasuke, a-aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu..."

Gaara tak bergeming. Wajahnya menjadi datar. Dengan segala rasa sesak yang menyusupi batinnya, ia menelan ludah. Mobil ia gas sehingga kembali memasuki jalan tol.

"Tak apa. Tak apa kalau harus mati untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. A-Aku rela."

"Aku... sudah tak kuat hidup sendiri."

Kalimat-kalimat Naru membuat tubuhnya merinding. Gaara berkali-kali menelan ludah.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya. Ada sebutir air yang menetes dari wajahnya. Itu bukan keringat. Itu air mata. Dengan ekspresi kosong Gaara mengeluarkan linangan air hangat dari sudut mata. Ia segera memegang stir, menggas mobil agar bisa kembali membawanya ke rumah. Tapi sebelum rem tangan ia tarik, mendadak Naru berucap lirih.

"Sasuke... k-kau dengar aku?"

Mobil terus melaju. Jantung Gaara seolah ada yang meremas. Terpompa kencang.

"Aku lelah... aku i-ingin beristirahat..."

Gaara mengeluarkan nafasnya. Sesak.

"Seharusnya..." Di kilometer yang keberapa, perlahan, pria itu berbisik, berbisik dengan suara parau. "Seharusnya aku tidak usah memberikan perasaanku kepadamu. Seharusnya aku tetap mencintai 'dia'."

"Sasuke... t-tolong aku..."

Ia menggepalkan salah satu telapak tangannya, lalu mengantukkan keningnya ke permukaan jok mobil saat dirinya menemui lampu merah—setelah keluar dari tol. Dan air mata Gaara pun... berlinangan. Butiran beningnya jatuh di atas pakaiannya sendiri.

Kenapa Naru terus menyebutkan nama Sasuke?

Kenapa bukan dirinya?

Kenapa bukan Sabaku Gaara?

Tapi bukannya hal itu wajar? Mana ada seorang perempuan yang mencintai orang yang bisa mengasarinya dengan brutal seperti ini? Tidak ada, kan?

"Salah. Ini semua salah. Seharusnya tidak begini..."

Sekali lagi, semuanya memberikan kesimpulan yang sama.

Terkadang ada sebuah kesalahan... yang sangat sulit untuk disesali.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Sebenernya chap ini ada lemon GaaFemNaru di mobil. Tapi aku bosan bikin lemon yang kasar (padahal udah buat—dan waktu pembuatannya justru yang terlama). Takutnya readers juga pada ngomong "GaaFemNaru-nya kapan baikan kalo scene-nya begini terus?". Jadi maklum ya kalo chap ini wordsnya cuma 4k. Sebelum lemonnya dipotong kan words-nya ada 7k (banyak amat lemonnya). **

**Well, aku takut kalian bingung di penjelasan masa lalu Gaara, Naru dan Sasuke. Kalau ada yang pertanyaan, kejanggalan, atau yang aneh di sana-sini, jangan lupa untuk memberikan kritik. Ditunggu masukannya :) **

.

.

**Super Thanks :**

**LadyRuru, Kuas tak bertinta, collitha, Nay Hatake, Aristy, Azhura Moe, Elang23, astagah, MORPH, Aaind88, Vermthy, Dee chan - tik, himeko laura dervish cielo, Brieta, xxruuxx, velovexiaa, Amu B, Rin-X-Edden, Hinan Dyan, kyuki-uchiha, Arakafsya Uchiha, Niyyzuchi't, Cutie white, Guest, mamamiaoZumi, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, siriuslight, nanas-biru, stillewolfie, Yamazaki Koharu, Zecka S. B. Fujioka, Sabaku no Sarang, wasastudent, Umeka Arakida, Hyde'riku, Guest, GaemdayGyu, Yashina Uzumaki, Rechi, Zaoldyeck13, jade, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Geesuke, Ida Akaibara, Senju Koori, yukina, Jean Cosz, Cha-KACHA, sao-beater, aizy-evilkyu, aiko, Kpan lnjutnx Lm bnget, Uzumaki Shizuka, anjumil-syarifah, anita-indah-777, Chiarire, ressa-octaviani-9, ookami child, evha-chibie, Katsumi, reyaz, ck mendokusei, zhegaa-ashiya, narukoOZ, fiv, Vi, miszshanty05, XXX, Yesterday, apdet plis, please update, anita, yoOooooona, miina, Namikaze Aira-chan, From EXO PLANETS, guest, MizuKaze Naru, hairess hyuuga, Chafujitaoz, Plain-Boring. **

**.**

**.**

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Gaara tau/kenal ngga sama Naru Kecil? **Tau dan kenal kok. Kan yang minta Gaara nikahin Naru ya si Naru Kecil. Tapi nama sama mukanya lupa. **Naru jangan keguguran. **Akan diusahakan. **Gaara tau ngga Naru itu orang yang disayanginya dulu? **Ngga. **Apa masih banyak siksaan untuk Naru? **:) **Love in Boarding kapan update? **Minggu depan. **Jangan di-discontinued. **Iyaa. **Harus happy ending. **:D **Apa akan ada death-chara lagi? **:D **Kenapa angst? **Karena cerita yang bikin cemas itu ber-genre Angst (?). **Naru masih sayang Gaara? **Hmm. **Itachi-nya jahat. **Iya haha. **Baca fict ini speechless bikin nangis. **Thankss. **Kok Naru-nya mau ke kamar Itachi sih? **Kan memang dia ke sana untuk bicara sama Itachi. **Harus nunggu 3 bulan lagi kalo mau lanjut baca Mistakes. **Wah, iya, ya. Rata-rata aku memang 3 bulan sekali update-nya. Besok-besok doain aja dipercepat :) **Emosi saya jadi pecah belah pas baca chap 16. **Terima kasih. **Love is Death kenapa ditelantarin? **Itu fict horor yang err, aneh. Bahkan terancam dihapus. Doain aja aku sanggup ngelanjutinnya. **Sansan perempuan atau laki-laki? **:)

**.**

**.**

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment **

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**SANSANKYU**


	18. Seandainya

**Previous Chapter :**

Kenapa Naru terus menyebutkan nama Sasuke?

Kenapa bukan dirinya?

Kenapa bukan Sabaku Gaara?

Tapi bukannya hal itu wajar? Mana bisa dia mencintai orang yang bisa mengasarinya secara brutal seperti ini? Tidak ada, kan?

"Salah. Ini semua salah. Seharusnya tidak begini..."

Sekali lagi, semuanya memberikan kesimpulan yang sama.

Terkadang ada sebuah kesalahan... yang sangat sulit untuk disesali.

.

.

**Naru's POV**

Suara deru mobil terdengar pelan dari telingaku. Guncangan, suara putaran roda, suara injakan pedal gas maupun rem, dan juga suara samar lain yang tak bisa kudeskripsikan; semua itu memenuhi telingaku. Membuatku berpikir ada di manakah diriku sekarang.

Apa aku masih ada di mobil Gaara?

Atau di mana?

"Ngh..." Engahan nafas berat keluar saat kugerakan kepalaku yang saat ini tergolek lemah. Namun rasanya sulit. Sekalipun ada rasa kebas yang mengekang kulit wajahku, memar, luka, lecet atau apapun yang ada di sana membuatku kesulitan berbuat apa-apa. Membuka mata atau menarik sudut bibir pun aku tak mampu.

Tapi mengapa aku bisa begini? Apa yang terjadi di beberapa jam yang lalu?

Bukannya waktu itu aku sedang mengobrol dengan Itachi, lalu—ah. Aku tau. Walau ingatanku hanya samar-samar, setauku Gaara datang ke kamar Itachi dan langsung menghajar pria tersebut tanpa basa-basi. Ia menarikku untuk pulang, lalu di dalam mobil ia menampar dan memukuliku tanpa alasan yang kuingat.

Diam-diam air mataku ingin keluar. Tubuhku bergetar pelan. Di ingatan suram ini, aku terbayang raut Gaara yang memancarkan amarah. Seram rasanya tiap kali membayangkan telapak tangannya terlempar ke pipiku dengan kencang. Bentakannya, tatapan bencinya, dan juga omongannya yang kasar.

Aku takut.

"Naru? Kau sudah sadar?"

Itu suara Gaara. Aku tersentak. Dengan lebam di mata yang cukup besar, susah payah aku membuka mata dan mengadah. Ada sosok Gaara di sebelahku, ia sedang mengemudi. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih berdasi abu. Jasnya... ada di aku, membalut tubuhku yang kedinginan.

Aku menggigit bibir. Untuk apa dia berikan ini padaku apabila ia barusan memukuliku? Tak ada gunanya.

Detik yang sama, mobil berhenti bergerak dan Gaara mematikan mesin. "Sudah sampai rumah. Ayo turun."

Gaara hendak mengambil pergelangan tanganku, tapi aku menghindarinya dengan sentakan kencang. Aku segera mundur dan menempelkan punggungku ke pintu erat-erat. Nafasku memburu. Mataku kembali berair. Pandangan iris biruku tak lepas dari tangannya yang masih kaku. Gaara memperhatikanku.

Tangan itu... tangan yang sering menyakitiku.

"Naru... kau kenapa?" Dia seperti mengutarakan kalimat basi, sok tidak bersalah. Aku menggeleng. Tak kusangka aku kembali menangis. Menangis benci. Menangis sedih.

Aku benci padanya.

Aku terlalu lelah disakiti.

Aku tidak mau disentuhnya, lagi.

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | GaaFemNaru & SasuFemNaru | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Angst, Drama, Tragedy, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Mature Themes, etc. ****| Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**[Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan]**

**-Naru (17 th) Gaara (22 th)-**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no XVIII.** Seandainya

.

.

Malam ini sekalipun tenaga dan kesadaranku hanya bersisa 30%, kuusahakan diriku tetap bisa turun sendiri dari mobil dan membawa tubuhku berjalan ke kamar. Kaki yang saat pergi tadi mengenakan sepatu cantik kini pulang tanpa apa-apa. _Dress_ yang semula rapi tersetrika, sekarang sudah compang-camping dan melar di banyak bagian. Aku jalan terseret dengan tangan yang memegangi perutku yang besar. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat jika telah sampai di kamar nanti.

**Set.**

Tak melihat apa yang kupijak, aku tersandung dan oleng. Tapi sebelum tubuhku terperosok ke depan, Gaara menahanku dengan cepat. Aku tak mengucapkan apa-apa dan langsung menepis pertolongan pria itu. Aku hanya menunduk dan segera berjalan ke kamar. Masa bodo. Aku lelah untuk memedulikan perhatiannya yang kadang datang dan kadang pergi.

Dengan desahan nafas lega kusampingkan badan dan mencoba tertidur di atas permukaan kasur. Selagi Gaara memperhatikan keadaanku yang mengenaskan, tangannya beralih menyentuh _dress _panjang yang kukenakan. Aku terbangun dan menyingkirkan tangannya. Pandanganku gelisah. Aku gentar.

"K-Kau mau apa...?"

"Kau harus mandi sebelum tidur."

Aku menggeleng. "A-Aku terlalu lelah..."

"Naru."

"Tapi Gaara—"

"Mandi, Naru." Dia sedikit menarikku dengan kasar, memaksa kedua tungkai kakiku yang kepayahan berdiri dan menyeretku ke kamar mandi. Di dalam ruang _shower tub_ aku didudukkan. Aku menyaksikan pria itu menanggalkan bajuku, dan aku tak bisa menolak. Karenanya setelah tubuhku polos sempurna, aku cuma bisa memeluk diriku sendiri, dan dia menyalakan _shower_ agar ribuan tetes air menjatuhiku.

Awalnya Gaara hanya menyaksikan rambutku yang makin lama makin layu ketika disiram, dan juga aroma keringat tubuhku yang perlahan memudar. Kemudian Gaara melepaskan kemejanya, dengan bertelanjang dada ia memasuki _bath tub_ dan menyumpal saluran—membiarkan air _shower_ merendam kami. Aku tak tau apa yang ia ingin lakukan, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia mengadahkan wajahku, menciumku. Tangannya yang tau-tau telah berlumur sabun ia usapkan ke tubuhku.

Aku memandanginya. Tubuh besar Gaara yang hanya bercelana ini mendempet tubuhku. Air _shower_ yang mengguyur membuatku kesulitan mengambil nafas, tapi Gaara dengan lembut melepaskan bibirku dan beralih ke leher. Kali ini semuanya Gaara lakukan secara bertahap. Pelan dan tanpa memaksa. Ciuman yang dia lakukan pun berbeda dari biasanya. Hanya kecupan yang terkesan hati-hati. Tak ada paksaan dan juga tak ada bentakan.

Tapi aku tau satu fakta dari ini semua. Kau melakukannya tanpa cinta, bukan? Aku dapat merasakan kekosonganmu...

Ah, Gaara...

Seandainya kau tau, bahwa aku adalah orang yang dulu kau cintai, kira-kira apa yang kau katakan padaku? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa pandangan datar dan garis bibir itu akan berubah? Apa kau akan lebih banyak tersenyum dan memperlakukanku dengan penuh cinta?

Sebagai perempuan yang pernah mengharapkan kasih sayangmu, tentu aku akan senang mendapatkannya. Tapi maaf. Sepertinya untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa. Hatiku sudah tertutup. Aku cuma merasa, kau hanya bisa mencintai 'aku yang dulu', yang entahlah seperti apa kisah kita waktu itu. Bukan yang 'ini', bukan yang 'sekarang'. Bukan Sabaku Naru yang berada di depanmu.

Ketika sabun di tangan Gaara bergeser dari leherku ke pipi, aku menyentuh tangannya, menggenggamnya.

"Gaara..." Kusebut namanya, lalu kujauhkan tangannya. "Tolong... jangan sentuh aku dulu."

Gaara bergeming di tempat. Aku tidak tau apa ekspresinya sesudah kalimat itu terucap. Yang kutau hanyalah aliran _shower_ yang ia matikan, dan membuat mataku langsung memandangnya. Apa jangan-jangan... dia marah?

"Kau pikir kau siapa memerintahku seperti itu?"

Aku tertegun, nyaris lupa cara menelan ludah. Tau-tau kakiku ditarik. Betisku ia angkat ke salah satu bahunya, dan ia melepaskan celananya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Kemudian tak disangka-sangka, ia memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam liangku dengan gerakan cepat. Air dan sabun membantunya masuk lebih cepat dan dalam. Dan ketika tubuhnya bergerak maju-mundur, aku berdesis lirih lewatan hembusan nafas. Perih. Hati ini perih lebih-lebih dari cairan basa yang menyentuh organ dalamku. Mataku terpejam erat dan tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan air mata.

"Uhn... ah... Ga-Gaara..."

Apa sekarang dia sudah menganggapku sebagai boneka seksnya kembali?

Tunggu, ini lucu. Seperti mengulang masa-masa di mana Gaara menikahiku. Aku cuma dipakai olehnya untuk seks pagi siang malam yang digelutinya tanpa hati. Kenapa Gaara bisa seplin-plan ini? Apa karena akulah penyebabnya? Oke, hal itu mungkin. Tapi aku lama-lama jadi berharap kecil kepada Tuhan;

Seandainya...

Seandainya kau tau bahwa akulah orang yang kamu cintai sejak dulu, Gaara...

Seandainya kau tau...

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa burung bercicit pelan di atap rumah maupun jendela warga. Salah satunya di atas kediaman Sabaku. Di jam 08.00 tepat, wanita rajin bernama Shizune sudah mengenakan celemek untuk mencuci piring sisa sarapan di dapur, sementara Gaara menempati sofa ruang tengah. Pria yang akhir-akhir ini air mukanya menjadi sedingin dulu itu lagi membaca koran. TV yang menyala di depannya sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Sedangkan Naru? Gadis tersebut masih di kamar tanpa diganggu gugat.

"Gaara-_sama..."_

"Ya?"

"Ada apa dengan Naru-_sama_? Sudah beberapa hari ini dia belum keluar kamar. Bahkan ia sampai berkali-kali tidak makan." Shizune bertanya tanpa ada curiga sedikit pun. Pasalnya sejak hubungan pasangan Sabaku itu membaik, Shizune memang jadi tak pernah mengkhawatirkan keduanya. Setaunya sifat Gaara sudah jauh melunak—Shizune sadar akan hal itu. Rasa takut akan Gaara yang akan menyakiti Naru seolah tak pernah lagi ia rasakan.

Mungkin karena dia benar-benar tidak tau apa kejadian besar yang terjadi kemarin malam di antara keduanya.

"Entah." Jawab Gaara singkat, membalik halaman koran.

Shizune berpikir sebentar. Siang lalu dia sempat ke kamar Naru, tapi gadis itu masih bergelung selimut di ranjang. Saat ia menawarkan makan pun Naru tak mau menjawab sekalipun ia sudah membuka mata. "Ng... Gaara-_sama_, boleh saya sarankan sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Coba ajak beliau keluar. Makan malam bersama, misalnya."

Gaara terdiam "Untuk apa?"

"Wanita suka kejutan. Gaara-_sama_ kan jarang membawa Naru-_sama_ keluar untuk itu. Atau paling tidak jalan-jalan ke mall, misalnya. Eh..." Lalu wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu tersentak. Ia menunduk malu. "Mm, maaf, sepertinya saya banyak bicara."

Gaara terdiam. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas. "Dia lagi tidak bisa diajak pergi." Katanya. Dia diam sebentar. "Shizune?"

"Ya, Gaara-_sama_?"

"Kira-kira apa barang yang bisa diberikan ke perempuan... sebagai wujud permintamaafan?"

Shizune terbelalak. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tuannya jadi mendadak romantis? Apa barang itu dia akan berikan ke Naru? Eh, tunggu. Shizune menyimpulkan sesuatu. Jadi mereka sedang bertengkar, ya? Atau apa?

Buru-buru Shizune memikirkan jawaban yang ada di kepalanya. "Buket b-bunga, mungkin. Tulip putih atau mawar kuning bisa jadi pilihan yang tepat, Gaara-_sama_..." Jawabnya. Ia matikan keran dan fokus ke Gaara yang sedang memunggunginya di sofa. "Apa Anda mau meminta maaf ke Naru-_sama_?"

Gaara menghela nafas. "Bukan. Benda itu bukan untuk Naru. Untuk orang lain."

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sifat Gaara mengalami banyak kemunduran terhadap istrinya, Sabaku Naru. Tidak, pria itu tidak kasar seperti dulu, yang gemar memukulinya atau apa. Dia hanya semakin cuek. Bahkan berpuluh-puluh kali lebih cuek dari biasanya. Naru sadar, mungkin insiden yang terjadi pada keduanya minggu lalu membuat Gaara menjadi sungkan mendekati Naru. Ah, atau mungkin lebih pantas jika disebut segan. Sebagai pria yang memiliki gengsi yang tinggi, sudah dapat ditebak Gaara tak akan kembali memanjakannya.

Tapi Naru merasa _fine_ dengan itu semua. Terlebih lagi saat ia sudah tau apa masa lalu di antara mereka berdua. Jadi Naru sama sekali tak menanyakan ke mana Gaara pergi, tidak memeluknya lagi saat tidur, dan bahkan tak lagi mengulas senyum kepada pria bermarga Sabaku itu.

Sampai akhirnya di hari ke-12 Gaara mengabaikannya, saat ini Naru baru saja mandi. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengusap surai pirangnya yang basah. Seraya mengeringkan diri dia terdiam. Lambat laun sebuah pikiran merasukinya. Naru meletakkan telapak tangannya di perut. Ia menunduk dan memandangi perutnya yang besar dari atas.

"Ini... sudah bulan ke-9, kan?" Bisiknya ke diri sendiri. "Itu tandanya dia sudah mau lahir..."

Dia tepuk-tepuk perutnya dan kemudian membelainya. Kemudian Naru mengerjap pelan. Ia tekan-tekan permukaan perutnya secara bertahap. Janin yang biasanya menjawab sentuhannya dengan tendangan atau pergerakan jadi tak lagi terasa. Naru mengernyit. Tunggu. Kenapa anaknya... tidak meresponsnya?

Fakta yang barusan ia dapat membuat bola mata biru Naru terbeliak lebar. Ia baru sadar kalau sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini dia tak pernah lagi merasakan pergerakan dari kandungannya. Apalagi kala ia mengenang kejadian minggu lalu di mana Gaara memukulinya dengan membabi buta di mobil. Dan entah kenapa, hal-hal tersebut melahirkan sebuah firasat buruk di pola pikir Naru.

Ia mau mengingat-ingat, apa waktu itu Gaara sempat memukul perutnya? Apa Gaara sempat berbuat sesuatu hal yang tak ia sadari saat kesadarannya hilang? Apa jangan-jangan akibat perbuatan Gaara janinnya jadi gugur?

Dengan bulu roma yang sudah meremang, Naru menekan keras bagian bawah perutnya. Berkali-kali. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Antara menahan rasa sakit dan juga ingin tau keadaan janinnya yang berumur 9 bulan. Ia cuma berharap calon bayi ini masih sehat. Bergerak, memukul, menendang atau apapun. Yang penting hidup.

Sebab hanya dia lah harta Naru satu-satunya, pemberian yang paling ia berkati dan syukuri dari Gaara. Gaara yang dulu, dan Gaara yang sempat mencintainya dengan tulus. Bukan Gaara yang gemar menyiksanya, bukan Gaara yang sekarang, dan juga Gaara yang masih mencintai 'gadis masa lalunya' yang sebenarnya adalah 'Naru sendiri'. Bukan.

"Khh... ayo bergerak, sayang..." Sambil meringis gadis berperut besar itu kembali menekan perutnya. "Bergerak sedikit... ada Mama di sini..."

Ia takut. Naru takut kalau kehilangan jabang bayinya. Tak ia sangka satu isakan terlepas dari sela bibir merahnya. Tubuh calon ibu yang hamil muda itu melemas. Ia pukul perutnya kencang-kencang. Berkali-kali. Rasa sakit yang membeludak sama sekali tak sebanding dengan kondisi mentalnya yang kacau balau saat ini.

"To-Tolong bergerak! Kumohon!"

Sedetik kemudian tangis Naru pecah. Ia luar biasa frustasi. Wajahnya memerah, jeritan ia keluarkan secara lepas, keringat membanjiri, dan air mata jatuh secara bertahap. Baru kali ini Naru merasa segila ini kehilangan sesuatu yang ia miliki. Rasa sesaknya nyaris serupa dengan melihat peluru yang menembus kepala Sasuke kala itu.

Perih di hati. Hancur di jiwa.

Seharusnya ia mengakhiri hidupnya sejak awal di perkosa Gaara, sehingga ia tak akan berlama-lama hidup di dunia yang mengerikan ini. Kenapa dirinya terlalu bodoh dan menyanggupi untuk melanjutkan hidup lebih lama?

Tapi... tak ada salahnya juga kan kalau mengakhiri hidup sekarang? Ah, iya. Benar.

Masih dengan linangan air mata dan nafas yang tersengal, Naru berdiri. Kedua tungkai kakinya yang bergetar ia gerakan cepat-cepat ke arah laci. Ia ambil salah satu pulpen hitam, lalu ia arahkan ujung tajam benda tersebut ke urat nadinya.

Ia ingin hidupnya berakhir.

Ia tak mau peduli lagi dengan Gaara.

Ia tak peduli lagi dengan semua.

Dunia ini mengerikan.

**Duk!**

Mendadak Naru terbelalak. Baru sedetik yang lalu ia berniat menghujani tangannya dengan pulpen, ada sesuatu yang memukulnya. Dan itu berasal... dari dalam rahimnya. Naru jatuh terduduk. Surai kuning keemasan yang layu itu terayun kencang.

**Duk!**

Lagi. Kening Naru sampai berkerut sakit—kali ini tendangan yang cukup kencang. Tapi hal ini bukanlah hal buruk yang harus dia keluhi. Ia malah harus bersyukur. Harus sangat bersyukur. Ternyata anaknya masih hidup. Masih menanggapinya.

Pulpen Naru terjatuh. Bersama lelehan air mata karena sebab yang lain, ia langsung terduduk di lantai. Ia tundukan kepala, menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan dan menangis sambil mendesiskan pujian ke Tuhan.

"Kamu... masih ada sama Mama, ya?" Ia membelai perutnya dengan kasih sayang. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar. "Terima kasih... terima kasih, _Kami_-_sama_..."

Ini adalah sebuah mukzizat. Mukzizat yang paling disyukuri olehnya.

Tapi Naru tak ingin begitu saja. Meski keinginannya untuk bunuh diri sudah terpangkas habis—sebab masih ada satu nyawa yang harus ia tanggung—Naru mencoba kuat pada keteguhan hatinya. Ia harus meninggalkan dunia ini. Dunia di mana ada 'Sabaku Gaara' yang ada di dalamnya. Ia melempardireksi pandangan ke bagian atas lemari baju. Ada sebuah koper besar yang terletak di atas sana.

Itu adalah koper hitam yang sering Gaara gunakan apabila ia pergi keluar kota dengan alasan kerja. Segeralah Naru berdiri dan mengambil koper itu, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ia tanggung akibat perut yang dirinya pukuli tadi. Kemudian ia segera membuka koper lebar-lebar dan tak lupa lemari bajunya.

Ia ingin berkemas.

Ia harus meninggalkan rumah ini tanpa ragu.

Ini bukan demi dirinya lagi, melainkan demi nyawa kecil yang berada di dalam perutnya ini.

"Ma-Maaf ya, sayang. Maafkan Mama. Mama khawatir kamu akan terlahir tanpa Papa."

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam melintas di sebuah pinggiran jalan. Kendaraan itu memelan dan parkir dengan rapi di daerah _minimarket._ Keluarlah sesosok pria bersurai merah yang berpakaian rapi, kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam. Di tangannya ada sebuket bunga tulip putih yang telah dirangkai dengan cantik. Dia adalah Sabaku Gaara.

Pria berumur 22 tahun itu berjalan menuju sebuah tiang listrik. Ia memandangi tiang itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ini adalah tempat di mana 'gadis itu' meninggal. Tepat setelah ditabrak oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Gaara sengaja datang untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Sudah enam bulan aku tidak ke sini..."

Ya, padahal sebelum ia mulai memperserius hubungannya dengan Naru, ia selalu datang ke sini seminggu sekali.

"Maaf..."

Angin sore kembali berhembus. Helaian merah Gaara sedikit bergoyang karenanya. Pemuda tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya lagi—kali ini lebih panjang. Lalu ia letakan bunga di aspal, menyatukan dua telapak tangannya dan berdoa dalam hati. Ia memberikan banyak harapan agar dia bisa bahagia di atas sana.

Selesainya berdoa, Gaara berdesah pelan. Ia tatapi tiang listrik itu dan menyentuhnya. Ia kembali membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang membuat Gaara jatuh cinta pada gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya. Pertemuan mereka, dan juga ucapan demi ucapan yang dulu pernah mereka lantunkan. Jemari Gaara pun bergerak turun. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Seandainya..." Ia berdesis lirih. "Seandainya kau masih ada di sini..."

Lagi-lagi kata 'seandainya' diucapkan.

Pria itu menahan nafas. Ia tahan berdetik-detik, sampai akhirnya dadanya mengembang sendiri karena ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Ia mendesah sesaat dan kemudian membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Pandangannya lurus ke bunga yang sudah ia letakan di samping tiang. Lama melamun, Gaara putuskan untuk kembali ke mobil, ia akan menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

Namun saat ia berbalik, ia merasakan sesuatu keanehan sedang berlangsung di sekitarnya.

Suasana menggelap selayaknya suasana sore yang mendung. Waktu seolah terhenti; angin tak lagi berhembus, orang-orang di kejauhan terdiam dengan pose berjalan, dan mobil-mobil yang sempat berlalu lalang di depannya tak lagi melaju. Ini bagaikan _game_ yang telah di _pause_.

"Hah?" Berkali-kali Gaara mengedipkan mata, secara tak langsung mencoba yakin bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya. "Ini... ada apa—?"

"Gaara."

Panggilan pelan membuat pria itu tersentak. Segeralah ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan gadis kecil berpakaian _dress_ santai dari kejauhan. Mata Gaara terbuka lebar. Ia terkejut luar biasa. Apalagi saat melihat langsung surai pirang yang membingkai wajah manisnya yang tertunduk—wajahnya tak terlihat.

Meski belum yakin 100%, ditinjau dari aura, perawakan dan bahkan ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil itu membuat jantung Gaara seolah meletup. Detakan-detakan cepat datang secara berangsur, menemani tubuhnya yang kini menegang.

"K-Kau..." Dengan suara yang bergetar Gaara berucap.

Dia adalah 'anak itu'.

Orang yang menjadi kenangannya di masa lalu.

Nyaris tak bisa bernafas, Gaara melangkah. Tangan Gaara mencoba meraih sosok itu. Tapi sayang hal itu tak terjadi karena gadis kecil itu terlebih dulu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kaku.

"Gaara-_kun_... kamu... bodoh."

"Apa?" Gaara bingung. "Bodoh?"

Sosok itu pun berbalik dan pergi berlari.

"Hei, tunggu!" Gaara mengejarnya. Ia telusuri jalanan yang dilewati oleh gadis kecil itu tanpa memedulikan mobil-mobil yang tak bergerak di sekitar. Gaara tak peduli. Asal ia bisa menangkapnya. "Kau! Tunggu aku!" Anak kecil itu berbelok, Gaara ikut menyusulnya. Namun saat gadis itu baru akan menyeberangi sebuah perempatan, sesuatu terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

**BRUAKH!**

Gaara terbelalak lebar. Dirinya kaku. Iris _jade_ terus memandangi sosok gadis itu yang kini terpelanting jauh akibat tabrakan mobil hitam yang entahlah datang dari mana. Sambil menelan ludah, ia perhatikan gadis kecil yang terkapar dengan simbahan darah di sekitar kepalanya. Wajah Gaara pucat pasi. Dirinya tersengal hebat. Dia bingung. Dia tak mengerti. Apa yang tadi itu khayalannya? Apa masa lalu? Apa _deja vu_? Tubuhnya secara berangsur-angsur merinding.

**Set!**

Gaara membuka matanya. Baru ia sadari dirinya masih di depan tiang kematian gadis kecilnya. Ia berbalik dan meneliti sekitar. Orang kini sudah berjalan dengan normal. Puluhan mobil dengan lancar melewatinya. Dan saat Gaara mengadah, langit sore ini juga masih cerah, tak gelap seperti tadi.

Dan juga... tak ada anak kecil yang mirip dengan 'dia'.

Gaara pun menghela nafas. Ia jambak helaian merahnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

"Permisi..."

**Tok tok tok.**

Shizune mengetukkan buku-buku jarinya ke pintu kamar Naru yang tertutup. Tak ada jawaban, dia benarkan posisinya yang sedang membawakan senampan makan malam, dan mengetuk ulang lagi.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Naru-_sama_, ayo makan dulu. Tadi siang Naru-_sama_ belum makan, kan?"

Wanita bersurai hitam itu mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu. Tak ada suara ataupun sahutan.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Apa Anda ada di dalam?"

**Tok tok tok.**

"Naru-_sama_—eh?"

**Cklek.**

Shizune tak sengaja memutar kenop pintu dan terbuka. Ternyata pintu kayu bercatkan putih itu tidak terkunci dari tadi. Sambil mengerjap heran Shizune masuk. Mata obsidiannya menjelajahi pemandangan di dalam ruangan. Sepi. Hanya ada tempat tidur yang rapi dan suasana yang hening. Tapi anehnya... mana Naru?

Sedikit panik, wanita berusia 30 tahunan itu menaruh nampannya di meja, kemudian mencari-cari sosok gadis pirang yang biasanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk tertidur di balik selimut. Namun untuk hari ini dia tidak ada. Dia cek juga di seluruh rumah Gaara yang luas ini, hasilnya sama; nihil. Sepuluh menit terlewat dan Shizune mulai kewalahan. Seraya menormalkan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah, sorot matanya bergerak liar ke mana-mana. Tak ada di kamar mandi, ruang tengah, taman, dapur dan kawasan lainnya. Semuanya tak ia temukan.

Shizune awalnya ingin melaporkan hal ini ke Gaara via telfon, tapi hal itu sedikit tertunda akibat secarik kertas yang ia temukan di bawah bantal kamar Naru. Sesudah menelan ludah Shizune segera membukanya.

_Untuk siapa pun yang membaca, aku mohon maaf karena pergi dari sini tanpa pamit. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku ingin tak terkekang lagi. Dan aku juga sudah menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri. Terima kasih karena telah menampungku selama ini._

_Salam,_

_Naru Uzumaki_

Shizune terperangah, nyaris tak bisa bernafas.

Naru kabur. Dan sepertinya ia lengah saat gadis pirang itu pergi dengan cara mengendap-endap. Benar-benar suatu kecerobohan yang fatal. Kalau saja Gaara tau dia telah membiarkan Naruto pergi, kira-kira apa nasibnya nanti? Apa pula nasib Naru ketika seandainya Gaara menemukannya lagi? Pasti pria Sabaku itu akan marah besar.

Cepat-cepat Shizune berniat keluar untuk mencarinya, siapa tau Naru belum jauh meninggalkan rumah. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu, Shizune malah menemukan seorang wanita yang tak lain berambut pirang panjang. Sepintas nyaris sama, tapi bukan Naru.

"A-Anda..."

Dia kuncir satu, Ino Yamanaka. Wanita bertampang angkuh itu menghela nafasnya. "Apa Gaara ada?"

"Ga-Gaara-_sama_ belum pulang. Dan maaf, sepertinya saya harus—"

Shizune berniat melewati Ino, tapi dia menahan tangannya supaya tidak pergi. "Aku mau bicara empat mata denganmu, boleh?"

Setelah saling membagi pertanyaan lewat pandangan mata, mau tidak mau Shizune mengiyakan. Toh, dia juga tidak tau harus mencari Naru ke mana. Lagi pula pekerjaannya di sini hanyalah sebagai pelayan, yang artinya dia harus melayani segala tamu Gaara apapun situasinya. "Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk..."

Ino mengangguk.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Gaara mengendarai mobil besarnya ke depan perkarangan rumah. Dengan wajah pucat ia turun dari mobil. Tampaknya ia masih terkejut dengan pengalaman yang baru saja dia alami. Tanpa suara, ia langkahkan kakinya yang berlapis sepatu pantofel ke dalam rumah. Ia menyentuh daun pintu dan mendapati bahwa rumah ini sedang tak lagi terkunci. Sambil terheran Gaara masuk.

Tumben sekali Shizune lupa mengunci pintu depan.

Kemudian ketika ia berjalan menelusuri lekuk kediamannya, ia sedikit dikejutkan oleh dua orang yang sedang mengisi sofa-sofa ruang tengahnya tanpa menyadari kehadirannya—keduanya sedang duduk dengan posisi memunggungi Gaara. Itu Ino dan Shizune. Bersama kening yang mengerut, Gaara berniat memanggil Ino dan bertanya untuk apa dia ada di sini. Tapi sebuah sosok membuat segalanya tertahan.

Tepat di sebelah Ino, terlihatlah bayang-bayang anak kecil berambut pirang. Dia sedang menduduki lengan sofa lalu meliriknya. Sosok yang wajahnya terlihat hitam itu membuat Gaara merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang sampai ke ubun-ubun. Apalagi ketika gadis kecil itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menaruhnya ke depa bibir.

Dia disuruh diam.

Gaara tak tau apa maksudnya, tapi ia mencoba mematuhinya.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Dalam hitungan menit ruang tamu yang diisi Ino telah ditata oleh Shizune dengan toplesan kue dan secangkir teh. Semua itu dia berikan untuk Ino yang tadinya berucap akan menjelaskan sesuatu tentang Naru kepadanya. Wanita pirang yang dikuncir tinggi itu mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menyesap cairan manis di cangkirnya sebelum memulai.

"Maaf mengganggu, aku ke sini untuk membicarakan banyak hal. Dan kuharap penjelasan yang akan kusampaikan ada sedikit manfaat untukmu..."

Shizune memandang Ino, ragu. Dia kan hanya pelayan. Kenapa Ino mau berbicara dengannya? "Tapi kenapa harus saya? Kenapa tidak jelaskan langsung saja ke Gaara-_sama_?"

"Menurutku ada baiknya kalau hal ini tidak langsung diberitahukan ke Gaara." Ujar Ino, tak acuh. Tanpa kedua wanita itu ketahui, sebenarnya sudah ada pria bernama Gaara itu tengah mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari balik tembok. Pria itu menoleh singkat dan mengernyit. Lalu Shizune melanjutkan.

"Lalu... apa yang sebenarnya ingin anda bicarakan?"

"Mengenai seseorang." Ino pun melanjutkan.

"Siapa? Gaara-_sama_?"

"Bukan, tapi Naru."

Shizune menelan ludah. Ia jadi panik memikirkan Naru yang baru saja kabur di beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi karena sekiranya ini penting, lebih baik ia biarkan Ino kembali bercerita. "Ya, kau sendiri tau kan, sudah dari lama aku adalah wanita bayaran Gaara. Dulu Gaara selalu menghampiriku setiap kali dirinya bosan atau _stress."_ Katanya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Tapi sejak dia menikah, lama-lama Gaara jadi absen datang. Di bulan ke berapa, aku bahkan sampai tak dihiraukan lagi olehnya."

Shizune terus menyimak.

"Jujur saja aku kesal. Karena itulah aku mencari informasi mengenai 'Naru Uzumaki' di mana-mana. Inginnya sih mendapatkan informasi buruk yang bisa membuat Gaara menjauhinya, namun yang kudapatkan... malah sebaliknya."

Kali ini bukan cuma Shizune yang mengerutkan kening. Gaara pun iya. "Memangnya... apa yang Anda dapatkan?"

"Sebelum memberitahumu tentang itu, apa kau tau kisah cinta pertama Gaara?" Iris biru pudar milik Ino menemui mata Shizune. Gadis itu menyeringai singkat. "Apa kau tau kisah itu?"

"Eh?" Shizune berpikir sebentar. "Aku tidak tau banyak. Tapi kalau tidak salah, Gaara-_sama_ memang memiliki seorang gadis yang dulu dicintainya, namun dia meninggal karena kecelakaan tabrak lari Sasuke Uchiha."

"Tepat sekali. Dan karena dengar-dengar Naru itu adalah pacar Sasuke juga, aku iseng mencari tau tentang Naru lewat temanku yang bermarga Uchiha, Uchiha Sai namanya, dia memberitahuku sebuah berita yang mengejutkan."

"Berita apa?"

"Coba sekarang kutanya; apa kau tau ciri-ciri dari gadis kecil yang dicintai Gaara? Ciri-cirinya adalah berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Persis seperti aku dan Naru." Ino menyelanya. Shizune menahan ludah, entah kenapa bulu romanya meremang. "Dan apa kau tau dia siapa—?"

Shizune menggeleng. "Ta-Tapi cinta pertama Gaara-_sama_ sudah meninggal!"

"Tidak."

Kalimat tegas dari Ino menggema ke satu ruangan. Dua pasang mata terbelalak karenanya. Tentu saja milik Shziune dan Gaara.

"Anak kecil itu cuma koma, tapi dia masih hidup." Ino melihat Shizune yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, terkejut. "Sasuke Uchiha, pelaku dari tabrakan naas itu merasa bertanggung jawab dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Tapi sayang dia mengalami amnesia. Sasuke memberikannya nama dan merawatnya. Lalu setelah beberapa tahun berselang, dia kembali bertemu dengan Gaara. Mau tau siapa namanya?"

Jantung Shizune seolah berhenti.

"Dia ya Naru, Naru Uzumaki. Anak kecil yang dicintai Gaara, adalah Naru."

**Trek.**

Kunci mobil yang Gaara pegang terjatuh ke lantai. Semua orang berbalik dan menyaksikan Sabaku Gaara yang mendekati ruang tamu dengan langkah terseret. Tubuhnya kaku, detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia terpaku kaget. Ia terlalu _shock_ mendengar itu semua.

"A-Apa?" Gaara berdesis susah payah. Tangannya yang bergetar memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyut. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Ga-Gaara-_sama_!?" Shizune dan Ino berdiri serentak.

"D-Dia adalah..." Gaara nyaris tak bisa bernafas. "Naru?"

Ilusi anak kecil yang ada di sofa itu tertawa kecil. Ia mengangkat wajah, dan terlihatlah wajah dari gadis cantik bermata _sapphire_, dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Naru. Kali ini jelas. Itu wajah Naru.

Gadis yang dicintainya sejak dulu... adalah istrinya yang pernah tiap hari ia siksa dengan penuh kebencian.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note :**

**Hai. Aku menyediakan dua ending untuk Mistakes. Bersiap, ya. Chap depan fict ini tamat :)**

.

.

**Super Thanks :**

**ookami child, MORPH, Hyde'riku, Elis kuchiki, Bilqis Saffiree, Aristy, himeko laura dervish cielo, Mika-chan, guest, Vermthy, siriuslight, Hyull, Hinan Dyan, gothiclolita89, Kazuko Dewi, soee intana, Rechi, Galaxy YunJae, Red'Ocean, Ella, mia, Amu B, ressa-octaviani-9, marsya hiruma, akane-uzumaki-faris, Zaoldyeck13, rym yuki, chan, stillewolfie, My self, Zecka Fujioka, RaraRyanFujoshiNS,** **chy karin, mei-chan, eri-cute, NaruSasu, Naru-chan, CacuNalu polepel, love-sasunaru, shanzec, kyuu-chan, dewi karin, Yamazaki Koharu, naru-koi, ItaNaru-koi, Teme-dobekoi, sas-uke, naru-chibi, Nay Hatake, anita-indah-777, Guest, Natha Nala, Luluk Minam Cullen, Cicikun, himeure, mamamiaoZumi, nadyasabrina, someone, Guest, stevanynamikaze, Itanatsu, Lee San Hae for Senju Koori, reyaz, Arakafsya Uchiha, o-O rambu no baka, From EXO PLANETS, MizuKaze naru, Guest, Uzumaki Shizuka, Ichizuki Takumi, Fujimoto Aya, Namikaze Aira-chan, yuki chan, Guest, dahliaiis333, happytoz, mileyhater, fiv, Guest, yukki yamazaki, HDDJShipper, Zoe, sabaku naomi, haha, youngday, Guest, funny bunny blaster, itachiuchihakuu, Quinsill, Guest, sasufemnaru, Guest, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, ruke, irza-savita, Kanami Gakura, darknight, nut, Dahlia Lyana Palevi, guest, Tsukuyomi Lucifer Namikaze, the potatochips maniac, xx, haha, azhuichan, Ashiya yukia, Rechi, Sabaku no Gaa-chan, Guest, onna miku, blacklist935.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Naru kenapa ikut-ikutan galau? **Ini titik tergalaunya dia. **Masa update-nya selalu 3 bulan sekali? **Tau aja. Tapi itu ngga sengaja kok. **Apa Gaara nanti tau kalau 'dia' dan Naru adalah orang yang sama? **Iya. **Makin lama fict ini makin datar. **Haha fict tua sih ini. **Rasanya pengen nonjok Gaara. **Nih Gaara udah kubuat depresi. **Sayang ngga ada lemon. **Lemon eksplisitnya aku pindahin nanti. Jangan nyesel bacanya, ya. **Sampe berapa chap lagi? **Satu chap ending. Nanti ada side story-nya yang pendek-pendek di sini juga. Jadi 20-an lah. **Kasian juga Gaara kalo tau Naru masih cinta Sasuke. **Iya, Naru pas tau masa lalunya bukannya cinta Gaara, dia malah cintanya ke Sasuke sih. **Gaara udah cinta sama Naru, kan? **Sempet, tapi sekarang entahlah. **Sumpah ini complicated banget. **Thankss. **Kapan GaaFemNaru bahagia? **:) **Mistakes belom afdol kalo belom dikasih tauin kisah masa lalu Gaara dan Naru yang dulu. **Iya ahaha. **Naru bayinya prematur? **Dia udah bulan ke-9 kok :) **Dulu kan Gaara cinta Naru, tapi kenapa dia ngga afal sama muka Naru? **Itu ada alasannya. **Kurang panjang. **Wah, masa? **Love in Boarding dong. **Iyaa. **Jangan delete Love is Death. **Aku kepikiran untuk lanjutin fict itu sih, tapi bakalan diedit banyak jalan cerita chap 1 dan 2-nya. **Kenapa The Pedophilian sama Handycam II udah update, sedangkan Mistakes belom? **Karena sebenernya TP sama H2 udah nyaris kuselesain di laptop, sedangkan Mistakes belom. **Boleh ngga aku nge-remake fict Mistakes jadi fict ber-pairing lain? **Aku memperbolehkan kalian ngekopi cerita ini untuk sharing (asal ada disclaimer pen nameku di sana). Jarang-jarang tuh ada author yang ngebolehin fictnya dikopi. Tapi tolong jangan nge-remake Mistakes jadi pairing lain. Maaf, tapi itu sangat tidak menghargai pairing yang telah kubuat di sini.

.

.

**i'll pleased if you enter your comment **

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


	19. Malam Tragedi

**Previous Chap :**

Kunci mobil yang Gaara pegang terjatuh ke lantai. Semua orang berbalik dan menyaksikan Sabaku Gaara yang mendekati ruang tamu dengan langkah terseret. Tubuhnya kaku, detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia terpaku kaget. Ia terlalu _shock_ mendengar itu semua.

"A-Apa?" Gaara berdesis susah payah. Tangannya yang bergetar memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyut. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Ga-Gaara-_sama_!?" Shizune dan Ino berdiri serentak.

"D-Dia adalah..." Gaara nyaris tak bisa bernafas. "Naru?"

Ilusi anak kecil yang ada di sofa itu tertawa kecil. Ia mengangkat wajah, dan terlihatlah wajah dari gadis cantik bermata _sapphire_, dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Naru. Kali ini jelas. Itu wajah Naru.

Gadis yang dicintainya sejak dulu... adalah istrinya yang pernah tiap hari ia siksa dengan penuh kebencian.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Bongkahan jantung yang terpompa cepat, keringat dingin, dan juga kepanikan yang terpatri jelas di raut wajahnya. Dia, Sabaku Gaara, tak bisa berkata-kata. Pria bersurai merah marun itu benar-benar diambang batas keterkejutannya. Segala kenangan masa lalu mulai bermunculan, semua bersirobrok lagi dengan kenyataan pahit mengenai fakta-fakta di masa lalunya.

Ya. Itu benar, Gaara. Dia, gadis kecil yang dulu kau cintai... adalah Naru. Sabaku Naru. Ia yang selama ini kau siksa tanpa henti.

Gaara terduduk lemas di lantai. Tangannya mencengkram badan sofa. Dirinya benar-benar hancur. Selama otaknya terus memikirkan kerasionalan dari segala cerita Ino, dia menutup mata. Keterkejutan ini bagai petir di musim semi. Terlalu membuatnya _shock_ sampai lututnya bergetar. Paru-parunya tersumbat. Dia susah bernafas.

Gaara berbisik. "Jadi... itu adalah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya?"

Ino menelan ludah, menatapnya dengan nanar. "Ya. Maaf terlambat memberitahumu. Aku juga baru dapat informasinya tadi."

Gaara menelan ludah. Isi kepalanya yang kelam berganti seiring waktu. Bermula dari bayangan hitam polos yang lama-kelamaan mulai berwarna, melukis sosok 'Naru' waktu itu. Sosok 'Naru' dalam wujud remaja saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Hari di mana ia masih belum menyadari atau bahkan terpikir bahwa dia adalah anak kecil yang setia berada di pelukan hatinya hingga detik ini. Kala itu Gaara masih ingat jelas, dia terlihat cantik dengan dua kunciran di surai pirangnya. Memakai baju SMA ketat dengan rok pendek di atas lutut. Tampilan yang pas untuk bocah 16 tahun seusianya.

Tapi sayang, bukannya merajut cerita baru dengan hal-hal baik, Gaara malah dihanyutkan oleh rencana busuknya untuk menghancurkan Sasuke Uchiha. Hal yang membuatnya menarik Naru ke sebuah lubang hitam, di mana dia membunuh Sasuke di depan matanya, memperkosanya tanpa ampun, dan merengut masa depannya dengan sebuah pernikahan tanpa ada asas cinta. Dia menggaulinya tanpa iba, tanpa perasaan. Membuang janin pertama di kandungannya, menyelingkuhinya, dan bahkan seringkali memukulnya sampai dia hilang kesadaran.

Jika dipikir ulang... apakah itu perilaku yang pantas untuk orang yang kau cintai selama ini, Gaara?

Kutanya sekali lagi—apakah pantas?

Tidak, Gaara.

Kau jahanam.

Kau bangsat.

Kau adalah orang yang bahkan tak pantas menyentuh Naru lagi barang sedetik pun.

"Naru... di mana dia?" Bisik Gaara tiba-tiba. Pria itu dengan terengah berdiri. Suaranya bergetar. Kaki dan tangannya sama. "Aku harus mencarinya..."

Tak perlu jawaban, pria itu berlari menuju kamar Naru. Memanggil-manggil namanya. Berteriak. Segala sisi rumah ia cari. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada. Shizune menahan tangis melihat Gaara yang sedemikian frustasi. Setengah tidak tega, ia berkata bahwa Naru sudah pergi; kabur. Pada akhirnya ia berbalik dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Gaara-_sama_, ini sudah malam! Lebih baik mencarinya nanti—!"

Ino menghentikan Shizune yang berniat mengejar tuannya. Shizune langsung menoleh tak terima, namun Ino tetap bersikeras.

"Sudahlah. Ini urusan mereka. Biar Gaara menyelesaikannya."

Shizune tak lagi meronta. "Ta-Tapi..."

Ino menghela nafas. "Setidaknya biarkan Naru tau, entah di mana pun dia berada, bahwa Gaara benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya."

.

.

.

**MISTAKES**

**Sanpacchi's Fanfiction 2011**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's | GaaFemNaru & SasuFemNaru | Fanfiction-net**

**Genre : Angst, Drama, Tragedy, Romance. | Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Mature Themes, etc.****| Jika ada kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**[Di sini Gaara ngga punya lingkar mata dan Naru kulitnya jadi putih—bukan tan]**

**-Naru (17 th) Gaara (22 th)-**

**MATURE CONTENT—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

**Mistakes no XIX. **Malam Tragedi

.

.

Keesokan sorenya, dengan tangan yang memegangi bagian bawah perut yang telah membesar, Naru keluar dari sebuah kamar di rusun yang baru saja ia sewa untuk seminggu ke depan. Gadis itu menuruni tangga demi tangga dengan hati-hati. Sesudah menyentuh lantai terbawah dengan susah payah, ia hela nafas lega. Meski kalau mau ke kamarnya saat pulang nanti dia harus mati-matian lagi menaiki tangga, paling tidak untuk sekarang dia bisa belanja makanan di minimarket. Perutnya sudah keroncongan dari tadi minta diisi.

Dengan latar belakang _sunset_ yang cukup indah di tengah kota, Naru menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya. "Maaf ya, Mama lagi-lagi terlambat makan. Mungkin _ramen_ instan tak akan mengenyangkanmu, tapi setidaknya kamu tidak kelaparan lagi." Gadis berpenampilan sederhana itu tersenyum. Syukurlah sebelum pergi dia sempat mengambil beberapa lembar uang di laci Gaara—silahkan anggap dia mencuri uang suaminya, tak apa, memang itu yang dia lakukan. Tapi dengan itulah dia bisa terbebas dari kediaman Sabaku.

Hanya saja karena uang ini terbatas, dia tidak bisa berdiam diri. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan ke rumah Matsuri—teman dekatnya saat dia masih _part-time_ di kafe. Barangkali Matsuri mau membantunya berkerja sebagai _maid_ seperti dulu. Jadi janitor yang kerjaannya bersih-bersih juga tidak apa. Asal ada uang per jamnya.

**TIIIN!**

Sebuah suara nyaring memecahkan lamunan Naru. Ia kira suara klaksonan mobil yang panjang itu ditunjukkan untuk dirinya, namun nyatanya tidak. Ada sebuah pertigaan di ujung jalan raya sana yang kelihatan rusuh. Kemungkinan besar ada pengemudi nakal yang tidak mau menaati rambu lalulintas. Lihat saja mobil hitam yang memaksakan diri menyerobot padahal lampu merah masih bersinar di jalurnya

Naru memandang mobil itu—mobil yang barusan melarikan diri dari umpatan pengemudi mobil lainnya. Dia lihat jenis mobil tersebut, warna dan juga plat nomornya yang khas. Mata biru safirnya terbelalak singkat. Belahan bibirnya terbuka.

Dia... tau siapa pemilik mobil tersebut.

"Bukannya itu mobil Gaara?" Bisiknya ke diri sendiri. Lalu ia menelan ludah seraya memalingkan wajah. Ia coba untuk tidak peduli. "Ah, untuk apa memikirkannya? Dia bukan lagi urusanku..."

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Gaara yang hingga detik ini menyetir terus saja menekan pedal gas dengan terburu-buru. Kalau tak ada kendaraan lain yang menghalangi, mungkin ia akan menekan penuh sampai mencapai kecepatan tercepat. Matanya yang berwarna _jade_ pudar terus bergulir ke kanan dan kiri di trotoar, mencari seseorang. Dia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang marah, menglaksoninya dengan bunyi nyaring panjang karena dirinya yang dari tadi terkesan sembarang dalam urusan setir-menyetir.

Tapi Gaara tak peduli. Detik ini fokus utamanya hanya satu. Mencari seorang Naru, gadis yang seharusnya ia peluk dan rengkuh dalam segala sukma cita yang telah ia ciptakan sejak lama. Rasa rindu yang membuncah. Rasa cinta yang begitu besar. Namun hal itu tak akan terkabul apabila Naru tidak ia temukan. Tuhan telah memisahkan mereka oleh takdir yang berliku. Rasa penyesalan ini terus mendesaknya.

Ia harus meminta maaf. Kalau perlu sampai bersujud di depan kakinya.

"NARU!" Teriaknya kesal sambil meninju stir. "KAU DI MANA!?"

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Seminggu terlewat, waktu telah mempertemukan Naru ke Matsuri. Gadis bersurai coklat yang dulu bertubuh mungil itu kini sudah besar. Setidaknya penampilannya jauh lebih rapi daripada dirinya yang berantakan—dalam dua hal; penampilan dan kehidupan. Matsuri Sakata. Dia kuliah, berpendidikan, dan punya cita-cita yang akan dia raih dalam waktu dekat. Sedangkan Naru malah hamil besar tanpa ada pendamping yang bisa menyertainya. Walau malu membebani kedua pundak, Naru akhirnya mencurahkan pengalamannya selama dia menghilang dalam kurun waktu dua tahun ini. Hanya saja cerita kelam itu dia kembangan dan dikurangi di sana-sini. Penjelasannya seputar: dia yang terpaksa nikah muda karena masalah ekonomi, namun dia kabur dari rumah karena memergoki suaminya selingkuh. Meski kisah aslinya tak sebegitu sederhana, setidaknya ada uneg-uneg yang dikeluarkan juga. Tak dia jelaskan peristiwa Sasuke, pemerkosaan Gaara, siksaan, dan juga kekejaman Itachi padanya. Naru sendiri tak sanggup menceritakan hal itu.

Matsuri berniat membantu Naru, hanya saja Naru menolak saat dia ditawari tempat tinggal di kosannya ataupun selembar _yen_. Sekalipun sedang kesulitan Naru masih tau diri. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan Matsuri. Apa yang dia inginkan cuma bantuan agar bisa mendapatkan kerja. Sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan oleh ibu hamil agar dapat mengisi kantung dompetnya yang telah menipis. Alhasil, dengan segala kebaikan Matsuri, Naru menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk bekerja. Ya, _daycare_—rumah penampungan anak kecil yang ditinggal ayah-ibunya kerja. _Babysitter_ untuk sebutan mudahnya. Kalau boleh terus terang sebenarnya Naru tak punya pengalaman apa-apa dalam mengurus anak, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Cuma _daycare _ini yang mau menampungnya. Lagi pula kalau dia mengambil _shift_ pagi, sorenya kan dia bisa mengisi waktu dengan menjadi buruh cuci dan setrika panggilan ke rumah-rumah di dekat rusun kecil tempatnya tinggal.

Lelah mendera, keringat membanjiri tubuh, kaki bengkak saat berjalan di atas trotoar, Naru terus bekerja agar bisa membiayai persalinan anaknya. Tak peduli jika dia harus puasa makan nasi. Tak peduli jika dia kelelahan. Pokoknya harus—'dia', bayi di perutnya ini, harus lahir dengan selamat. Apapun yang terjadi. Karena itulah selama Naru berjuang di sini, nama Sabaku Gaara sudah tak pernah lagi menghampiri otaknya. Tiap malam dan pagi ia hanya berdoa supaya Tuhan memberkatinya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi _single parent_. Karena memang hanya dia lah yang tersisa. Cuma dia dan anak yang ada di kandungannya ini.

Sampai suatu ketika, hari itu malam menjelang, bintang dan bulan yang biasa menghiasi langit malam kota Tokyo kini tak terlihat. Naru dengan perut yang sudah sangat besar itu berjalan mengarungi trotoar sepi. Dengan hati-hati ia perhatikan tiap langkah yang akan diambil, menelusuri susunan bata jalanan yang membawanya ke kluster di mana rumah keluarga Tachibana berada. Tugas saat ini cuma mengucapkan salam ke tuan rumah, mencuci pakaian, bersih-bersih piring, lalu menemani dua balita bandel keluarga tersebut sampai tertidur.

Tapi ketika ia akan menyeberangi sebuah jalan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil bermuatan besar yang menghalangi. Sejenis _minivan_ yang sekiranya cukup untuk tujuh orang itu berhenti di depannya. Tanpa lampu _send_, klakson atau yang lain.

Naru menelan ludah. Karena sepintas ada sebuah firasat tidak enak yang menyuruhnya agar cepat-cepat pergi, lantas dengan memegangi perut, Naru berjalan maju. Dia tinggalkan mobil itu dan mencoba untuk tidak mengamatinya lebih lanjut. Toh, siapa tau mobil itu lagi kebetulan parkir di dekatnya. Namun baru lima meter dia bergerak, ada siulan yang mengalun.

"Hei, wanita hamil. Coba sini noleh sebentar ke belakang..."

Naru terdiam. Apa dia bilang? Wanita hamil? Apa kalimat itu ditujukan untuknya? Menelan ludah, dengan keraguan yang menghantui dia masih berusaha mengabaikan suara tadi. Namun kali ini ada bunyi lain yang mengganggu. Tiba-tiba klakson ditekan nyaring tanpa henti sampai membuat kedua bahu Naru naik seketika—dia kaget. Dia mencoba memiringkan wajah, mengintip siapa yang ada di mobil tersebut lewat ekor mata. Lalu dia terbelalak.

Ternyata di mobil sana ada dua jendela di sisi kanan yang sengaja diturunkan. Satu, di bangku kemudi, sudah ada Itachi Uchiha yang memegang setir. Dia memasang wajah datar sambil menatapnya. Ada pula dua kenalan atau teman Itachi yang tidak Naru kenali. Dia berada di jok depan—sebelah Itachi—dan satunya lagi yang berambut agak panjang di belakang. Melalui jendela tengah yang terbuka dia menyeringai senang pada Naru. Pandangannya bergulir dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan lapar. Mungkin sosok si pirang dengan poni miring yang menutupi mata kirinya itu adalah orang yang sempat bersiul kepadanya.

Ada apa ini? Mereka mengerikan.

"Ikut kami, yuk. Mau, tidak? Bos kami mau bicara."

Bos? Itachi?

Naru menggeleng cepat dan meluruskan pandangan ke depan. Dia anggap ajakan tadi sebagai angin lalu dan semakin mempercepat langkah—walau berat di perut ini menghalanginya untuk berlari. Jujur saja Naru takut. Ada Itachi, batinnya. Mana mungkin pertemuan ini adalah hal baik. Dia sudah hafal bahwa pria itu selalu membawa malapetaka. Dan berhubung Naru sudah tau sejarah pertemuan dia dan Sasuke, serta masalah intrinsik Sabaku dan Uchiha, dia pikir rasanya cukup di sini urusannya dengan Itachi. Dia harus menghindar.

Dataran dia pijak, Naru lanjut berjalan.

"Eh, kenapa dia kabur sih? Bikin repot saja."

Setelah keluhan si _blondie_ itu terdengar, ada bunyi pintu mobil yang terbuka. Seseorang turun dan mengekorinya. Naru semakin cemas. Inginnya berlari tapi tak sanggup. Untuk berdiri saja kakinya sudah kesulitan menopang tubuh sang bayi yang dia tampung ini, bagaimana kalau berlari? Bisa-bisa nanti dia terjembab ke depan. Karenanya Naru cuma bisa memekik saat ada seseorang yang menarik sikunya.

"Lepaskan!"

Pria itu, orang yang sebut saja bernama Deidara, langsung tertawa sinis sambil memeluk Naru, menjaga agar gadis itu tidak lepas dari pegangannya. "Galak sekali. Remaja memang banyak kurang ajar ya sekarang?"

Nafas Naru memburu. Dia tidak senang keadaan ini. Ditambah lagi kedatangan pria bersurai hitam jabrik yang dengan senyum mencurigakannya membantu Deidara menghentikan rontaannya. Dia adalah Tobi. Lewat bantuan kain yang dibekapkan ke mulut serta tubuh Naru yang masih ringan bagi mereka berdua, dengan mudah gadis berhelai emas itu dia culik ke dalam mobil. Tas besar Naru jatuh, sepatu _flat_-nya lepas terlempar, dan setelah pintu mobil tertutup, Itachi menekan pedal gas dan pergi.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku!"

Teriakan Naru menggema di dalam kabin mobil yang dipenuhi oleh pria-pria asing itu. Tubuhnya terus bergerak bagai ulat. Tangannya mencakar dan mencubit apa yang bisa dia pegang, dan kakinya menendang-nendang tanpa arah. Dia berkeringat, panik, takut dan matanya berkaca-kaca secara jelas di bawah deretan temaram lampu luar yang mereka lewati. Naru berteriak kencang berkali-kali, tapi tak ada yang peduli. Membungkam mulutnya pun tidak. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menahan Naru agar tidak ke mana-mana dan menertawakannya.

"Apa kalian tuli!? Lepaskan! Aku mau keluar dari sini!"

"Hei, tenang, wanita hamil. Sebaiknya kau mendengarkan lagu klasik daripada mengucapkan sumpah serapah itu. Kau mau anakmu jadi cacat, eh?" Ucap Deidara. tangan pria itu menyentuh perut besar Naru yang terlapis kain pakaian, gadis itu berjengit dan menepis kencang. Pandangannya berkilat defensif seolah menjeritkan 'jangan sentuh!' secara non-_verbal_. "Ck, ck, galak sekali."

"Bukan urusanmu!" Tandas Naru, cepat. "Sekarang lebih baik kalian lepaskan cengkeraman tangan bau kalian!"

"Ah, berisik! Jadi perempuan jangan banyak omong, kali! Lagi pula bau dari mana coba!?" Kesal sendiri, Deidara menempelkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Naru dengan kasar. "Nih, cium kalau kau tak percaya!"

"Ahh, jauhkan tangan sialanmu itu!"

Itachi yang berada di kemudi cuma mendengus malas. "Tak heran kau dibuang suamimu seperti ini..." Kalimat Itachi menyedot perhatian orang-orang belakang. Semua, tak terkecuali Naru, langsung menoleh kepadanya. "Tapi karena itulah kami akan memberikanmu sebuah pelajaran..." Dia menatap dua mata safir Naru lewat kaca tengah mobil. "Pelajaran terakhir yang tak mungkin kau lupakan..."

Tak lama setelah kalimat itu terucap, mobil yang dikendarai oleh Itachi berhenti di depan sebuah perumahan lama pinggir jalan yang kelihatan kosong dan tak berpenghuni. Naru langsung menelan ludah. Segenap firasat buruk merasuki relung otaknya. Tubuhnya merinding luar biasa saat dia ditarik turun dari mobil, mengikuti Deidara dan Tobi.

"Turun! Katanya tadi kau tidak mau di mobil!?" Deidara menjambak rambutnya sampai ia meringis kesakitan. Naru dengan terpaksa menurut. Tubuhnya diseret masuk ke sebuah rumah yang tak terkunci. Kadang lutut Naru yang tertekuk ditendang Deidara, masa bodo dengan satu nyawa kecil yang sedang dikandung oleh gadis itu. Yang penting Naru tidak rewel saat dibawa ke ruangan bagian dalam sana sesuai perintah Itachi.

Naru terjembab menyamping saat dirinya dilempar Deidara di ruang tengah. Seraya menormalkan nafas, pandangan cemasnya bergulir dari langit-langit ke sekeliling. Sekarang dia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan kotor tak terurus. Tangannya yang baru menyentuh lantai pun sudah hitam oleh debu tebal. Lampu yang baru dinyalakan oleh Itachi juga tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya—berkedip-kedip sebentar, lalu menyala dengan sinar yang teramat redup. Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu semua...

Untuk apa dia dibawa ke rumah ini?

Was-was, Naru membuat tubuhnya terduduk dan memandangi tiga orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Itachi, Deidara, dan si surai hitam jabrik, Tobi. Hingga akhirnya Itachi yang saat itu mengenakan mantel dinginnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku; sebuah putung rokok dan pemantik. Sebelum bicara dia menyalakan ujung rokok tersebut dan menyesapnya dalam-dalam. "Di sini... aku cuma ingin berbicara." Katanya. Dia hela nafas dan biarkan asap tipis keluar dari mulutnya. "Jujur saja sebenarnya aku sudah bosan denganmu. Muak lebih tepatnya." Ia pandangi Naru dengan tatapan datar. "Tapi masalahnya dendamku mengenai kematian Sasuke masih belum bisa kumaafkan. Sekalipun Gaara yang melakukan, kau tetaplah biang dari segala kesialan di keluarga Uchiha. Kau benar-benar harus dimusnahkan."

"Iya. Musnahkan saja." Deidara yang tepat di belakang Itachi tersenyum nakal. "Tapi sebelum itu, setidaknya biarkan aku dan Tobi menyicipinya dulu. Bagaimana?"

Naru menahan nafas mendengarnya. Tak bisa dia bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja tak ada tangan Itachi yang terangkat tiba-tiba, menyuruh Deidara menghentikan kalimatnya. Itachi memandangi Naru sebentar melalui tatapan tajamnya. Walau udara malam ini dingin, dapat dia lihat kening dan leher Naru berkilat oleh air keringat. Pemandangan dari sosok gadis lemah yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Itachi Uchiha menggeleng.

"Buat apa? Pilih yang lebih bagus dari dia apa susahnya?" Dia berdecih pelan. "Gadis ini sama sekali tidak luar biasa. Payah. Kau tak akan bisa terpuaskan olehnya."

Tobi tertawa dan Deidara mengomel pelan. Naru pandangi Itachi yang saat itu menatapnya. Menatap mata hitam bagai elang itu dengan tatapan luka. Jelas. Dia jadi teringat kebodohannya malam itu. Malam di mana dengan mudahnya Naru terbelit perangkap dari seorang Itachi. Perangkap yang mengubah hubungan baik yang telah dia rajut selama setahun bersama Gaara. Semua itu hancur tanpa ia sadari. Benar-benar... menyesakkan.

Naru berniat berdiri. Agak kesakitan, dia memegangi perutnya. Namun karena adanya isyarat tangan dari atasannya, Tobi dan Deidara langsung mengambil langkah. Tangan Naru dipegang, lalu mereka suruh gadis pirang itu menduduki sebuah kursi berkayu rapuh. Tubuhnya pun dililiti oleh tali tambang. Melintang melewati bahu, menekan belahan dadanya dan mengikat mati pergerakan kedua tangannya yang kini sudah terkunci.

"A-Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku diikat!?"

"Biar kau terlihat agak sedikit seksi mungkin?" Tobi menambahkan. Dia semakin semangat mengelilingi tubuh Naru dengan tali panjang tersebut. Mengikatnya hingga tubuh itu tercetak jelas. Separuh selesai Deidara mundur selangkah. Tatapan matanya menjelajahi dada Naru yang begitu besar dan menggoda. Sesuatu yang bangkit di bawahnya, itulah yang Deidara rasakan. Dari lirikan matanya dan dengusan remeh yang kadang keluar, sudah dapat ditebak bahwa ada sebuah fantasi kotor yang tercermin di kepalanya.

"Lalu... kalau kita tidak memberikan dia pelajaran secara fisik... apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan dia selanjutnya, Itachi?"

Itachi yang tak melakukan apa-apa hanya menjawab pelan. "Sebenarnya aku berniat membunuhnya. Tapi karena aku tidak suka cara cepat, aku cuma ingin meninggalkannya di sini sendirian. Membiarkannya mati perlahan."

"Hanya itu? _Simple_ sekali rencanamu..." Tobi ikutan lesu.

"Oh, ayolah, Itachi. Aku ingin coba-coba sebentar. Pose dia lagi bagus. Aku ingin tau apa rasanya." Dia pun merangkul Naru yang ada di kursi. jari-jarinya mengelitik dagu Naru seolah dia adalah kucing yang ingin dimanja. Sedangkan Naru masih _speechless_ di tempat. Tau niat Itachi yang baru saja dijelaskan saja sudah membuat hatinya luar biasa terluka dan gemetar takut.

Apa dirinya benar-benar akan dibuat mati di sini?

"Jadi... apa boleh? Satu ronde saja tak apa."

"Jangan. Akan kusewakan orang lain untukmu, asal jangan dia. Dia terlalu murahan." Itachi menegaskan. "Setelah kau mati, akan kubakar rumah Sabaku Gaara itu."

Itulah kalimat terakhir Itachi di depan Naru. Dia buang rokoknya di lantai, menginjaknya, lalu menyuruh Deidara dan Tobi pergi. Diiringi keluhan kecewa Deidara, pintu ditutup rapat. Mereka tinggalkan ruangan sesak tanpa ventilasi itu dan berangkat menggunakan _minivan_-nya.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Gaara yang masih berada di mobil pun menghela nafas panjang. Saking lamanya tidak beristirahat, mata pandanya yang kini menyipit menatap ke arah petugas POM bensin yang mengucapkan selamat malam kepadanya. "Mau isi berapa?"

"_Full_."

Sambil menyiapkan uang, Gaara menunggu aliran bensin memasuki tangki di mobil. Ya, memang. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak pulang atau bahkan membaringkan diri di atas kasur. Kalaupun _over limit_, paling dia hanya bersandar di jok mobil, memejamkan mata selama satu jam, lalu kembali beraktivitas. Makan juga hanya dari layanan _drive-thru fast food_ untuk menghemat waktu. Tentunya semua hal merepotkan itu hanya dia lakukan untuk mencari Sabaku Naru yang hingga detik ini belum dia ketahui di mana dirinya berada. Dia cari tanpa henti. Dimulai dari kota Tokyo sampai daerah-daerah kecil di pinggiran kota pun dia kelilingi. Semua orang dia tanyai. Demi seorang Naru.

Selesai Gaara membayar dan pergi dari kawasan tersebut, Gaara melirik ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di jok kursi sebelah. Dia menyesal. Kalau saja ia sempat memberikan Naru ponsel, mungkin jejak gadis itu akan lebih mudah terdeteksi. Menghela nafas, dia sambar ponsel tersebut dan melihat simbol telfon merah di layar. Ada beberapa _misscall_ dan juga _email_ dari ino. Inti dari isinya menyuruh Gaara pulang dan beristirahat. Gaara berdecak dan membuang ponsel itu ke jok belakang.

Mendadak gemuruh dari awan gelap di atas sana terdengar. Hujan rintik-rintik yang perlahan menderas mulai menjatuhi bagian atas mobil besarnya. Udara dingin mulai menghantui dan Gaara menyalakan wiper seraya memfokuskan pandangan.

Ia benar-benar harus mencari Naru.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Tepat satu setengah jam setelahnya, di dalam rumah kosong berbau apek, Naru yang masih terdiam di atas kursi itu menghela nafas panjang. Otot tenggorokannya sakit, kelelahan berteriak minta tolong—percuma, di luar hujan rintik-rintik telah berganti ke badai; mana ada yang bisa mendengarnya? Menelan ludah pun bagai menelan duri. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak terbayar oleh apa-apa. Tidak ada yang datang ke sini untuk menolongnya. Yang ada hanyalah keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya walau dingin malam menyergap.

Lalu di samping itu semua... perutnya terasa sakit.

Kepalan tangan Naru mengerat. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada dia coba menggerak-gerakkan badan. Kekangan tali tambang yang mengikatnya ini sungguh sulit dia lepaskan. Tak heran mulai hadir goresan merah di kulit putih susunya yang terjepit ataupun tergesek karenanya. Naru berdesis risih. Ekspresinya seperti menahan sakit, lalu dia menjerit kesal. Perih tak tertahankan di bagian dalam perut, air matanya mengalir.

"Sakit... perutku sakit... ah..."

Dia menangis. Dengan menggigit bibir bawah ia memandangi ruangan yang lama-lama akan membunuhnya ini. Ingin berteriak, namun rongga pernafasannya terlanjur lelah. Yang ia bisa lakukan cuma menunggu dirinya membusuk di kursi ini. Itachi benar-benar jelmaan iblis. Kenapa dia bisa berbuat seperti ini? Tak tahukah dia sedang hamil besar? Tak tahukan dia bahwa ada satu nyawa kecil yang sedang dia tanggung?

Kenapa tidak bunuh dirinya setelah ia melahirkan saja? Kalau saja anak ini sudah lahir, mungkin Naru merasa rela jika nyawanya dicabut. Asal bayi ini selamat. Asal suatu saat nanti dia bisa menyerahkan bayi ini ke sebuah panti. Asal bayi ini bisa tumbuh dewasa tanpa mengetahui seberapa hina ibu yang mengandung dirinya—walau ia tak tau apakah bayi ini akan diterima atau tidak oleh pemilik panti tersebut.

Naru hanya ingin mati sendiri, tidak ingin membawa nyawa lain yang tak bersalah ikut menyertainya ke alam baka.

Sekalipun sulit dia tersenyum miris.

Kenapa hidup ini begitu kejam?

Tanpa sadar satu isakan keluar. Air mata yang tumpah terus mengalir sampai dirinya terbatuk beberapa kali. Isi perutnya memanas. Di posisi duduknya yang seperti ini, dapat ia rasakan sebuah sakit yang merajalela di dalam rahimnya sana. Ada suatu urat atau entahlah apa itu yang seperti terlepas dan robek perlahan-lahan. Perih. Aliran darah mengalir. Perutnya kontraksi.

Benar atau tidak, ketubannya pecah. Darah segar mengaliri paha dan kaki bangku yang dia duduki.

Sakit. Tak tahan, Naru membungkuk dan memiringkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Kaki kursi yang tak tahan menahan berat tersebut jatuh ke samping. Kepala Naru terbentur dan bahunya bertemu dengan lantai. Sakit, memang. Tapi saat Naru sadar bahwa kaki bangku rapuh itu patah. Secercah Dengan segera ia tarik simpul ikatan tali itu ke patahan, terlepas, lalu saat secercah cahaya bagi kehidupannya ini sudah mulai bersinar kecil, ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya.

Isi perutnya. perutnya kontraksi. Kali ini tidak seperti yang pertama. Ini jauh lebih sakit dan lebih terasa. Nafas terengah, Naru yang sebenarnya sudah bisa melepaskan tali-tali yang mengikatnya ini jadi tak bisa konsen. Bukannya melepaskan tali-tali lain, satu tangannya yang bebas malah memegangi perut dan kecemasannya meninggi, dirinya panik. Apa ini tanda-tanda bayi ini akan keluar? sekarang?

Yang benar saja.

Memejamkan mata, Naru mengerang. "Ahhhhhh!" Perutnya seperti melilit. Rasanya ada yang bergerak-gerak tak terkendali. Perih, sakit, hancur. Entahlah apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Ini benar-benar sakit yang jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan hal-hal lain yang pernah ia rasakan di dalam tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang mau keluar.

"Sakit... tolong! Akh!" Tapi sayang semua rasa sakit menyetrumnya. Ini sudah di ambang batas kesanggupannya untuk bertahan. Ia Cuma bisa menangis. "To-Tolong... ini sakit..." Buku-buku jarinya menekuk sampai menguning.

"Sa-Sasu—" Naru memejamkan mata. Sasuke tidak akan datang menolongnya. Air mata semakin senantiasa keluar. "Seseorang... tolong aku..."

Ia menangis. Menangis kencang. "Siapa pun... tolong aku..."

Bibirnya bergetar. Selain kedinginan kedinginan, tiba-tiba juga tanpa terencana Naru tersentak hebat. Kedua matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya luar biasa menegang. Ada sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan dan besar akan keluar dari kewanitaannya.

Tubuhnya sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Dan Naru pun menjerit pilu.

"GAARA! TOLONG AKU! INI SAKIT! GAARA!"

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

"Itachi, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kami untuk bersenang-senang sih? Seharusnya kau biarkan dia mencicipi surga dunia sebelum dia mati menjamur di dalam sana..."

Omelan Deidara terdengar di dalam _minivan_ milik Itachi yang tengah berjalan di tengah malam.

"Padahal tadi aku sudah siap-siap. Iya kan, Tobi?"

"Iya, dia cantik." Tobi mengerucutkan bibir. "Dadanya juga besar."

"Wanita hamil biasanya dadanya memang membesar kan?"

Tawa Tobi dan Deidara dengan omongan kotornya terus mengisi dalam mobil. Itachi tak begitu mengacuhkannya. Dia tetap fokus menyetir, melewati sebuah jalan pintas sepi yang sekiranya akan membawa mereka bertiga ke daerah _mansion_ Uchiha. Sebuah rokok berasap tebal menemaninya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, dibarengi oleh bunyi derasnya hujan dan juga tawa dan obrolan mesum di pendengarannya, mata oniks Itachi terbelalak. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi pandangan utamanya saat ini; sesuatu yang benar-benar mengejutkan di depan sana.

Dengan laju mobil yang memelan, Itachi menyipitkan mata. Tatapannya lurus ke 'seseorang' di ujung jalan ini yang berdiri di tengah guyuran hujan. Tepatnya tengah jalan lurus, membiarkan tubuhnya disorot oleh dua sinar lampu jalan yang menyala redup di masing-masing sisinya. Seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang. Pakaiannya daster putih selutut yang basah kuyup oleh hujan. Poninya yang cukup panjang menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menunduk. Dan dia... sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Pedal gas dia tekan secara dadakan. Dua orang di belakang tersentak sampai kepala Tobi terbentur jok depan. Deidara yang heran bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kalian lihat gadis itu?"

Dua pasang manik mata memandang lurus ke kaca depan. Di ujung jalan, tepat di bawah rintikan hujan yang cukup lebat di tengah malam, berdiri seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil—ditinjau dari umur, kira-kira awal belasan. Rambut emas panjangnya lepek oleh guyuran air. Kepalanya tertunduk. Kakinya tak beralas. Suram. Deidara tak mengerti. Siapa anak itu? Apa dia adalah seorang pemulung yang tak memiliki rumah untuk berteduh? Lalu kenapa dia bisa mengejutkan Itachi?

Bibir pucat terbuka pelan, tanpa suara gadis itu mengadah ke depan. Mata birunya berpendar melawan gelapnya suasana. Deidara, Tobi dan tak lupa, Itachi, sama-sama terbelalak. Paras itu, lekuk wajah itu... tak perlu berpikir lama, itu benar-benar menyerupai Naru. Gadis hamil yang sempat mereka ikat beberapa saat lalu di gudang. Apa mungkin dia orang lain?

"Itachi... kau mengenalnya?"

Itachi menelan ludah. Ya, dia meyakini bahwa gadis itu adalah Naru Uzumaki—atau sekarang Sabaku—bukan anak lain yang mirip dengannya. Tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipi itu membuktikan secara telak. Wujud Naru sewaktu kecil yang selalu membuat matanya sakit apabila dia didekati Sasuke, adiknya. Itu memang dia.

"Tidak ada orang di sekitar, kan?"

Pertanyaan Itachi yang terdengar penuh penekanan terucap. Deidara melihat ke belakang.

"Ya, tidak ada orang. Jalanan sepi."

Itachi menggerakkan kopling, menginjak gas. Penuh. Mobil melaju cepat ke depan.

"Hei, tunggu! Itachi, kau mau apa!?"

Itachi mengabaikan pertanyaan Deidara dan terus memfokuskan pandangan ke arah anak itu. Jarum _speedometer_ mobil dengan cepat bergeser ke kanan. Tobi sampai tersentak ke belakang akibat gerakan mobil yang mengencang. Sontak suasana menjadi tegang. Pasalnya ini jalanan kecil. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menjaga keseimbangan kalau mobil secara tiba-tiba melesat hingga mencapai angka ratusan km/jam dalam waktu dekat, kan?

"Itachi! Kau mau menabraknya. hah!?"

"Diamlah!"

"Hentikan mobil ini! Kau bisa membunuhnya—bahkan kita semua!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli! Dia memuakkan, apalagi dalam wujud anak kecilnya! Dia harus mati!"

"ITACHI!"

Bersama emosi yang terlibat di dalam dirinya, Itachi Uchiha menerjang Naru kecil yang ada di depan sana. Gadis basah kuyup itu melirik mobil yang berniat menerjangnya. Lalu bibirnya membuat lekungan manis. Itachi yang menyaksikan itu mendadak merinding. Sesuatu di pandangan matanya berubah ke sebuah kilasan balik masa lalu.

Hal itu saat Naru kecil membawa sebuah kursi roda yang diisi oleh pria remaja bersurai merah, Gaara Sabaku. Pria itu duduk diam di kursi tersebut dengan balutan perban yang mengelilingi kepalanya, menutup bagian mata. Naru tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Berbisik sambil tertawa kecil di dekat telinganya.

Namun saat dia lihat ke arah Itachi—arah dimana mobil ini mengarah hanya padanya—refleks naru mendorong kursi roda tersebut, dan detik berikutnya... suara tabrakan terjadi.

**BRUAKH!**

Entah di detik ke berapa, semua terasa menjadi lebih lambat. Itachi berkedip, dan kemudian pandangannya kembali lagi ke suasana malam di tengah hujan. Dirinya baru sadar kalau kakinya masih menginjak pedal gas, mobil masih melaju, dan Deidara dan Tobi yang masih menahan dan meneriakkannya agar dia berhenti.

Namun ketika Itachi meluruskan pandangannya kembali ke depan. Kini tak ada lagi naru kecil yang berdiri. Yang ada hanyalah ujung jalan pertigaan tajam yang berbentuk T. Dan sebuah dinding beton yang kelihatannya cukup keras dan mampu untuk menghentikan laju kendaraan yang bergerak cepat ini.

Tabrakan kedua—yang benar-benar nyata; bukan imajinasi—pun tak terelakkan.

**PRANG!**

Kaca pecah, badan mobil penyok, dan aliran darah yang menetes dari dalam lekukan mobil.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Naru mengambil nafas patah-patah. Masih di tempatnya tergeletak, dia merasa seperti akan mati di saat itu juga. Sudah nyaris satu jam lamanya perutnya berdenyut sakit dan darah mengaliri kulit paha. Tubuhnya kaku. Mulutnya tak bisa meredam erangan sakit dan tangannya selalu ingin mencari pegangan untuk dia remas. Jujur saja Naru tak tau apa yang terjadi namun ia benar-benar ingin hal ini cepat berakhir.

"Akh..."

Sebuah sakit yang lagi-lagi menyerang itu datang. Naru mengernyit perih. Kebetulan ada keringat asin yang mengalir memasuki bola matanya yang menyipit. Dia berkedip sesaat lalu tiba-tiba terbelalak. Di tengah sakit yang menyerang otot rahim bagian bawahnya, terasa sesuatu yang besar yang perlahan akan keluar. sesuatu yang besar dan menyakitkan. Naru yang tersentak luar biasa itu dengan tangan gemetar mencoba membuka celana dalam di balik baju terusannya yang panjang. Tapi baru saja kain putih yang telah tercampur darah itu ia turunkan sampai sebatas lutut, gerakannya terhenti. Dia... sungguh-sungguh akan keluar sekarang.

Dia.

Buah hatinya bersama Gaara.

Darah daging pertamanya.

Sebuah ruh yang sempat merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah bernama Sabaku Gaara.

"Gaara..." Rintihnya, menahan tangis. "Ga-Gaara, tolong aku... ini sakit..."

Dapat ia rasakan sebuah kepala bulat yang terdorong keluar dari belahan kewanitaannya. Perlahan.

"Ga-Gaara!" Jeritnya dengan tangis pilu. "Ga-Gaara!"

Naru mendapat patahan kayu bangku di tangannya. Tak peduli itu kotor atau tidak, ia menggigitnya keras-keras. Ia cari juga sebuah benda keras yang bisa dia jadikan pelampiasan dari rasa sakit yang mendera oleh otot-otot dalam pinggangnya ke bawah.

.

.

**: mistakes | sanpacchi :**

.

.

Bulan sabit di bawah bayang-bayang malam tertutup awan mendung. Hujan masih belum bosan menjatuhkan airnya ke permukaan bumi. Tokyo yang malam ini menjadi sasaran utama awan mendung di atas sana. Dan dilihat dari kondisi cuaca, itu tandanya sudah hampir puluhan jam Gaara habiskan hari ini hanya untuk kembali mencari Naru di pinggiran ibu kota. Tapi maaf saja hasilnya tetap nihil. Polisi-polisi yang dia suruh untuk melacak jejaknya sedari kemarin juga tak berguna banyak. Sabaku Naru benar-benar telah tenggelam di lautan penduduk Jepang. Entahlah saat ini dia di mana. Gaara jadi menyesal karena tak pernah tau apapun dari Naru—dimulai dari nomor ponsel ataupun sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan komunikasi.

Gaara yang saat ini sedang mengistirahatkan diri di sebuah _rest area_ tol menghela nafas. Mata hijaunya menatap langit hitam di atas sana yang bersih tanpa bulan dan bintang. Bosan, dia melirik lelah ke jendela di sampingnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin ini sudah ke berapa kalinya dia tiduran di mobil sejenak untuk mengumpulkan tenaga—tidak pulang ke rumah. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia bolak-balik turun-naik mobil ke jalan untuk bertanya ke orang-orang mengenai Naru. Memastikan apakah mereka sempat berpapasan dengan seorang gadis muda berperut besar dengan surai pirang panjangnya. _Well_, sebenarnya ada ciri Naru yang mudah dikenali—tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya—tapi tidak tau kenapa tetap tak ada yang pernah melihatnya.

Gaara memejamkan mata sejenak. Nyatanya sangat sulit seorang gadis apalagi di kota besar seperti ini. Gaara yang seharusnya tidur tiba-tiba jadi kepikiran. Dia buka matanya selebar mungkin, minum kopi kalengan dan melaju ke luar tol.

Tak ia pedulikan sebuah keramaian di ujung jalan yang hadir di jam sepi seperti ini. Dari garis kuning yang mengelilingi tempat tersebut dan beberapa mobil polisi, kelihatannya ada kecelakaan di sana. Gaara mengambil jalan pintas untuk melaju. Melintasi sebuah jalanan luas nan panjang yang dikelilingi deretan rumah-rumah lama. Dan tanpa dia sadari ada sesuatu yang mampu menarik perhatian Gaara. Mata hijaunya melirik lama ke sederet rumah-rumah tersebut. Ada yang kelihatan terisi, dan ada juga yang kosong tak terurus.

Tapi... rasanya kayak ada yang aneh.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk ke sana.

Gaara menggeleng sambil berdecak. Dia suruh dirinya agar tak melamun di tengah malam seperti tadi. Ingin menenggak kopi lagi tapi baru saja tetesan terakhirnya menjatuhi kerah kemeja Gaara.

"Tsch."

Kehabisan kopi adalah malapetaka. Jadilah Gaara berhenti di depan warung kecil di tepi jalan. Kebetulan di sana masih ada kakek dan seorang remaja belasan tahun—mungkin cucunya—yang sedang berbincang-bincang di bawah sinar redup lampu tempat mungil tersebut. Ia sedikit membuka jendela mobil dan bersuara.

"Ada rokok?"

Sang kakek berdiri. Dia mengangguk. "Ada." Dengan bantuan payung yang di pakai, dia berjalan ke arah Gaara. "Perlu apa lagi?"

"Mungkin kopi kalengan. Ada?"

"Butuh berapa?"

"Lima."

Sang kakek tertawa. "Pantas matamu bengkak seperti itu, Nak."

Gaara otomatis melirik ke arah kaca tengah kabin. Akibat pencarian Naru yang berlangsung _non-stop_ dirinya memang jarang istirahat. Dia benar-benar seperti panda kali ini. Jadi teringat waktu itu Naru pernah mengusap pelan kelopak matanya, tersenyum, dan menyebut mirip dengan panda dengan mata ini.

Sakit. Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Ia rindu pandangan sayang itu.

Kalau seandainya dia sudah tau Naru adalah sosok gadis kecil di masa lalunya. Tidak akan pernah ia sia-siakan masa itu. Akan dia peluk dan cium bibir manisnya. Memagutnya pelan dan mengusap punggungnya. Tak akan pernah dia lepaskan. Tak akan pula ia pernah membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata.

Tapi itu terlalu... terlambat.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, turunlah sebentar. Biarkan tubuhmu istirahat sambil menikmati hujan." Ajaknya, ramah. Tipikal orang jaman dulu.

Gaara mengangguk. Tak tau kenapa untuk pertama kalinya Gaara menurut dengan omongan orang tanpa banyak bicara. Dia parkirkan mobilnya di samping warung dan kemudian duduk sambil mendesah lega di kursi rotan milik warung. Lebih keras dari jok mobil, memang. Tapi bagi Gaara rasanya jauh lebih lega.

"Mau ke mana? Kau tampak kacau..." Remaja perempuan dengan gaya tomboy itu bertanya pada Gaara yang kini menyalakan rokoknya. "Lembur kerja?"

"Sejenis itu." Jawabnya, tak acuh. Dia kembali memperhatikan lebatnya hujan yang begitu deras membasahi bumi. Lalu dia lirik lagi ke ruko-ruko gelap di daerah belakang. Cukup lama, hingga dirinya cukup terkejut saat ia rasakan kaleng kopi dingin yang menyentuh kulit tangannya yang ada di meja.

"Jangan terlalu serius menatap ke sana. Kalau ada yang muncul, nanti kau sendiri yang ketakutan." Sama seperti dia, si kakek menunjuk anaknya. "Dia bilang dari tadi dia seperti dengar teriakan dari arah ruko sana. Padahal aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Kakek..." Si cucu berdecak sebal, malu juga kakeknya membicarakan dirinya. Lalu dia melihat Gaara. Sekalipun pria itu kelihatan sekali sifat cueknya, tampaknya dia benar-benar penasaran dengan ruko belakang. Pasalnya dari tadi hingga sekarang pemuda bersurai merah itu masih memeriksa keadaan ruko di belakang sana. Apa jangan-jangan Gaara percaya soal hantu di sana?

"Tapi serius, aku mendengar suara teriakan dari tadi. Kakek memang tidak mendengarnya... dia kan agak susah mendengar sekarang." Ia berbisik. "Tapi aku yakin, sudah beberapa kali aku mendengar suara itu. Teriakan pilu meminta tolong. Menyeramkan sekali."

Gaara menatap remaja perempuan itu dengan pandangan malas. "Seperti apa suara yang kau dengar?"

"Teriakan. Dia seperti bilang... mmm, 'Aara! Ara! Sakit!'..."

Gaara terbelalak. Dengan nada yang anak kecil itu gunakan untuk mengulang suara tadi, jelas itu mirip dengan suara erangan Naru sewaktu gadis itu masih di sisinya—disiksa. benar-benar luar biasa serupa. Nada yang khas, intonasi yang berbeda. Itu benar-benar seperti Naru... yang menyebut namanya.

"Ah, pokoknya kurang lebih seperti itu. Menyeramkan sekali, kan?"

Si kakek tertawa, dan Gaara malah berdiri.

Apa mungkin itu Naru?

Naru berada di ruko itu?

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Di mana?" Dia menatap cewek berambut pendek itu dengan tatapan serius. "Di mana asal kau mendengar suara itu?"

"E-Eh? D-Di ruko sana. Persis di belakang warung ini."

Gaara ingin langsung bergegas ke sana, namun ada tangan yang menahannya. "Tunggu! Anda mau ke mana!?"

"Ke sana."

"Untuk apa?"

"Memeriksa apa yang ada di dalamnya—"

"Apa? Tapi itu bisa saja hantu, kan! Untuk apa kau periksa segala!?"

"Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini! Lagi pula aku cuma mau memastikan saja di sana ada istriku atau tidak!" Ucapnya dengan teriakan kesal. Tangan anak itu dia lepaskan dengan agak keras. Lalu sang kakek bergumam.

"Istri? Kau mencari istrimu?"

Gaara menelan ludah dalam diam. Dia keterusan bicara.

"Jika kau mencari istrimu, untuk apa periksa di sana? Kau waras atau tidak sih? Carilah ke polisi!"

Gaara tersentak pelan. Nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Dia mengusap wajah dan memejamkan mata.

'_G-Gaa...'_

"—!" Dia menatap lurus arah ruko belakang.

'_Gaara...'_

"Naru?" Bisiknya lirih. suara seraknya ia usahakan kencang. "Kau di mana!?"

'_Gaara... tolong aku...'_

Kali ini suara itu melintasi isi kepalanya, membuat Gaara yang sempat terdiam jadi berniat lagi ke arah ruko. Tapi ada tangan yang menahannya. Remaja itu menggeleng. "Aku serius, kau mulai bertingkah aneh. Lebih baik kau pulang dan tidur. Istirahatkan badanmu."

Gaara menelan ludah. dengan melemaskan tangannya yang menegang, dia melirik ruko gelap di depan sana. pintu yang tertutup rapat bahkan ditempeli label "DISEWAKAN" besar-besar—sama sekali tak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia di sana. Lagi pula benar juga kata mereka, untuk apa dia mencari Naru di sana? Mana mungkin kan Naru mengambil ruko menyeramkan seperti itu untuk tempat tinggal?

Dia menggeleng.

Benar. Jangan menjadi orang gila, Sabaku Gaara. Kalau bisa relakan saja Naru pergi. Biarkan anak itu bebas tanpa kekangan. Kau sudah terlalu lama menyiksanya. Kini gilran gadis itu bahagia di dunianya sendiri.

"Ya..." Gaara menghela nafas dan menatap sendu orang-orang yang sedang perihatin dengan keadaannya. "Itu mungkin cuma ilusi."

Dan dia melangkah pergi.

Hanya saja... yang dia tidak ketahui, tepat di belakang warung yang ia singgahi tadi, terdapat seorang gadis pirang yang bersimbah darah di atas lantai kotor. Itu Naru. Istri yang selama ini dia cari-cari di seluruh pelosok kota. Gadis yang detik ini bahkan kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Dia, Naru Sabaku yang ada di sana, memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya lemas kekurangan darah. Dan dalam kesenyapan ini terdengarlah tangisan bayi dari dalam rumah kumuh penuh debu yang menggema. Dia, bayi dengan surai halus berwarna merah menyala, hadir di dunia.

"Sa-Saso..."

'_Maaf Gaara, aku menamai anak kita secara sepihak...'_

Bisiknya walau dia tidak bisa melihat rupa sang bayi.

"Sasori... tetaplah hidup, Sasori..."

"Jangan seperti mama... atau papamu..."

Dia memejamkan mata. Suaranya semakin redup, dan lama-lama menghilang.

"Hiduplah... bahagia..."

Di balik ruangan remang ini, aliran darah terus mengalir, sang bayi terus menangis, dan gadis itu tergeletak lemas di lantai.

Tak bergerak.

Tak bersuara.

'_Semoga kelak... kita bertiga—ah, tidak, mungkin cuma kalian berdua, bisa bertemu lagi. Walau itu adalah suatu yang tidak bisa kuharapkan secara pasti, aku hanya ingin dia tau... kalau dia sempat mempunyai papa dan mama yang pernah menunggu kehadirannya.'_

.

.

_Apa kalian tau... bagaimana cara menyesali sebuah kesalahan besar? _

_kau hanya perlu menanggung resiko meski tau itu sulit. _

_Tak apa. Air mata berjatuhan, sesak menyergap, serta emosi yang berkecamuk, tak apa._

_Teruslah melangkah ke depan. _

_Karena kita harus yakin, Tuhan ada di atas sana untuk mengampuni segala kesalahan kita._

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Sansan's Notes**

**Ending? Ya ini ending murni dari Mistakes. Sebenernya aku no comment untuk ending fict ini (apalagi tata bahasanya yang bener-bener no feels dan ngasal). Kasian sih lebih tepatnya. Naru miris banget. Tapi namanya juga Tragedy/Drama. Mohon dimaklumi. Apalagi jika menemukan segala kemaksaan plot dari 19 chap fict Mistakes yang telah beredar. Barangkali aku akan membuat sekuel nantinya yang bergenre family. Mau?**

**Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Dan terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian ke fict Mistakes. Aku sayang kalian semua.**

.

.

**Super Thanks :**

**stillewolfie, guest, hyuashiya, himeko laura dervish cielo, FressyaSH-HFYJ, darknight, Ciput, o-O rambu no baka, Natsume Rokunami, Aristy, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Yashina Uzumaki, ookami child, itanatsu, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Guest, akane-uzumaki-faris, siriuslight, Amu B, Luluk Minam Cullen, Payung Biru, Guest, nanonano, shanzec, Hinan Dyan, Neliel Minoru, anita-indah-777, login chafujitaoz, Zaoldyeck13, Red'Ocean, azhuichan, Namikaze Aira-Chan, Cicikun, Rechi, Karinliyana, minyak tanah, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, ayu chan, V3Arra, Bilqis Saffiree, Arnygs, Hyde'riku, Mitsuki Hoshino, funny bunny blaster, your readers, Ashiya yukia, nhanjung, Xiaoo, Guest, Nay Hatake, uchiha hana hime, Takuchizuki, ItaOcKyuu lopers, potato, mamamiaoZumi, Amai Ruri, Guest, Dahlia Lyana Palevi, fiv, noviyanti, Sabaku no Gaa-chan, hazuki, Guest, AngelzVr, G-N, Niyyzuchi't, Natha Nala, newmoon26, Uchiha XXXXXX, Guest, MizuKage Naru, darknight, riekincchan, Guest, Guest, langit-cerah-184, Lee San Hae for Senju Koori, Tanggane Kaki Bari, WhieKyu88, Ethel Star, Pearl Jeevas, ajolbada, Kawaii Aozora, sun kissu, Dark de-ay, Asterella Roxanne, Shiroi-144, Guest, Yo chan, Aiko Fusui, ulvha, delviaa, wyfckh, ChanyeollieAnggieTaoziie, Guest, EllaWiffe, Jean Cosz, Subaru Abe, browblow, Guest, guest yui, Yamazaki Koharu, RyanryanforeverYaoi, Rechi, UchihaXo, Jenna, JILLIAN, Namikaze Eiji, Devzlee, JEN, ulvha, pyon, gnagyu, Kyu-ru-25, Nayuya, xJEx, darkguest, ayuki siFHujo, Guest, yuki chan, Bakar3x, SasuHinaGaa, Arum Junnie, Kiki Ro'uf, Guest, Jiji, kesalahan, ulvha, Go Minami Hikari Bi, evha-chibie, Hime Kunoichi-Chan, genie luciana, Guest, himeka, racel, Natsume Rokunami, chand-limz, Icha Icha Kenjinaru. **

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions :**

**Bacanya ampe nangis dan deg-degan. **Thankss.** Naru mau ngga ya diajak balik sama** **Gaara? **Sayangnya mereka ngga sempet ketemu. **Happy ending dong, San. **Sorry. **Kayaknya Itachi bakal nampil lagi di ending. **Iya, tapi dia juga dapet bad end. **Buat Naru ingat dari amnesianya. **Plot hole akan ditaruh di sekuel. **Berharap ada scene lemon tapi sweet. **:) **Kebiasaan kan update lama? **Aku khawatir kalian kecewa sama ending ini. **Padahal aku ingin mengcopy pairing ini dengan pairing ItaOCKyu. **Maaf, aku ngga ngizinin hal kayak gitu. Mohon pengertiannya. **Boleh tau akun sosmed Sansan? **Aku ngga pake sosmed apapun. **Awalnya aku cuma suka GaaHina, tapi fict ini buat aku jadi suka GaaFemNaru. **Aku juga suka GaaHina. Percaya atau ngga di awal skrip asli, aku pake chara Hinata untuk fict Mistakes. Tapi berubah karena faktor cerita. **Yang jadi hantu anak-anak itu siapa, ya? **Naru jaman kecil (sebelum dia amnesia/ditabrak ItaSasu). Maaf kalau ceritanya agak maksa :) **Aku berharap fict ini akan ditranslate ke inggris. **Masalahnya aku ngga bisa Inggris. **Siapa nama Naru sebelum kecelakaan/amnesia? **Belum terpikir sama sekali :)) **Kenapa Gaara bisa lupa total sama muka Naru, padahal dia adalah orang yang sejak dulu dia cintai?** Nanti Gaara sendiri yang bakal jelasin :) **Katanya ceritanya udah rampung, kok tetep lama update? **Rampungnya memang udah lama, tapi itu masih dalem bentuk kerangka. Ngembangin sama editingnya itu yang lama. **Jijik baca GaaFemNaru. **Ngga usah baca, aku sama sekali ngga maksa. **Anda kalau buat fict jangan bawa nama ustad dan agama. **Did I? Kapan?

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


End file.
